EL DIABLO TIENE OJOS AZULES
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: Darién Chiba, que está decidido a vengarse de los Tsukino. Serena es la rebelde hija de los Tsukino que lucha contra la abrumadora atracción que siente por el hombre más peligroso de la ciudad. Darién Chiba en un granuja sin escrúpulos, que ahora tratará de ordenar su vida. Serena, que ya sufrió una vez y ha jurado mantenerse apartada de este sexy rompecorazones.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Gracias a todas las que leen, dejan review o le dan favorita a la historia.**

**Los primeros capítulos son aburridos pero les prometo que la historia llega a ponerse buena.**

EL DIABLO TIENE OJOS AZULES

**CAPÍTULO l**

La primera vez que lo vi fue en la boda de mi hermano Haruka, al fondo del pabellón que habían levantado para dar cabida a los invitados. Estaba de pie en un rincón, apoyado contra el poste con la postura entre insolente y desgarbada de alguien que preferiría estar pasando el rato en un salón de billares. Aunque iba bien vestido, era evidente que no se ganaba la vida sentado a la mesa de una oficina. Ningún traje de Armani podría quitarle aristas a aquella clase de cuerpo fornido y armonioso. Sus largos dedos, delicadamente curvados alrededor de una copa de champán, podrían haber hecho trocitos el cristal como si tal cosa.

Me bastó con mirarlo para saber que me hallaba ante un hombre al viejo estilo, de esos que van de caza, juegan al fútbol y al póquer, y aguantan muy bien la bebida. No son mi tipo. Yo estaba interesada en algo más.

Aun así, me atrajo su porte y su buena planta. Era apuesto, incluso guapo si pasabas por alto el irregular puente de la nariz, que parecía haber sufrido una rotura en alguna ocasión. Llevaba un corote de pelo —negro oscuro, tan reluciente y tupido que recordaba el pelaje de un visón— en finas capas escalonadas. Pero fueron los ojos lo que más me llamó la atención por la intensidad de su azul, tan etéreo y delicado que impactaba nada más verlo, incluso desde lejos como yo en ese momento. No pude reprimir un leve estremecimiento cuando él volvió la cabeza y me miró directamente.

Me volví al instante, avergonzada de que me hubiera pillado mirándolo con semejante descaro. Pero eso no impidió que sintiera una especie de descarga eléctrica que me inflamó la piel, señal de que él me seguía observando. Vacié mi copa de champán con unos rápidos sorbos, dejando que el cosquilleo de las burbujas me calmara los nervios. Sólo entonces me atreví a echar otra mirada.

Aquellos ojos se insinuaban de un modo que no tenía nada de civilizado. Una tenue sonrisa permanecía agazapada en aquella boca de labios carnosos. «Desde luego no es la clase de hombre con el que quisiera encontrarme a solas en una habitación», pensé. Su mirada descendió por mi cuerpo en una perezosa inspección para acabar regresando a mi cara, y acto seguido me dirigió uno de esos respetuosos asentimientos con la cabeza que los hombres de Tejas han elevado a la categoría de arte.

Le di la espalda deliberadamente, concentrando toda mi atención en mi novio Rubeus. Nos pusimos a contemplar a los recién casados, que estaban bailando mejilla contra mejilla. Me puse de puntillas y le susurré al oído:

—Luego nos toca el turno a nosotros.

Rubeus me pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—Veremos qué tiene que decir tu padre al respecto.

Rubeus iba a pedirle permiso para casarse conmigo, una tradición que yo encontraba anticuada e innecesaria. Pero él estaba emperrado en hacerlo.

—¿Y si niega su aprobación? —pregunté. Como mi padre nunca encuentra bien nada de lo que hago, era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta.

—Entonces nos casaremos sin más. —Rubeus retrocedió unos centímetros y me miró desde arriba—. Aun así, me gustaría convencerlo de que su hija tampoco está haciendo tan mal negocio, después de todo.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca. —Me acurruqué en la curva de su brazo. Me parecía un milagro que alguien pudiera quererme de aquella manera. Ningún otro hombre, por guapo que fuese, podría interesarme jamás.

Sonreí y volví a mirar en la misma dirección de antes, con curiosidad por ver si el tipo de los ojos azules aún seguía allí. Por algún motivo, me sentí aliviada cuando comprobé que no era así.

Mi hermano Haruka había insistido en que la ceremonia de su boda tenía que ser lo más discreta posible. Sólo un puñado de personas había podido acceder a aquella pequeña capilla de Houston del siglo XVIII, antaño utilizada por los colonizadores españoles. El oficio nupcial había sido tan corto como bonito, lleno de un sentimiento que impregnaba la atmósfera y te llegaba muy adentro.

La recepción posterior, en cambio, fue lo que se dice un auténtico circo.

Se celebró en la mansión familiar que los Tsukino teníamos en River Oaks, una selecta comunidad de Houston cuyos residentes les confesaban muchas más cosas a sus contables que a su párroco. Como Haruka era el primer vástago de los Tsukino que contraía matrimonio, mi padre quiso aprovechar la ocasión para impresionar al mundo, O al menos a Tejas, que dada la manera de pensar de papá era la única parte del mundo merecedora de ser impresionada. Al igual que muchos otros tejanos, mi padre estaba convencido de que si nuestro estado no hubiera sido anexionado por la Unión en l845, probablemente habríamos acabado apropiándonos de todo el extremo norte del continente.

Así que con la mente puesta en la reputación familiar y en el hecho de que las miradas de todo el mundo estarían fijas en nosotros, papá había contratado los servicios profesionales de una conocida organizadora de bodas y había limitado sus instrucciones a cuatro escuetas palabras: «El talonario está abierto.» Como sabía el mundo entero, era un talonario muy bien provisto.

Mi padre, Kenji Tsukino, un conocido «mago de los negocios», había creado un fondo indexado internacional de la energía que prácticamente había doblado su volumen en el curso de su primera década de existencia. El fondo incluía productores de petróleo y gas natural, oleoductos, suministradores de carbón y fuentes de energía alternativa, y estaba representado por quince países. Mientras yo crecía, vi muy poco a papá; él siempre andaba por algún sitio lejano como Singapur, Nueva Zelanda o Japón. Solía ir a Washington para almorzar con el presidente de la Reserva Federal, o a Nueva York para desempeñarse como tertuliano en debates o coloquios financieros. Habitualmente, desayunar con mi padre significaba sintonizar la tele en la CNN y verlo analizar las últimas fluctuaciones del mercado bursátil mientras mis hermanos y yo dábamos buena cuenta del desayuno.

Con ese vozarrón que tenía y aquella personalidad tan imponente que no le cabía en el cuerpo, papá siempre me había parecido enorme. Fue sólo durante mi adolescencia cuando llegué a darme cuenta de que físicamente era más bien menudo, un peso pluma que reinaba sobre el resto del gallinero. Despreciaba la blandura, y una de sus mayores preocupaciones era que sus cuatro descendientes —Haruka, Andrew, Sammy y yo— no fueran capaces de triunfar en la vida por haber recibido demasiados mimos. Así que cuando andaba por casa, se aseguraba de administrarnos dosis de realidad, como cucharadas de jarabe amargo.

En vida, mi madre siempre había copresidido la Feria Anual del Libro, y aprovechaba los momentos muertos en el evento para salir a fumarse un cigarrillo con Kinky Friedman. Mamá era guapísima, tenía las piernas más hermosas de todo River Oaks, y organizaba unas cenas de etiqueta realmente fabulosas. Como solían decir en aquellos tiempos, era un pedazo de mujer. Apenas la conocían, los hombres iban corriendo en busca de papá para decirle que era un capullo con suerte, algo que a él lo complacía infinitamente. No se la merecía, solía proclamar, antes de reírse taimadamente, porque en su fuero interno estaba convencido de merecerse bastante más de lo que realmente se merecía.

Los Tsukino habíamos invitado a setecientas personas, pero a la recepción asistieron por lo menos mil. La gente se apretujaba dentro de la mansión familiar o salía como podía para dirigirse al enorme pabellón blanco, que había sido adornado con miles de lucecitas blancas y un sinfín de orquídeas en distintos tonos de blanco y rosa. El calor un poco húmedo de aquella tarde de finales de primavera hacía aún más intensa la fragancia de las orquídeas.

Dentro de la mansión, al abrigo del aire acondicionado, la sala principal para el bufé se hallaba dividida en dos secciones por una barra de hielo de seis metros cubierta con todas las clases de marisco. Había doce esculturas de hielo, una de ellas alrededor de una fuente de champán, otra provista de una fuente de hielo tachonada por pequeñas bolsas de caviar. Camareros de guantes blancos llenaban cilindros de cristal escarchado con vodka frío como el hielo, y esparcían cucharaditas de caviar sobre diminutos blinis preparados con crema amarga y huevos de codorniz.

Las mesas del bufé caliente ofrecían soperas con crema de langosta, enormes bandejas repletas de solomillos cocinados al humo de pacanas, ashi de atún braseado, y un mínimo de treinta entrantes más. He asistido a muchas fiestas y acontecimientos sociales en Houston, pero nunca había visto tanta comida junta.

Reporteros del Houston Chronicle y el Texas Monthly cubrían la recepción, que contaba con invitados como el ex gobernador y el alcalde, un famoso chef de la televisión, celebridades de Hollywood y gente del petróleo. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la llegada de Haruka y Michiru, que se habían quedado en la capilla con el fotógrafo.

Rubeus estaba un poco aturdido. Procediendo de una respetable familia de clase media como la suya, asistir a un acto social de aquellas características le parecía el no va más de la distinción. Yo y mi incipiente conciencia social encontrábamos un poco embarazoso todo aquel exceso. Mi manera de pensar había cambiado bastante desde que fui a estudiar a Wellesley, una prestigiosa institución universitaria sólo para chicas que tenía por lema Non ministrare sed ministrare. Sirve a tos demás en lugar de que ellos te sirvan a ti. Fui allí convencida de que era justo la clase de lema que le iría bien aprender a una persona como yo.

Mi familia me había tomado el pelo cariñosamente diciendo que estaba pasando por una «fase natural». Ellos —sobre todo mi padre— me tenían por un estereotipo ambulante, la típica jovencita ricachona que hace sus primeros escarceos con la mala conciencia liberal. Eché otra mirada a las largas mesas rebosantes de comida. Antes del inicio de la recepción, me había asegurado de que luego todo lo que sobrase fuera llevado a una serie de centros asistenciales de Houston, una idea que fue aprobada elogiosamente por mi familia. Pero ni aun así conseguía dejar de sentirme culpable, un sucedáneo de jovencita liberal que hace cola mientras espera a que le sirvan su ración de caviar.

—¿Sabías —le pregunté a Rubeus mientras íbamos hacia la fuente del vodka— que para encontrar un diamante de un quilate antes tienes que pasar por el cedazo el equivalente a una tonelada de tierra? Así que para producir todos los diamantes que hay en esta habitación, tendrías que excavar gran parte de Australia.

Rubeus fingió quedarse perplejo.

—Pues la última vez que miré, Australia todavía estaba en su sitio. —Me pasó la punta de los dedos por el hombro desnudo—. Tranquilízate, Serena. No tienes que demostrar nada. Yo ya sé quién eres.

Aunque ambos éramos naturales de Tejas, nos habíamos encontrado en Massachusetts. Yo había ido a Wellesley y Rubeus fue a Tufts. Lo conocí en una fiesta de vuelta—al—mundo organizada en un viejo caserón de Cambridge. Cada una de las habitaciones estaba dedicada a un país distinto, y ofrecía barra libre de la bebida típica nacional. Vodka en Rusia, whisky en Escocia, y así sucesivamente.

En algún lugar entre Suramérica y Japón, uno de los traspiés que yo había empezado a dar con alarmante frecuencia me llevó a tropezar con un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos pardos y una sonrisa que irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo. Tenía la musculatura delicadamente nervuda de un corredor de fondo y pinta de intelectual.

Para mi deleite, me habló con acento tejano.

—Quizá deberías hacer una pausa en tu vuelta al mundo. Al menos hasta que no te cueste tanto ver por dónde vas.

—Tú eres de Houston —dije.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó en cuanto oyó mi acento.

—No, milady.

—¿San Antonio?

—No.

—¿Austin? ¿Amarillo? ¿El Paso?

—No, no, y gracias a Dios, no.

—De Dallas, entonces —dije con pesar—. Lástima. Vamos, que casi eres yanqui.

Rubeus me había acompañado fuera, donde nos sentamos en el escalón de la entrada principal del caserón y pasamos dos horas largas hablando a pesar de que hacía un frío que pelaba.

Nos enamoramos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese por Rubeus, a ir a cualquier sitio con él. Iba a casarme con él. Sería la señora de Nicholas Tanner. Serena Tsukino Tanner. No iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera en mi camino.

Cuando por fin me tocó el turno de bailar con mi padre, Al Jarreau estaba cantando _Accentuate the Positive _con esa voz suya que es pura melodía. Rubeus había ido a buscar una copa con mis hermanos Andrew y Sammy, y se reuniría conmigo en la residencia familiar dentro de un rato.

Rubeus era el primer chico que llevaba a casa de mis padres, el primero del que me había enamorado. Y el único con el que me había ido a la cama. Nunca he salido demasiado. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía quince años, y durante los dos años siguientes me sentí tan deprimida y tan espantosamente culpable que ni siquiera podía pensar en llegar a tener algún tipo de vida sentimental. Y de pronto me encontré en una universidad sólo para chicas, algo que le sentó de maravilla a mi educación pero no tanto a mi vida amorosa.

Sin embargo, no fue sólo ese entorno exclusivamente femenino lo que me impidió llegar a establecer relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Muchas de mis compañeras de estudios asistían a fiestas fuera del campus, o conocían a chicos porque se habían matriculado en cursos extra en Harvard o en el MIT. El problema radicaba en mí. Era como si careciese de cierta habilidad esencial a la hora de atraer a la gente, de dar y recibir amor sin necesidad de esforzarse. Me costaba horrores, en serio. Era como si ahuyentase precisamente a las personas que más ganas tenía de conocer. Con el paso del tiempo, comprendí que lograr que alguien se enamore de ti es como tratar de convencer a un pájaro de que se te pose en el dedo... No sucederá hasta que dejes de empeñarte en que suceda.

Así que al final lo dejé correr, y como todos los tópicos encierran su pequeña verdad, fue precisamente entonces cuando sucedió. Conocí a Rubeus y nos enamoramos. Rubeus era el hombre al que amaba. Eso debería haber sido suficiente para mi familia, pero a los Tsukino no les bastaba con eso. De repente me encontré teniendo que responder a preguntas que ni siquiera se formulaban, lo que me obligaba a decir cosas como «Nunca había sido tan feliz», o «Rubeus va a licenciarse en económicas», o «Nos conocimos en una fiesta universitaria». El que mostraran tan poco interés por él, por su pasado o por el futuro de nuestra relación, me enfurecía y frustraba. Era como un juicio en sí mismo, aquel ominoso silencio.

Seiya, mi amigo del alma, lo entendió enseguida en cuanto lo llamé para quejarme. Él y yo nos conocíamos desde los doce años, cuando su familia vino a vivir a River Oaks. El padre de Seiya, Tim Phelan, era un pintor que había expuesto su obra en todos los grandes museos, incluidos el MOMA de Nueva York y el Kimbell de Fort Worth.

Los residentes de River Oaks nunca habían acabado de entender del todo a los Phelan. Para empezar eran vegetarianos, los primeros que yo conocía. Vestían prendas de algodón hindú y solían calzar sandalias. En un vecindario donde predominaban dos estilos de decoración de interiores, casa de campo inglesa o tejano—mediterráneo, los Phelan habían pintado de un color diferente cada una de las habitaciones de su casa, llenando las paredes con franjas y motivos ornamentales exóticos.

Aún más fascinante que eso, los Phelan eran budistas, una palabra que yo había oído todavía menos a menudo que «vegetariano». Cuando le pregunté a Seiya qué hacían exactamente los budistas, él me explicó que dedicaban mucho tiempo a la contemplación y a meditar sobre la naturaleza de la realidad. Seiya y sus padres incluso me habían invitado a ir al templo budista con ellos, pero para gran disgusto mío, mis padres dijeron que no. Yo era baptista, me recordó mi madre, y los baptistas no dedicaban sus ratos libres a meditar sobre la naturaleza de la realidad.

Seiya y yo siempre habíamos estado tan unidos que la gente daba por hecho que salíamos juntos. Nunca habíamos llegado a desarrollar el menor atisbo de relación romántica, pero el sentimiento que nos unía tampoco era estrictamente platónico. No estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido explicar lo que significábamos el uno para el otro.

Seiya era probablemente el ser humano más hermoso que yo había conocido jamás. Esbelto y atlético, de facciones muy delicadas y pelo negro, el color de sus ojos recordaba el del océano en las fotos de las revistas que anuncian cruceros por el Caribe. Y poseía una indefinible cualidad felina ajena a los andares arrogantes tan típicamente tejanos de todos los hombres que había conocido hasta entonces. Una vez le pregunté si era gay, y él respondió que le daba igual si alguien era hombre o mujer, que le interesaba más el interior de la persona.

—¿Así que eres bisexual? —le pregunté, y él se rió de mi insistencia en ponerle una etiqueta a todo.

—Supongo que soy biposible —contestó, y me dio un cariñoso besito.

Nadie me conocía o me entendía tan bien como Seiya. Era mi confidente, la única persona con la que podía contar incluso cuando discrepábamos sobre algo.

—Es justo lo que dijiste que harían —dijo Seiya, cuando hube acabado de contarle por teléfono que mi familia ignoraba a mi novio—. Tampoco es ninguna sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—El que no sea ninguna sorpresa no significa que me guste.

—Eh, recuerda que este fin de semana no va de tú y Rubeus. Va de la novia y el novio.

—Las bodas nunca van de la novia y el novio —dije—. Para las familias disfuncionales, las bodas son exhibicionismo social.

—Pero incluso las familias disfuncionales tienen que fingir que la cosa va de la novia y el novio. Así que tú sígueles la corriente, pásalo bien en la ceremonia, y no le hables de Rubeus a tu papá hasta después de la boda.

—Seiya —pregunté yo con voz quejumbrosa—, tú has conocido a Rubeus. Te cae bien, ¿verdad?

—No puedo responder a esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si todavía no lo has visto, nada de lo que yo te diga podrá hacértelo ver.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Seiya no había abierto la boca, y colgué sintiéndome perpleja y bastante enfadada.

Lamentablemente, el consejo de Seiya se me fue de la cabeza apenas empecé a bailar un foxtrot con papá.

El champán y el triunfo habían hecho que se le subieran los colores. Nunca había mantenido en secreto que él quería que aquella boda se celebrara, y la noticia de que mi nueva cuñada estaba embarazada era una especie de bonificación añadida. Las cosas estaban yendo justo como quería él. Yo estaba segura de que en aquellos momentos papá tendría la cabeza llena de visiones de nietecitos haciendo monerías, generaciones enteras de ADN maleable a su entera disposición.

Fornido y paticorto, papá tenía los ojos muy negros y tal cantidad de pelo que costaba lo suyo encontrarle el cuero cabelludo debajo de aquella mata. Combinado con su mandíbula prusiana, eso lo hacía impresionante, ya que no guapo. Tenía un poco de sangre comanche por el lado materno, y un montón de antepasados escoceses y alemanes que no tenían futuro en sus respectivos países. Así que decidieron venirse a Tejas en busca de tierras baratas donde no se conociera el invierno, tan fértiles que bastaría con que ellos se pusieran a cultivarlas para alcanzar la prosperidad. En lugar de eso obtuvieron sequías, epidemias, ataques de los indios, escorpiones y gorgojos tan grandes como uñas de pulgar.

Los Tsukino que lograron sobrevivir a todo aquello eran las personas más testarudas que ha habido nunca sobre la faz de la Tierra, la clase de gente que sigue confiando en el vigor de sus espaldas incluso después de que algo se las haya roto. Eso explicaba la testarudez de papá... y la mía, claro. Mamá siempre había dicho que él y yo nos parecíamos demasiado, porque ambos éramos capaces de llegar hasta donde hiciera falta para salirnos con la nuestra y si uno trazaba una línea, el otro se la saltaba sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Eh, papá.

—Bichito. —Mi padre tenía una voz muy bronca, y la perpetua impaciencia de un hombre que nunca se había visto obligado a congraciarse con nadie la hacía sonar aún más áspera—. Estás guapa esta noche. Me recuerdas a tu mamá.

—Gracias. —Los cumplidos eran algo muy raro en él. Supongo que ésa fue la razón por la que aún agradecí más oírle decir aquello, aunque sabía que mi parecido con mi madre era, en el mejor de los casos, ligero.

Hoy llevaba un vestido de satén verde claro, las tiras de los hombros sujetas por cierres de bisutería fina. Calzaba unas delicadas sandalias plateadas con tacones de diez centímetros. Michiru había insistido en ocuparse de mi pelo. Quince minutos le habían bastado para retorcer y sujetar mis largos mechones negros como la tinta en un peinado engañosamente sencillo que yo sería incapaz de lograr. Michiru no me llevaba muchos años, pero se había mostrado cariñosamente maternal, de una forma en que rara vez lo había sido mi madre.

—Listo —había murmurado en cuanto acabó, y luego echó mano de la borla de los polvos para pasármela por la nariz con una sonrisita juguetona—. Perfecto.

Realmente era difícil no querer a Michiru.

Mientras papá y yo bailábamos, mi fotógrafo vino hacia nosotros. Nos acercamos un poco más el uno al otro y sonreímos al destello cegador del flash, y luego volvimos a adoptar la distancia anterior.

—Rubeus y yo vamos a ir a Massachusetts mañana —dije.

Cogeríamos un vuelo comercial; yo había cargado dos billetes de primera clase en mi tarjeta de crédito. Como las facturas de mi Visa las pagaba papá, y él nunca delegaba esa tarea en ninguno de sus subordinados, ya estaba al corriente de que el billete de Rubeus había corrido de mi cargo. No había dicho nada al respecto. Todavía.

—Antes de que subamos al avión —continué—, Rubeus quiere hablar un momento contigo.

—Estupendo.

—Me gustaría que procuraras mostrarte simpático con él.

—A veces tengo mis razones para mostrarme antipático. Es un buen modo de averiguar de qué pasta está hecho alguien.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que pongas a prueba a Rubeus. Basta con que respetes mis elecciones.

—Quiere casarse contigo.

—Sí.

—Porque da por supuesto que así podrá viajar en primera el resto de su vida. Eso es todo lo que eres para él, Serena.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que alguien podría quererme por mí misma, y no por tu dinero?

—Rubeus no es de esa clase de hombres.

—Eso me corresponde decidirlo a mí —le espeté.

—Ya lo has decidido —dijo papá, y aunque no era exactamente una pregunta, murmuré que sí, que lo había decidido—. Entonces no me pidas mi permiso —prosiguió—. Elige y carga con las consecuencias después. Tu hermano no vino a preguntarme si me parecía bien que se casara con Michiru.

—Por supuesto que no. Habías hecho todo lo posible para unirlos. Todo el mundo sabe que estás loquito por ella. —Sorprendida por la sombra de celos que había en mi voz, me apresuré a añadir—: ¿No podemos hacer esto del modo en que se hace normalmente, papá? Yo traigo a casa a mi novio, tú finges que te cae bien, yo sigo con mi vida, y tú y yo nos telefoneamos cada vez que haya alguna festividad importante. —Forcé una sonrisa—. No te interpongas, papá. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes ser feliz.

—No serás feliz con Rubeus. Ese chico nunca llegará a nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Pero si no has pasado más de una hora con él!

—He vivido lo suficiente para reconocer a un fracasado en cuanto lo veo.

No creo que ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado a levantar la voz, pero noté que estábamos siendo objeto de algunas miradas curiosas. Desde luego no hacía falta discutir en voz alta para que otras personas se enteraran de nuestras cosas. Me esforcé por tranquilizarme, y mantuve los pies moviéndose en un vaivén de circunstancia.

—Para ti cualquier hombre con el que quiera compartir mi vida tiene que ser un fracasado —repliqué—. A menos que me lo hayas escogido personalmente, claro. —En esas palabras había suficiente verdad para que mi padre perdiera los estribos.

—Te organizaré una boda —dijo—, pero tendrás que buscarte a otro para que te lleve al altar. Y luego no acudas a mí cuando necesites dinero para el divorcio. Si te casas con Rubeus, te cerraré el grifo. Ni tú ni él recibiréis un solo centavo de mí, ¿comprendes? Si ese chico tiene valor para venir a hablar conmigo mañana, yo mismo se lo diré a la cara.

—Gracias, papá. —Me aparté de él justo cuando cesaba la música—. Tú sí que tienes sentido del ritmo.

Mientras dejaba la pista, pasé junto a Hotaru, que corría hacia mi padre con los brazos extendidos. Era la hermana pequeña de Michiru.

—¡Ahora me toca a mí! —chilló, como si bailar con Kenji Tsukino fuera lo mejor que te puede suceder en el mundo.

Cuando tenía nueve años, pensé con amargura, yo también sentía lo mismo hacia mi padre.

Me abrí paso entre el gentío, viendo sólo bocas y más bocas... hablando, riendo, comiendo, bebiendo, besando el aire. Había tanto ruido de fondo que no podías pensar.

Le eché una mirada al reloj de pared que adornaba el vestíbulo, un viejo modelo de la Bell que en tiempos había sido propiedad del Ferrocarril Buffalo Bayou, Brazos y Colorado. Las nueve. Al cabo de media hora debía reunirme con Michiru en uno de los dormitorios del piso de arriba para ayudarla a quitarse el traje de novia y ponerse ropa de calle. Estaba impaciente por dejar atrás ese ritual. Mi organismo ya había tenido bastante felicidad lacrimosa por hoy.

El champán me había dado sed. Fui a la cocina, donde apenas se podía dar un paso por la cantidad de gente del catering que había, y me las arreglé para encontrar un vaso limpio en un armario. Lo llené de agua en el fregadero y lo apuré de unos cuantos tragos sedientos.

—Perdone —dijo un camarero nerviosamente mientras trataba de esquivarme con una humeante bandeja de pescado al vapor. Me hice a un lado para dejarle paso y me encaminé al comedor ovalado.

Para mi alivio, divisé a Rubeus cruzando el arco de la puerta que conducía a la bodega de vinos y pequeño comedor auxiliar. Había entrado por la pequeña puerta de hierro forjado y la había dejado entornada. Pensé que se había hartado del gentío y buscaba un momento de tranquilidad. Tuve ganas de que me abrazara. Yo también necesitaba un momento de paz entre toda aquella cacofonía.

Rodeé la mesa del comedor y entré en la bodega, repleta de toneles de roble que perfumaban el recinto. La puerta se cerró tras de mí con un suave chasquido. Accioné el interruptor de la luz y me adentré en la bodega.

—Eh... —le oí murmurar.

—Soy yo. —Di con él en la oscuridad y reí suavemente mientras le rodeaba los hombros—. Te echaba de menos —susurré—. Aún no has bailado conmigo.

Él contuvo la respiración, y sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas mientras me tambaleaba un poco sobre los tacones altos. El olfato se me llenó con la fragancia del vino, y algo más... el aroma de la piel masculina, suave como el jengibre o la nuez moscada.., alguna especia que hubiera retenido el calor del sol. Le apreté la nuca con las manos y llevé su boca hacia la mía, encontrando suavidad y calor, el cosquilleo de las burbujas de champán entremezclado con el sabor de Rubeus.

Una de sus manos subió por mi espalda, provocándome un estremecimiento, una deliciosa sacudida, cuando mi piel desnuda notó el calor de su palma. Sentí la fuerza de aquella mano, y también la delicadeza con que sabía tocar, cuando rodeó mi nuca y me inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. La boca de Rubeus apenas rozó la mía, más la promesa de un beso que uno de verdad. Dejé escapar un leve gemido al contacto de sus labios y mantuve el rostro vuelto hacia arriba, anhelando más. Hubo otro delicioso descenso, seguido por una presión vertiginosa cuando Rubeus me abrió la boca con la suya. Buscó dentro de ella, y su lengua me hizo unas suaves cosquillas que me arrancaron una trémula carcajada.

Traté de pegarme a él, estrechándolo contra mi cuerpo arqueado. La boca de Rubeus era lenta e insistente, sus besos enérgicos en un primer momento para luego ir aflojándose poco a poco como si no les quedara otro remedio que ceder al calor que irradiaba de ellos. La excitación creció rápidamente y oleadas de deseo fluyeron por mi cuerpo, intensificando la sensación. No me di cuenta de que daba un paso atrás, pero de pronto sentí la mesa para las catas de vino contra mi trasero, el duro borde incrustándoseme.

Rubeus me levantó en vilo con una asombrosa facilidad y me encontré sentada en la fría superficie de mármol. Entonces volvió a tomar posesión de mi boca, todavía más profundamente que antes, mientras yo me esforzaba por capturar su lengua, tratando de atraerla más adentro de mi boca. Quería tumbarme sobre la mesa, convertirme en una ofrenda anhelante sobre el mármol frío, y dejar que Rubeus hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo. Algo acababa de ser liberado dentro de mí. Me sentía embriagada de excitación, y una parte de la sensación se debía a que Rubeus, quien siempre parecía tener tanto control de sí mismo, luchaba por contenerse. Había empezado a respirar con jadeos entrecortados y sus manos me aferraban el cuerpo.

Me besó el cuello, saboreando mi piel delgada y sensible, y sus labios acariciaron el rápido latir de mi pulso desbocado. Con la respiración súbitamente acelerada, subí las manos hacia su pelo, tan suave y abundante, capas de densa seda en mis palmas.

Que no se parecían en nada al pelo de Rubeus.

Una fría descarga de horror me bajó hasta el estómago.

—OH, Dios —logré murmurar a duras penas. Toqué su cara en la oscuridad y encontré unas facciones duras que no me eran nada familiares, el tenue roce de una barba afeitada hacía poco. Sentí un súbito escozor en los ojos, pero no hubiese sabido decir si las lágrimas inminentes se debían a la vergüenza, la ira, el miedo, la decepción, o a alguna pecaminosa combinación de todas esas cosas a la vez—. ¿Rubeus?

Una mano fuerte me atrapó la muñeca, y la boca de él se deslizó suavemente entre mis dedos. Un beso me abrasó el centro de la palma, y un instante después oí una voz tan profunda que hubiese podido pertenecer al mismísimo diablo.

—¿Quién es Rubeus?


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El desconocido no sólo no aflojó la presa implacable con que me mantenía sujeta en aquella oscuridad abrasadora, sino que me pasó la mano por la espalda en un intento de aflojar la rigidez de mis vértebras.

—Dios, no sabes cuánto lo siento... —farfullé con los dientes castañeteando—. P—pensé que eras mi novio.

—En este momento, confieso que me encantaría serlo —repuso, con lo que me pareció un tono casi compungido. Su mano subió por mi cuello y lo apretó con una delicada presión, aliviando el calambre que había hecho presa en los músculos de aquella zona — ¿Debería encender las luces?

—¡No! —dije al tiempo que lo agarraba por la muñeca.

Él se mantuvo obedientemente inmóvil. Una sonrisa tiñó su voz cuando me preguntó:

—¿Te importaría decirme cómo te llamas?

—Sí, la verdad es que me importaría muchísimo. Nada de nombres, ¿vale?

—Como prefieras. —Me bajó de la mesa, agarrándome de las manos para que no acabara en el suelo.

El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho.

—No había hecho algo así en toda mi vida —dije—. Me siento como... como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarme o a ponerme a gritar o a...

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

—Oye, de verdad que no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Ojalá ni yo misma me hubiera enterado. Ojalá...

—Hablas muy deprisa cuando estás nerviosa —observó él.

—Yo siempre hablo deprisa. Y no estoy nerviosa, sólo un poco alterada. Daría lo que fuese por que esto no hubiera pasado. Me siento como uno de esos mensajes de error que te salen en el ordenador cuando...

—¿Un cuatro—cero—cuatro, quizá?

—Sí. Esto es todo un cuatro—cero—cuatro.

Él hizo un ruidito de diversión.

—Tranquila —dijo, al tiempo que me atraía hacia su pecho. La proximidad de su cuerpo era tan estimulante que no pude apartarme. Y su voz era tan persuasiva que hubiese podido detener un rebaño en plena estampida—. Todo va bien. Tampoco es que haya pasado nada, ¿no?

—¿Verdad que no se lo contarás a nadie?

—Claro que no. Rubeus me haría una cara nueva si llegara a enterarse.

Asentí, aunque la idea de Rubeus haciéndole una cara nueva a aquel tío resultaba de lo más risible. Incluso a través de su esmoquin, yo sentía los contornos de un cuerpo duro y lleno de fuerza, casi invulnerable. Entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de aquel hombre al que había visto de pie en un rincón del pabellón, y abrí mucho los ojos en la oscuridad.

—OH.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él había bajado la cabeza y su cálida respiración me removía el pelo en la sien.

—Te vi en el pabellón, de pie al fondo. Tienes los ojos azules, ¿verdad?

Él tardó unos instantes en responder.

—Y tú tienes que ser la dama de honor del vestidito verde, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente. No pudo reprimir una risita irónica, un sonido tan delicioso que sentí un escalofrío—. Mierda. Eres una Tsukino, ¿verdad?

—No responderé a esa pregunta si no es en presencia de mi abogado. —Traté de etiquetar todos los matices de vergüenza y excitación que burbujeaban en mi interior. Su boca estaba muy cerca. Quería disfrutar de una nueva dosis de aquellos besos abrasadores. Pero aquella fragancia a especias y sol que emanaba de él... Nunca había conocido a nadie que oliera tan bien—. Vale —dije con un temblor en la voz—, olvida todo eso que he dicho sobre darnos los nombres. ¿Quién eres?

—Para ti, encanto, soy una mala noticia.

Nos quedamos callados, atrapados en un medio abrazo como si cada segundo prohibido hubiera formado un nuevo eslabón en la cadena invisible que nos envolvía. La parte de mi cerebro que todavía funcionaba me instaba a que me apartara de él lo más deprisa posible. Y sin embargo me sentía completamente paralizada por la sensación de que estaba sucediendo algo extraordinario. Incluso con todo el estrépito que había fuera de la bodega, todos aquellos centenares de personas tan próximas a nosotros, sentía como si me encontrara en un lugar muy lejano.

Él levantó una mano hacia mi cara, y sus dedos me exploraron la curva de la mejilla. Levanté la mano sin darme mucha cuenta de lo que hacía, y se la pasé por los dedos buscando la dura banda de un anillo.

—No —murmuró él—. No estoy casado.

La punta de su dedo meñique encontró el borde del pabellón de mi oreja y lo resiguió delicadamente. De pronto fue como si todo mi ser cayera en una extraña, deliciosa pasividad. «No puedo hacer esto», pensé, mientras dejaba que él me atrajera más cerca de su pecho y la suave presión de su mano apretara mis caderas contra las suyas. Notaba la cabeza extrañamente pesada, y la eché apenas hacia atrás mientras él pasaba los labios por el suave espacio debajo de mi mandíbula. Siempre he creído tener mucho aguante para las tentaciones, pero era la primera vez que sentía el tirón del deseo sexual en estado puro, y descubrí que no estaba preparada para hacerle frente.

—¿De quién eres amigo, del novio o de la novia? —me las arreglé para preguntarle con un hilo de voz.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel.

—Yo más bien diría que no le caigo demasiado simpático a ninguno de los dos.

—Dios. Te has colado en la recepción sin haber sido invitado, ¿verdad?

—Cariño, la mitad de las personas que hay aquí no han sido invitadas. —Pasó la punta del dedo por uno de los tirantes de mi vestido, y el estómago me dio un vuelco de excitación.

—¿Estás en el negocio del petróleo? ¿O lo tuyo son los ranchos?

—Estoy en el negocio del petróleo —dijo él—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque pareces acostumbrado a hacer trabajos pesados.

Sentí que la risa vibraba suavemente dentro de su pecho.

—Sí, lo cierto es que me ha tocado ayudar a perforar unos cuantos pozos —reconoció. Su respiración era como una cálida caricia sobre mi pelo—. Así que... ¿has salido alguna vez con un obrero? Apuesto a que no. Una jovencita de familia rica como tú... seguro que prefieres relacionarte con los de tu clase, ¿verdad?

—Para ser un obrero, el esmoquin que llevas no está nada mal —repliqué—. ¿Es un Armani?

—Hasta los obreros tienen derecho a acicalarse un poco de vez en cuando. —Me puso las manos a los lados y sujetó el borde de la mesa—. ¿Para qué se supone que es esto?

Retrocedí unos centímetros para preservar la pequeña pero crucial distancia entre los cuerpos.

—¿La mesa de catas?

—Sí.

—Se utiliza para descorchar las botellas y servir las copas. En los cajones se guardan los accesorios del vino. También solemos meter dentro un surtido de pañitos blancos que puedes poner encima de las copas, para determinar con exactitud el color del vino.

—Nunca he ido a una cata de vinos. ¿Cómo se hace?

Me quedé mirando la silueta de su cabeza, ahora tenuemente visible entre la penumbra.

—Primero coges la copa sosteniéndola por el pie, y luego metes la nariz dentro y aspiras el aroma.

—En mi caso, eso significaría meter una buena cantidad de nariz.

Entonces no pude resistir la tentación de tocarlo, y mis dedos subieron sigilosamente por su cara para investigar a línea imperiosa de su nariz. Toqué la irregularidad en el puente.

—¿Cómo te la rompiste? —susurré.

Un instante después sentí el calor de sus labios en el canto de la mano.

—Es la clase de historia que sólo cuento cuando llevo entre pecho y espalda unas cuantas copas de algo más fuerte que el vino.

—OH. —Aparté la mano—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. No me importaría nada contártelo uno de estos días.

Intenté volver a encaminar la conversación hacia un tema menos embarazoso.

—Cuando bebes un sorbo de vino, lo conservas en la boca sin llegar a tragarlo —dije—. Al fondo de la boca hay ciertas conexiones nerviosas que comunican directamente con los receptores olfativos de la cavidad nasal. Es lo que se llama retroolfacción.

—Interesante —murmuró él, y dijo—: Así que una vez que has olido y saboreado el vino, lo escupes dentro de una cubitera, ¿no?

—Bueno, yo prefiero tragármelo a escupirlo —repuse, y al punto caí en el doble sentido de mis palabras, y me vino un sonrojo tan intenso que estuve segura de que se veía en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente él no dijo nada al respecto, aunque pude percibir una pizca de diversión en su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Gracias por los consejos.

—No hay de qué. Y ahora deberíamos irnos. Sal tú primero.

—Vale.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Y entonces sus manos encontraron mis caderas, subiendo por ellas hasta que uno de sus dedos quedó enganchado en la frágil tela de mi vestido. Yo era consciente de cada mínimo cambio en el equilibrio de su cuerpo, de cada sutil movimiento. El sonido de su respiración era extrañamente electrizante.

Sus largas manos encallecidas por los trabajos pesados no se detuvieron hasta que sentí cómo sus dedos me sostenían la cara con extrema delicadeza. Su boca buscó la mía, en una caricia suave como la seda. Pero a pesar de toda la delicadeza del beso, había en él un deseo tan incontenible que cuando apartó su boca de la mía, mis nervios se estremecieron con un placer tan intenso que me hizo sentirlos insoportablemente vivos. El gemido que escapó de mi garganta me hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, pero no pude controlarlo. Era como si de pronto todo se hubiera vuelto incontrolable.

Levanté las manos para cerrarlas sobre aquellas muñecas tan fuertes, más que nada porque temía que la habitación fuera a escorarse de repente. Me temblaban las rodillas. Nunca había sentido nada tan explosivo, o tan insidioso. Era como si el mundo se hubiera encogido hasta quedar reducido a aquella pequeña habitación que olía a vino, a dos cuerpos inmóviles en la oscuridad, al súbito anhelo de alguien que nunca podría llegar a ser mío. Él me puso la boca en la oreja y sentí el húmedo calor de su aliento, y me apoyé en su pecho sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía.

—Mira, cariño —me susurró—, sólo dos veces en mi vida algo me ha parecido tan apetecible que me daban igual las consecuencias.

—Sentí sus labios sobre mi frente, mi nariz, mis párpados estremecidos—. Ve a decirle a Rubeus que no te encuentras del todo bien, y regresa conmigo. Enseguida. La luna brilla en el cielo para nosotros. Buscaremos un rincón tranquilo y compartiremos una botella de champán sobre la hierba.

Yo estaba atónita. Nadie me había hecho esa clase de proposiciones jamás. Y nunca habría imaginado que pudiera sentirme tan tentada de aceptarlas.

—No puedo —dije—. Sería una locura.

Sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos en un beso que terminó con un suave mordisqueo.

—Pues a mí me parece que la locura sería no hacerlo.

Me removí nerviosamente y le puse las manos en el pecho, empujándolo hasta interponer un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

—Tengo novio —dije con voz entrecortada—. No sé por qué he... No sé por qué he permitido esto. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Al menos, no por eso. —Se acercó, y me tensé—. Lo que sí debería pesarte en la conciencia es que de ahora en adelante tendré que mantenerme alejado de las bodegas de vinos durante el resto de mi vida, para no acordarme de ti.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sintiéndome entre triste y avergonzada—. ¿Tan horrible ha sido besarme?

—No, encanto —susurró él, como un demonio que me hablara al oído—. Todo lo contrario.

Y salió primero, mientras yo me quedaba apoyada en la mesa de catas porque las rodillas no me respondían.

Volví a salir al clamor de la fiesta y fui sigilosamente hacia la curva de la gran escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de arriba. Michiru me estaba esperando en la habitación que Haruka había ocupado de pequeño. Yo había irrumpido allí mil veces, para reclamarle un poquito de atención a la única persona en el mundo que siempre había parecido tener un poco de tiempo que dedicarme. Supongo que tenía que ser lo que se dice un auténtico incordio, hablándole todo el rato mientras él trataba de hacer sus deberes, y llevándole los juguetes rotos para que me los arreglara. Pero Haruka había tolerado mi presencia con, ahora que pensaba en ello lo comprendía, una paciencia realmente notable por su parte.

Me acordé de aquella vez, siendo yo de la edad que tenía Hotaru ahora o quizás un poco más pequeña, cuando Andrew y Sammy habían tirado por la ventana a mi muñeca favorita y Haruka la había rescatado. Yo había entrado en la habitación de Andrew, un caos de juguetes y ropa esparcida por todas partes, y los había visto a él y Sammy arrodillados al lado de la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —pregunté mientras iba hacia ellos. Dos cabezas de pelo claro se volvieron simultáneamente hacia mí.

—Vete, Serena —ordenó Andrew.

—Papá dice que tenéis que dejarme jugar con vosotros.

—Luego. Piérdete.

—¿Qué es eso que tenéis ahí? —Me acerqué un poco más, y sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco cuando vi lo que tenían entre manos, aprisionado con unos cuantos palmos de cordel—. ¿Es... es Bootsie?

—Sólo la hemos cogido prestada —dijo Sammy, las manos ocupadas con el cordel y un trozo de lo que parecía alguna clase de nailon.

—¡No podéis hacer eso! —exclamé presa del pánico nacido de la impotencia, con toda la indignación de los que acaban de verse desposeídos de lo que más quieren—. No me habéis pedido permiso. ¡Devolvédmela! Dadme... —La voz se me quebró en un chillido cuando vi a Bootsie suspendida en el vacío por encima del alféizar, su desnudo cuerpecito rosado envuelto en un amasijo de cordel, clips y lo que en realidad era un trozo de celofán. Mi queridísima muñequita acababa de ser reclutada para una misión de paracaidismo—. ¡Nooooo!

—Por Dios, pero si sólo es un trozo de plástico —refunfuñó Andrew con una mueca de disgusto. Y, como si quisiera averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar mi horror, me miró con soma mientras soltaba el cordel.

Bootsie cayó como una piedra. Sentí como si mis hermanos acabaran de tirar por la ventana a una niñita de carne y hueso. Mis alaridos resonaron mientras salía a escape de la habitación y bajaba como una exhalación por las escaleras. Y no paré de aullar ni un solo instante mientras corría hacia el lado de la casa al que daba aquella ventana, haciendo oídos sordos a las voces de mis padres, el ama de llaves y el jardinero.

Bootsie había caído en el centro de un gran matorral de ligustro. Lo único que se podía divisar era el paracaídas hecho una bola enganchada en una de las ramas más altas, con mi muñeca colgando invisible entre el frondoso follaje. Como yo era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar las ramas con las manos, tuve que quedarme plantada allí llorando a moco tendido mientras el calor del sol de Tejas pesaba sobre mí como una manta de lana.

Alertado por aquel alboroto, Haruka salió de la casa y se puso a rebuscar dentro del ligustro hasta que dio con Bootsie. Le quitó el polvillo de las hojas, y luego me mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho hasta que mis lágrimas quedaron marcadas en su camiseta.

—Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo —le susurré.

—Yo también te quiero —me susurró él, y pude sentir la sonrisa de sus labios contra mi pelo—. Más que a nadie en el mundo.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Haruka ahora, vi a Michiru sentada en la cama entre una nube de organza, los zapatos en el suelo y el velo una espuma vaporosa que flotaba sobre el colchón. Parecía imposible que pudiera estar todavía más impresionante de lo que había estado antes en la iglesia. Pero se la veía aún más guapa así, un poco cansada y sin terminar de maquillarse. Era medio mexicana, con una piel suave como la mantequilla, unos enormes ojos verdes y la clase de figura que vuelve locos a los hombres. También era tímida. Casi recelosa. Tenías la sensación de que la vida no había sido nada fácil para ella, de que le había tocado pasar por muchas vicisitudes.

—Mi salvadora —dijo con una cómica mueca de alivio en cuanto me vio entrar—. Tendrás que echarme una mano para salir de este vestido. Tiene mil botones y todos en la espalda.

—No hay problema. —Me senté en la cama a su lado, y ella se volvió para facilitarme el trabajo. Yo me sentía un poco incómoda, presa de un sinfín de tensiones a medio expresar que ni toda la simpatía de Michiru sería capaz de disipar.

Traté de decir algo ocurrente.

—Me parece que hoy ha sido el mejor día de toda la existencia de Haruka. Se lo ve tan feliz contigo.

—Él también me hace feliz —repuso Michiru—. Más que feliz. Haruka es un hombre tan increíble, tan... —Hizo una pausa y elevó los hombros en un pequeño encogimiento, como si no encontrase palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

—Ojo, que cuando te casas con uno de nosotros pasas a formar parte de una familia bastante complicada. Los Tsukino tenemos tanta personalidad que...

—Adoro a los Tsukino —dijo ella sin titubear—. A todos vosotros. Siempre he querido tener una gran familia. Después de que muriera mamá, sólo estábamos Hotaru y yo.

Nunca me había parado a pensar en que ambas habíamos perdido a nuestra madre en nuestra adolescencia. Con la diferencia de que Michiru tenía que haberlo pasado bastante peor que yo, porque en su caso no había habido ningún padre rico, ninguna familia, ninguna casa bonita con una vida llena de comodidades. Y ella había criado a su hermana pequeña sin la ayuda de nadie, algo que me parecía admirable.

—¿Tu madre murió de enfermedad? —pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En un accidente de coche.

Fui al armario y cogí el traje chaqueta blanco que estaba colgado de la puerta. Se lo llevé a Michiru, quien se escurrió fuera de su traje de novia. Toda ella era una visión de curvas sinuosas envueltas en encaje blanco, la curva del embarazo más pronunciada de lo que me esperaba.

Se puso los pantalones blancos y la chaqueta a juego, y se calzó unos zapatos de salón beige. Luego fue al tocador, se inclinó sobre el espejo y se retocó el delineador de ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

—Bueno —dijo después—, tampoco puedo hacer milagros.

—Estás estupenda.

—Estoy rendida.

—Pues hay que ver lo bien que te sienta.

Michiru me miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa deslumbrante en los labios.

—Se diría que has perdido todo el lápiz de labios por el camino, Serena. —Me señaló en el espejo junto a ella—. Rubeus te cogió por banda en algún rincón, ¿verdad? —Me tendió un tubito de algo pálido y reluciente.

Afortunadamente, antes de que yo tuviera que responder, llamaron a la puerta.

Michiru fue a abrir. Era Hotaru, que entró acompañada por mi tía Setsuna.

Tía Setsuna, un poco mayor que mi padre y su única hermana, era con mucho mi pariente favorita de ambos lados de la familia. Nunca había sido elegante como mi madre. Setsuna había nacido en el campo y era tan dura como cualquier pionera que acabara de cruzar el río Red por el sendero cherokee. En aquellos tiempos, las mujeres de Tejas tuvieron que aprender a cuidar de sí mismas porque los hombres siempre estaban fuera cuando los necesitabas. Las versiones modernas aún eran así, con una voluntad de hierro bajo su recubrimiento de cosméticos Mary Kay.

Tía Setsuna habría tenido que ser una figura trágica. Había estado prometida tres veces y había perdido a sus tres prometidos, al primero en la guerra de Corea, al segundo en un accidente de coche, y al tercero a causa de una dolencia cardiaca congénita que nunca llegaron a diagnosticarle. En cada ocasión mi tía había hecho frente a la pérdida, llorado y aceptado lo sucedido. Decía que nunca volvería a pensar en el matrimonio, porque estaba claro que ella no había nacido para tener un marido.

Pero aun así le sacaba la mayor diversión posible a la vida. Vestía tonos intensos de coral y rojo y combinaba el pintalabios con las prendas del momento, y lucía joyas en cada apéndice. Siempre llevaba el pelo como de peluquería, estirado y peinado en una vaporosa esfera plateada. Cuando yo era pequeña, tía Setsuna no paraba de viajar y a la vuelta casi siempre nos traía regalos.

Sus apariciones por casa para pasar una semana con nosotros siempre acababan complicándole la vida a mamá. Tener a dos mujeres con tanto temperamento bajo el mismo techo era como poner a dos trenes en la misma vía y esperar a que se produzca la colisión. A mi madre le habría gustado limitar las visitas de tía Setsuna, pero nunca se atrevió a intentarlo. Una de las pocas veces que le he oído a mi padre hablarle secamente a mi madre fue cuando se le ocurrió quejarse de que su hermana siempre estaba metiendo las narices en todo.

—Por mí como si pone la casa patas arriba —le había dicho papá—. Ella me salvó la vida.

Cuando papá todavía estaba en el instituto, su padre, mi abuelo paterno, se había ido del hogar familiar, diciéndole a la gente que su esposa era la mujer más inaguantable que hubiese parido madre, y que encima estaba loca, y aunque él se sentía capaz de vérselas con una loca, se negaba a seguir casado con una. Así que desapareció de Conroe, donde habían vivido siempre, y nunca más se volvió a saber nada de él.

Lo lógico habría sido pensar que la desaparición de mi abuelo hubiera hecho que mi abuela recapacitara e intentase no ser tan desagradable. Pero el caso es que no fue así. Desde que se quedó sola empezó a levantarles la mano a sus dos hijos, Setsuna y Kenji, cada vez que se sentía provocada. Y al parecer cualquier cosa bastaba para hacer que se sintiera provocada. Entonces echaba mano de los utensilios de cocina, las herramientas del jardín, lo primero que se le pusiera a tiro, y les daba unas palizas tremendas.

En aquel entonces la gente se mostraba mucho más tolerante con esas cosas, así que ninguna clase de autoridad interfirió en lo que se consideraba un asunto estrictamente familiar. Setsuna sabía que ella y su hermano acabarían muertos si no se las arreglaba para marcharse de allí.

Ahorró dinero cosiendo y lavando la ropa de los vecinos, y la noche de su decimosexto aniversario levantó de la cama a Kenji a altas horas de la madrugada, metió unas cuantas prendas de ambos en una maleta de cartón y fue con él hasta el otro extremo de la calle, donde su novio pasó a recogerlos en su coche. El novio condujo los ochenta kilómetros de distancia que separaban Conroe de Houston y los dejó allí con la promesa de que no tardaría en ir a visitarlos. Nunca lo hizo. A Setsuna no se le pasó por la cabeza reprochárselo, seguramente porque nunca esperó que los visitara. Se ganó el sustento para ella y su hermano trabajando en la compañía telefónica. Su madre nunca dio con ellos, y es dudoso que lo intentara siquiera.

Unos años después, cuando les pareció que mi abuela ya estaría demasiado mayor para resultar peligrosa, Setsuna hizo que alguien fuera a cerciorarse. Entonces fue cuando supieron que estaba viviendo en la miseria, con la casa llena de desperdicios, cucarachas y montones de trastos viejos. Así que Setsuna y Kenji la ingresaron en una residencia para la tercera edad, donde la señora se lo pasó de fábula haciéndoles la vida imposible a los otros residentes y al personal durante los diez años que tardó en fallecer. Kenji nunca fue a visitarla, pero Setsuna se pasaba por allí de vez en cuando. Entonces recorría el barrio con ella para comprarle batas y ropa interior, y luego la llevaba de vuelta a la residencia.

—¿Se mostraba simpática contigo cuando la llevabas a dar una vuelta? —le pregunté una vez a la tía Setsuna.

La pregunta la hizo sonreír.

—No, cariño. Mi madre no sabía ser simpática con nadie. Daba igual lo que hicieras por ella, porque siempre creía que se merecía algo más.

—Entonces ¿por qué te molestaste en ocuparte de ella y seguiste yendo a visitarla a la residencia, después de todo lo que os había hecho? Yo no habría ido.

—Verás... —Setsuna apretó los labios con una mirada pensativa—. Supongo que mi madre no podía evitar ser como era. Digamos que ya vino defectuosa de fábrica.

Setsuna había perdido buena parte del brío de antes en el transcurso de los últimos años. Se estaba volviendo olvidadiza y un poco quejíca. Se movía como si sus articulaciones ya no estuvieran bien coordinadas entre sí. Había una nueva cualidad translúcida en su piel cada vez más frágil, y las venitas azules se le transparentaban como los trazos de un diagrama que no hubiera sido borrado del todo. Después de la muerte de mamá se había venido a vivir con nosotros, algo que complació inmensamente a papá porque no quería perderla de vista.

Traer a casa a Hotaru parecía haberle proporcionado a Setsuna ese pequeño estímulo suplementario que tanto necesitaba. Era evidente que las dos se querían muchísimo.

Vestida de rosa y púrpura, el pelo negro recogido en una cola sujeta sobre la nuca mediante un enorme lazo, Hotaru era la viva imagen de la alta costura en versión nueve años. Llevaba el ramo de novia, la versión más pequeña que se había hecho para que Michiru lo lanzara una vez finalizado el oficio.

—Esto lo voy a lanzar yo —anunció Hotaru—. Michiru no sabe lanzar ni la mitad de bien que yo.

Setsuna vino hacia nosotras, una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres la novia más guapa que he visto jamás —le dijo a Michiru mientras le daba un aparatoso abrazo—. ¿Qué te vas a poner para tu huida de la recepción?

—Esto —replicó Michiru.

—¿Piensas llevar pantalones?

—Es un modelito de Escada, tía Setsuna —dije—. La mar de elegante.

—Necesitas más joyas —la aconsejó Setsuna—. Vas demasiado sencillita.

—No tengo muchas joyas —dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

—Tienes un anillo con un diamante del tamaño de un picaporte —observé—. Por algo se empieza, ¿no? —Sonreí al ver la mueca de incomodidad que ponía Michiru ante la mención de aquel anillo de compromiso, que no había dejado de parecerle demasiado grande desde el momento en que lo vio. Como era de esperar, mi hermano Andrew se había asegurado de hacerla sentir todavía más incómoda refiriéndose al diamante como el «pedrusco».

—Necesitas una pulsera —dijo Setsuna en un tono que no admitía réplica, y le tendió una bolsita de terciopelo que contenía algo—. Ten. Es una cosita de nada que hará un poco de ruido en tu muñeca para que la gente sepa que andas por el vecindario.

Michiru abrió la bolsita con precaución, y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi su contenido: la pulsera de oro que Setsuna había llevado siempre, adornada con colgantitos de la suerte comprados en todos los lugares exóticos que había visitado a lo largo de su vida.

Me la había prometido cuando yo tenía cinco años.

Recordaba el día exacto: tía Setsuna me había traído un surtido de herramientas juveniles, con cinturón de cuero incluido para colgarlas de las presillas. Eran herramientas de verdad: una lezna, ocho pequeñas llaves inglesas, un escoplo, unas tenazas, una sierra, un martillo, un nivel, y un juego de ocho destornilladores Phillips.

En cuanto mamá vio que yo me ponía el cinturón de las herramientas, los ojos se le desorbitaron. Había abierto la boca, y antes de que una sola sílaba hubiera salido de ella, supe que iba a decirle a tía Setsuna que ya se podía llevar aquel regalo con viento fresco. Así que eché mano de unas cuantas herramientas y corrí hacia papá, que estaba entrando en la sala.

—¡Mira lo que me ha traído la tía Setsuna!

—Caramba, qué bonito —dijo papá, sonriéndole primero a Setsuna, y luego a mi madre, momento en que su sonrisa se fosilizó.

—Setsuna —dijo mi madre con sequedad—, me gustaría que la próxima vez que decidas comprarle un regalo a mi hija consultaras conmigo antes. Mis planes para esta familia no incluyen criar a una obrera de la construcción.

Dejé de dar saltitos y me quedé muy quieta.

—No pienso devolverlas —dije con una vocecita asustada.

—Niña, no se te ocurra faltarle al respeto a tu madre —me atajó papá.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Setsuna—. Pero si sólo son unos juguetes, Aya. A Serena le encanta fabricar cosas. No veo que haya nada de malo en eso.

Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz de mi madre hubiese podido cortar la mantequilla.

—En esta casa soy yo la que decide qué es lo mejor para mi hija, Setsuna. Si tanto entiendes de niños, deberías haber tenido alguno. —Y salió de la sala hecha una furia, pasando junto a mi padre y a mí sin decir una palabra más, y dejando una gélida estela de silencio tras ella.

Setsuna sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro mientras miraba a papá.

—¿Puedo quedarme con el juego de herramientas? —pregunté.

Papá me lanzó una mirada de exasperación y luego fue en pos de mamá.

Yo me acerqué a Setsuna, muy despacio y con las manos rígidamente apretadas contra el pecho. Ella no dijo nada, pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me quité el cinturón de herramientas y volví a ponerlo dentro de la caja con mucho cuidado.

—Supongo que deberías haberme traído un juego de té —dije con cara de pena— Devuélvelo a la'tienda, tía Setsuna. De todas maneras, mamá nunca me dejaría jugar con él.

Setsuna se dio una palmadita en la rodilla y yo me subí a su regazo, donde me quedé hecha un ovillo entre los aromas de polvos, laca para el pelo y perfume Rive Gauche. Como vio que yo parecía fascinada con su pulsera de los colgantitos de la suerte, se la quitó y me dejó examinarla a placer. Encontré una torre Eiffel diminuta, una piña de Hawai, una bala de algodón de Memphis, un torero con capote en miniatura incluido, unos esquíes cruzados de New Hampshire, y tantas figuras más que sería demasiado largo enumerarlas.

—Algún día —había dicho Setsuna— te daré esta pulsera. Y entonces podrás añadirle tus propios colgantitos de la suerte.

— ¿Iré a tantos lugares exóticos como tú, tía Setsuna?

—Puede que no quieras hacerlo. Las personas como yo viajamos porque no tenemos suficientes razones para quedarnos quietas en ningún sitio.

—Cuando sea mayor, nunca me quedaré quieta en ningún sitio.

Setsuna había olvidado aquella promesa, pensé. La culpa no era suya. Últimamente olvidaba muchas cosas. «No pasa nada —me dije—. No pienses más en ello.» Pero yo conocía la historia que había detrás de cada colgantito de la suerte. Y me parecía como si ahora Setsuna me estuviera arrebatando todos aquellos recuerdos para entregárselos a Michiru. Me obligué a sonreír y mantuve la sonrisa firmemente en mis labios.

Mi tía puso la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de Michiru. Hotaru bailoteó nerviosamente en torno a las dos durante la pequeña ceremonia, sin dejar de exigir que se le permitiera ver los colgantitos de la suerte. Mi sonrisa no formaba parte de mi rostro, colgaba allí como un cuadro en una pared, suspendido por clavos y alambres.

—Se supone que he de hacer algo con esto —dije en el tono más alegre que pude mientras recogía el velo de la cama y me lo echaba sobre el brazo—. Menuda dama de honor estoy hecha. Deberías despedirme, Michiru.

Ella me miró. A pesar de mi máscara de jovialidad, vio algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Cuando íbamos a salir de la habitación, Hotaru y Setsuna fueron por delante y Michiru me detuvo cogiéndome por el brazo.

—Serena —susurró entre un tintineo de colgantitos de la suerte—, ¿se suponía que esto tenía que ser tuyo algún día?

—Oh, no, no. Nunca he acabado de verles la gracia a los colgantitos de la suerte. Siempre se te están enganchando con algo.

Fuimos escaleras abajo, mientras Setsuna y Hotaru se quedaban a esperar el ascensor.

Cuando llegamos al final de los peldaños, alguien se acercó a nosotras con zancadas parsimoniosas, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa. Levanté la mirada y vi un par de ojos increíblemente azules. Un estremecimiento de alarma me recorrió el cuerpo cuando el desconocido se detuvo junto al poste de la escalera, apoyándose en él con una sonrisita indolente. Palidecí. Era él, el hombre de la bodega de vinos, el Sr. Obrero—con—Esmoquin, corpulento y sexy y tan seguro de sí mismo como un perro guardián al que su dueño acaba de soltar de la cadena. Me lanzó una mirada breve e impersonal, y luego centró toda su atención en Michiru.

Me asombró ver que ella no mostraba el menor atisbo de impresión o curiosidad, y lo único que hacía era sonreír con expresión resignada. Se detuvo ante él y lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Un pony, como regalo de bodas? —murmuró.

Una sonrisa flotó en la gran boca de él.

—Hotaru se enamoró de él nada más verlo la vez que me la llevé a montar. —Ahora su acento era más marcado que en la bodega de los vinos, y arrastraba las palabras como suelen hacer en los pueblos y los parques para caravanas—. Pensé que ya dispondrías de todo lo que pudieras necesitar, así que se me ocurrió traer una tontería de nada para tu hermanita.

—¿Sabes por cuánto nos va a salir alojar en un establo a esa «tontería de nada» tuya? —replicó Michiru con voz átona.

—Eh, si quieres me lo llevo ahora mismo.

—Sabes que Hotaru nunca nos lo perdonaría. Has puesto a mi marido en una posición muy difícil, Darién.

La sonrisa de él se tomó suavemente burlona.

—No sabes cómo lo siento.

¿Darién?

Giré la cabeza y mantuve cerrados los ojos por un segundo, sin saber qué cara poner. Mierda. No sólo acababa de besar a otro hombre, sino que además daba la casualidad de que ese hombre era un enemigo jurado de la familia Tsukino. A Haruka, por ejemplo, Darién Chiba le había saboteado un acuerdo comercial de altos vuelos en biocarburantes que significaba muchísimo para mi hermano tanto personal como profesionalmente.

Por lo poco que sabía yo del asunto, Darién Chiba había estado enamoradísimo de Michiru, pero un día le rompió el corazón cortando con ella sin ninguna clase de explicaciones, y ahora había vuelto de pronto para complicarle la vida.

Que era exactamente lo que solía hacer ese tipo de hombres.

Me humilló comprender que Darién Chiba no se sentía atraído por mí, que lo único que buscaba al hacerme aquella proposición en la bodega era hacerles otra mala pasada a los Tsukino. Darién Chiba quería poner a nuestra familia en una situación lo más embarazosa posible, y no había vacilado en servirse de mí para lograrlo.

—Serena —dijo Michiru—, te presento a un viejo amigo mío. Darién Chiba, ésta es mi cuñada Serena Tsukino.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo él dulcemente.

Tuve que hacer acopio de valor para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran de un azul asombroso en su rostro bronceado por el sol. Aunque se mantenía inexpresivo, reparé en las diminutas líneas de la risa que irradiaban hacia fuera desde las comisuras de los párpados. Me tendió la mano, pero no fui capaz de estrechársela. No me atrevía a pensar en lo que podía suceder si lo hacía, lo que podía llegar a sentir si volvía a tocarlo.

Darién sonrió ante mi nada disimulado titubeo y luego dijo a Michiru, sin apartar los ojos de los míos.

—Se diría que tu cuñada está un poco nerviosa, Michiru.

—Si has venido a hacer una escena...

Darién volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—No, milady —dijo después—. Sólo he venido a decirte que os deseo lo mejor del mundo tanto a ti como a tu marido.

Algo se suavizó en el rostro de Michiru, y extendió la mano hacia él para rozarle los dedos por un instante.

—Gracias —dijo.

Entonces una nueva voz irrumpió en la conversación.

—Vaya, qué casualidad... —Era mi hermano Andrew, y se lo veía muy relajado. Pero el centelleo que brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos era una silenciosa advertencia—. Señor Chiba, acaban de informarme de que su nombre no figura en la lista de invitados a la recepción. Así que me veo obligado a pedirle que se vaya.

Darién lo midió con la mirada.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, sentí que todos los músculos se me ponían rígidos y recé en silencio para que el ágape nupcial de Haruka y Michiru no terminara con una pelea a puñetazos. Miré a Michiru, que había palidecido. Pensé vengativamente que Darién Chiba tenía que ser un verdadero cabrón, para atreverse a presentarse de aquella manera en su boda.

—No hay problema —dijo él con suave insolencia—. Ya tengo lo que vine a buscar.

—Permítame acompañarlo hasta la salida —dijo Andrew.

Tanto Michiru como yo dejamos escapar un suspiro cuando los vimos alejarse.

—Espero que esté fuera de aquí antes de que Haruka lo vea —dijo Michiru.

—Tranquila, seguro que Andrew se encargará de todo. —Ahora entendía por qué Michiru había elegido a mi hermano antes que a ese canalla—. Salta a la vista que Chiba es un advenedizo sin escrúpulos. Probablemente sería capaz de venderle mantequilla a una vaca.

—Darién es ambicioso. Pero empezó de muy abajo. Si supieras algunas de las experiencias que ha tenido que pasar... —Suspiró—. Apuesto a que dentro de un año estará casado con alguna debutante de River Oaks que lo ayudará a llegar muy arriba.

—Para eso va a necesitar mucho dinero. Las debutantes de River Oaks salimos por un ojo de la cara.

—De todas las cosas que quiere Darién, el dinero es la más fácil de conseguir.

Hotaru corrió hacia nosotras.

—Venid —dijo, hecha un manojo de nervios—. Todo el mundo está yendo fuera. ¡Los fuegos artificiales van a empezar en cualquier momento!

Justo lo que me hacía falta, pensé. Más fuegos artificiales.

A la mañana siguiente estaba haciendo la maleta en mi habitación cuando entró Rubeus. Habíamos ocupado dormitorios separados durante nuestra estancia en River Oaks, lo que Rubeus había dicho que a él le iba de perlas porque no pensaba ponerme un dedo encima mientras nos encontráramos bajo el mismo techo que mi padre.

—Ya está bastante mayor, y además mides el doble que él —le había dicho yo con una carcajada—. ¿Qué temes que te haga, darte de puñetazos o algo así?

—Es el «o algo así» lo que me asusta —había dicho Rubeus.

Nada más verlo entrar en la habitación, supe que había hablado con mi padre. Llevaba la tensión grabada en el rostro. No era el primero que lucía una expresión así después de haber mantenido un encuentro cara a cara con Kenji Tsukino.

—Ya te advertí que papá es imposible —le dije—. No te aceptaría por muy maravilloso que fueras.

—¿Fuera? —murmuró él con una mueca.

—Vale. Eres maravilloso. —Lo rodeé con los brazos y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho—. ¿Qué te dijo? —murmuré.

—Básicamente fue una variación sobre el tema «ni un solo centavo». —Me acarició la cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia mí—. Yo le dije que en lo que a mí respecta tú siempre estarías antes que nada. Que ganaré lo suficiente para cuidar de ti. Le dije que si quería su aprobación era sólo para que luego no fuera a haber conflictos entre tú y tu familia.

—Los Tsukino adoran los conflictos —murmuré.

Una sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos, iluminando aquel pequeño mar de tonos dorados, verdes y castaños. Había una sombra de color en sus pómulos, un residuo de la confrontación que acababa de mantener con el perro de presa que yo tenía por padre. La sonrisa en sus ojos se evaporó mientras me alisaba el pelo, la mano delicadamente curvada sobre mi coronilla. Rubeus estaba muy serio y se lo veía realmente preocupado.

—¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres, Serena? No podría vivir contigo si supiera que había hecho algo que te doliera.

Estaba tan emocionado que le temblaba la voz.

—La única cosa que podría dolerme es que dejaras de quererme.

—Eso es imposible. Eres la única, Serena. Para mí no hay ninguna otra mujer en el mundo, y nunca la habrá.

Bajó la cabeza y sus labios me besaron larga y lentamente. Respondí con avidez, poniéndome de puntillas para estar más cerca de su boca.

—Oye —susurró—. ¿Qué te parece si nos escabullimos de aquí y nos casamos?

**Un encuentro así me gustaría pero solo con Darién... y que injusta Setsuna olvidar que la pulserita era de Serena**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Odiaran a Rubeus?**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Contrariamente a mis expectativas de que fugarnos supondría una ceremonia furtiva en Las Vegas con Elvis como oficiante, había hoteles en Florida, Hawai y Arizona que ofrecían «paquetes para la fuga» que incluían la ceremonia nupcial, la estancia a pensión completa en el hotel, y unas cuantas sesiones de masajes. Haruka y Michiru nos costearon la fuga a los Cayos; fue su regalo de bodas para Rubeus y para mí.

Después de haber dejado bien claro que se oponía a mi matrimonio con Rubeus, papá llevó a la práctica su amenaza de cortar cualquier clase de relación conmigo. Nada de dinero, nada de comunicaciones. «Ya se le pasará», me dijeron mis hermanos, pero yo les respondí en un tono de lo más categórico que no tenía ningunas ganas de que se le pasara, que estaba harta de papá y sus mil formas de controlarme la vida.

Michiru y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea sonada cuando intentó convencerme de que Kenji no había dejado de quererme y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto —repliqué—. Me quiere como peón. Como su hija pequeña. Pero no como una adulta que tiene sus propias opiniones y preferencias eso ya es harina de otro costal. Kenji Tsukino sólo te quiere cuando vives única y exclusivamente para complacerlo.

—Tu padre te necesita —insistió Michiru—. Algún día...

—A mi padre no le hago ninguna falta —le dije—. Ahora te tiene a ti. —Eso era injusto por mi parte, y yo lo sabía, pero no pude contenerme—. Tú eres la hija buena —le dije, más rabiosa que nunca—. Ya he tenido bastante de él.

Michiru y yo tardamos mucho tiempo en volver a dirigirnos la palabra.

Rubeus y yo nos fuimos a Plano, al norte de Dallas, donde él encontró trabajo como estimador de costes en una constructora. Tampoco era que quisiera pasarse el resto de su vida trabajando en aquello, pero estaba muy bien pagado, especialmente las horas extras. Yo encontré un empleo de prueba como coordinadora de comercialización en el hotel Darlington, lo que se traducía en que ayudaba al director de relaciones públicas en todo, especialmente en los proyectos de marketing.

El Darlington era un hotel moderno y muy elegante, un edificio de forma elíptica que por sí solo ya habría parecido fálico aunque no hubieran tenido la ocurrencia de recubrirlo con una piel de granito rosa. Esa sugerencia subliminal quizás había influido en el hecho de que fuera elegido por votación popular como el hotel más romántico de Dallas.

—Vosotros los dallasianos y vuestra arquitectura —le dije a Rubeus—. Todos los edificios de esta ciudad parecen o un pene o una caja de cereales para el desayuno.

—Bien que te gusta el caballo alado rojo —señaló Rubeus.

Tuve que reconocer que en eso llevaba razón. Enseguida había sentido debilidad por aquel Pegaso de neón, un icono arquitectónico que llevaba desde l934 aposentado en lo alto del edificio Magnolia. Ayudaba a conferir cierta personalidad a lo que por lo demás era un horizonte urbano caracterizado por la esterilidad.

Yo aún no tenía del todo claro lo que opinaba de Dallas. Comparada con Houston, Dallas era cosmopolita, aparatosamente limpia y tirando a estricta. Menos sombreros de vaquero, mejores modales. Y Dallas era mucho más consistente políticamente que Houston, donde los criterios seguidos por la administración municipal daban drásticos bandazos de una elección a la siguiente. Dallas, tan refinada y peripuesta, parecía sentir que tenía algo que demostrar, como una mujer demasiado preocupada por qué ropa ponerse en su segunda cita. Eso quizá tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las grandes ciudades, carecía de puerto. Dallas había pasado a ser importante a finales del siglo XIX cuando dos ferrocarriles, el Houston and Texas Central y el Texas and Pacific cruzaron sus respectivos tendidos ferroviarios perpendicularmente, con lo que hicieron de la ciudad un gran centro comercial.

Toda la familia de Rubeus vivía en Dallas o sus alrededores. Sus padres se habían divorciado y casado con otras personas cuando él todavía era un crío. Con tantos hermanastros y hermanastras, medios hermanos y medias hermanas, y hermanos y hermanas que tenían los mismos padres, me costaba determinar quién era hijo de quién. Sin embargo, eso no parecía importar demasiado, ya que ninguno de ellos vivía cerca.

Compramos un apartamento con dos plazas de parking y acceso a una piscina comunitaria. Lo decoré con muebles de estilo contemporáneo en colores intensos, a los que luego añadí unas cuantas cestas y cerámicas mexicanas. En la sala de estar colgué una enorme reimpresión enmarcada de un antiguo cartel publicitario de una agencia de viajes, con una joven de oscura melena que sostenía una cesta llena de fruta debajo de la frase «Visite México, tierra de esplendor» escrita con letras enormes.

—Tú hazte a la idea de que acabamos de crear nuestro propio estilo de interiorismo —le expliqué a Rubeus cuando se quejó de que nuestro mobiliario era horrible y dijo que no le gustaba nada aquella decoración con motivos del Suroeste—. He decidido llamarlo «Ikea tal cual». Creo que he dado en el clavo. Ya verás como dentro de nada todo el mundo nos está imitando. Además, tampoco es que podamos permitirnos otra cosa.

—Podríamos habernos permitido un jodido palacio —mascullo él— si tu padre no fuese tan gilipollas.

Me quedé sorprendida por aquel súbito fogonazo de animosidad, como una descarga de ferocidad salida de la nada. El que yo me sintiera tan a gusto en el apartamento era un factor de irritación para Rubeus. Me dijo que estaba jugando a las casitas. Cuando llevara un tiempo viviendo como una persona de clase media, le gustaría ver si seguía igual de feliz.

—Claro que sí —le dije—. Te tengo a ti. No necesito una mansión para ser feliz.

Había momentos en los que Rubeus parecía mucho más afectado que yo por el cambio operado en mis circunstancias personales. Lamentaba que anduviéramos tan escasos de dinero porque yo me merecía algo mejor, decía. No soportaba que no pudiéramos permitirnos un segundo coche.

—De verdad que no me importa —le decía yo, y eso hacía que se enfadara aún más porque a él sí que le importaba, así que también debería importarme a mí.

No obstante, cuando las tormentas amainaban, la paz resultaba aún más dulce.

Rubeus me llamaba al trabajo un mínimo de dos veces al día sólo para saber cómo me iban las cosas. No parábamos de hablar.

—Quiero que nos lo contemos todo —me dijo una noche, cuando íbamos por la mitad de una botella de vino—. Mis padres siempre tuvieron secretos. Tú y yo deberíamos ser completamente francos y abiertos el uno con el otro.

La idea me encantó en teoría. En la práctica, sin embargo, mi autoestima no tardó en empezar a resentirse de ello. La franqueza total no siempre era agradable.

—Eres tan bonita... —me dijo Rubeus una noche después de hacer el amor, y me pasó la mano por el cuerpo, subiéndola poco a poco hacia la pequeña ladera de mi pecho.

Yo tengo senos pequeños. Incluso antes de casarnos, Rubeus se había quejado entre risas de mi escaso equipamiento en ese apartado, diciendo que de buena gana me pagaría un aumento de senos si no fuese porque un par de tetazas quedarían ridículas en una mujer tan menuda y delgada. Las puntas de sus dedos subieron hacia mi rostro y me resiguieron la curva del cuello.

—Grandes ojos celestes..., una naricita muy mona..., una boca preciosa. Da igual que no tengas un cuerpo...

—Tengo un cuerpo —lo interrumpí.

—Me refería a las tetas.

—Eh, que también tengo tetas. Lo que pasa es que no son demasiado grandes.

—Bueno, yo te quiero de todas maneras.

Estuve a punto de señalar que el cuerpo de él tampoco era la perfección personificada, pero sabía que eso habría dado origen a una discusión. Rubeus reaccionaba muy mal a las críticas, incluso cuando eran expresadas cariñosamente y con la mejor intención. No estaba habituado a que le encontraran defectos. A mí, en cambio, se me había criado a base de una dieta de críticas y evaluaciones.

Mamá siempre me estaba explicando con todo lujo de detalles lo educadas que eran las hijas de sus amistades, lo agradable que era que supieran comportarse durante las clases de piano, o hacer flores de papel de seda para sus madres, o mostrar obedientemente los últimos pasos de ballet que habían aprendido cuando se les pedía que lo hicieran. Yo deseaba de todo corazón parecerme más a aquellas niñas tan encantadoras, pero nunca había sido capaz de reprimir el impulso de rebelarme ante cualquier intento de encasillarme como una versión reducida de Aya Tsukino. Y entonces mamá había muerto, dejándome con una montaña de remordimientos y ninguna manera de expiarlos.

Nuestras festividades familiares —el primer día de Acción de Gracias, la primera Navidad, el primer Año Nuevo— fueron de lo más caseras. Aún no habíamos entrado a formar parte de ninguna congregación religiosa, y parecía como si todas las amistades de Rubeus, las personas que él consideraba su familia, estuvieran ocupadas con sus propias familias. Abordé la preparación de la cena navideña como si se tratara de un proyecto de ciencias en el instituto. Estudié libros de cocina, hice gráficos, programé temporizadores, medí ingredientes, y diseccioné la carne y las verduras hasta darles las dimensiones adecuadas. Sabía que los resultados de mis esfuerzos eran pasables pero faltos de inspiración, pero Rubeus dijo que era el mejor pavo, las mejores patatas al horno y el mejor pastel de pacanas que había comido nunca.

—Será por la impresión de ver cómo me pongo las manoplas para sacar cosas del horno —dije.

Rubeus se apresuró a dejar un sonoro reguero de besos a lo largo de mi brazo.

—Eres la diosa de la cocina bajada a la Tierra.

El Darlington había estado tan sobrecargado de trabajo durante las fiestas que me vi obligada a hacer horas extra, mientras que en el empleo de Rubeus el nivel de actividad bajó bastante después de Año Nuevo. Con nuestros horarios no sincronizados, para él era una lata tener que estar yendo continuamente arriba y abajo en el coche. Nunca había manera de acabar nada: el apartamento siempre estaba hecho un caos, la nevera rara vez se reaprovisionaba, siempre había montones de ropa por lavar.

—Bueno, no podemos permitirnos llevar todas mis camisas a la tintorería —dijo Rubeus el día después de Navidad—. Tendrás que aprender a plancharlas.

—¿Quién, yo? —Nunca había planchado nada en mi vida. Planchar una camisa como es debido era un misterio tan grande como los agujeros negros y la materia oscura—. ¿Cómo es que no puedes plancharte las camisas?

—Necesito un poco de ayuda por tu parte. ¿Es demasiado pedir que me eches una mano con mi ropa?

—No, claro que no. Lo siento. Es sólo que no sé cómo se hace. Tengo miedo de estropearlas.

—Te enseñaré. Y aprenderás. —Rubeus sonrió y me dio una palmadita en el trasero—. Tendrás que contactar con el ama de casa que llevas dentro.

Le dije que siempre la había tenido encadenada en el sótano, pero que ahora estaba dispuesta a liberarla de su cautiverio por él.

Rubeus tuvo mucha paciencia mientras me guiaba paso a paso por el proceso, enseñándome cómo le gustaba que quedaran almidonadas y planchadas sus camisas. Era muy quisquilloso con los detalles. Al principio lo encontré un poco divertido, del mismo modo en que el poner masilla resulta divertido la primera vez que lo haces..., hasta que tienes que enfrentarte a todo un cuarto de baño lleno de azulejos. Ahora me veía obligada a enfrentarme a toda una cesta de la colada rebosante de camisas por lavar y planchar. Por mucho que lo intentara, nunca conseguía dejarlas exactamente como esperaba Rubeus.

Mi técnica con la plancha pasó a ser inspeccionada a diario. Rubeus iba al armario, repasaba la hilera de prendas planchadas, y acto seguido me explicaba con detalle qué había hecho mal: «Los bordes tienes que plancharlos más despacio para quitar todas las pequeñas arrugas», «Tienes que volver a pasar la plancha por las costuras de las mangas», «No debes usar tanto almidón» y «La espalda no ha quedado lo bastante lisa».

Exasperada y derrotada, acabé recurriendo a mi fondo personal _ambos disponíamos de la misma cantidad que gastar cada semana— para hacer que las camisas de Rubeus fueran lavadas y planchadas en la tintorería. Pensé que era una buena solución. Pero cuando Rubeus vio que dentro del armario había colgadas camisas metidas en fundas de plástico, se enfadó mucho.

—Creía que habíamos acordado —me dijo secamente— que ibas a aprender a plancharlas.

—Usé mi propio dinero —murmuré con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Debo de tener alguna deficiencia de planchado. Quizá tendría que empezar a tomar complejos vitamínicos.

Rubeus se abstuvo de devolverme la sonrisa.

—Lo que pasa es que no pones bastante empeño en hacerlo bien.

Me costaba creer que tuviéramos una discusión por algo tan trivial como las camisas. Claro que en el fondo aquello no iba sólo de las camisas. Quizá mi marido tenía la sensación de que yo no estaba aportando todo lo que hubiera debido a la relación. Me dije que debía darle todavía más amor, serle de más ayuda. Rubeus estaba pasando por una etapa de mucho estrés. El estrés de las fiestas navideñas, el estrés del trabajo, el estrés de los recién casados.

—Pondré más empeño —dije—. Pero cariño... ¿hay alguna cosa más que no esté saliendo como tú querrías? ¿Algo de lo que debiéramos hablar aparte del planchado? Ya sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

Él me miró con frialdad.

—Me conformaría con que por una puta vez hicieras algo bien, aunque sólo fuese para variar.

Estuve enfadada aproximadamente unos diez minutos. Pasado ese tiempo, empezó a entrarme el miedo. Iba a fracasar en el matrimonio, la cosa más importante que había emprendido nunca.

Así que llamé a Seiya, el cual se mostró muy comprensivo y me dijo que todas las parejas tenían discusiones estúpidas. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que eso formaba parte de una relación normal. No me atreví a contárselo a nadie de mi familia, porque prefería morir a hacer nada que pudiera hacer sospechar a papá que mi matrimonio no estaba yendo bien.

Me disculpé ante Rubeus.

—No; la culpa ha sido mía —dijo él mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos. El que me perdonara supuso un alivio tan grande que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas—. Te exijo demasiado —continuó él—. Tú no eres responsable de la forma en que te criaron. Tus padres nunca esperaron de ti que hicieras cosas para otras personas. Pero en el mundo real, son los pequeños gestos, las cositas de nada, las que le muestran a un hombre que lo quieren. Te agradecería que pusieras un poco más de empeño en el asunto.

Y cuando hubimos acabado de cenar me frotó los pies, y me dijo que dejara de disculparme.

Al día siguiente, vi un recipiente de otra marca de almidón en el armario del cuarto de la colada. La tabla de planchar había sido desplegada y me estaba esperando, para que pudiera hacer prácticas de planchado mientras Rubeus preparaba la cena.

Una noche salimos con dos parejas más, dos empleados de la constructora en que trabajaba Rubeus y sus esposas. Yo estaba muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de hacer algo de naturaleza social. Me había sorprendido descubrir que, aunque había crecido en Dallas, Rubeus no parecía tener ninguna antigua amistad a la que presentarme. Todos sus conocidos se habían ido a vivir lejos, o no eran gente a la que mereciese la pena tratar, me había dicho. Yo tenía muchas ganas de hacer amistades en Dallas, y quería causar una buena impresión.

A la hora del almuerzo fui a la peluquería del hotel y le dije a una de las estilistas que me cortara unos centímetros de melena. Cuando hubo acabado, el suelo estaba lleno de rizos rubios y yo tenía el pelo brillante y con la mitad de la longitud anterior.

—Nunca deberías llevarlo más largo de como te lo he dejado —me dijo—. Antes tenías demasiada melena para lo menuda que eres. Se te comía la cara.

Yo no le había dicho a Rubeus que pensaba cortarme el pelo. A él le encantaba que lo llevase largo, y sabía que habría intentado convencerme de que no lo hiciera. Además, pensé que en cuanto viera lo bien que me quedaba el nuevo corte, eso por no mencionar que ya no tendría que dedicar tanto tiempo al pelo, cambiaría de opinión.

Nada más venir a recogerme, Rubeus empezó a fruncir el ceño.

—Vaya, parece que has estado muy ocupada —dijo con los dedos engarfiados sobre el volante.

—¿Te gusta? Da una sensación muy agradable. —Sacudí la cabeza como una modelo en un anuncio de champú—. Ya iba siendo hora de un buen recorte en el pelo.

—Eso no es un recorte. Lo que han hecho es dejarte sin pelo. —Cada palabra fue acompañada por un filo cortante de decepción y disgusto.

—Estaba cansada de mi aspecto de universitaria. Quedo mucho más elegante así.

—Tu pelo largo te hacía especial. Ahora tienes una pinta de lo más corriente.

Sentí como si acabaran de inyectarme una dosis de ansiedad líquida en las venas.

—Siento que no te guste, pero llevarlo tan largo me daba demasiado trabajo. De todas maneras, te recuerdo que el pelo es mío.

—Vale, pero el que tiene que mirarte cada día soy yo. La piel pareció encogérseme hasta que sentí como si me hubieran metido en un sobre pequeño.

—La estilista dijo que se me comía la cara.

—Me alegro de que tanto tú como ella penséis que el mundo necesita ver bien tu dichosa cara.

Tuve que soportar sus buenos quince minutos de silencio agorero mientras maniobraba entre el tráfico de las seis de la tarde. Íbamos directamente al restaurante donde había quedado con sus conocidos del trabajo.

—Por cierto —dijo abruptamente—, sólo para que no te sorprendas, te aviso que le he dicho a esa gente que te llamas Marie.

Le miré el perfil sin entender. Marie era mi segundo nombre, el que nadie empleaba nunca a menos que yo hubiera hecho algo incorrecto. Oír que alguien decía «Serena Marie» siempre había sido una señal de que me habían descubierto.

—¿Por qué no les diste mi nombre de pila? —me las arreglé para preguntar.

—Porque suena demasiado cateto —respondió Rubeus sin mirarme.

—Es el nombre con que se me llama habitualmente y me gusta. No quiero ser Marie. Quiero...

—Dios, ¿es que no puedo tener una esposa normal con un nombre normal? —Estaba enrojeciendo, respiraba con jadeos entrecortados, y un aura de hostilidad casi palpable había empezado a flotar en el aire.

La situación no podía ser más irreal. Estaba casada con un hombre al que no le gustaba mi nombre. Era la primera vez que me hablaba de eso. «Éste no es mi Rubeus», pensé. El verdadero Rubeus era el hombre con el que me había casado. Lo miré disimuladamente. Parecía un marido normal y corriente disgustado por algo. Él pedía normalidad, y yo no estaba demasiado segura de en qué consistía eso.

Traté de serenarme. Estábamos llegando al restaurante y no podíamos entrar allí con aspecto de haber tenido una discusión. Sentía la cara como si me la hubieran recubierto de cristal.

—Vale —dije—. Entonces esta noche seremos Rubeus y Marie.

—Vale. —Pareció calmarse un poco.

Después de aquella velada, que fue bastante bien, Rubeus casi nunca me llamaba Serena, ni siquiera en casa. Decía que si no me acostumbraba a que me llamaran Marie, seguramente me haría un lío cuando saliéramos con otra gente. Me dije que podía ser una buena cosa. Así podría llegar a ser quienquiera que yo quisiese ser, una persona mejor. Y además eso complacía a Rubeus, algo que anhelaba por encima de todo.

«Soy Marie —me repetía—. Marie, una mujer casada que vive en Dallas y trabaja en el hotel Darlington y sabe cómo planchar una camisa para dejarla impecable. Marie, cuyo marido está enamoradísimo de ella.»

Nuestro matrimonio era como una máquina que aprendí a manejar, pero de la que nunca llegué a entender los mecanismos que la hacían funcionar. Aprendí a hacer las cosas que la mantenían en marcha sin que se atascara, todos los pequeños y grandes requisitos que evitaban que a Rubeus le entrara el enfado. Cuando él estaba contento, se me recompensaba con afecto. Pero cuando algo lo disgustaba, se ponía hosco e irritable. Entonces yo tardaba varios días en lograr que recuperara el buen humor. Su oscilante estado de ánimo era el termostato que regulaba nuestra vida en común.

Cuando faltaba poco para nuestro primer aniversario, me di cuenta de que los días malos de Rubeus, aquellos en que se esperaba de mí que me mostrara comprensiva y lo compensara por cada pequeña injusticia de que se consideraba objeto, empezaban a ser más numerosos que los días normales. No sabía cómo remediarlo, pero sospechaba que yo tenía la culpa de que así fuera. Sabía que no todos los matrimonios eran así, que había esposas que no tenían que estar pensando continuamente en cómo anticiparse a las necesidades de sus maridos, que no sentían como si siempre anduvieran pisando cáscaras de huevo. Una cosa que yo tenía muy clara era que el matrimonio de mis padres no había sido así. De hecho, el hogar de los Tsukino siempre había girado en torno a las necesidades y los deseos de mi madre, con mi padre esforzándose por apaciguarla cuando ella se disgustaba por algo.

Era como si Rubeus llevara dentro un caldero de ira contra mi familia que hervía a fuego lento, y culpara a mi padre de que no nos diera el dinero necesario para comprarnos una casa en toda regla. No paraba de insistir en que yo tenía que restablecer las relaciones con mi padre y mis hermanos, en que les pidiera cosas, y se enfurecía cuando yo me negaba a hacerlo.

Yo le decía que no serviría de nada, por mucho que eso no fuera cierto. A pesar de la actitud de mi padre, mis hermanos me habrían dado todo lo que yo les pidiera, fuera lo que fuese. Especialmente Haruka. Las pocas ocasiones en que habíamos hablado por teléfono, al final él siempre acababa preguntándome si había algo que pudiera hacer por nosotros, y yo siempre le respondía que no, por supuesto que no, que todo iba a pedir de boca. No me atrevía a decir nada que pudiera dejarle entrever la realidad. Sabía que bastaría con tirar de un hilo de la madeja para que yo me deshiciera del todo.

—Tu padre tendrá que hacer unas cuantas cosas por nosotros en cuanto tengamos hijos —me dijo Rubeus una vez—. Que sus nietos tuvieran que vivir en un condenado cuchitril supondría una vergüenza social para él, y estoy seguro de que el viejo no querrá verse en ese aprieto. Ya verás como entonces no le queda más remedio que soltar el dinero.

Me preocupaba que Rubeus pareciera ver en nuestros futuros hijos sólo la llave para abrir las arcas de la familia Tsukino. Yo siempre había planeado tener hijos cuando me sintiera preparada para ello, pero en nuestra situación actual sencillamente no había espacio para un bebé con sus pataletas y exigencias. Bastante tenía yo con hacer frente a las pataletas y exigencias de mi marido.

Nunca había tenido dificultades para dormir, pero empecé a tener malos sueños que me despertaban de golpe en plena noche, con la consecuencia de que al día siguiente me encontraba exhausta. Como todo aquel estar dando vueltas le impedía conciliar el sueño a Rubeus, yo solía cambiarme de la cama al sofá, donde pasaba el resto de la noche temblando bajo una manta. Soñaba que se me caían los dientes, que me precipitaba al vacío desde el último piso de un rascacielos.

—Anoche tuve un sueño rarísimo —le conté una mañana a Rubeus mientras él acababa de tomarse el café—. Estaba en un parque no sé dónde, dando un paseo, y de pronto la pierna derecha se me desprendió del cuerpo. No hubo sangre ni nada. Como si fuese una muñeca Barbie, ¿sabes? Me puse muy nerviosa y empecé a pensar en cómO me las arreglaría para ir por el mundo con una sola pierna, y entonces el brazo se me desprendió a la altura del codo, y lo recogí del suelo y traté de volver a encajarlo en su sitio, y no paraba de pensar: «Necesito este brazo, tengo que encontrar a alguien que me lo pegue.» Así que entonces...

—¿Ya te has tomado la píldora esta mañana? —me interrumpió Rubeus.

Yo me había pasado a los anticonceptivos orales en cuanto empezamos a dormir juntos.

—No; siempre la tomo después del desayuno. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Piensas que esos malos sueños pueden deberse a las hormonas?

—No; pienso que esos malos sueños te los estás causando tú misma. Y si te lo he preguntado es porque ya va siendo hora de que dejes de tomar la píldora. Deberíamos empezar a tener hijos ahora que aún somos jóvenes.

Me lo quedé mirando. Un torrente de rechazo fluyó por mi cuerpo, como si deplorase la idea de sucumbir a ese desamparo hormonal que lo volvería todo imposible. Pero no podía negarme. Hacerlo hubiese desencadenado un acceso de mal humor durante varios días. Tenía que encontrar algún razonamiento que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—¿De verdad crees que estamos preparados para tener hijos? —le pregunté finalmente—. Quizá sería mejor que antes ahorráramos algo de dinero.

—No hace falta. Tu padre se mostrará más razonable en cuanto se entere que Haruka y Michiru no son los únicos que pueden producir un crío.

Entonces comprendí que era verdad, que Rubeus no estaba tan interesado en el hijo propiamente dicho como en su utilidad para manipular a papá. ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo después de que el bebé hubiera nacido? ¿O sería uno de esos padres a los que se les cae la baba ante esa personita que han ayudado a traer al mundo?

Por mucho que me esforzara en tratar de imaginarlo, no podía visualizar a Rubeus haciendo acopio de la paciencia necesaria para vérselas con un bebé que lloraba y pataleaba, que lo ponía todo perdido, que tenía un montón de necesidades.

Fui al cuarto de baño para arreglarme antes de ir a trabajar, una operación que requería ponerse rimel en las pestañas y echar mano del brillo de labios. Rubeus entró unos instantes después y se puso a rebuscar en el surtido de cosméticos y productos para el pelo que yo había dispuesto encima de la repisa. Encontró el recipiente redondo de plástico de los anticonceptivos, y lo abrió para revelar la rueda de píldoras de tono pastel.

—Ya no las necesitas —dijo, y las tiró al cubo de la basura.

—Tengo que acabar el ciclo —protesté—. Y antes de intentar quedarme embarazada, lo normal es que vaya al ginecólogo para un chequeo general...

—Estás más sana que un roble. Todo irá bien. —Me puso la mano en el hombro cuando me agachaba para recuperar las píldoras, y tiró de mí obligándome a incorporarme—. Déjalas ahí.

Una carcajada de incredulidad me burbujeó en la garganta. Durante meses había cedido ante los caprichos de Rubeus por el bien de la armonía conyugal, pero aquello ya pasaba de negro oscuro. No estaba dispuesta a que se me obligara a traer al mundo un hijo para el que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

—Rubeus, de verdad que preferiría esperar. —Cogí un cepillo para el pelo y empecé a pasármelo por la alborotada melena—. Y realmente ahora no es un buen momento para hablar de tener hijos, con los dos preparándonos para ir al trabajo y...

—¡Yo decidiré de qué hablamos y cuándo! —La intensidad de su voz me sobresalió a tal punto que se me cayó el cepillo—. ¡No sabía que tuviera que concertar una puta cita contigo para hablar de nuestra vida personal!

Palidecí de alarma y el corazón empezó a palpitarme violentamente.

—Rubeus...

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en alguien o en algo que no fueses tú misma? —La ira le había tensado el cuello y la cara—. Siempre se trata de lo que tú quieres, maldita egoísta, pero ¿qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

Se inclinó sobre mí, imponente y furioso, y me encogí hasta pegar la espalda al espejo.

—Rubeus, yo sólo... —Tenía la boca tan seca que apenas podía articular las palabras—. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que no. Sólo quiero... me gustaría... que habláramos de ello más tarde.

Eso me ganó la clase de mirada de desprecio que sientes en el alma.

—No sé... Quizá no merezca la pena hablar de ello. Empiezo a sospechar que todo este matrimonio no vale una mierda. ¿Creías que me estabas haciendo el favor del siglo al casarte conmigo? Fui yo el que te hizo un favor a ti. ¿O es que piensas que otro hombre aguantaría tantas chorradas?

—Rubeus...

Aterrorizada y confusa, lo vi encaminarse hacia el dormitorio. Di un paso para ir tras él pero me detuve, temiendo enfurecerlo todavía más. Normalmente los hombres de mi familia tardan mucho en perder los estribos, y una vez que han hecho explosión, el enfado no les dura demasiado. El temperamento de Rubeus era distinto, un fuego que se alimentaba a sí mismo e iba creciendo hasta alcanzar unas dimensiones desproporcionadas a la causa. En este caso, yo no tenía muy claro la mejor estrategia a seguir. Si iba tras él para disculparme, quizá sólo consiguiera añadir más combustible a la rabia. Pero si me quedaba en el cuarto de baño, el que lo ignorara podía ser interpretado por Rubeus como una nueva ofensa.

Acabé optando por quedarme quietecita en el dintel de la puerta, con un pie plantado en cada habitación, a la espera de alguna señal de qué esperaba Rubeus de mí. Vi como iba al armario y hurgaba a manotazos entre la ropa colgada, en busca de una camisa. Decidí batirme en retirada y volví a entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Tenía las mejillas pálidas y rígidas. Me puse un poco de colorete rosado, pero los polvos parecieron solidificarse sobre mi piel y se negaron a fundirse con ella. Las hebras del pincel se enredaban con los sudores de puro nervio y dejaban manchas alargadas. Cogí una toalla de manos para limpiarme aquel estropicio, y entonces fue Cuando el mundo pareció hacer explosión.

Rubeus había vuelto y me acorralaba, aferrando algo en el puño. Gritando. Nunca me había sucedido que alguien me gritase a la cara de aquella forma, ciertamente no un hombre, y fue como una especie de muerte súbita. Me vi reducida al nivel de un animal atacado por sorpresa, paralizada en una muda incomprensión.

Lo que Rubeus tenía en la mano era una camisa a rayas. Al parecer yo la había echado a perder de alguna manera, una equivocación.., pero Rubeus decía que había sido un acto de sabotaje. Necesitaba aquella camisa para acudir a una importante reunión de trabajo aquella mañana, y yo le dije que no lo había hecho a propósito, que lo sentía mucho, pero cada palabra que salía de mis labios lo enfurecía aún más y de pronto su brazo se movió hacia atrás, y el mundo quedó envuelto en llamas...

Mi cabeza se ladeó violentamente, sentí que se me incendiaba la mejilla, y llovieron gotitas de sudor mezcladas con lágrimas. Luego se hizo un silencio abrasador. Mi cara palpitaba frenéticamente.

Tardé unos momentos en comprender que Rubeus acababa de pegarme un bofetón. Me quedé inmóvil, meciéndome lentamente de un lado a otro con la mente en blanco mientras exploraba con los dedos la mejilla donde la sensación de calor había cedido paso a un extraño entumecimiento.

El velo de lágrimas que me nublaba los ojos hacía que lo viera todo borroso, pero de súbito oí la voz de Rubeus, distorsionada por el enfado.

—Mira lo que me has hecho hacer —me espetó, y luego volvió al dormitorio.

Adiós a lo de batirse en retirada. No podía huir del apartamento. Sólo teníamos un coche. Y no se me ocurría adónde ir. Puse la toalla debajo del agua fría, me senté en la taza con la tapa bajada y sostuve la tela goteante contra mi mejilla.

No había nadie a quien pudiera contarle lo sucedido. Era algo acerca de lo que Seiya y mis otras amistades no podían consolarme, algo de lo que no podrían decir que formaba parte de una relación normal. La vergüenza me embargó, extendiéndose como si rezumara de la médula, y tuve la sensación de que me lo merecía, porque de lo contrario no habría sucedido. Yo sabía que eso no era cierto, pero algo dentro de mí, en la clase de educación que me habían dado, hacía que fuera imposible escapar a esa vergüenza que no paraba de crecer. Era como si siempre hubiera permanecido al acecho en mi interior, aguardando la ocasión de salir a la superficie. A la espera de Rubeus, o de alguien como él. Ahora yo estaba manchada con ello, como si me hubieran echado encima tinta invisible: bajo la luz adecuada, aparecería.

Esperé sin moverme del sitio mientras Rubeus acababa de arreglarse para ir al trabajo. No me moví ni siquiera cuando lo oí llamar al Darlington y decirles que su esposa no iría a trabajar ese día. No se encontraba bien, dijo con voz apenada. La gripe o algo por el estilo, no sabía exactamente qué. Sonaba compasivo y preocupado. Se rió levemente de algo que le dijo su interlocutor.

—Sí —dijo después—. Cuidaré bien de ella.

Esperé hasta que oí el tintineo de las llaves, y la puerta al cerrarse.

Moviéndome con pasos de anciana, metí la mano en el cubo de la basura y saqué mis píldoras. Me tomé una, me eché agua en la boca con la mano y la hice bajar penosamente.

Encontré la camisa a rayas en el suelo del dormitorio y la extendí sobre el colchón. Por mucho que la miré, no pude ver que le pasara nada. No pude encontrar el defecto que había hecho que Rubeus se pusiera de aquella manera.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho? —pregunté en voz alta mientras reseguía las rayas con los dedos como si arañase unos barrotes de hierro. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

La necesidad de complacer era como una enfermedad en mí. Yo lo sabía, y sin embargo seguía haciéndolo. Lavé y almidoné y planche una y otra vez la camisa a rayas. Cada hebra de la tela de algodón quedó absolutamente plana, cada botón reluciente e impoluto. Luego la colgué en el armario e inspeccioné el resto de las camisas. Acto seguido alineé sus zapatos y colgué todas sus corbatas de manera que las puntas quedasen exactamente al mismo nivel.

Cuando Rubeus llegó a casa, el apartamento estaba como una patena y la mesa estaba puesta, y yo había puesto un estofado en el horno. Su cena favorita. Tuve que armarme de valor para mirarlo a la cara.

Pero él entró sonriente y con expresión un poco contrita, trayendo consigo un ramo de flores variadas. Me tendió la fragante ofrenda y un suave rumor de pétalos resonó entre las capas de celofán y papel de seda que la envolvían.

—Toma, cariño —dijo.

Después se inclinó para besarme la mejilla, la que había abofeteado antes. Todo ese lado de mi cara se había hinchado y había adquirido un tono sonrosado. Me mantuve inmóvil mientras sus labios tocaban la piel. Quería apartarme de él. Quería devolverle el golpe. Pero lo que quería por encima de todo era llorar.

En lugar de eso, llevé las flores al fregadero y empecé a desenvolverlas mecánicamente.

—No debí haberme comportado así esta mañana —dijo Rubeus detrás de mí—. Me he pasado el día entero pensando en ti.

—Yo también he pensado en ti. —Metí el ramo en un jarrón y lo llené de agua, incapaz de enfrentarme a la perspectiva de cortar los tallos y disponer las flores.

—Ver lo que le habías hecho a mi camisa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sequé la encimera muy despacio, con lentos círculos concéntricos de un trozo de papel de cocina.

—Todavía no entiendo qué le pasaba a la camisa.

—Le habías puesto al menos diez veces más almidón del debido. Quiero decir que, bueno, las mangas estaban tan tiesas que hubiesen podido cortar rebanadas de pan. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró—. No hubiera tenido que tomármelo tan a la tremenda, ya lo sé. Pero como te he dicho hace un momento, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Últimamente ha habido tantas cosas que me han sacado de quicio que cuando vi la camisa... Bueno, no pude aguantarme.

Me giré hacia él, tirando de los bordes de mis mangas hasta que me envolvieron las manos haciendo que parecieran las patas de una gata.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

—Todo. La manera en que vivimos, para empezar. Este sitio nunca está limpio y organizado. Nunca comemos algo hecho en casa. Siempre hay montones de trastos y cosas sucias tiradas por todas partes. —Levantó las manos para atajarme en cuanto vio que yo abría la boca para replicar—. Oh, sí, ya sé que hoy todo tiene un aspecto magnífico. Y puedo ver que tienes la cena en el horno. No pienses que no te lo agradezco. Pero es que las cosas deberían ser así todo el tiempo. Y eso no puede ser, con ambos trabajando fuera de casa.

Entendí adónde quería ir a parar. Pero no entendía por qué podía querer tal cosa.

—No puedo dejar mi empleo —dije, sintiéndome nerviosa—. No podemos permitirnos prescindir de mi sueldo.

—Estoy a punto de conseguir un ascenso. Todo irá bien.

—Pero... ¿qué voy a hacer todo el día?

—Ser una esposa. Cuidar de la casa. Y de mí. Y de ti misma, claro. —Se me acercó un poco más—. Y yo cuidaré de ti. Porque de todas maneras no tardarás en quedar embarazada, claro. Entonces tendrías que dejar el trabajo, así que ya puestos sería mejor que lo dejaras ahora.

—Rubeus, me parece que no...

—Tanto tú como yo hemos estado muy estresados últimamente, cariño. Eso nos quitaría de encima una buena parte de la presión, para que pudieras ocuparte de todas las cosas que siempre se quedan pendientes. —Alargó el brazo, me cogió una mano con delicadeza y se la llevó a la cara—. De verdad que siento mucho lo de esta mañana —murmuró mientras me rozaba la palma con los labios—. Juro que nunca volverá a ocurrir. Suceda lo que suceda.

—Me diste mucho miedo, Rubeus —susurré—. No eras tú mismo.

—Tienes razón. Sabes que no era yo. —Con un cuidado infinito, me atrajo hacia su pecho—. Nadie podría quererte tanto como yo. Tú lo representas todo para mí. Y a partir de ahora vamos a cuidar el uno del otro, ¿verdad?

—No sé... —Mi voz sonó tensa y vacilante. Nunca me había Sentido tan indecisa, dividida entre el deseo de quedarme con Rubeus y el de dejarlo, porque ahora lo amaba al mismo tiempo que lo temía.

—Luego siempre podrás buscarte otro trabajo si quieres —dijo razonablemente—. Pero antes probemos a hacer las cosas como te he dicho. Quiero que seas libre para variar.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo, Rubeus —me oí susurrar con una vocecita muy tenue.

—Nunca —dijo él al tiempo que me besaba en la cabeza, en la oreja, en el cuello. Sus dedos fueron hacia mi mejilla enrojecida para tocármela en una delicada caricia—. Pobrecita mía... —murmuró—. Me alegro de haberte pegado con la mano abierta, porque si no ahora habría que ver el moretón que tendrías.

**Tonta Serena... uuuuhhhhhmmfff con Rubeus**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Este capitulo es muy fuerte tengan cuidado por la susceptibilidad y sensibilidad y terminaran por Odiar a Rubeus?**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nuestro matrimonio fue cerrándose poco a poco en torno a mí. Cuando dejé de trabajar, al principio me pareció encontrarme en el séptimo cielo. Por fin disponía de todo el tiempo necesario para que el apartamento estuviera perfecto. Pasaba el aspirador por la moqueta de manera que las fibras de poliéster quedaran dispuestas en franjas simétricas. Cada centímetro cuadrado de la cocina relucía de puro limpio que estaba. Pasaba horas enteras inclinada sobre las recetas, decidida a perfeccionar mis habilidades culinarias. Disponía los calcetines de Rubeus en hileras ordenadas según el color.

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para que él llegara a casa, me maquillaba y me cambiaba de ropa. Empecé a hacerlo después de que una noche él me dijese que esperaba que yo no fuera una de esas mujeres que dejan de prestar atención a su aspecto en cuanto han pescado un marido.

Si Rubeus hubiera sido un capullo todo el tiempo, yo no me habría mostrado tan dispuesta a amoldarme. Eran los momentos intermedios los que me mantenían a su lado, esas noches en que nos repantigábamos enfrente de la tele y veíamos las noticias, ese impulso repentino de ponernos a bailar pegados que nos entraba después de la cena cuando oíamos sonar nuestra canción favorita. Rubeus podía ser afectuoso y divertido. Podía ser extremadamente atento conmigo. Y antes de conocerlo nunca había tenido a nadie que me necesitara. Para él yo era su público, su espejo, su momento de respiro, la persona que evitaba que se sintiera incompleto. Yo siempre había anhelado que me necesitaran, importarle de verdad a alguien. Era mi punto débil, y Rubeus había dado con él.

Nuestra relación funcionaba bastante bien, pero no acababa de ser del todo perfecta. La parte que peor llevaba yo era aquella sensación de no saber con exactitud qué terreno pisaba. Los hombres que había habido en mi vida hasta entonces, mi padre y mis hermanos, siempre habían sido extremadamente predecibles. Rubeus, sin embargo, podía reaccionar de muy distinta manera ante la misma conducta. Cuando yo hacía algo, nunca podía estar segura de cómo sería acogido, si con elogios o con muestras de desagrado. Tener que andar siempre a la caza de pistas sobre cómo debería comportarme me creaba una terrible ansiedad.

Rubeus se acordaba de todo lo que le había contado sobre mi familia y mi infancia, pero parecía verlo desde una perspectiva muy distinta a la mía. Me decía que en realidad nadie me había querido de veras hasta que apareció él. Me decía qué pensaba yo realmente, quién era yo realmente, y se mostraba tan autoritario sobre el tema de mi persona que no tardé en empezar a dudar de mis propias percepciones. Especialmente cuando le oía repetir las frases habituales de mi infancia: «Tienes que superarlo», «Estás exagerando», «Siempre te lo tomas todo a la tremenda». Mi propia madre me había dicho esas cosas en muchas ocasiones, y ahora Rubeus las repetía.

Su genio aparecía de pronto sin previo aviso cuando yo preparaba el bocadillo equivocado para su almuerzo, o cuando olvidaba un encargo determinado. Como yo no tenía coche, me veía obligada a recorrer medio kilómetro a pie o en bicicleta para comprar en el supermercado, y no siempre disponía de tiempo para ocuparme de todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Rubeus nunca volvió a pegarme después de aquella primera vez. Lo que hacía era romper posesiones que yo apreciaba en especial, arrancarme del cuello un delicado collarcito de oro, tirar al suelo un jarrón de cristal. A veces me arrinconaba contra la pared y me gritaba a la cara. Eso era lo que más me asustaba, la potencia de su voz, que fundía todos mis fusibles interiores, haciendo añicos partes de mí que ya nunca podrían ser recompuestas.

Empecé a mentir compulsivamente, temerosa de revelar cualquier detalle que hubiese dicho o hecho y que no fuera del agrado de Rubeus, algo que pudiera despertar su furia. Me convertí en un sicofante que se empeñaba en asegurarle continuamente que era más listo que el resto del mundo, más listo que su jefe, que la gente del banco, que su familia o la mía. Le decía que tenía razón incluso cuando no podía ser más evidente que estaba equivocado. Y pese a todo lo que llegaba a hacer yo, él nunca se sentía satisfecho.

Nuestra vida sexual empezó a ir cuesta abajo, al menos desde mi punto de vista, y estaba bastante segura de que Rubeus se daba cuenta de ello. Tampoco era que nunca hubiéramos sido ninguna maravilla en el dormitorio; yo no había tenido ningún tipo de experiencia sexual antes de conocer a Rubeus, y no podía saber qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Al principio de nuestra relación, el caso era que yo encontraba cierto placer en estar con él. Pero gradualmente Rubeus fue dejando de hacer las cosas que él sabía que me gustaban, y el sexo pasó a convenirse en un mero dicho—y—hecho. Aunque yo hubiera sabido lo suficiente sobre el tema para explicarle mis necesidades, eso no habría cambiado nada. Rubeus no estaba interesado en las posibilidades del sexo más allá de la simple cuestión de un cuerpo que entra en otro.

Traté de mostrarme lo más comprensiva posible, haciendo lo imprescindible para que la cosa durara lo mínimo. Su postura favorita era el estilo perrito, para la que utilizaba una serie de rápidas embestidas que no me proporcionaban ninguna estimulación placentera. Solía elogiarme diciendo que afortunadamente yo no era una de esas mujeres que se desviven por los preliminares del acto. A decir verdad, a mí ya me iba bien que Rubeus optara por prescindir de ellos: sólo habrían servido para prolongar una actividad que yo encontraba complicada, a menudo incómoda, y completamente desprovista de romanticismo.

Acabé pensando que yo debía de ser una de esas personas que tienen muy poco impulso sexual. La visión del cuerpo de Rubeus, que él se aseguraba de mantener lo más en forma posible —con tanto empeño que la mayoría de los días se saltaba la hora del almuerzo para ir a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio que tenía cerca del trabajo—, no me producía ninguna sensación especial. Cuando salíamos a dar una vuelta, me percataba de la manera en que otras mujeres miraban a mi apuesto marido y sentían envidia de mí.

Una noche recibí una llamada de Michiru, y por su tono supe enseguida que había ocurrido algo terrible.

—Serena, me temo que tengo que darte una mala noticia. Verás, el caso es que la tía Setsuna...

Sentí que la pena y el desespero hacían presa en mí, y necesité esforzarme tanto para entenderla como si me estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. Setsuna llevaba un par de días quejándose de que últimamente le dolía horrores la cabeza, y había sufrido un desvanecimiento repentino cuando se encontraba en su habitación. Fue tal el estruendo que hizo al desplomarse que papá lo había oído desde el vestíbulo. Para cuando llegó la ambulancia, mi tía ya había fallecido. Un aneurisma cerebral, dijeron en el hospital.

—No puedes imaginar cómo lo siento —dijo Michiru, la voz deformada por el llanto. Oí que se sonaba—. Setsuna era tan buena persona... Sé que tú y ella os teníais muchísimo cariño.

Me senté en el sofá, recosté la cabeza en el respaldo y dejé que las lágrimas me trazaran un reguero de calor por las mejillas.

—¿Cuándo es el funeral? —conseguí preguntar pasados unos segundos.

—Pasado mañana. ¿Vendrás? ¿Querrás alojarte en nuestra casa?

—Sí. Gracias. Yo... ¿Cómo se encuentra papá? —Con todo lo mal que había llegado a estar nuestra relación, en aquel momento sentí una inmensa pena por él. Sabía que haber perdido a su hermana iba a ser muy duro para él, sin duda uno de los peores momentos de su existencia.

—Supongo que todo lo bien que se podía esperar dadas las circunstancias. —Michiru volvió a sonarse. Y añadió en un susurro abatido—: Nunca lo había visto llorar.

—Yo tampoco. —Oí la llave en la cerradura de la entrada. Rubeus acababa de llegar. Sentí un alivio inmenso, porque necesitaba que me consolara estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos—. ¿Cómo está Hotaru? —pregunté, pues la hermana pequeña de Michiru siempre había estado muy unida a la tía Setsuna.

—Gracias por preguntarlo... Bueno, ahora mismo muy afectada, pero supongo que lo superará. A su edad cuesta entender que el mundo pueda cambiar tan de repente.

—Eso cuesta de entender incluso a las personas adultas. —Me enjugué las lágrimas y añadí—: No sé si iré en coche o cogeré el avión. Te llamaré después de que hable con Rubeus.

—De acuerdo, Serena. Adiós.

Rubeus me miró y dejó su maletín en el suelo.

—~ Qué pasa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras venía hacia mí.

—La tía Setsuna ha muerto —respondí, y me eché a llorar de nuevo.

Rubeus se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, y me rodeó con el brazo. Me apretujé contra su hombro.

Después de unos minutos de consuelo, Rubeus se levantó y fue a la cocina. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera.

—Lo siento, pequeña —dijo al volver—. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero probablemente es mejor que no asistas al funeral.

Parpadeé, sorprendida.

—Claro que asistiré —le dije—. Si no tenemos dinero para el billete de avión, siempre puedo...

—Te recuerdo que sólo tenemos un coche. —Su voz había cambiado—. ¿Se supone que tendré que pasar el fin de semana sentadito en el apartamento mientras tú te llevas el coche a Houston?

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—Entiendo que se te haya ido de la memoria. Pero resulta que teníamos planes para este fin de semana, Marie. —Me miró fijamente, y yo le devolví la mirada con una mueca de perplejidad—. La gran cangrejada anual, en la casa del dueño de la constructora. Este es mi primer año con ellos, así que no puedo faltar.

Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Quieres... quieres que vaya a una cangrejada en lugar de al funeral de mi tía?

—No hay más remedio. Por Dios, Marie, ¿quieres que me despida de todas mis probabilidades de conseguir un ascenso? Voy a ir a esa cangrejada, y ten por seguro que no iré solo. Necesito una esposa y necesito que cause buena impresión.

—No puedo —dije, más atónita que furiosa. No podía creer que mis sentimientos por tía Setsuna significaran tan poco para él—. Necesito estar con mi familia. Estoy segura de que los de la constructora lo entenderán si les explicas que...

—¡Tu familia soy yo! —Tiró la lata de cerveza, que rebotó en el borde del fregadero entre una explosión de espuma—. ¿Quién te paga las facturas, Marie? ¿Quién mantiene un techo encima de tu cabeza? Yo. Nadie de tu puta familia ha movido un dedo para ayudarnos. Harás lo que yo diga.

—¡No soy tu esclava! —le grité a mi vez—. Tengo derecho a ir al funeral de tía Setsuna, y voy a...

—Inténtalo —sonrió él, viniendo hacia mí en tres rápidas zancadas—. Inténtalo, Marie. No tienes dinero y no dispones de ningún medio de locomoción para ir hasta allí. —Me agarró de los brazos y me empujó con fuerza, y yo retrocedí dando traspiés hasta chocar con la pared—. Nunca entenderé cómo te las arreglaste para acabar la universidad con lo imbécil que eres. Tú les importas una mierda, Marie. A ver si te entra de una vez en esa mollera tan dura que tienes.

Le envié un correo electrónico a Michiru diciéndole que no podía asistir al funeral. Me abstuve de explicarle el motivo, y no recibí ninguna respuesta. Como no hubo llamadas del resto de mi familia, creí saber lo que estarían pensando de mí. Lo que pudieran estar pensando ellos, sin embargo, seguro que no era nada comparado con las cosas que estaba pensando yo acerca de mí misma.

Acudí a la cangrejada con Rubeus. No dejé de sonreír ni un solo segundo en todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí. Todo el mundo me llamó Marie. Y llevé puesta una blusa de manga larga para ocultar que tenía los brazos llenos de moretones producto de los achuchones de mi marido. El día del funeral de la tía Setsuna no derramé ni una sola lágrima.

Pero sí lloré el lunes, en cuanto me llegó un paquetito por correo. Contenía la pulsera de mi tía con todos sus colgantitos de la suerte. «Querida Serena —rezaba la nota de Michiru—, sé que se suponía que esto debía ser para ti.»

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de nuestro segundo año de matrimonio, Rubeus estaba tan determinado a dejarme embarazada que no hablaba de otra cosa. Yo medio sospechaba que me mataría si llegaba a enterarse de que seguía tomando en secreto la píldora, así que las escondí dentro de un bolso que luego oculté al fondo del armario.

Convencido de que el problema tenía que estar en mí —no podía ser a causa de él—, Rubeus me obligó a ir al médico. Me tiré una hora entera llorando en su consulta mientras le explicaba que me sentía inquieta y desgraciada y no sabía por qué, y volví a casa con una receta de antidepresivos.

—No puedes tomar esa mierda —dijo Rubeus en cuanto la vio, estrujando la receta y tirándola a la basura—. Podría ser perjudicial para el niño.

Nuestro niño inexistente. Sentí una punzada de culpa al pensar en la píldora anticonceptiva que me tomaba cada mañana, un acto secreto que se había convertido en mi última y desesperada intentona de conseguir aunque sólo fuese un poco de autonomía. Los fines de semana resultaban especialmente complicados, porque durante esos días Rubeus procuraba no perderme de vista. Entonces me veía obligada a correr al armario mientras él estaba en la ducha, echar mano de la rueda de cartón, sacar una píldora y tragármela a palo seco. Si Rubeus llegaba a pillarme en ese momento... no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué dijo el médico sobre lo de que te quedes embarazada? —Preguntó Rubeus, escrutándome con la mirada.

—Dijo que podía tardar hasta un año en suceder.

Yo no le había mencionado al médico que estuviéramos tratando de que me quedara embarazada, y me limité a pedirle que me renovara la receta para las píldoras anticonceptivas.

—¿Te dijo cuáles eran los mejores días para quedarte embarazada? ¿Esos en los que eres más fértil?

—Inmediatamente antes de que empiece a ovular.

—Vamos a coger el calendario y calcularemos cuándo cae eso. ¿En qué momento del ciclo ovulas?

—En el décimo día, creo.

Mientras íbamos en busca del calendario, donde yo siempre marcaba con una X los días en que me empezaba el período, mi escasa disposición a seguir adelante con aquello no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo a Rubeus. Iba a ser invadida, fecundada, y obligada a pasar por todo el proceso del dar a luz simplemente porque él así lo había decidido.

—No quiero hacerlo —me oí decir hoscamente en un momento dado.

—Ya verás lo contenta que te pones en cuanto suceda.

—Sigo sin querer hacerlo. No estoy preparada.

Rubeus plantó el calendario sobre la encimera con una fuerza tal que sonó como un pistoletazo.

—Nunca estarás preparada. Nunca sucederá a menos que yo te empuje a hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios, Marie, ¿quieres hacer el favor de crecer de una vez y ser una mujer adulta?

Me puse a temblar. Se me subieron los colores, y la adrenalina hizo que el corazón me latiera más deprisa que de costumbre.

—Soy una mujer adulta. No necesito tener un hijo para demostrarlo.

—Lo que eres es una zorra mimada. Un parásito. Por eso no le importas un cuerno a tu familia.

Entonces fui yo la que tuvo un arranque de genio.

—¡Y tú eres un capullo egoísta!

Me dio una bofetada tan brutal que me volvió la cara del revés. Oí un zumbido muy estridente en los oídos. Tragué saliva penosamente y me llevé la mano a la mejilla.

—Dijiste que nunca más volverías a hacerlo —murmuré con voz ronca.

Rubeus respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía la mirada de un loco.

—La culpa es tuya por sacarme de mis casillas. Maldita sea, te enseñaré a comportarte como es debido. —Me agarró de un brazo, con la otra mano me cogió del pelo y me llevó por la fuerza a la sala de estar. Una vez allí me dejó tendida boca abajo encima de una otomana, sin dejar de soltar juramentos.

—¡No! —chillé, la voz ahogada por la tapicería—. ¡No, por favor!

Pero él me bajó de un tirón los vaqueros y las bragas y metió el miembro en mi sexo reseco, y la penetración me produjo un dolor muy intenso que se convirtió en fuego líquido, y supe que Rubeus había roto algo dentro de mí. Luego empezó a embestirme más deprisa, cada vez más fuerte, reduciendo la ferocidad de sus primeras acometidas únicamente cuando dejé de murmurar que no y me quedé callada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban hacia el almohadón. Traté de pensar más allá del dolor, me dije que aquello pronto habría acabado. «Tú sólo aguanta, aguanta, se correrá enseguida.»

Hubo una última acometida devastadora y sentí que Rubeus se estremecía encima de mí, y yo me estremecí también mientras pensaba en el líquido que anegaba mi interior. No quería tener nada que ver con los hijos de Rubeus. No quería tener nada que ver con él.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando salió de mí, y noté que un hilillo caliente me resbalaba por los muslos. Lo oí subirse los pantalones y cerrarse la cremallera.

—Te ha venido el período —dijo con brusquedad.

Ambos sabíamos que era demasiado pronto para eso. No era de allí de donde había salido aquella sangre. No dije nada, y me limité a levantarme de la otomana para recomponerme la ropa.

Rubeus volvió a hablar, y ahora su voz sonó más normal.

—Acabaré de preparar la cena mientras te limpias. ¿Qué necesito hacer?

—Hervir la pasta.

—¿Cuánto rato?

—Doce minutos.

Desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, me dolía todo. Era la primera vez que practicaba el sexo salvaje. «Ha sido una violación», murmuró una vocecita en mi interior, pero me apresuré a decirme que sólo con que me hubiera relajado un poco, con que no hubiera estado tan seca, me habría dolido menos. «Pero es que tú no querías hacerlo», insistió la vocecita.

Me puse en pie y torcí el gesto ante el intenso palpitar del dolor, luego me encaminé hacia el cuarto de baño con paso vacilante.

—Tampoco hace falta que le eches tanto melodrama al asunto, caramba —le oí decir a Rubeus.

Guardé silencio mientras seguía hacia el cuarto de baño. Entré y cerré la puerta. Abrí los grifos de la ducha, esperé hasta que el agua salió lo más caliente que podría aguantar, y entonces me desnudé y me metí en la bañera. Me quedé inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, hasta que sentí el cuerpo limpio, dolorido y lleno de escozores. Mi mente flotaba en una nube de perplejidad, y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo podía ser que mi vida se hubiera convertido en esto. Rubeus no se calmaría hasta que yo hubiera tenido un hijo, y entonces querría que tuviéramos otro, y esa inacabable partida de tratar de complacerlo, perdida de antemano, continuaría hasta el fin de mis días.

No era una cuestión de sentarse un rato con alguien y hablar sinceramente de tus sentimientos. Eso sólo funcionaba cuando tus sentimientos le importaban a la otra persona. Rubeus, incluso cuando parecía estar escuchando con toda la atención del mundo, en realidad sólo estaba haciendo acopio de material que luego pudiera utilizar contra mí. El dolor de otra persona, ya fuese emocional o físico, simplemente no existía para él. Pero yo había creído que me amaba. ¿Tanto había cambiado él desde que nos casamos, o había cometido yo un error fatal a la hora de enjuiciarlo?

Cerré los grifos de la ducha, me envolví el cuerpo dolorido en una toalla y fui al espejo. Utilicé la mano para limpiar un círculo en el espejo enturbiado por el vaho. Vi que tenía la cara distorsionada, y uno de mis ojos había empezado a hincharse.

La puerta del baño vibró.

—Llevas demasiado rato ahí dentro. Sal y cenemos.

—No tengo hambre.

—Abre la dichosa puerta y deja de ponerme morros.

Quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta, y me quedé inmóvil ante Rubeus, aquel hombre enfurecido que parecía dispuesto a hacerme pedazos en cualquier momento. Yo le tenía miedo, pero por encima de eso, me sentía completamente vencida. Siempre había hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para seguir sus reglas, pero él las cambiaba continuamente.

—Esta vez sí que no me voy a disculpar —dijo él—. Lo estabas pidiendo a gritos. Sabes de sobra que no debes hablarme así.

—Si tuviéramos hijos —dije—, también les pegarías.

Una nueva oleada de ira empezó a enrojecerle la cara.

—Cierra el pico.

—Lo harías —insistí—. Les darías bofetones cada vez que hicieran algo que no te gustara. Ésa es una de las razones por las que no quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

La falta de toda reacción por su parte me asustó. El silencio se hizo tan profundo que el sonido de las gotas que caían en la bañera hizo que sintiera escalofríos. Rubeus me miraba sin pestañear, con los ojos relucientes como un par de botones. Las gotas seguían cayendo. Se me puso carne de gallina en todo el cuerpo, cubierto apenas con la toalla fría y mojada.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó abruptamente, y pasó junto a mí. Empezó a rebuscar en los cajones, arrojando fuera estuches de maquillaje y horquillas para el pelo y cepillos, y todo iba cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo mojado.

—¿El qué? —pregunté mientras el corazón se me disparaba. Me asombró lo calmada que sonaba mi voz cuando el terror me estaba corroyendo las entrañas como ácido de batería—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

Él tiró al suelo un vaso vacío, haciéndolo añicos, y luego siguió vaciando cajones como un poseso.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Si encontraba las píldoras me mataría. Una extraña resignación enfermiza fluyó por debajo del miedo, y el pulso se me tranquilizó. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me estaba quedando entumecida de frío.

—Voy a vestirme —dije sin perder la calma, mientras él seguía rompiendo, haciendo trizas, destruyendo, y los líquidos y polvos se acumulaban por el suelo para fluir en pequeños regueros que terminaban reuniéndose en charcos de tonos pastel.

Fui hasta la cómoda, saqué unos vaqueros y ropa interior y una camiseta, aunque ya era bastante tarde y lo lógico habría sido que echara mano de un pijama. Imagino que mi subconsciente ya se había dado cuenta de que aquella noche no iba a pegar ojo. Mientras terminaba de vestirme, Rubeus irrumpió en el dormitorio y me hizo a un lado de un empujón. Luego empezó a sacar los cajones de la cómoda y los yació en el suelo, esparciendo mis cosas.

—Rubeus, para.

—¡Dime dónde las tienes!

—Si estás buscando alguna excusa para volver a pegarme, no te compliques tanto la vida y pégame. —No hablé en tono desafiante. Ni siquiera tenía miedo. Lo único que sentía era un profundo cansancio, esa falta de fuerzas que se apodera de ti cuando tus pensamientos y emociones han ido secándose poco a poco hasta el punto en el que te sientes absolutamente vacía por dentro.

Pero Rubeus estaba determinado a encontrar la prueba de que lo había traicionado y a castigarme hasta que yo viviera siempre en el miedo. Cuando hubo acabado de registrar la cómoda, fue al armario y empezó a esparcir por el suelo mis zapatos y abrirme los bolsos. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió tratar de huir o esconderme. Me quedé donde estaba, aturdida y expectante, a la espera de ser ejecutada.

Finalmente se apartó del armario con mis píldoras anticonceptivas en la mano, una mirada asesina mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Fui vagamente consciente de que, al igual que me sucedía a mí, mi marido ya no era dueño de sus acciones. Rubeus llevaba dentro de sí un monstruo que necesitaba ser alimentado, y no se detendría hasta haberlo saciado.

Fui agarrada y lanzada contra la pared, y la cabeza se me llenó de estática cuando chocó contra la dura superficie. Rubeus me pegó más fuerte que nunca, esta vez con el puño cerrado, y sentí crujir mi mandíbula. Sólo entendí unas cuantas palabras de lo que dijo, algo sobre las píldoras, y que ahora podría tomarme todas las putas píldoras que quisiera, y entonces arrancó unas cuantas de la rueda de cartón y me las metió en la boca, y yo traté de mantener rígida la mandíbula mientras escupía y me atragantaba. Me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y me retorcí de dolor, y entonces me arrastró por todo el apartamento hasta la puerta principal.

Me vi arrojada al suelo. Choqué con el borde del escalón de la entrada y un instante después una llamarada de agonía me atravesó el cuerpo cuando me dio un puntapié en las costillas.

—Te quedarás ahí hasta mañana —gruñó—. Ve pensando en lo que has hecho.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito.

Me quedé tendida en el pavimento, inmóvil sobre aquel asfalto recalentado por el sol que continuaba abrasando aunque ya había oscurecido. El calor del octubre tejano no tenía nada que envidiar al del verano. Las cigarras ya estaban activas, y el aire temblaba con la vibración de sus patas. Pasado un rato me senté, escupí algo salado y evalué los daños. Notaba dolores en el estómago, las costillas y la ingle, y en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Me sangraba la boca, e intensas punzadas me desgarraban la mandíbula.

Mi mayor temor era que Rubeus abriera la puerta y me arrastrara dentro.

Traté de pensar, aunque el pulso me latía dolorosamente en las sienes, y consideré mis opciones. Sin bolso. Sin dinero. Sin permiso de conducir. Sin móvil. Sin llaves del coche. Tampoco tenía zapatos. Me miré los pies descalzos, y no pude evitar reír por mucho que mi boca hinchada protestara con nuevas punzadas. Mierda, lo cierto era que mi situación no podía ser peor. Se me ocurrió que quizá tuviera que pasar toda la noche allí fuera como un gato al que Rubeus hubiera echado de casa. Por la mañana me dejaría entrar y yo regresaría con la cabeza gacha, derrotada y escarmentada.

Quería hacerme un ovillo y llorar. Pero de pronto me encontré levantándome del pavimento, penosamente y a costa de un gran esfuerzo.

«Vete al infierno», pensé con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada. Aún podía caminar.

Si hubiera podido ir a ver a alguien en ese momento, habría sido a Seiya, mi mejor amigo. Necesitaba su comprensión y su consuelo. Pero en aquellas circunstancias, sólo había una persona que realmente pudiera ayudarme. Haruka. Desde MacAllen hasta El Paso, todo el mundo le debía favores o quería hacerle favores para congraciarse con él. Haruka podía resolver un problema rápida y eficientemente, sin ninguna clase de fanfarrias. Y no había nadie en el mundo en quien yo confiara más.

Eché a andar en dirección al supermercado que había a medio kilómetro de casa, descalza. La oscuridad se fue espesando y una luna llena subió por el cielo. Temblaba ante mis ojos como si fuera un adorno colgado de ganchos en una obra de teatro del instituto. Una luna de cazador, la llamábamos en Tejas. Durante los primeros minutos me sentí ridícula y asustada cada vez que los faros de los coches se deslizaban sobre mí. Pero los dolores que llevaba a cuestas no tardaron en hacerse tan intensos que dejé de sentirme ridícula, y me encontré teniendo que concentrarme para poner un pie delante del otro. Tenía miedo de desmayarme en cualquier momento. Mantuve la cabeza baja, no queriendo que nadie se detuviera junto al bordillo. Nada de preguntas, nada de desconocidos, nada de policía. Podrían llevarme de vuelta con mi marido. Rubeus se había vuelto tan poderoso en mi mente que lo creía capaz de explicarlo todo, meterme otra vez dentro de casa y posiblemente matarme.

El dolor en la mandíbula era el peor. Traté de apretar los dientes para ver si estaba rota o desencajada, pero incluso el más leve movimiento era pura agonía. Cuando llegué al supermercado por fin, estaba considerando seriamente en ofrecer mi anillo de boda a cambio de un poco de Tylenol. Pero no podía poner los pies en aquel establecimiento brillantemente iluminado con toda aquella gente que entraba y salía continuamente. Sabía muy bien qué aspecto debía de tener, la atención que iba a atraer mi presencia, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Encontré un teléfono público enfrente del supermercado y llamé a cobro revertido, pulsando cada botón con intensa concentración. Me sabía de memoria el número del móvil de Haruka. «Por favor responde», pensé mientras me preguntaba qué iba a hacer en el caso de que no respondiera. «Por favor responde. Por favor... »

Y entonces oí la voz de Haruka, y la operadora le preguntó si aceptaba la llamada.

—¿Haruka? —Sostuve el auricular con las dos manos, aferrándome a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa?

La tarea de responder, de explicar, se me hacía tan abrumadora que por un instante no pude hablar.

—Necesito que vengas a recogerme —conseguí murmurar finalmente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Haruka sonó muy pausada y suave, como si le estuviera hablando a una criatura.

—No.

Hubo un corto silencio cargado de electricidad, y luego Haruka volvió a hablar.

—¿Dónde estás, Serena? —preguntó, ahora en tono apremiante. Por un segundo fui incapaz de responder. El alivio de oír mi nombre pronunciado por aquella voz tan familiar, se abrió paso a través del entumecimiento. Tragué saliva y sentí cómo las lágrimas me corrían por la cara, abrasándome la piel erosionada.

—Estoy enfrente de un supermercado —conseguí farfullar finalmente.

—¿En Houston?

—Sí.

—Serena, ¿estás sola?

—Ajá.

—¿Puedes coger un taxi hasta el aeropuerto?

—No. —Sorbí aire por la nariz y volví a tragar saliva—. No tengo mi bolso.

—¿Dónde estás? —repitió Haruka pacientemente.

Le dije el nombre del supermercado y el de la calle.

—Vale. Quiero que esperes cerca de la entrada de ese supermercado... ¿Hay algún sitio donde puedas sentarte?

—Hay un banco.

—Buena chica. Serena, ve a sentarte en ese banco y no te muevas de ahí. Te enviaré a alguien lo más pronto posible. No vayas a ninguna parte, ¿entiendes? Quédate sentadita ahí y espera.

—Haruka —susurré—, no llames a Rubeus, ¿vale?

Oí que mi hermano tragaba aire con un jadeo entrecortado, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó normal.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No volverá a acercársete.

Mientras me sentaba en el banco y me disponía a esperar, supe que estaba atrayendo miradas de curiosidad. Tenía la cara amoratada, un ojo tan hinchado que casi se me había cerrado, y la mandíbula enorme. Un niño le preguntó a su madre qué me pasaba, y ella lo hizo callar y le dijo que no mirara. Agradecí que nadie viniera hacia mí, que el instinto natural de la gente fuera mantenerse lo más alejada posible de la clase de problema que era obvio tenía yo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Pudieron ser unos cuantos minutos o una hora. Pero finalmente un hombre, bastante joven que vestía pantalones de pinzas y una camisa con el cuello desabrochado, vino hacia el banco. Se puso en cuclillas frente a mí, y me encontré contemplando con expresión aturdida un par de ojos grises que me miraban con preocupación. El joven sonrió como para tranquilizarme.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —Su voz era dulce como el sirope de sorgo—. Me llamo Yaten Kou, y soy amigo de su hermano Haruka. Me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba que la llevaran. —Sin dejar de mirarme, añadió—: Pero ahora que la estoy viendo me pregunto si no sería conveniente que primero fuéramos a un servicio de urgencias.

Negué con la cabeza, al borde del pánico.

—No, no. No quiero ir a ningún servicio de urgencias. No me lleve ahí...

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —me tranquilizó—. Le prometo que no iremos a ningún servicio de urgencias. Y ahora deje que la ayude a ir hasta mi coche.

—Prométame que no vamos a ir a ningún servicio de urgencias—dije sin moverme del banco.

—Se lo prometo. Prometido, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero yo seguí sin moverme.

—No puedo subir a un avión —farfullé. Cada vez me costaba más hablar—. No llevo encima ninguna documentación.

—Es un avión privado, señorita Tsukino. —Su mirada era amable y compasiva—. No tendrá que identificarse porque no habrá de pasar por ningún control de seguridad, y ni siquiera necesita billete. Venga, vayamos a... —Se calló cuando vio mis pies heridos, que habían empezado a sangrar—. Dios —susurró.

—Nada de hospitales —murmuré.

Yaten se sentó a mi lado en el banco. Vi cómo se quitaba los mocasines y los calcetines, volvía a meter los pies descalzos en los mocasines, y luego me ponía sus calcetines con mucho cuidado.

—Le daría los zapatos —dijo—, pero no podría aguantarlos. ¿Me dejará llevarla hasta el coche?

Sacudí la cabeza. Estaba segura de que no aguantaría ser tocada por nadie, por ninguna razón, sin importar lo breve que fuera el contacto.

—Lo que usted diga —murmuró Yaten—. No tenemos ninguna prisa, así que tómese su tiempo. —Se levantó del banco y esperó pacientemente mientras yo trataba de ponerme de pie, mirándome con las manos medio extendidas como si tuviera que reprimir el impulso de sujetarme—. Tengo el coche ahí mismo. Es aquel Cadillac blanco.

Fuimos muy despacito hacia el coche, un reluciente sedán color perla, y Yaten me sostuvo la puerta mientras yo me acomodaba penosamente en el asiento.

—¿No cree que estaría más cómoda con el respaldo un poco echado hacia atrás? —me preguntó.

Cerré los ojos, demasiado exhausta para responder. Yaten se inclinó sobre mi asiento, apretó un botón, y fue echando el respaldo hacia atrás hasta que quedé medio reclinada.

Luego rodeó el coche, se puso al volante y le dio al encendido. El motor ronroneó suavemente mientras salíamos del aparcamiento. Oí el ruidito de un móvil al ser abierto, y luego los tenues pitidos de un número que era marcado.

—Haruka —dijo Yaten pasados unos instantes—. Sí, está conmigo. Estamos yendo al DFW. Tengo que decirte una cosa... Le ha dado una buena paliza. Se encuentra un poco aturdida. —Hubo Una larga pausa, y luego Yaten dijo en voz baja—. Ya lo sé, tío. Otra pausa—. Sí, creo que se encuentra en condiciones de viajar, pero cuando llegue allí... Ajá. Pues francamente, sí. Te llamaré en cuanto ella haya despegado. No hay problema.

No hay forma de viajar más cómoda que en un Cadillac —es lo más parecido a un colchón sobre ruedas—, pero cada sacudida casi imperceptible difundía nuevos dolores por mi cuerpo. Traté de apretar los dientes para resistir el dolor, pero lo único que logré fue dar un respingo ante la llamarada que me recorrió la mandíbula.

Un instante después oí la voz de Yaten entre el ruidoso palpitar del pulso en mis oídos.

—~ Le parece que va a vomitar, señorita Tsukino?

Me las arreglé para emitir un sonido negativo. No pensaba hacer tal cosa; me dolería demasiado.

Un pequeño receptáculo de plástico fue depositado con cuidado sobre mi regazo.

—Sólo por si acaso —dijo Yaten.

Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras él maniobraba entre el tráfico. Los faros de los coches que pasaban proyectaban un tenue brillo rojizo a través de mis párpados. Me sentía vagamente preocupada, porque acababa de descubrir que me costaba horrores pensar con un mínimo de coherencia. Por mucho que me esforzara, era como si no pudiera hacerme una idea clara de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Tratar de atrapar un pensamiento coherente era como estar de pie debajo de una nube muy grande y querer recoger las gotas de lluvia con una cucharilla. Me sentía como si nunca más fuera a tener el control de nada.

—¿Sabe? El marido de mi hermana solía pegarle muy a menudo. Por ningún motivo o por el motivo que fuese. En aquel entonces yo no sabía que el muy hijoputa hiciera eso, o le juro que lo habría matado. Al final ella lo dejó y se vino con sus hijos a casa de mamá, y se quedó allí hasta que pudo rehacer su vida. Fue a visitar a un terapeuta y todo ese rollo. Mi hermana me contó que lo que más la ayudó fue oír que ella no había tenido la culpa de lo sucedido. Necesitaba oírlo muy a menudo. Así que quiero ser el primero en decírselo: usted no ha tenido la culpa de lo que acaba de sucederle.

No me moví ni hablé. Pero sentí cómo las lágrimas se me escurrían entre los párpados apretados.

—Usted no ha tenido la culpa —repitió Yaten firmemente, y luego condujo el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Me quedé adormilada y desperté unos minutos después para ver que el coche se había detenido y Yaten estaba abriendo la puerta. El rugido de un reactor que despegaba desgarró el silencio acolchado del Cadillac, y me envolvieron los olores del combustible y la maquinaria que flotaban en el aire húmedo de Tejas. Parpadeé y me fui irguiendo poco a poco en el asiento, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos en una pista del aeropuerto.

—Déjeme ayudarla —dijo Yaten mientras extendía la mano hacia mí.

Me encogí temerosamente y sacudí la cabeza. Luego me apreté el pecho con el brazo allí donde me había pateado Rubeus, y salí del coche sin ayuda. Cuando me puse de pie, me dio vueltas la cabeza y una neblina gris me empañó la vista. Me tambaleé y Yaten me agarró del brazo que tenía libre para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio.

—Señorita Tsukino —continuó, sin dejar de sujetarme a pesar de que yo me esforzaba débilmente por soltarme—. Señorita Tsukino, por favor, escúcheme. Lo único que quiero es ayudarla a subir a ese avión. Tiene que dejar que la ayude, ¿comprende? Si se cae intentando subir esos peldaños usted sola, entonces sí que tendrá que ir al hospital. Y a mí no me quedará más remedio que ir ahí con usted, porque su hermano me rompería las dos piernas como se enterara de que la había dejado sola.

Asentí y acepté su ayuda, aunque todos mis instintos me gritaban que lo apartara de mí. Lo último que quería era ser tocada por un hombre, sin importar lo amable o digno de confianza que pareciera. Quería estar a bordo de aquel avión. Quería salir de Dallas lo más deprisa posible, alejarme de Rubeus.

—Bueno, vamos a ver —murmuró Yaten mientras recorríamos pasito a pasito la distancia que nos separaba del avión. Era un Lear 3lA, un reactor ligero que podía transportar hasta seis pasajeros. Con los alerones especiales adosados al cono de cola, parecía un pájaro que se dispusiera a alzar el vuelo—. Ya casi hemos llegado, y entonces podrá volver a sentarse, y Haruka estará esperándola cuando llegue. —Mientras subíamos la escalerilla con una tortuosa lentitud, Yaten mantuvo un monólogo constante como si intentara distraerme de la agonía de mi mandíbula y mis costillas—. Es un avión estupendo. Pertenece a una compañía de programas informáticos con sede en Dallas. Hace tiempo que conozco al piloto. Es todo un experto en su oficio, y con él volará usted la mar de segura.

—¿Quién es el dueño de la compañía? —farfullé, preguntándome si sería alguien que conociera.

—Yo. —Yaten sonrió y luego me ayudó a ir con mucho cuidado hasta uno de los asientos de delante, y me abrochó el cinturón. Acto seguido fue a un minibar, sacó unos cuantos cubitos de hielo que envolvió, en un paño, y me lo dio—. Para su cara. Ahora descanse. Voy a hablar un momento con el piloto y enseguida estará usted de camino.

—Gracias —murmuré mientras me apretaba la mandíbula con el peso de los cubitos de hielo que sentía deslizarse dentro del paño. Me recosté en el asiento, y amoldé cautelosamente la bolsa de hielo improvisada al lado hinchado de mi cara.

El vuelo fue espantoso pero misericordiosamente breve, y tomamos tierra en el aeropuerto Hobby al sureste de Houston. Tardé un poco en reaccionar cuando el avión se detuvo al final de la pista, y mis dedos se hicieron un lío con el cierre del cinturón de seguridad. Después de que la escalerilla hubiera sido traída hasta el avión, el copiloto salió de la cabina y abrió la puerta. En cuestión de segundos, mi hermano estuvo a bordo.

Haruka tenía los ojos de un gris pálido que no era nada habitual en él, no como niebla o hielo, sino más bien como un relámpago cuando rasga el cielo nocturno. El negro de sus cejas y sus pestañas parecía aún más negro que de costumbre en aquel rostro palidecido por la preocupación. Se quedó inmóvil por una fracción de segundo en cuanto me vio, y luego tragó saliva y vino hacia mí.

—Serena —dijo con voz ronca. Se arrodilló ante el asiento y apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos mientras me escrutaba con la mirada.

Por fin conseguí quitarme el cinturón, y me incliné hacia delante percibiendo el aroma familiar de mi hermano. Haruka me rodeó con los brazos, en un movimiento cauteloso muy distinto de los cariñosos apretujones a los que me tenía acostumbrada, y comprendí que se contenía por miedo a hacerme daño. Percibí los leves temblores que lo estremecían por debajo de su inmovilidad.

Abrumada por el alivio, apoyé la mejilla buena en el hombro de mi hermano.

—Haruka —murmuré—. Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo.

Él tuvo que aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo para responder: —Yo también, bichito.

—No me lleves a River Oaks.

Él lo entendió al momento.

—No, cariño —dijo—. Vas a venir a casa conmigo. No le he dicho a papá que estás aquí.

Me ayudó a ir hasta su coche, un Maybach plateado de líneas muy elegantes.

—No te duermas —me ordenó cuando vio que yo cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la nuca en el reposacabezas.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Tienes un bulto detrás de la cabeza. Probablemente has sufrido una conmoción, lo que significa que no debes dormir.

—Dormí un rato en el avión. Me encuentro bien, ¿ves? Anda, déjame …

—Tú no te encuentras bien —dijo Haruka con una fiereza que me dejó encogida en el asiento—. Estás... —Se calló, y moduló el tono en cuanto vio el efecto que su voz acababa de ejercer en mí—. Demonios, lo siento. No te asustes. No gritaré. Es sólo que… me cuesta mucho mantener la calma cuando veo lo que te ha hecho ese cerdo. —Tragó aire con un jadeo entrecortado—. Mantente despierta hasta que lleguemos al hospital. Sólo serán unos minutos.

—Nada de hospitales —dije, saliendo de mi aturdimiento—. Querrán saber cómo sucedió. —El servicio de urgencias informaría a la policía y cabía la posibilidad de que presentaran cargos contra Rubeus por agresión, y no me sentía con fuerzas para pasar por aquello.

—Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Lo haría, por supuesto. Haruka tenía suficiente poder y dinero como para sortear todos los procesos habituales. Unas cuantas palmas serían untadas, unos cuantos favores serían intercambiados. La gente miraría hacia otro lado exactamente en el momento adecuado. En Houston el apellido Tsukino era una llave que podía abrir todas las puertas; o cerrarlas, si era preferible.

—Quiero ir a alguna parte y descansar. —Traté de que mi voz sonara lo más resuelta posible. Pero me salió confusa y quejumbrosa, y la cabeza me latía demasiado para mantener una discusión.

—Podrías tener rota la mandíbula —dijo Haruka en voz baja—. y sabe Dios lo que ese hijo de perra le habrá hecho al resto de tu persona. —Resopló—. ¿Quieres contarme qué ha sucedido?

Negué con la cabeza. A veces una pregunta de lo más simple puede tener una respuesta muy complicada. La verdad era que no estaba segura de cómo o por qué había sucedido aquello, qué había en Rubeus o en mí o en el hecho de estar juntos que podía llegar a causar semejantes daños. Me pregunté si Rubeus ya se habría dado cuenta de que me había ido, si había salido a la entrada del edificio y la había encontrado desierta, O si ahora mismo estaría durmiendo tan a gusto en nuestra cama.

Haruka no volvió a abrir la boca durante el resto del trayecto hasta el Centro Médico de Houston, el mayor complejo médico del planeta. Consiste en muchos hospitales, instituciones académicas y centros de investigación. No me cabía duda de que mi familia habría donado salas o equipo nuevo a por lo menos un par de ellos.

—¿Ha sido la primera vez? —preguntó Haruka cuando entrábamos en el aparcamiento de urgencias.

—No.

Él masculló unas palabrotas.

—Si me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ese bastardo se atrevería a levantarte la mano, nunca habría dejado que te fugaras con él.

—No podrías habérmelo impedido —repuse con voz pastosa—. Estaba resuelta a hacerlo. Fue una estupidez por mi parte.

—No digas eso. —Haruka me miró con expresión de furia y angustia—. No fue ninguna estupidez. Apostaste por alguien, y ese alguien resultó ser… Mierda, no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Un monstruo. —Su tono sonó sombrío—. Un muerto. Porque cuando le ponga las manos encima...

_—Por favor. —Ya había tenido suficiente violencia y voces enfurecidas por una noche—. No sé si Rubeus era consciente del daño que me estaba haciendo.

—Un moradito de nada bastaría para darme derecho a matarlo. —Me sacó del coche, cogiéndome en brazos igual que a una niña.

—Puedo andar —protesté.

—No vas a cruzar andando todo el aparcamiento con sólo unos calcetines en los pies. Maldita sea, Serena, no le des más vueltas.

Me llevó hasta la sala de espera, donde había al menos una docena de personas, y me depositó en el suelo con cuidado junto al mostrador de recepción.

—Haruka Tsukino —dijo después, tendiéndole una tarjeta a la mujer que había detrás del cristal de separación—. Necesito que algún médico vea a mi hermana inmediatamente.

Vi que la mujer abría los ojos como platos y luego señalaba con un cabeceo la puerta que había a la izquierda del mostrador de recepción.

—Lo espero en la puerta, señor Tsukino. Entre.

—No —le susurré a mi hermano—. No quiero quitarle el turno a nadie. Quiero esperar con el resto de la gente.

—No tienes elección.

La puerta se abrió, y fui empujada suave pero firmemente e introducida en el pasillo pintado de beige pálido. Un asomo de ira surgió en mí al ver que mi hermano se atrevía a manipularme de aquella manera. Me daba igual que lo hiciera con la mejor intención del mundo.

—No es justo —dije hecha una furia, mientras una enfermera venía hacia nosotros—. No pienso hacerlo. Yo no soy más importante que ninguna de las personas que hay aquí...

—Lo eres para mí.

Me indigné en representación de la gente que aguardaba en la sala de espera, todas esas personas que estaban haciendo cola mientras a mí se me hacía pasar sin tener que aguardar ni un segundo. Y me avergonzaba que se me obligara a interpretar el papel de heredera privilegiada.

—Ahí fuera había un par de niños —dije mientras intentaba zafarme del brazo de Haruka—. Ellos necesitan ver a un médico tanto como yo.

—Serena —repuso en tono inexorable—, todas las personas que están sentadas en esa sala se encuentran bastante mejor que tú. Ahora estate calladita, tranquilízate y sigue a la enfermera.

Con la fuerza que da la adrenalina, me liberé el brazo de un tirón tan vigoroso que di contra la pared. El dolor se precipitó sobre mí en varios puntos a la vez. La boca se me llenó de saliva, los ojos me empezaron a llorar, y una oleada de bilis me subió por la garganta.

—Voy a vomitar —murmuré.

Con milagrosa celeridad, un recipiente de plástico en forma de riñón apareció de la nada como en un número de magia y me incliné sobre él, entre gemidos. Como no había cenado, tampoco había gran cosa que expulsar. Vomité en una serie de dolorosos espasmos, para acabar con unas arcadas secas que no llegaron a echar nada.

—Me parece que está un poco conmocionada —oí que le decía Haruka a la enfermera—. Tiene un chichón en la cabeza, y le cuesta hablar. Y ahora las náuseas.

—Enseguida nos ocupamos de ella, señor Tsukino. —La enfermera me acompañó hasta una silla de ruedas.

A partir de ese momento, lo único que tuve que hacer fue dejarme llevar. Me hicieron radiografías, me pasaron por un escáner, me examinaron en busca de fracturas y hematomas, y luego me desinfectaron, me vendaron y medicaron. Hubo largos períodos de espera entre cada uno de los procedimientos. En total la cosa ocupó la mayor parte de la noche.

Resultó que tenía rota una de las costillas centrales, pero mi mandíbula no estaba fracturada, sólo contusionada. También tenía una conmoción cerebral, pero no lo bastante grave como para permanecer ingresada en el hospital. Y me dieron analgésicos suficientes para colocar a un elefante.

Me sentía demasiado enfadada con Haruka y demasiado exhausta para decir gran cosa cuando me dieron el alta en urgencias. Dormí durante los quince minutos que duró el trayecto hasta el ático que ocupaba Haruka en Main 1800, un edificio de acero y cristal propiedad de los Tsukino. Había sido concebido como un rascacielos de uso mixto, con apartamentos que costaban millones de dólares en los pisos superiores y oficinas y locales comerciales para alquilar en los de abajo. La inconfundible pirámide de cristal segmentado que remataba el edificio había hecho que Main 1800 se convirtiera rápidamente en uno de los emblemas de la ciudad.

Yo había estado allí en un par de ocasiones para comer en alguno de los restaurantes de la planta baja, pero nunca había visto la casa de Haruka. Mi hermano siempre había sido muy celoso de su intimidad.

Un ascensor muy rápido nos llevó al piso decimoctavo. La puerta ya estaba abierta antes de que hubiéramos llegado al final del pasillo. Michiru estaba de pie allí, vestida con una bata color melocotón y el pelo recogido en una cola.

Deseé que no hubiera estado allí, mi guapísima y perfecta cuñada que había sabido elegir como es debido, la mujer a la que todos los de mi familia adoraban. Michiru era la última persona que habría querido que me viera en aquel estado. Me sentí humillada y pensé que debía de parecer un troll mientras iba hacia ella dando traspiés por el pasillo.

Michiru me acompañó al interior del piso, que era ultramoderno y estaba amueblado de forma muy austera. Vi como se ponía de puntillas para besar a Haruka. Después se volvió hacia mí.

—Espero que no te importará... —empecé, pero me callé cuando ella me rodeó con los brazos.

Michiru era tan suave, olía a polos aromatizados y dentífrico, y tenía el cuello tan delicado... Intenté retroceder, pero ella no me soltó. Hacía mucho que no era abrazada de aquella manera por una mujer adulta, no desde la muerte de mi madre. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí —murmuró ella. Sentí como todos mis músculos se relajaban, porque comprendí que no iba a recibir ninguna clase de enjuiciamiento por parte de Michiru, sólo bondad.

Me llevó al dormitorio de invitados y me ayudó a ponerme un camisón, y luego me arropó como si yo no tuviera la edad de Hotaru. La habitación estaba impoluta, decorada en tonos de gris y azul pálido.

—Duerme todo lo que quieras —susurró Michiru, y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé acostada en la cama, confusa y bastante perpleja. Mis músculos envarados acabaron de librarse de la tensión que había hecho presa en ellos, como una borla al deshacerse. Un niño pequeño empezó a llorar en algún lugar del ático y fue acallado rápidamente. Oí la voz de Hotaru, preguntando dónde estaban sus zapatillas púrpura. Tenía que estar arreglándose para ir a la escuela. Unos ruiditos de platos y sartenes..., los preparativos del desayuno. Eran sonidos de lo más reconfortantes. Sonidos de familia.

Y me dejé llevar por el sueño, llena de gratitud mientras una parte de mí deseaba no despertar nunca.

Ser maltratada sistemáticamente erosiona la capacidad de pensar hasta que llega un momento en que te resulta casi imposible tomar decisiones. Las pequeñas decisiones se vuelven tan complicadas como las grandes. Incluso algo tan sencillo como elegir unos cereales para el desayuno parece cargado de peligros. Llegas a tener tanto miedo de equivocarte, de que luego tendrás que ver cómo se te culpa y se te castiga por ello, que preferirías que otra persona cargara con la responsabilidad.

Haber dejado a Rubeus no supuso ningún alivio para mí. Tanto si estaba con él como si no, la sensación de que era una inútil que no valía para nada continuaba acompañándome. Rubeus me había culpado de ser la causante de que él me maltratara, y su convencimiento se había propagado por todo mi ser igual que un virus. Quizá sí que había sido la causante de todo. Quizá me lo había merecido.

Otro de los efectos secundarios de haber vivido con Rubeus era que la realidad parecía haber adquirido la sustancia y la estabilidad de una medusa. Llevé a cabo un rápido repaso de mí misma y mis reacciones a cuanto me rodeaba. Descubrí que ya no tenía del todo claro qué era verdad y qué era mentira. Me sentía incapaz de decidir si estaba sintiendo lo correcto acerca de nada.

Tras haber dormido unas veinticuatro horas, con Michiru entrando a echarme miraditas de vez en cuando, finalmente me levanté. Fui al cuarto de baño y me inspeccioné la cara en el espejo. Tenía un ojo negro, pero la hinchazón había bajado. Mi mandíbula aún estaba hinchada y rara en un lado, y parecía como si acabara de salir de un accidente de coche. Pero al menos tenía hambre, lo que pensé que probablemente era una buena señal, y ya no me sentía como si fuese una liebre atropellada en la carretera.

Cuando entré en el salón, dolorida y un poco obnubilada por todas las horas que había dormido, vi a Haruka sentado a una mesa de cristal.

Normalmente siempre iba vestido de manera impecable, pero en aquel momento llevaba una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de chándal, y había ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

—Caray —dije mientras iba a sentarme a su lado—, tienes un aspecto terrible.

Él no sonrió ante mi intento de humor, se limitó a mirarme con cara de preocupación.

Michiru entró con un bebé en brazos.

—Helo aquí —dijo alegremente. Mi sobrino Matthew era un pequeñín adorable con una sonrisa llena de encías, unos enormes ojos grises y una buena cantidad de pelo negro en la cabecita.

—¿Decidiste hacerle un corte de pelo al estilo mohawk? —le pregunté a Michiru mientras se sentaba a mi lado con Matthew en el regazo.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cabecita con los labios.

—No, simplemente de pronto se le cayó todo por los lados y se quedó tal como lo ves en la parte de arriba. Me han dicho que volverá a crecerle con el tiempo.

—Me gusta. La sangre comanche de la familia ha vuelto por sus fueros. —Me habría encantado coger al bebé, pero no creía que mi costilla rota pudiera soportarlo, ni siquiera con la sujeción elástica que me habían puesto alrededor del torso. Así que me conformé con tocarle los piececitos, mientras él reía y gorjeaba suavemente.

Michiru me examinó con la mirada.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a tomarte la medicina —dijo—. ¿Crees que antes podrías comerte unos huevos revueltos?

—Sí, por favor.

Vi cómo acomodaba a su hijo en una trona y esparcía unos cuantos Cheerios sobre el tablero abatible. Matthew se apresuró a recoger los trocitos de cereal y se los fue metiendo en la boca con el puñito.

—¿Café? — ofreció Michiru—. ¿Té caliente?

Normalmente yo prefería el café, pero pensé que quizá no le sentaría demasiado bien a mi estómago.

—Un té me iría estupendamente.

Haruka acabó de beberse su café, dejó la taza y extendió la mano para coger la mía.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nada más tocarme él, una horrible sensación de estar amenazada hizo presa en mí. No pude evitar apartar la mano con un respingo. Mi hermano, que nunca había hecho objeto de violencia a mujer alguna, se me quedó mirando boquiabierto por el asombro.

—Lo siento —dije, sintiéndome avergonzada.

Él apartó la vista y vi que se le subían los colores.

—No eres tú quien debería sentirlo —murmuró finalmente.

Después de que Michiru me hubiera traído el té y las pastillas que me habían recetado en urgencias, Haruka carraspeó y dijo:

—Serena, ¿cómo escapaste de Rubeus la otra noche? ¿Cómo fue que acabaste en la calle sin el bolso y descalza?

—Bueno, él... él me echó... de casa. Creo que esperaba que me quedara sentada en la entrada del edificio hasta que decidiera dejarme entrar.

Vi que Michiru se detenía por un instante antes de venir a la mesa para servir un poco más de café. Me sorprendió lo horrorizada que parecía sentirse.

Haruka cogió un vaso de agua, con un movimiento tan brusco que por poco no lo volcó. Luego lo yació de unos tragos.

—Rubeus te pegó y te puso de patitas en la calle —murmuró. No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación que intentaba obligarse a creer.

Asentí y él extendió la mano para acercar al puñito de Matthew uno de los Cheerios que el bebé estaba tratando de coger infructuosamente.

—No sé qué hará Rubeus en cuanto vea que me he ido —me oí decir—. Temo que pueda acudir a la policía para denunciar mi desaparición. Supongo que debería llamarle. Aunque preferiría no decirle dónde estoy.

—Voy a llamar a uno de nuestros abogados —dijo Haruka—. Me informaré sobre nuestro próximo paso. —Y continuó hablando con voz mesurada, sobre cómo quizá tendríamos que tomar unas fotos de mis lesiones, cómo conseguir el divorcio lo más deprisa posible, cómo reducir al mínimo mi participación en todo el proceso para que no tuviera que ver a Rubeus o hablar con él...

—¿Divorcio? —pregunté estúpidamente, mientras Michiru me ponía un plato delante—. No sé si estoy preparada para eso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo estás? ¿Tú te has mirado al espejo, Serena? ¿Cuántas palizas más vas a necesitar para sentirte preparada?

Miré a mi hermano, tan fuerte y resuelto y tenaz, y todo en mí se rebeló.

—Haruka, acabo de llegar aquí—dije—. ¿Podría tomarme un pequeño descanso? ¿Sólo durante unos días? ¿Por favor?

—No podrás descansar hasta que te hayas divorciado de ese hijo de... —Haruka se calló y miró al bebé, que se lo había quedado mirando— de su madre.

Mi hermano sólo estaba tratando de protegerme, quería hacer lo que fuese mejor para mí. Pero ese afán de protección suyo se parecía demasiado a una imposición. Y me recordaba a papá.

—Ya lo sé—dije—. Es sólo que quiero meditar un poco las cosas antes de hablar con un abogado.

—Válgame Dios, Serena, espero que no estarás pensando en volver con ese...

—No. Pero estoy harta de que me digan qué he de hacer y cuándo. ¡Continuamente! Siento como si estuviera yendo en un tren desbocado. No quiero que tomes decisiones sobre mi próximo paso.

—Muy bien. Entonces ya puedes ir tomando esas decisiones. Pero procura hacerlo deprisa, porque de lo contrario las tomaré yo por ti.

Michiru intervino antes de que yo replicara.

—Haruka —murmuró. Sus esbeltos dedos fueron hacia el tenso bíceps de mi hermano y lo acarició cariñosamente. Eso bastó para que Haruka dejara de estar pendiente de mí. Miró a su esposa, las líneas de tensión en su rostro se suavizaron y respiró hondo. Yo nunca había visto a nadie ejercer semejante poder sobre mi autoritario hermano, y me sentí muy impresionada—. Esto es un proceso bastante lento —le dijo con dulzura—. Ya sé que nos gustaría que Serena pudiera saltarse todos los preliminares e ir directamente al final..., pero creo que la única manera de que deje atrás todo esto de una vez es pasando por ello. Etapa tras etapa.

Haruka frunció el ceño pero no discutió. Vi cómo intercambiaban una mirada llena de sobrentendidos. Era evidente que volverían a hablar del tema más adelante. Mi hermano se volvió hacia mí.

—Serena —murmuró—, ¿qué dirías si una de tus amigas te contara que su marido la había echado de casa una noche? ¿Cuál sería tu consejo?

—Yo... yo le aconsejaría que dejase a su marido —admití—. Pero cuando se trata de mí no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, perplejo.

—No lo sé —respondí con una mueca de impotencia.

Haruka se frotó la cara con las manos y se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a vestirme y después me pasaré por el despacho. No haré ninguna llamada. —Me miró significativamente antes de añadir—: De momento. —Luego fue a la trona, cogió a Matthew y lo sostuvo en alto para hacerlo chillar de deleite. Bajando el cuerpecito que no paraba de retorcerse, Haruka le besó el cuello y le hizo unos mimitos—. Eh, socio. No hagas enfadar demasiado a mamá mientras estoy fuera de casa. Volveré dentro de un rato y tú y yo haremos cositas de hombres.

Volvió a sentarlo en la trona, y luego se inclinó sobre su mujer para darle un beso y acariciarle la nuca. Fue algo más que un simple beso de despedida, porque se prolongó y empezó a volverse cada vez más apasionado, hasta que ella levantó la mano y le acarició la cara. Haruka retrocedió y continuó mirándola a los ojos, y por un momento pareció que mantenían una conversación secreta.

Michiru esperó a que su marido hubiera ido a ducharse para decirme: —Se lo veía tan fuera de sí después de que te trajo a casa... Haruka te quiere muchísimo. Lo saca de quicio pensar que alguien pueda hacerte daño. Le costó horrores no ir a Dallas y... hacer algo que no te conviene nada.

Palidecí.

—Si va a ver a Rubeus...

—No, no; puedes estar segura de que no irá. Haruka tiene mucho autodominio cuando se trata de obtener resultados. Créeme, tu hermano hará lo que haga falta para ayudarte, por muy complicado que sea.

—Siento que hayáis tenido que veros involucrados en esto. Sé que es lo último que tú o Haruka necesitáis en estos momentos.

—Somos tu familia. —Se inclinó y me envolvió en otro de aquellos afectuosos abrazos—. Ya pensaremos en algo. Y no te preocupes por Haruka, porque no voy a dejar que te dé órdenes. Tu hermano sólo quiere que puedas sentirte segura..., pero tiene que dejar que seas tú la que decida cómo llevar el asunto.

Sentí una oleada de gratitud y afecto hacia ella. Si todavía quedaba algún vestigio de resentimiento o celos en mi corazón, se evaporó en ese preciso instante.

En cuanto empecé a hablar, ya no pude parar. Le conté a Michiru absolutamente todo, la forma en que Rubeus controlaba nuestra vida en común, el ritual del planchado, su manía de llamarme «Marie». Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando oyó esto último, y luego murmuró:

—Oh, Serena. Es como si estuviera intentando hacerte desaparecer.

Habíamos extendido en el suelo una gran colcha con un motivo campesino, y Matthew se había pasado un buen rato gateando entre los animales bordados hasta que acabó quedándose dormido encima de un rebaño de ovejas. Michiru abrió una botella de vino blanco bien frío.

—Las indicaciones de tu receta dicen que el alcohol puede aumentar los efectos de la medicación —me advirtió.

—Qué bien —dije al tiempo que le tendía la copa—. No seas tacaña, ¿vale?

Recostada sobre la colcha con el pequeñín dormido, traté de encontrar una posición más cómoda en el montón de cojines que Michiru había puesto para mí.

—Lo que más confusa me tiene —le dije, sin dejar de pensar en mi relación con Rubeus— son esos momentos en que se comporta bien, porque entonces creo que todo está mejorando. Sabes cuáles son las teclas que hay que pulsar. Pero de pronto resulta que hay toda una nueva serie de teclas. Y por mucho que lo sientas, por mucho que te esfuerces, todo lo que dices y haces va intensificando la tensión hasta que llega el estallido.

—Y cada estallido es peor que el anterior —dijo ella con una tranquila certeza que me llamó la atención.

—Sí, exactamente. ¿Saliste alguna vez con un hombre así?

—Mi madre sí —dijo con una mirada distante—. Se llamaba Louis, y era una especie de doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde. Al principio era encantador con mi madre, y fue metiéndola poco a poco en la relación, pero cuando las cosas empeoraron lo bastante para que ella decidiera irse, su autoestima estaba hecha jirones. Por entonces yo era demasiado joven para entender cómo pudo permitir que la tratara tan mal.

Miró a Matthew, que dormía profundamente.

—Creo que deberías averiguar si el comportamiento de Rubeus es algo a lo que se pueda poner remedio con la ayuda de un profesional —dijo—. Si el que tú lo dejases bastaría para que él quisiera cambiar.

Bebí un sorbo de vino y pensé en ello unos instantes. ¿Era la obsesión por imponer su voluntad algo que pudiera ser pelado como la piel de una naranja? ¿O formaba parte indisoluble de su manera de ser?

—Me parece que con Rubeus, todo girará siempre en torno al control —acabé diciendo—. No logro imaginarlo admitiendo la culpa de algo, o que tendría que cambiar de manera de ser. Pase lo que pasea la culpa siempre será mía. —Dejé a un lado la copa vacía y me froté la frente—. Me pregunto si realmente me quiso alguna vez. ¿Hubo algún momento en que yo fuera algo más que alguien a quien manipular a su antojo? Porque si nunca le importé, entonces eso me hace todavía más idiota por haberlo amado.

—Quizá le importabas todo lo que era capaz de que llegara a importarle una persona.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Pues mira qué bien. —Estábamos hablando de mi relación con Rubeus como si ya formara parte del pasado—. Si lo hubiera conocido más tiempo —proseguí—, si hubiera salido más tiempo con él, quizás habría llegado a ver a través de la fachada. La culpa fue mía por haberme precipitado en casarme.

—No fue culpa tuya. A veces un sucedáneo del amor puede ser muy convincente.

Esas palabras me recordaron algo que le había oído decir sobre su noche de bodas hacía mucho tiempo. Toda una vida antes.

—¿Como la imitación que tuviste con Darién Chiba?

Ella asintió, y se quedó pensativa.

—Sí, aunque yo diría que Darién no es de esa clase de hombres. Él nunca haría daño a una mujer. De hecho, Darién tenía el problema contrario..., siempre estaba queriendo rescatar a alguien... No me acuerdo de qué nombre le dan a eso.

—Complejo del caballero andante.

—Sí. Pero una vez llevado a cabo el rescate, Darién consideraba que tenía que irse.

—Tampoco es que estuviera muy caballeresco cuando le echó a perder ese trato comercial a Haruka —señalé.

Michiru sonrió con una mueca compungida.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero creo que a quien quería hacerle daño con eso era a Haruka, no a mí. —Sacudió la cabeza como si no le apeteciera seguir hablando de ello—. Acerca de ti y Rubeus... Tú no tienes la culpa de que él te fuera detrás. He leído que los maltratadores siempre eligen mujeres a las que puedan manipular, como si tuvieran una especie de radar para localizarlas. No sé, digamos que si llenaras de gente un estadio y luego metieras dentro un maltratador y una mujer vulnerable, enseguida darían uno con el otro.

—Oh, estupendo. Así que soy un blanco ambulante.

— No es eso, es solo que eres… muy confiada. Estás llena de amor, Serena. Cualquier tío normal sabría apreciarlo enseguida, Pero creo que alguien como Rubeus probablemente piensa en el amor como una debilidad de la que puede sacar provecho.

Dejando aparte lo que yo quisiera oír, eso sí que me llegó muy adentro. Porque era una verdad que no podía ignorar, ocultar o negar; se alzaba ante mí un obstáculo infranqueable que me cortaría el paso en cualquier intento de volver con Rubeus.

Daba igual lo mucho que yo pudiera querer a Rubeus, o lo que pudiera llegar a hacer por el. Cuanto más me esforzara por complacerlo, más desprecio sentiría por mí.

—No puedo volver con el –dije despacio—, ¿verdad que no puedo?

Michiru sacudió la cabeza por toda respuesta.

—Me imagino lo que diría Papá si me divorcio –refunfuñé—. Empezará con «Ya te lo había dicho», y seguirá con la cantinela durante años.

—No –dijo Michiru poniéndose seria—. De verdad que no. He hablado con Kenji más de una vez sobre la manera en que se comportaba contigo. Siente haber sido tan cabezota,

Me costó creerlo.

—Papá será cabezota incluso en su funeral.

Michiru se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que diga o piense Kenji carece de importancia en estos momentos. Ahora lo único que importa es lo que tú quieres.

Abrí la boca para decir que seguramente iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para saber lo que quería. Pero mientras cambiaba de postura para ponerme más cómoda junto al cuerpecito de Matthew, caí en la cuenta de que ahora había unas cuantas cosas que tenía muy claras. Quería que nunca volvieran a pegarme o chillarme. Quería que me llamaran por mi nombre. Quería que mi cuerpo me perteneciera. Quería todas las cosas que nos merecemos por ser humanos. Incluido el amor.

Y tenía muy claro que si una persona se hacía con todo el poder y la otra era completamente dependiente de ella, eso no era amor. Porque dentro de una jerarquía no puede haber amor de verdad.

Puse los labios sobre la cabecita de Matthew. No había nada en el mundo que huela tan bien como un bebé limpio. Que inocente y confiado se lo veía mientras dormía. ¿Cómo trataría Rubeus a una criatura tan indefensa?

—Quiero hablar con el abogado –dije con voz somnolienta—. Porque no quiero ser la mujer de ese estadio.

Michiru nos cubrió con una manta de viaje.

—Vale –susurró—. Tú mandas, Serena.

**Hagan fila para patear a Rubeus... pero saldrá de esta Serena**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**Es bueno tener una familia que te apoye**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

En Tejas hay un plazo de espera obligatorio de sesenta días después de presentar una demanda de divorcio. En algún momento la legislatura estatal había decidido que un período de reflexión les iría muy bien a una pareja en apuros. Yo habría preferido que dejaran en mis manos el decidir si necesitaba reflexionar o no. Una vez tomada la decisión, quería liquidar el asunto lo más deprisa posible.

Por otra parte, saqué bastante provecho de aquellos dos meses. Me curé en apariencia, los moretones desaparecieron, y empecé a visitar a una terapeuta dos veces a la semana. Como nunca había recurrido a los servicios de una terapeuta anteriormente, me imaginaba que tendría que tumbarme en un diván y hablar mientras alguna profesional impersonal con bata blanca iba tomando notas.

En lugar de eso fui recibida en un estudio pequeño y acogedor con un sofá tapizado en tela asargada estampada de flores amarillas, por una terapeuta que no parecía mucho mayor que yo. Rei Hino, que así se llamaba, tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros y era de lo más sociable. Poder desahogarme ante ella supuso un alivio indescriptible para mí. Rei era inteligente y comprensiva, y mientras yo le describía lo que había sentido y las experiencias por las que había pasado, parecía como si tuviese el poder de desentrañar todos los misterios del universo.

Rei me dijo que el comportamiento de Rubeus encajaba con el patrón de alguien con un trastorno de personalidad narcisista, lo que era habitual en los maridos maltratadores. Cuando me habló del trastorno, sentí como si estuviera describiendo mi vida tal como había sido el año pasado. Las personas con TPN eran dominantes, le echaban la culpa de todo a los demás, sólo pensaban en sí mismas, solían mostrarse intolerantes con las necesidades del otro... y utilizaban la rabia como una táctica de control. Nunca respetaban los límites del otro, lo que significaba que se creían con derecho a criticar y maltratar continuamente a sus víctimas hasta que éstas acababan completamente deshechas.

Tener un trastorno de personalidad no era lo mismo que estar loco, como me explicó Rei, porque a diferencia de una persona que está loca, un narcisista podía controlar dónde y cuándo perdía los estribos. Nunca le pegaría a su jefe en el trabajo, por ejemplo, porque eso iría contra sus propios intereses. Se limitaría a volver a casa y pegar a su mujer y darle unas cuantas patadas al perro. Y nunca se sentiría culpable por ello, porque lo justificaría e inventaría excusas para sí mismo. El único dolor que tenía algún significado para él era el suyo propio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que le pasa a Rubeus no es que esté loco, sino que es un sociópata? —le pregunté a Rei.

—Bueno..., básicamente sí. Hay que tener presente que la mayoría de los sociópatas no son unos asesinos, sino que simplemente carecen de empatía y son enormemente manipuladores.

—¿Podría curarse?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ignoro la clase de malos tratos o falta de atención que han hecho que acabara volviéndose así. Pero eso no modifica el hecho de que ahora Rubeus es el que es. Los narcisistas siempre se muestran extremadamente resistentes a la terapia. Debido a su sentimiento de grandeza, ni siquiera ven que haya ninguna necesidad de cambiar.

—Rei había sonreído sobriamente, como si acabara de venirle a la memoria un recuerdo muy desagradable—. Créeme, ningún terapeuta quiere ver en su consulta a un narcisista. Lo único que sacas es frustración y una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —me atreví a preguntar—. ¿Puedo curarme? —Entonces me escocieron los ojos y tuve que sonarme, así que Rei repitió su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí, Serena. Trabajaremos en ello. Lo conseguiremos.

Al principio temí que iba a tener que aplicarme en perdonar a Rubeus. Mi alivio fue indescriptible cuando Rei dijo que no, que no había ninguna necesidad de que permaneciera atrapada en el ciclo del maltrato y el perdón. Las víctimas de maltrato solían verse obligadas a soportar la carga añadida de lo que se denominaba la responsabilidad de perdonar, e incluso rehabilitar, a sus atormentadores.

No había ninguna razón por la que yo tuviera que pasar por eso, me dijo Rei. A su debido tiempo, podríamos encontrar algún nivel de resolución para que el veneno de mi relación con Rubeus no se infiltrara en otras áreas de mi vida. Pero ahora había cuestiones más apremiantes en las que concentrarse.

Descubrí que yo era una persona que tenía los límites demasiado débiles. Mis padres, particularmente mi madre, me habían enseñado que ser una buena hija significaba que no podías marcar ninguna clase de límites. Aprendí a dejar que mamá me criticara, se saliera siempre con la suya y tomara decisiones que no tenía ningún derecho a tomar.

—Pero mis hermanos nunca tuvieron ese tipo de relación con ella —le dije a Rei—. Ellos fijaron unos límites. No permitían que mamá se inmiscuyera en sus vidas.

—A veces las expectativas de los progenitores son muy distintas según se trate de un hijo o de una hija —respondió Rei con una sonrisita traviesa—. Mis padres insisten en que debería cuidar de ellos en su vejez, pero nunca se les ocurriría exigirle eso mismo a mi hermano.

Rei y yo dedicábamos gran parte de la visita a interpretar diferentes papeles, algo que al principio me parecía espantosamente ridículo, pero mientras que ella interpretaba el papel de Rubeus, de mi padre, de un amigo, de uno de mis hermanos, incluso de mi madre muerta hacía ya tantos años, yo practicaba ser yo misma. Era una tarea compleja y difícil, que me agarrotaba los músculos y me hacía acabar con la frente perlada de sudor.

«Él no es una vitamina.» La frase se convirtió en mi mantra. Me dije que si me la repetía lo bastante a menudo, al final empezaría a creérmela.

Haruka se hizo cargo de la tramitación del divorcio hasta donde yo se lo permití. Y, posiblemente debido a la influencia moderadora de Michiru, empezó a tratarme de otra manera. En lugar de decirme cómo se iban a hacer las cosas, exponía pacientemente las distintas opciones y me las explicaba, y luego no intentaba discutir mis decisiones. Cuando Rubeus se atrevió a llamar a su casa y exigió hablar conmigo, y yo dije que de acuerdo, Haruka se obligó a pasarme el teléfono.

Fue toda una conversación, mayormente unilateral, con Rubeus hablando y yo escuchando. Mi marido sacó a relucir todo lo que había acumulado en su interior durante aquellos días, pasando de la culpa a la furia y las súplicas, diciéndome que yo era tan culpable de lo ocurrido como él.

No podías dar por finalizado un matrimonio sólo porque había pasado por un bache, me dijo.

Lo de aquella noche había sido algo más que un bache, repliqué.

«Cuando dos personas se quieren siempre encuentran alguna manera de arreglar las cosas», dijo.

«Tú no me quieres», respondí.

Rubeus dijo que por supuesto que me quería. Quizá no había sido el mejor marido del mundo, pero yo tampoco había sido la mejor esposa del mundo.

«Estoy segura de que tienes razón —le dije—. Pero no creo merecer que me rompan una costilla por eso.»

Él dijo que ni hablar de que me hubiera roto una costilla, que eso tenía que haber sucedido por accidente cuando me caí.

Dije que él me había empujado y pegado.

Y me quedé estupefacta cuando él contestó que no recordaba haberme pegado. Quizá se le había escapado la mano.

Me pregunté si de verdad no lo recordaba, si realmente podía modificar la realidad para adaptarla a sus necesidades, o si sólo estaba mintiendo. Y entonces comprendí que daba igual.

«No volveré contigo —le dije. Y a cada comentario que él hizo después de eso, lo repetí—. No volveré contigo. No volveré contigo. »

Colgué el teléfono y fui hacia Haruka, que estaba sentado en la sala de estar. Mi hermano tenía las manos tan crispadas sobre los brazos del sillón de cuero que la punta de sus dedos habían dejado profundos surcos en la suave textura. Pero había dejado que yo librara mi batalla sola, como necesitaba hacer.

Yo siempre había querido a Haruka, pero nunca tanto como en ese momento.

Presenté la demanda de divorcio alegando incompatibilidad de caracteres, lo que quería decir que el matrimonio se me había vuelto insoportable debido a conflictos de personalidad que habían destruido «los fines legítimos de la relación matrimonial». Era la forma más rápida de lograrlo, había dicho el abogado. Siempre que Rubeus no se opusiera a la demanda. Si lo hacía, entonces habría un proceso, y eso traería consigo toda clase de humillaciones y momentos desagradables para ambas partes.

—Serena —me dijo Haruka, con una expresión de bondad en los ojos y la boca apretada en un rictus de amargura—, me he contenido y he procurado dejar que todo se hiciera a tu manera..., pero ahora tengo que pedirte una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que Rubeus no dejará que el divorcio siga su curso sin oponerse, a menos que nos ocupemos de que le salga a cuenta no hacer nada.

—Quieres decir que habrá que pagarle para que no abra la boca —dije, sintiendo que me hervía la sangre sólo de pensar que Rubeus iba a obtener una recompensa financiera—. Bueno, pues entonces recuérdale que me han desheredado. No puedo...

—Sigues siendo una Tsukino. Y Rubeus interpretará su papel con el mayor despliegue de recursos dramáticos: el pobre trabajador que se casó con una rica jovencita mimada, y ahora se ve arrojado al cubo de la basura injustamente. Si quiere, Rubeus puede hacer que el proceso sea increíblemente largo, difícil y público.

—Dale mi parte del apartamento, entonces. Es el único bien ganancial que tenemos.

—Rubeus querrá algo más que el apartamento.

Haruka estaba dispuesto a pagarle su silencio, quería asegurarse de que el divorcio siguiera su curso. Rubeus iba a hacerse con una generosa recompensa, después de todo lo que me había hecho. Me puse tan furiosa que empecé a temblar.

—Juro —dije con una sinceridad que me dolía en el alma— que, si consigo librarme de él, nunca volveré a casarme.

—No digas eso. —Haruka extendió las manos hacia mí, y me encogí temerosamente. Seguía sin gustarme que me tocaran, especialmente los hombres. Rei había dicho que era un mecanismo de autodefensa que iría remitiendo con el transcurso del tiempo. Haruka masculló una palabrota y dejó caer los brazos—. Perdona —murmuró, y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Mira, meterle una bala en la cabeza sería más barato y rápido que un divorcio.

Lo miré con recelo.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Claro. —Mi hermano mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo, pero su mirada no me gustó nada.

—Conformémonos con la opción del divorcio. Preferiría que Matthew y Hotaru no tuvieran que visitar a su padre en la cárcel. ¿En qué clase de términos estás pensando exactamente? ¿Se supone que debo arrastrarme hasta papá para que me dé dinero? Porque lo que está claro es que yo no tengo un centavo.

—De los términos ya me ocuparé yo. Luego habrá tiempo de saldar las cuentas pendientes.

Comprendiendo que mi hermano no sólo iba a hacerse cargo de los costes de mi divorcio, sino también del pago a Rubeus, lo miré con expresión abatida.

—Haruka...

—No pasa nada —murmuró—. Hazlo por mí. No le estarás causando problemas económicos a nadie, cariño.

—No me parece justo que tengas que pagar por mis errores.

—Serena... Una parte del ser fuerte consiste en ser capaz de reconocer que hay momentos en los que necesitas ayuda. Recuerda que si te metiste en este matrimonio fue porque quisiste y luego tuviste que apechugar con las consecuencias, y lo que deberías tener claro de una dichosa vez es que no hay ninguna razón por la que debas salir de él tú solita. ¿Por qué no dejas que te haga de hermano mayor?

Su tranquila firmeza hizo que volviera a sentir que pisaba terreno firme. Como si realmente fuese posible que todo pudiera llegar a arreglarse algún día.

—No sé cuándo, pero te lo devolveré.

—Vale.

—Supongo que la única vez que me he sentido más agradecida que ahora —le dije— fue cuando sacaste a Bootsie de aquel ligustro.

Me tragué el orgullo y llamé a papá el día después de que mi divorcio hubiera sido declarado definitivo en febrero. Para mi alivio, Rubeus no había aparecido en la sala cuando el juez firmó la sentencia. Para casarse tenían que comparecer dos personas, pero para un divorcio sólo hacía falta una. Haruka me había asegurado que Rubeus se mantendría alejado de la sala ese día.

—¿Qué hiciste, amenazarlo con partirle las piernas? —pregunté.

—Le dije que como lo viera aparecer por allí, sus entrañas estarían colgadas en la puerta de la sala antes de que hubieran transcurrido cinco minutos.

Eso me había hecho sonreír hasta que me di cuenta de que Haruka no estaba bromeando.

Haruka y Michiru habían informado a mi familia de que yo volvía a estar en Houston, pero que durante un tiempo prefería no ver a nadie ni mantener ninguna conversación telefónica. Naturalmente papá, que siempre quería estar en el centro de toda la acción, se ofendió mucho en cuanto supo que yo iba a mostrarme tan elusiva. Le dijo a Haruka que me dijera que cuando decidiera dejarme de ínfulas, le gustaría que fuese a verlo.

—¿Le contaste que yo estaba tramitando el divorcio? —le pregunté a Haruka.

—Sí. Y no puedo decir que le sorprendiera.

—Pero ¿por qué se lo dijiste? —Yo no quería que nadie estuviera al corriente de lo que había sucedido entre Rubeus y yo. Con el tiempo quizá se lo contaría a Andrew o Sammy, pero por ahora necesitaba mantenerlo en secreto. No quería ser vista como alguien débil o desamparado, una víctima, nunca más. Por encima de todo, no quería que me compadecieran.

—Le expliqué que las cosas no habían funcionado entre vosotros, y le dije que, si quería recuperar la relación contigo, sería mejor que evitara hablar del asunto.

Así que al final llamé a papá.

—Hola, papá —dije en un tono que esperé sonara lo más tranquilo y relajado posible—. Hace mucho que no hablo contigo, así que quería llamarte para saber cómo estabas.

—Serena. —Aquella voz tan grave era familiar y reconfortante—. Te has tomado tu tiempo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Estaba ocupada consiguiendo un divorcio.

—Ya he oído hablar de eso.

—Sí, bueno... el caso es que Rubeus y yo hemos terminado definitivamente. —Arrugué la nariz como si acabara de tragar algo amargo mientras me obligaba a admitir la triste realidad—. Cometí un error.

—Hay veces en las que no me causa ningún placer haber tenido razón.

—No sabes cuánta razón tenías —dije, y fui recompensada por su ronca risita.

—Si es verdad que te lo has quitado de encima, esta misma tarde llamaré a mi abogado y le diré que vuelva a incluirte en mi testamento.

—Oh, qué bien. Precisamente te llamaba por eso. —Él tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de mi sarcasmo—. Papá, no quiero tener suspendido ese testamento sobre mi cabeza durante el resto de mi vida. Gracias a ti, he recibido una educación excelente, y no hay ninguna razón por la que no pueda tener un empleo. Así que no te molestes en llamar al abogado, porque no quiero figurar en el testamento.

—Figurarás en el testamento si yo lo digo —replicó, y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

—Vale, allá tú. La verdadera razón por la que te llamo es que me gustaría verte. Hace mucho que no mantengo una buena discusión con alguien.

—Perfecto —dijo él—. Pásate por aquí.

Y con eso, nuestra relación volvió a quedar encarrilada, tan imperfecta y frustrante como había sido siempre. Pero mi nuevo yo había fijado unos límites, me recordé, y nadie iba a cruzarlos. De ahora en adelante Serena Tsukino sería una fortaleza con un solo defensor: ella misma.

Había pasado a ser una persona nueva en el mismo mundo de siempre, lo que cuesta mucho más que ser la misma persona en un mundo nuevo. La gente pensaba que me conocía, pero en realidad no era así. Con la excepción de Seiya, mis antiguas amistades carecían de relevancia para esa nueva versión de mi persona. Así que recurrí a mis hermanos en busca de apoyo, y entonces fue cuando descubrí que hacerse adultos había tenido un efecto muy beneficioso sobre sus personalidades.

Sammy, que era fotógrafo comercial, me dijo que tenía una casa muy grande y que había espacio disponible si quería mudarme a vivir con él. Dijo que él pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, y que no molestaríamos nuestras respectivas intimidades. Yo le agradecí mucho el ofrecimiento, pero necesitaba tener un sitio propio. Aun así, vivir con él no habría estado nada mal. Sammy era un tío con el que no costaba nada llevarse bien. Nunca lo había oído quejarse por nada. Se tomaba las cosas tal como venían, lo que era una cualidad bastante rara en la familia Tsukino.

Pero la auténtica sorpresa fue Andrew, el hermano con el que nunca me había llevado demasiado bien; el que me había hecho un corte de pelo espantoso cuando yo tenía tres años, y solía darme unos sustos de muerte con los bichitos y las culebrillas del jardín. El Andrew adulto resultó ser un aliado inesperado. Un amigo. Cuando estaba con él podía relajarme, y esa sensación de estar acosada que me obligaba a permanecer siempre en guardia se evaporaba como gotitas de agua sobre una sartén al fuego.

Quizá se debiese a que Andrew nunca se andaba con rodeos. Aseguraba que en toda la familia Tsukino no había persona más exenta de complejidades que él, y probablemente tuviera razón. Andrew era un cazador, y se encontraba muy a gusto con su condición de omnívoro depredador. También era un gran defensor del medio ambiente y no veía ninguna clase de conflicto en ello. Lo primero que tenía que hacer un cazador, decía Andrew, era proteger la naturaleza, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo metido en ella.

Con Andrew, siempre sabías qué terreno pisabas. Cuando algo le gustaba, te lo decía sin vacilar, y cuando algo no le gustaba, tampoco vacilaba en decírtelo. Era un firme partidario de la ley y el orden, aunque reconocía que ciertas cosas sencillamente resultaban mucho más divertidas cuando eran ilegales. Le gustaban las mujeres fáciles, los coches veloces, el trasnochar y el darle a la bebida, sobre todo cuando combinabas las cuatro cosas. Para Andrew, uno estaba obligado a pecar la noche del sábado porque así tendría algo de lo que arrepentirse la mañana del domingo. Lo contrario sería hundirle el negocio al predicador.

Después de haberse licenciado en la UT, Andrew encontró trabajo en una pequeña administración de fincas. Al cabo de un tiempo logró que le concedieran un préstamo, compró el negocio y lo expandió hasta que llegó a tener cuatro veces sus dimensiones originales. Era la ocupación ideal para él, porque le encantaba reparar averías, solucionar problemas y toquetear las cosas. Al igual que yo, Andrew no le veía ningún interés a la jerga de los inversores y todas las sofisticadas estrategias financieras que tanto adoraban Haruka y papá. Él prefería las pequeñas cuestiones cotidianas del trabajar y el vivir. Tenía mucha mano para hacer tratos con la gente, pasando de toda la parafernalia legal y hablando cara a cara. Para Andrew, no había nada que atara más fuerte que una promesa hecha mientras le estrechabas la mano a alguien. Habría muerto —y no lo digo metafóricamente, porque habría elegido morir— antes que faltar a su palabra.

Como sabía que yo había llegado a conocer bastante a fondo el negocio de la hostelería trabajando en el Darlington, Andrew pensó que sería la persona ideal para llevar la vertiente residencial de su administración de fincas, que tenía su sede en el edificio Main 1800. Su encargada actual iba a dejar el puesto porque estaba embarazada, y ya le había comunicado que después de haber dado a luz no se reincorporaría porque quería permanecer en casa para ocuparse de su hijo durante los primeros años.

—Gracias, pero no puedo —le dije a mi hermano cuando me expuso su idea de que fuera yo quien ocupara el puesto en cuanto quedase vacante.

—¿Por qué no? Lo harías de fábula.

—Apesta a nepotismo —dije.

—¿Y?

Su insistencia me hizo sonreír.

—Y la gente pondrá el grito en el cielo si contratas a tu hermana.

—Pues mira —dijo Andrew sin inmutarse—, siempre he pensado que eso es lo que tiene de bueno ser tu propio jefe. Puedo contratar a un payaso de circo si me apetece.

—No sabes lo halagador que resulta oírte decir eso, Andrew. Él sonrió.

—Venga. Inténtalo. Será divertido.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un empleo para poder tenerme a la vista?

—De hecho, estaremos tan atareados que apenas tendremos ocasión de vernos el pelo.

Me gustaba mucho cómo sonaba eso, lo de estar ocupada todo el tiempo. Yo quería trabajar, llegar a hacer algo en la vida, después de haberme pasado los dos últimos años siendo la esclava personal de Rubeus.

—Aprenderías un montón de cosas —me dijo Andrew, que parecía empeñado en convencerme como fuera—. Tendrías a tu cargo todos los asuntos relacionados con el dinero: los seguros, la nómina, las facturas del mantenimiento. También negociarías los contratos de servicio, adquirirías los suministros y el equipo, y trabajarías con un agente de leasing y una asistente. Como encargada de ese departamento, vivirías en uno de los apartamentos con un solo dormitorio que hay en el edificio. Pero tampoco tendrías que estar siempre metida en el despacho... acudirías a muchas reuniones fuera de allí. Más tarde, cuando estés preparada, podrías empezar a participar en la vertiente comercial del negocio, lo que me sería de mucha ayuda porque estoy planeando entrar en la gestión de obras y luego tal vez...

—¿Quién se encargaría de pagar mi sueldo? —pregunté con suspicacia—. ¿Tú, o papá?

Andrew pareció ofenderse.

—Yo, por supuesto —dijo—. Papá no tiene nada que ver con mi administración de fincas.

—El edificio es suyo —señalé.

—Trabajarías para mí y mi negocio... y créeme, Main 1800 no es nuestro único cliente. Tenemos un montón más. —Me miró con paciencia—. Piénsatelo, Serena. Tanto tú como yo saldríamos muy beneficiados.

—Admito que suena bien. Y no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. Pero no puedo empezar la casa por el tejado, Andrew. Todavía no tengo suficiente experiencia. Y tanto tú como yo quedaríamos en muy mal lugar si me dieras un puesto semejante, cuando no he hecho nada para ganármelo. ¿Qué te parece si empiezo como asistente? Así podría aprender el oficio desde abajo.

—Tampoco tienes por qué ganártelo a pulso —protestó—. Ser una Tsukino debería servirte de algo.

—Ser una Tsukino significa que se me debería exigir más que al resto de la gente antes de darme algo.

Él me miró, sacudió la cabeza y masculló que ya volvía a empezar con mis dichosas posturas liberales yanquis.

Le sonreí.

—Sabes que sería lo más lógico. Y además, lo justo es que ese puesto vaya a parar a alguien que se lo haya ganado a pulso.

—Eh, que estamos hablando de negocios. Olvídate de lo que es justo o injusto.

Pero al final acabó dando su brazo a torcer, y dijo que no iba a ser él quien me impidiera empezar desde abajo, si realmente era eso lo que quería.

—Córtalo todo —le dije a Michiru, sentada en su cuarto de baño y toda envuelta en toallas—. No sabes lo harta que estoy de todo este pelo. Da mucho calor, siempre acaba lleno de enredos y nunca sé qué hacer con él.

Quería tener otro aspecto, algo nuevo que se correspondiera con mi nuevo empleo. Michiru había sido estilista capilar, así que sabía lo que se traía entre manos. A mí me daba igual lo que hiciera, porque sabía que en cualquier caso siempre me sentaría mejor que mi actual aspecto.

—Quizá deberíamos ir por etapas —dijo Michiru—. Puede que luego te cueste reconocerte si corto demasiado de una sola vez.

—No, para donarlo ha de tener más de veinticinco centímetros de largo. Tú pon manos a la obra. —íbamos a regalar mis dos palmos de melena al programa Mechones de Amor, que hacía postizos capilares para niños que habían perdido el pelo a causa de algún tratamiento médico.

Michiru me lo peinó diestramente.

—En cuanto lo acorte empezará a hacer rizos —me dijo—. Todo ese peso te lo está estirando.

Me lo trenzó y luego lo cortó a la altura de la nuca. Sostuve la trenza mientras Michiru iba a coger una bolsa Ziploc, y entonces la dejé caer dentro y la sellé con un beso.

—Le deseo buena suerte a quienquiera que lo lleve en el futuro

Michiru me roció el pelo con agua y fue rodeándome mientras manipulaba una navaja barbera, cortándomelo en ángulos hasta que el suelo quedó cubierto de mechones.

—Tranquila —dijo cuando me vio mirar de reojo un mechón caído sobre mi regazo.—. Estarás magnífica.

—No estoy nerviosa —dije, y no mentía. Me daba igual qué aspecto me quedara con tal de que fuese diferente.

Me secó el pelo con un cepillo redondo, me lo ahuecó con los dedos para darle volumen y luego sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—Mírate.

Me levanté y tuve un sobresalto —bastante agradable, afortunadamente— al ver mi reflejo. Michiru me había dejado un flequillo que se extendía a través de mi frente, y mi nuevo pelo corto se curvaba suavemente hacia dentro en ambos lados. Se me veía elegante. Segura de mí misma.

—Queda monísimo —dije, palpando con las distintas capas

—Puedes hacer que las puntas queden hacia fuera o hacia dentro —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Michiru me hizo dar la vuelta para ver el nuevo corte en el espejo.

—Es muy sexy —dijo.

—¿Tú crees? Espero que no. Ella sonrió socarrona.

—Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Por qué no quieres estar sexy?

—Sería publicidad engañosa —dije.

La encargada que trajo Andrew del otro departamento se llamaba Beryl Metalia. Era una de esas mujeres peripuestas y elegantísimas que probablemente ya aparentaba treinta y cinco años cuando andaba por los veinticinco, y seguiría aparentando treinta y cinco años incluso cuando hubiera cumplido los cincuenta y cinco. Aunque era de estatura mediana, su esbeltez y la postura que sabía adoptar te engañaban haciéndote pensar que era mucho más alta. Su rostro de facciones delicadas irradiaba serenidad bajo la media melena de su pelo rojo. Admiré la compostura con que sabía llevar una blusa de cuello alto.

Su voz, suave y firme como un trozo de hielo envuelto en terciopelo, no tenía demasiada sustancia. Pero de alguna manera te obligaba a prestarle atención cuando hablaba, como si participaras en la responsabilidad de que Beryl pudiera hacerse entender.

En un primer momento me cayó bien. Al menos, yo quería que me cayera bien. Era afable, simpática, y cuando fuimos a tomar una copa después de nuestro primer día juntas en el trabajo, me encontré contándole más cosas sobre mi matrimonio fracasado y mi divorcio de lo que hubiese debido. Pero Beryl también se había divorciado hacía poco, y parecía haber suficientes similitudes entre nuestros respectivos ex para que fuese un placer comparar notas.

Beryl me habló francamente de los temores que le inspiraba mi relación con Andrew, y yo agradecí su honestidad. Le aseguré que no tenía ninguna intención de conformarme con cubrir el expediente, o aprovechar el hecho de que Andrew fuera mi hermano para no dar golpe en el trabajo. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Iba a trabajar el doble de duro, porque tenía algo que demostrar. Mi insistencia pareció convencerla, y dijo que le parecía que íbamos a formar un buen equipo.

Nos asignaron sendos apartamentos en el edificio. Me sentí un poco culpable, porque sabía que mi puesto no conllevaba que te dieran un apartamento, pero fue la única concesión que le hice a Andrew. Él había insistido en ello, y confieso que me gustaba la sensación de vivir tan cerca de mi hermano.

Los otros empleados —una rubita llamada Mina que llevaba todo lo relacionado con el personal, la agente de leasing Molly Mizuno, el agente de marketing Diamante Black, y Kelvin Taylor en contabilidad— vivían fuera del edificio en sus respectivos hogares. Contactábamos con el departamento comercial de Andrew cada vez que surgían cuestiones técnicas, asuntos legales o algo que no lográsemos resolver por nuestra cuenta.

Parecía como si toda la gente que trabajaba para Andrew en el departamento comercial hubiera adquirido un estilo personal... Todos se mostraban relajados y casi joviales, en comparación con nuestro departamento. Beryl era más estricta, lo que significaba que ni hablar de ir al trabajo vistiendo ropa informal los viernes, y una política de «tolerancia cero al error» que nunca era expresada en voz alta. Sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía considerarla una buena jefa, dura pero justa. Yo estaba pronta a aprender de ella, a seguir su ejemplo. Pensaba que Beryl iba a ser una buena influencia en mi vida.

Pero en cuestión de días, vi que en realidad sólo estaba jugando Conmigo.

Yo estaba familiarizada con esa táctica, Rubeus la había empleado a menudo. Los prepotentes y aquellos que padecen trastornos de la personalidad necesitan mantener a sus víctimas confusas, desconcertadas, inseguras de sí mismas. De esa manera les resulta más fácil manipularte. Cualquier cosa que te haga dudar de ti mismo sirve. Por ejemplo, una persona prepotente hará una aseveración acerca de algo, y cuando tú te muestres de acuerdo con ello, entonces se mostrará rotundamente en desacuerdo con lo que le has oído decir hace unos instantes, O te hará pensar que has extraviado algo cuando en realidad no ha sido así, o te acusará de que te has olvidado de hacer alguna cosa que nunca te ha pedido que hicieras.

Lo que me preocupaba era que yo parecía el único blanco de Beryl. Nadie más parecía tener problemas con ella.

Ponía un expediente fuera del sitio que le hubiese correspondido y luego me decía que fuera a traérselo, lo que hacía crecer la tensión hasta que me encontraba rebuscando ansiosamente por todo el departamento. Si no lograba dar con él, Beryl me acusaba de haberlo escondido a saber dónde. Y entonces el expediente aparecía en algún sitio rarísimo, como debajo de una planta colocada encima de un archivador, o embutido entre el carrito de la impresora y la mesa de mi jefa. Beryl siempre se las arreglaba para que la gente tuviera la impresión de que yo era desorganizada y medio tonta. Lo único que me impedía dudar de mí misma era mi cada vez más precario sentido de la cordura.

No había forma de predecir el humor o las peticiones de Beryl. Aprendí a tenerlo todo a buen recaudo en el disco duro, después de que Beryl me hubiera pedido que redactase tres versiones distintas de una carta y acabara decidiéndose por la primera versión justo después de que yo la hubiera borrado. Me decía que fuera a una reunión a la una y media, y cuando me presentaba descubría que llegaba con media hora de retraso. Y entonces ella juraba que me había dicho bien claro que fuera a la una. Y añadía que probablemente no le había prestado atención cuando me hablaba.

Una vez me dijo como si tal cosa que durante muchos años había tenido a una asistente llamada Helen, y que se la habría traído consigo a su nuevo trabajo, si no fuese porque ya me habían dado el puesto a mí. O sea, que yo había frustrado una larga relación profesional y robado a alguien un puesto que se merecía. Cuando Beryl me hizo llamar a Helen, que seguía en su antigua empresa, para que me diera el nombre y el número de teléfono de la manicura favorita de Beryl, aproveché la oportunidad para disculparme ante ella.

—Dios, no lo sientas —me dijo—. Fue lo mejor que me ha sucedido nunca.

Me entraron ganas de despedirme inmediatamente. Pero estaba atrapada, y tanto Beryl como yo lo sabíamos. Con un historial laboral tan corto como el mío, no podía dejar un empleo unos días después de haber empezado a trabajar. Y no sabía el tiempo que tardaría en encontrar otro. Quejarse de Beryl estaba descartado; parecería que pretendía ir de diva por el mundo, o que estaba paranoica, o que pretendía combinar la paranoia con el divismo. Así que decidí que aguantaría un año. Iría estableciendo contactos y no pararía hasta encontrar una escapatoria.

—¿Por qué yo? —le pregunté a mi terapeuta luego de describirle la situación con Beryl—. Podría escoger como blanco a cualquiera de los que trabajan en ese departamento. ¿Qué pasa, es que voy por el mundo emitiendo señales de víctima? ¿Tan débil parezco?

—No creo que se trate de eso —dijo Rei—. De hecho, lo más probable es que tu jefa te vea como una amenaza. Alguien a quien tiene que someter y neutralizar.

— ¿Una amenaza? —Sacudí la cabeza—. No para alguien como Beryl. Sabe lo que se hace y es muy segura de sí misma. Es...

—Las personas realmente seguras de sí mismas no son prepotentes. Apuesto a que su aparente seguridad en sí misma en realidad sólo es una fachada, un falso yo que se ha construido para ocultar sus deficiencias. —Rei sonrió al ver que yo la miraba con cara de escepticismo—. Y sí, tú podrías representar una gran amenaza para una persona insegura. Eres inteligente, instruida, guapa... y está la pequeña cuestión de tu apellido. Ver que ha podido con alguien como tú sería muy tonificante para su sensación de superioridad.

El primer viernes después de que yo hubiera empezado a trabajar en Soluciones de Gestión Tsukino, Andrew vino a mi cubículo con una gran bolsa de papel atada con un lazo.

—Ten —dijo, alargándomela por encima de las montañas de papeles que cubrían mi mesa—. Una cosita de nada para celebrar tu primera semana aquí.

Abrí la bolsa y extraje un maletín de cuero color chocolate.

—Andrew, es precioso. Gracias.

—Tú, Reika y yo vamos a salir esta noche —me informó—. Ésa es la otra parte de la celebración.

Reika formaba parte de lo que prácticamente era un harén de mujeres con las que Andrew iba saliendo a voleo. Como mi hermano siempre era muy franco a la hora de explicarles que no quería ataduras, ninguna de sus citas parecía esperar ninguna clase de compromiso por parte de él.

—Eh, no quiero hacer de carabina —protesté.

—Reika y yo haremos como si no estuvieras —me aseguró—. Recuerda que aún estás en período de pruebas, así que no serás ningún estorbo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero hace años que acepté el hecho de estar condenada a pasar el resto de mi existencia siendo blanco de los chistecitos de mis imponentes hermanos.

—Ando muy cansada —dije—. De verdad, Andrew, no me siento con fuerzas para salir de juerga. Una copa y probablemente caeré redonda.

—Entonces te meteré en un taxi y te mandaré a casa —repuso con una mirada inexorable—. Esta noche saldrás con nosotros aunque sea arrastrándote, Serena. Hablo en serio.

Aunque sabía que mi hermano nunca emplearía la fuerza conmigo, me sentí palidecer y noté que me quedaba rígida en el asiento. «No me toques», quise decir, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la garganta, debatiéndose como pájaros enjaulados.

Andrew parpadeó y me miró a los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Eh... Sólo estaba bromeando, cariño. Venga, no me mires así. Me haces sentir culpable, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Me obligué a sonreír y traté de relajarme.

—Lo siento —murmuré—. Oírte hablar así me ha traído malos recuerdos. —Pensé que Rubeus no habría querido que yo saliera aquella noche, me divirtiera y conociese gente. Habría querido que me quedara en casa, aislada. Aunque sólo fuese para llevarle la contraria, decidí, saldría con Reika y mi hermano—. De acuerdo —me oí decir Sólo un ratito. ¿Voy bien con lo que llevo puesto? —Llevaba Un suéter negro de cuello alto, una falda sencillita y zapatos de salón.

—Claro. Es un bar de lo más normalito.

—No es de esa clase de bares a los que se va para conocer gente, ¿verdad?

—Nada de eso. Es uno de esos bares a los que vas después del trabajo para relajarte tomando una copa. Después de eso es cuando vas a los bares donde se conoce gente. Y si conoces a alguna persona interesante allí, entonces acudís a un bareto tranquilo y agradable del tipo me—apetece—echar—un—polvo, y si resulta que hay química entre vosotros, luego te llevas a esa persona a tu casa.

—Cuánto trabajo —dije.

Beryl apareció en la entrada del cubículo, esbelta, elegante y garbosa.

—Pero muy divertido —dijo, mientras su mirada iba de Andrew al regalo que había sobre mi mesa. Luego me dejó bastante confusa dirigiéndome una afectuosa sonrisa—. Bueno, supongo que te mereces una recompensa, Serena... Lo has hecho muy bien durante toda la semana.

—Gracias. —Me sorprendió y me agradó que me elogiara delante de mi hermano.

—Claro —añadió, sin dejar de sonreír— que tendremos que pensar en alguna manera de utilizar tu tiempo más productivamente. —Le guiñó el ojo a Andrew—. A alguien que yo me sé le encanta mandar correos electrónicos a las amistades cuando debería estar trabajando.

Eso no era cierto, pero no podía ponerme a discutir con ella enfrente de Andrew.

—No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea —dije con toda la gentileza de que fui capaz.

Beryl rió suavemente.

—Me he fijado en cómo le das al minimizador siempre que paso cerca de ti. —Se volvió hacia Andrew—. ¿He oído que ibais a salir?

Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando comprendí que mi jefa quería que la invitaran a venir con nosotros.— Sí —dijo Andrew con su desenvoltura habitual—. Serena y yo somos familia, así que necesitamos pasar juntos algún rato de vez en cuando.

—Me parece muy bien. Bueno, yo estaré en casa, descansando y preparándome para la semana que viene. —Me guiñó el ojo—. No vayas a demasiadas fiestas, Serena. El lunes necesitaré que estés en condiciones de rendir a tope. —Con lo que daba a entender, pensé sombríamente, que de momento mi rendimiento dejaba bastante que desear.

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana —dije, y cerré mi ordenador portátil. Andrew no me había mentido; el bar al que fuimos era un establecimiento de lo más normal, por mucho que el parking pareciera el escaparate de un concesionario de coches de lujo. El interior estaba decorado a la moda pero sin ínfulas románticas, con paneles oscuros y luces indirectas, y estaba abarrotado. Reika, que era muy alegre y tenía la risa fácil, me cayó bien enseguida. Hacía uno de esos atardeceres de invierno en los que el clima de Houston no acaba de decidir qué rumbo seguir. De vez en cuando llovía un poco, y las ráfagas de viento nos lanzaban gotas a la cara por debajo del paraguas con que nos escudaba Andrew cuando nos dirigíamos al establecimiento. Enseguida vi que era un cliente habitual; parecía conocer al guardia de seguridad, a dos barmans, a un par de camareras y prácticamente a todos los que pasaban junto a nuestra mesa. De hecho, Reika también parecía conocer a todo el mundo. Me presentaron a una larga serie de _houstonitas _agobiados por el estrés del trabajo y ansiosos por tomarse el primer cóctel de la tarde del viernes. Reika me dio un par de golpes leves por debajo de la mesa cuando un tío atractivo se detuvo junto a nosotros.

—Guapo, ¿verdad? Lo conozco; podría arreglarte una cita con él. Y ese de ahí también es muy guapo. ¿Cuál prefieres?

—Gracias —dije—, pero todavía no he acabado de digerir el divorcio.

—Oh, lo que tú necesitas es un tío de despecho —dijo ella—. Son los mejores, créeme.—Esos tíos nunca creen que la cosa pueda ir en serio, porque todo el mundo sabe que no te embarcas en una relación al otro día de un divorcio. Lo único que quieren es darte la bienvenida a las maravillas del sexo cuando decides empezar a hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Son tu ocasión de experimentar, chica!

—Todo un nuevo caldo de cultivo a mi disposición —dije, al tiempo que levantaba mi copa.

Tras haber apurado con lentitud un vodka con martini y la mitad de otro, me sentía lista para irme a casa. El bar estaba cada vez más concurrido, y los cuerpos que desfilaban junto a nuestra mesita me recordaban a los salmones cuando van río arriba. Miré a Andrew y Reika, quienes parecían no tener prisa por ir a ningún sitio, y sentí la clase de soledad que puede acometerte de pronto en una habitación llena de gente cuando tienes la impresión de que eres la única que no se lo está pasando de fábula.

—Eh, pareja... me parece que es hora de retirarme a mis cuarteles de invierno.

—No puedes irte —dijo Andrew, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera son las ocho.

—Andrew, he tomado dos copas y he conocido a trescientas veintiocho personas... —hice una pausa para dirigirle una sonrisa a Reika— entre las cuales había dos posibles tíos de despecho.

—Te prepararé una cita con uno de ellos —dijo Reika, entusiasmada—. ¡Organizaremos una salida para cuatro!«Eso será cuando el infierno y la mitad de Tejas se hielen», pensé, pero sonreí.

—Estupendo. Ya hablaremos de ello. Bueno, adiós.

Andrew empezó a levantarse de su asiento.

—Te ayudaré a encontrar un taxi.

—No, no… tú quédate con Reika. Pediré al portero que me eche una mano. —Sacudí la cabeza con exasperación al ver que mi hermano seguía observándome con cara preocupada—. Te aseguro que todavía soy capaz de encontrar la salida de un bar y conseguir un taxi. De hecho, Main 1800 queda lo bastante cerca para que incluso pueda ir andando.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—No he planeado ir andando, sólo comentaba que… Olvídalo, Andrew. Que os divirtáis.

Aliviada ante la perspectiva de ir a casa y poder quitarme los zapatos, me zambullí en aquella masa de cuerpos apretujados. Estar cerca de tantas personas me provocó un sudor frío en la piel.

—No creo que se trate de una fobia en el sentido clínico —me había dicho Rei cuando le conté que creía haber desarrollado sexofobia—. Eso nos llevaría directamente a los trastornos mentales, y no acabo de tener claro que tu problema tenga raíces tan profundas. Lo que pasa es que después de tu experiencia con Rubeus, tu inconsciente se dijo: «A partir de ahora todo lo relacionado con el otro sexo estará unido a sentimientos de aversión y ansiedad, y de esa manera nunca volverán a hacerme daño.» Es un mero recableado en el tablero de los circuitos mentales.

—Bueno, pues en ese caso me gustaría volver a recablearlos. Porque creo que no tengo lo necesario para hacerme lesbiana.

—No tienes por qué hacerte lesbiana —había dicho Rei con una sonrisa—. Sólo tienes que encontrar al tío adecuado. Sucederá cuando estés preparada.

Cuando pienso en ello, me digo que ojalá lo hubiera hecho con alguien antes de Rubeus, porque eso me habría suministrado alguna clase de asociación positiva que ahora me ayudaría a volver a subirme a la bicicleta, por así decirlo. A veces me preguntaba con cuántos hombres tendría que llegar a acostarme antes de empezar a cogerle el gustillo a la cosa. Siempre me ha costado acostumbrarme a los nuevos sabores.

La gente discurría lentamente junto a la barra. Todos los taburetes estaban ocupados, con bebidas de todos los tipos a lo largo de las relucientes losetas dispuestas en mosaico que cubrían la barra. No había otra manera de llegar a la salida que siguiendo el rebaño. Sentí roces impersonales de la cadera de alguien, el estómago de alguien, el brazo de alguien. Para distraerme, intenté calcular cuántas personas más de lo que prescribía la normativa contra incendios había allí.

Alguien en el rebaño tropezó o dio un paso en falso. Eso causó un auténtico efecto dominó, con uno cayendo encima de otro hasta que sentí el impacto de un hombro contra el mío. La inercia me impulsó hacia la hilera de taburetes, haciendo que se me cayera el bolso. Me habría dado un buen golpe contra la barra si alguien que estaba sentado allí no hubiera extendido a tiempo la mano para sujetarme del brazo.

—Perdone, señora —se disculpó alguien desde el gentío.

—No pasa nada —dije con voz entrecortada mientras intentaba localizar mi bolso con la mirada.

—Espere, ya se lo doy —dijo el tío del taburete, al tiempo que se agachaba para recuperarlo.

—Gracias.

Cuando volvió a erguirse y me tendió el bolso, alcé la mirada hacia unos ojos azules, y entonces todo se detuvo, el sonido de las voces, la música de fondo, cada paso, parpadeo, respiración, latido. Yo sólo conocía a una persona que tuviera los ojos de ese color cegador de tan intenso.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, ocupada en convencer a mi corazón para que volviera a ponerse en marcha, y cuando por fin lo hizo empezó a palpitar. Lo único que pude pensar fue que, la última vez —la única— que había visto a Darién Chiba, estaba estrechándolo entre mis brazos en la bodega de vinos de mi familia.

**Hasta que volvió a aparecer Darién... **


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**OHHHH que horror**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La gente se apretujaba detrás de mí, intentando atraer la atención del camarero que atendía aquella sección de la barra. Temí que no iba a tardar en verme pisoteada. Con un murmullo, Darién me ofreció su taburete y me ayudó a encaramarme. Yo estaba demasiado aturdida para protestar. El asiento aún conservaba su calor corporal. Se quedó de pie con una mano apoyada en la barra, la otra en el respaldo del taburete, resguardándome. Atrapándome.

Darién Chiba estaba más esbelto de cómo lo recordaba, un poco más curtido, templado por la madurez. Aquel aspecto de hombre experimentado le sentaba muy bien, sobre todo porque en el fondo de aquellos ojos tan azules seguía acechando una peligrosa invitación al peligro. El aura de seguridad masculina que irradiaba era mil veces más poderosa que la de un hombre meramente guapo. Unos rasgos perfectos pueden dejarte fría, pero aquella clase de carisma sexy iba directamente a tus rodillas. No me cabía duda de que todas las mujeres del bar habrían estado babeando por él.

De hecho, justo más allá del contorno de su hombro, vi cómo la rubia de piernas larguísimas del taburete contiguo me lanzaba una mirada asesina. Yo acababa de tropezar, literalmente, con el momento culminante de su conversación.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo Darién, y me miró como si no acabara de creer que yo estuviese ahí—. Perdón, quiero decir señora Tanner.

—No; soy... Mi apellido vuelve a ser Tsukino. —Me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando, así que decidí dejarme de rodeos—: Estoy divorciada.

Su expresión no cambió salvo por un leve agrandamiento de los ojos. Cogió su copa y la apuró de un trago. Cuando su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la mía, pareció estar observando los rincones más recónditos de mi ser. Me sonrojé, y el recuerdo de la bodega de vinos me vino nuevamente a la memoria.

La rubia no dejaba de observarme con cara de pocos amigos. Agité la mano en un gesto que no quería decir nada y farfullé:

—Siento haberlos interrumpido. No era mi intención... Por favor, sigan con su… Encantada de volver a verlo, señor…

—Darién. No interrumpe nada. No estamos juntos. —Giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, en un movimiento que hizo que la iluminación del bar se reflejara sobre las capas de su reluciente pelo oscuro—. Disculpa —le dijo a la mujer—, tengo que ponerme al día con una vieja amiga.

—Claro —dijo ella con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

Darién se volvió hacia mí, y el rostro de la mujer cambió. Si las miradas pudieran matar, la que me lanzó entonces debería haberme fulminado en el acto.

—No le voy a quitar el sitio —dije, empezando a bajar del taburete—. Iba a salir a la calle. Pero esto está tan lleno de gente que…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta cuando mis piernas rozaron las de él, y me apresuré a volver a acomodarme en el taburete—.

—Espere un poco —dijo Darién—. Pronto empezará a despejarse. —Le hizo una seña al barman, que se acercó con milagrosa presteza.

—¿Sí, señor Chiba?

Darién me miró y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué va a tomar?

Habría querido decirle que tenía que irme, pero lo que salió de mis labios fue:

—Un Dr. Pepper, por favor.

—Un Dr. Pepper... con ración extra de cerezas —le dijo él al barman.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que me chiflan las cerezas al marrasquino? —pregunté sorprendida.

La boca de él se curvó en una lenta sonrisa. Por un instante me olvidé de cómo se hace para respirar.

—Me he figurado que es usted la clase de mujer a la que le gustan los extras.

Darién estaba demasiado cerca. Yo aún no había conseguido quitarme la mala costumbre de evaluar a un hombre en términos del daño físico que podía llegar a infligirme. Rubeus me había dejado moretones y una fractura, pero Darién podría matar a una persona sólo con un revés de la mano. Alguien como yo, con mi historial de maltrato y mi posible caso de sexofobia, debería evitar a toda costa relacionarse con alguien como él.

Sus manos seguían flanqueándome, apoyadas en el brazo del taburete y el borde de la barra. Sentí la tensión de dos impulsos opuestos, el deseo de apartarme de él y una atracción abrasadora. El nudo de la elegante corbata gris perla que llevaba Darién estaba flojo y el cuello de su camisa desabrochado, revelando el borde de una camiseta blanca debajo. Su garganta era lisa y morena. Me pregunté por una fracción de segundo qué sentiría si le tocaba el cuerpo, si sería tan duro como lo recordaba. Una ola de curiosidad y temor hizo que me removiera nerviosamente en el asiento del taburete.

Me giré hacia el barman con una sonrisa cuando me trajo la bebida, un vaso alto lleno de Dr. Pepper que hacía chiribitas. Unas cuantas cerezas muy rojas oscilaban en la superficie del líquido. Saqué una y arranqué el fruto de su tallo con los dientes. Maduro y un poco pegajoso, rodó sobre mi lengua dejando una estela dulce a su paso.

—¿Ha venido usted sola, señorita Tsukino? —preguntó Darién. Muchos hombres de su tamaño tenían voces incongruentemente agudas, pero la de él era muy grave, hecha para llenar un pecho enorme.

Por un momento pensé decirle que me llamara por mi nombre de pila, pero no lo hice porque me convenía mantener el mayor número de barreras entre nosotros, por muy frágiles que pudieran ser.

—Vine con mi hermano Andrew y su novia —dije—. Ahora trabajo para él. Tiene una administración de fincas. Estábamos celebrando mi primera semana en el puesto. —Cogí otra cereza y la comí muy despacio, y descubrí que Darién me estaba observando con tanta concentración que los ojos se le habían puesto un poco vidriosos—. Cuando era pequeña, me volvían loca —añadí—. Birlaba de la nevera botes de ciruelas al marrasquino. Me las comía como si fueran caramelos y luego echaba el almíbar en mi vaso de coca—cola.

—Apuesto a que era usted una auténtica ricura de niña. Y también un poco pillastre, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo. Estaba emperrada en ser como mis hermanos. Cada Navidad le pedía un juego de herramientas a Santa Claus.

—¿Alguna vez le trajo uno?

Negué con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía melancólicamente.

—Montones de muñecas. Conjuntos de ballet. Un Horno—Fácil Casero. —Me tragué otra cereza, ayudándola a bajar con un sorbo de Dr. Pepper—. Mi tía acabó regalándome un juego de herramientas juvenil, pero tuve que devolvérselo. Mi madre dijo que no eran apropiadas para una chica.

Una sonrisa tiró del extremo de los labios de Chiba.

—Yo tampoco tuve nunca lo que quería.

Me pregunté qué habría podido querer él de niño, pero no debía entrar en cuestiones personales. Traté de pensar en algún tema más prosaico. Algo relacionado con el trabajo, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué tal va su negocio de buscar la última gota de petróleo? —pregunté.

Había oído decir que Darién y dos tíos más habían puesto en marcha una pequeña empresa recuperadora que buscaba campos de petróleo maduros o que se consideraban agotados después de que las grandes compañías hubieran dejado de explotarlos. Sirviéndose de las últimas técnicas de recuperación, podían localizar las reservas aún existentes, lo que los petroleros llamaban «sueldos no reclamados». Un hombre podía ganar mucho dinero de esa manera.

—Vamos saliendo adelante —dio Darién con desenvoltura—. Hemos adquirido permisos de explotación para unos cuantos campos maduros, y obtenido resultados bastante buenos inundándolos con anhídrido carbónico y también hemos adquirido una participación allá por el Golfo en una propiedad no explotada, que ya ha empezado a dar buenos beneficios. —Me miró mientras yo bebía otro sorbo de mi Dr. Pepper—. Veo que se ha cortado usted el pelo —susurró.

Levanté una mano y me lo acaricié.

—Tan largo era un auténtico estorbo.

—Le queda precioso.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin recibir cumplidos que por un segundo me faltaron las palabras.

Darién no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría ocasión de decirle esto. Pero aquella noche...

—Preferiría no hablar de eso. Por favor.

Darién se quedó obedientemente callado.

Volví a centrar la mirada en la mano que mantenía apoyada sobre el borde de la barra. De dedos largos, era la mano de un trabajador. Llevaba las uñas muy cortas. Me sorprendió ver las diminutas cicatrices que le surcaban los dedos.

—¿De qué son esas marcas? —pregunté.

Él flexionó la mano.

—Ponía vallas al salir de clase y durante las vacaciones de verano. Cercados de alambre de espino para los rancheros locales, ya sabe.

Me estremecí al pensar en todos aquellos pinchos clavándosele en los dedos.

— ¿Lo ponía con las manos desnudas?

—Hasta que pude permitirme comprar un par de guantes.

Lo dijo sin darle mayor importancia, pero sentí un ramalazo de vergüenza porque sabía lo diferente que había sido mi educación privilegiada. Y me puse a pensar en cuánto impulso y ambición habría necesitado para ir mejorando desde la vida en una caravana, lo que los tejanos llamábamos el gueto de aluminio, hasta su posición actual en el negocio del petróleo. Pocos hombres eran capaces de hacer algo semejante. Tenías que trabajar muy duro y ser implacable. Tratándose de él, no me costaba creerlo.

Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron y durante una fracción de segundo compartimos un voltaje tan intenso que no me caí del taburete por poco. Me ruboricé y sentí que el calor se me acumulaba, al tiempo que empezaba a tiritar de puro nerviosismo. Nunca había querido alejarme de nadie tan deprisa como de aquel hombre.

—Gracias por la copa. —Me castañetearon los dientes—. Tengo que irme, estoy... Me ha encantado volver a verlo. Buena suerte con todo. —Bajé del taburete y vi con alivio que el bar ya no estaba tan concurrido y que había un camino practicable hasta la puerta.

—La acompañaré hasta su coche —dijo Darién, al tiempo que arrojaba un billete sobre la barra. Cogió la chaqueta de su traje de ejecutivo.

—No, gracias, tomaré un taxi.

Pero él fue conmigo de todas maneras.

—Perderá su sitio en la barra —murmuré.

—Siempre hay otro sitio en la barra. —Sentí la suave presión de su mano sobre mi espalda, y me aparté en una reacción instintiva. El leve contacto fue retirado inmediatamente—. Parece que todavía llueve —dijo—. ¿Tiene chaqueta?

—No —repuse con aspereza—. Pero no pasa nada. No me importa mojarme.

—¿Quiere que la lleve en coche a alguna parte? —Su tono se había suavizado, como si hubiera percibido mi creciente inquietud.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me conformo con un taxi.

Darién le dijo algo a uno de los porteros, que fue hacia el bordillo.

—Podemos esperar dentro —propuso—, hasta que consiga parar uno.

Pero yo no podía esperar. Necesitaba huir de Darién. Estar de pie junto a él me producía una ansiedad desesperante. Los lados de la mandíbula me palpitaban sin razón aparente, y me dolían las costillas allí donde me las había pateado Rubeus, a pesar de que ahora ya estaba completamente curada. La resonancia de las antiguas heridas, supuse. «Me parece que voy a tener que cambiar de terapeuta —pensé—. Con la de horas que he pasado en la consulta de Rei, no debería estar tan jodida.»

—¿Un mal divorcio? —preguntó Darién mientras su mirada descendía hasta mis manos. Me di cuenta de que estaba aferrando mi bolso como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—No, el divorcio estuvo muy bien —dije—. Lo malo fue el matrimonio. —Me obligué a sonreír—. Tengo que irme. Cuídese.

No podía aguantar ni un segundo más dentro del bar, así que salí corriendo a la calle aunque el taxi aún no estaba allí. Y me quedé plantada bajo la lluvia como una idiota, agitada, rodeándome el cuerpo con los brazos rígidos. Sentía la piel extrañamente tensa, como si me la hubieran encogido y ya no cupiera dentro de ella. Alguien apareció detrás de mí, y por el modo en que se me erizó el vello de la nuca, supe que era Darién.

Sin una palabra me echó su chaqueta por los hombros, envolviéndome en un capullo protector. El tacto del forro de seda era tan exquisito que me estremecí. El aroma de Darién flotaba en torno a mí, esa mezcla de sol y especias calientes que aún conservaba en la memoria... Dios, era delicioso. Reconfortante y estimulante. Unas feromonas de primera categoría, desde luego. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que viniera a casa conmigo.

Darién Chiba no, sólo la chaqueta.

Me giré para mirarlo y vi que las gotas de lluvia relucían sobre su pelo negro. El agua me caía sobre la cara en una rápida sucesión de minúsculos golpecitos fríos. Él se movió muy despacio, como si temiese que un movimiento súbito pudiera asustarme. La palma de su mano se amoldó a mi mejilla, y su pulgar me limpió las gotas de lluvia como si fueran lágrimas.

—Le preguntaría si puedo llamarla —dijo—, pero me parece que ya sé su respuesta.

Su mano fue hacia mi cuello, acariciándome el lado con el dorso de los dedos. Darién Chiba me estaba tocando, pensé atónita, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Inmóvil bajo la lluvia, envuelta en su chaqueta, ser tocada por Darién Chiba era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en todo lo que llevaba de año.

Su cabeza bajó sobre la mía, pero no trató de besarme, sólo se quedó mirándome a los ojos. Las yemas de sus dedos exploraron la parte inferior de mi mandíbula y subieron por la curva de la mejilla. Su pulgar estaba ligeramente encallecido y raspaba como la lengua de un gato. Un estremecimiento de anhelo mezclado con vergüenza me recorrió el cuerpo cuando imaginé lo que sentiría si él…

No.

De ninguna manera... Harían falta años de terapia antes de que estuviera lista para eso.

—Déme su número de teléfono —murmuró él.

—Eso no sería una buena idea —conseguí susurrar.

—¿Por qué?

«Porque no sabría arreglármelas con alguien como tú», pensé, y dije:

—Usted no le cae bien a mi familia.

Darién sonrió, un destello blanco en su cara bronceada por el sol.

—No me diga que aún me guardan rencor por esa nadería del acuerdo comercial que le fastidié a su hermano Haruka.

—Los Tsukino se toman muy a pecho esa clase de cosas. Y además… —Hice una pausa para lamerme una gota de lluvia del lado de la boca, y la mirada de él siguió hasta el último detalle del movimiento—. No soy ningún segundo plato con el que olvidar a Michiru.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios.

—Tiene razón —dijo—. Usted nunca podría ser ningún segundo plato. Y ya hace mucho tiempo que lo de Michiru pertenece al pasado.

Llovía con más fuerza y el pelo de Darién relucía como el pelaje de una nutria; sus pestañas, finos hilos negros sobre el intenso azul de sus ojos. Mojado tenía un aspecto magnífico. Incluso olía mejor, con un delicioso aroma a piel limpia y algodón empapado. Su piel parecía más cálida entre la neblina de gotitas. De hecho, ahora que estábamos de pie en aquella acera rodeados por la ciudad, el agua que caía del cielo y la noche que descendía lentamente sobre nosotros, Darién Chiba parecía la única cosa cálida en el mundo.

Me apartó de la mejilla un mechón empapado, y luego otro, su rostro inmóvil, severo. Pese a su tamaño y su fuerza, me tocaba con una delicadeza de la que Rubeus nunca había sido capaz. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que yo podía ver la textura de su piel impecablemente afeitada, y supe lo delicioso que sería sentir aquella suavidad masculina en mis labios. Un dolorcito tan tenue que casi resultaba agradable empezó a latir suavemente en algún lugar de mi pecho. Pensé con añoranza que ojalá me hubiera ido con él aquella noche en la recepción de la boda de mi hermano, a beber champán bajo la luna. Ojalá lo hubiese hecho, porque así al menos habría sabido en qué acababa la cosa.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Una vida demasiado tarde. Un millón de deseos demasiado tarde.

El taxi se detuvo junto al bordillo.

Darién no se apartó.

—Quiero volver a verte —musitó.

Las entrañas se me convirtieron en un mini—Chernobyl. No me entendía a mí misma, no entendía por qué tenía tantas ganas de quedarme con él. Cualquier persona mínimamente racional hubiera sabido que en realidad Darién Chiba no sentía el menor interés por mí. Lo único que quería era disgustar a mi familia y atraer la atención de mi cuñada. y si para conseguirlo tenía que follarse a una chica de clase alta, pues entonces tanto mejor. Darién Chiba era un depredador. Y por mi propio bien, tenía que quitármelo de encima lo más deprisa posible.

Así que enmascaré mi pánico con una sonrisa despectiva, y le lancé una mirada de te—he—calado—tío.

—Le encantaría tirarse a una Tsukino, ¿verdad? —Y mientras se lo decía, una parte de mí se horrorizó ante los extremos de grosería a que podía llegar cuando me daba la vena.

Él respondió con una mirada muy larga que me achicharró hasta la última neurona. Y luego dijo en voz baja:

—Sólo a una pequeña Tsukino.

Me sonrojé. Sentí agarrotarse partes de mi cuerpo que hasta aquel momento ni siquiera había sabido que tuvieran músculos. Y cuando fui hacia el taxi y subí, me asombré de que todavía me funcionaran las piernas.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Darién y, como una idiota, se lo dije. Él le tendió un billete de veinte al taxista, lo que era pagarle muchísimo de más dado que Main 1800 quedaba a sólo unas manzanas de distancia—. Conduzca con cuidado —le dijo, como si yo estuviera hecha de alguna sustancia muy frágil que podía desintegrarse al primer bache.

—¡Descuide, jefe!

Y no fue hasta que el taxi hubo arrancado cuando me di cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Darién.

Lo normal hubiera sido llevar la chaqueta a que le hicieran una buena limpieza en seco —Main 1800 disponía de un servicio completo de tintorería—, y el lunes hacer que se la llevaran a Darién.

Pero a veces lo normal sencillamente no ocurre. A veces la sensación de que estás haciendo justo lo que no debes resulta demasiado agradable para que puedas resistirte. Así que me quedé con la chaqueta, tal como estaba, todo el fin de semana. De vez en cuando me inclinaba sobre ella y aspiraba su olor. Aquella dichosa chaqueta, con el olor de Darién Chiba presente en la tela, era puro crack. Al final no pude aguantar más y la llevé puesta un par de horas mientras veía una película en DVD.

Luego telefoneé a mi mejor amigo, Seiya, quien hacía poco me había perdonado que no hubiera hablado con él en meses, y le expliqué la situación.

—Estoy teniendo una relación de lo más apasionada con una chaqueta.

—¿Neiman's estaba de rebajas?

—No, la chaqueta no es mía, es de un hombre. —Pasé a contárselo todo sobre Darién Chiba, incluso lo sucedido en la recepción de la boda de Michiru y Haruka hacía ya casi dos años, terminando Con el encuentro de la otra noche en el bar—. Así que me puse la chaqueta y vi una película —concluí—. De hecho, ahora mismo la llevo puesta. ¿Hasta qué punto está fuera de lo normal eso? En una escala que fuera del uno al diez, ¿tú qué grado de locura me adjudicarías?

—Depende. ¿Qué película viste?

—¡Seiya! —protesté, queriendo una respuesta seria por su parte.

—Serena, no me pidas que defina los límites de lo normal. Ya sabes cómo me criaron. Una vez mi padre se arrancó un puñado de vello púbico, lo pegó a un cuadro y luego lo vendió por un millón de dólares.

El padre de Seiya, Tim Phelan, siempre me había caído bien, pero nunca conseguí entender el tipo de arte que hacía. La mejor explicación que había oído al respecto aseguraba que Tim Phelan era un genio revolucionario cuyas esculturas dinamitaban las nociones convencionales del arte y sabían mostrar dentro de un nuevo contexto materiales tan poco distinguidos como el chicle y la cinta aislante.

De niña me había extrañado a menudo ante la sorprendente inversión de papeles que reinaba en el hogar de los Phelan, donde los padres parecían niños y su único hijo, Seiya, ejercía funciones propias de los adultos.

Sólo gracias a la insistencia de Seiya la familia mantenía un horario estándar para comer y dormir. Los arrastraba a las reuniones de padres a pesar de que ellos no creían en el sistema de calificaciones. Sin embargo, Seiya no había logrado imponerse a su delirante manera de decorar la casa. A veces el señor Phelan cruzaba el vestíbulo, se detenía un momento para esbozar o pintar algo directamente en la pared, y luego seguía su camino. Su casa estaba llena de pintadas que no tenían precio. Y cuando se aproximaba la Navidad, la señora Phelan colgaba el árbol, que ellos decían era un arbusto Bodhi, del techo con la punta hacia el suelo.

Seiya había llegado a ser un interiorista de mucho éxito, en buena parte debido a su capacidad para ser creativo sin ir demasiado lejos. Su padre profesaba un ruidoso desdén hacia su trabajo, lo que complacía inmensamente a Seiya. En la familia Phelan, me había dicho Seiya una vez, recurrir al beige era todo un acto de desafío.

—Bueno —había dicho Seiya, volviendo al tema de la chaqueta—, ¿puedo pasar por ahí y olerla?

Sonreí.

—Ni hablar, que seguro que te la llevarías, y tengo que devolverla. Pero no hasta mañana, lo que quiere decir que aún dispongo de al menos doce horas que pasar con ella.

—Creo que la semana que viene deberías hablar con Rei de por qué un tío al que encuentras tremendamente atractivo, y con el que ya has intimado, te da tanto miedo que no puedes ir más allá de acariciar su chaqueta.

Me puse a la defensiva.

—Ya te lo he contado, es un viejo enemigo de la familia, y yo...

—No me vengas con chorradas —dijo Seiya—. Creo recordar que no te costó nada mandar a la porra a tu familia cuando querías estar con Rubeus.

—Sí, y luego resultó que tenían toda la razón acerca de él.

—Eso no viene al caso. Tienes derecho a ir detrás de cualquier tío que te atraiga. No me creo eso de que temas la reacción de tu familia. Me parece que se trata de otra cosa. —Hubo un especulativo silencio, y luego me preguntó suavemente—: ¿Tan espantoso fue estar con Rubeus, cariño?

Nunca le había contado que mi marido me había maltratado físicamente. Aún no había llegado al punto en que me fuera posible hablar de eso con alguien que no fuera Haruka, Michiru o mi terapeuta. La preocupación que había en la voz de Seiya casi pudo más que yo. Traté de responder, pero tardé una eternidad en conseguir arrancarle un sonido a una boca en la que de pronto no quedaba ni una sola gota de saliva.

—Sí —murmuré finalmente. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me los sequé con la palma—. Fue bastante espantoso.

Entonces le tocó el turno a Seiya de esperar un poco, antes de responder.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —se limitó a preguntar.

—Ya lo estás haciendo al ser mi amigo.

—Eso siempre.

Seiya hablaba en serio. Y se me ocurrió pensar que la amistad era mucho más de fiar, aparte de mucho más duradera, que el amor

**La sanación es interna y paso a paso**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**OHHHH que maravilla**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando un apartamento de Main 1800 quedaba disponible, nunca permanecía vacío mucho tiempo aunque su precio fuese de millones de dólares. Daba igual que sólo tuviera setenta metros cuadrados —las dimensiones del apartamento que le habían adjudicado a mi jefa, que me encantaba porque me parecía de lo más acogedor— o ciento cincuenta, porque siempre disponías de las mejores vistas sobre Houston. También contabas con los beneficios adicionales de tener un conserje y un servicio de tintorería disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, cocinas de diseño abarrotadas de cuarzo y granito, apliques en cristal de Murano, cuartos de baño con suelos de mármol travertino y bañeras dignas de un patricio romano, armarios tan grandes que habrías podido aparcar un coche dentro de ellos, y la tarjeta de miembro del club para residentes ubicado en el sexto piso, que ofrecía una piscina de dimensiones olímpicas, un gimnasio y tu propio preparador personal.

Pese a todos aquellos servicios, Haruka y Michiru se habían mudado. Michiru les tenía un poco de manía a los rascacielos, y ambos pensaban que Matthew y Hotaru necesitaban vivir en una casa con jardín. Ya eran propietarios de un rancho situado al norte de Houston, pero quedaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad y de las oficinas de Haruka para que pudieran utilizarlo como residencia principal. Así que se buscaron un terreno en la urbanización Tanglewood y se hicieron construir una casita familiar al estilo europeo.

Apenas un apartamento quedaba vacío, nuestra agente inmobiliaria, Molly, empezaba a enseñárselo a los posibles interesados. Pero antes de que esas personas pudieran ver una vivienda en el edificio Main 1800, Molly tenía que haber obtenido una referencia de algún banco o bufete legal para asegurarse de que eran gente normal. «Te asombraría —me había contado— la cantidad de chalados que se mueren por echarle una miradita a un apartamento de lujo.» También me reveló que alrededor de una tercera parte de nuestros residentes habían pagado sus apartamentos en efectivo, al menos la mitad de ellos eran altos ejecutivos, y casi tres cuartas partes eran lo que Molly consideraba «nuevos ricos».

Una semana después de que un mensajero llevara la chaqueta de Darién a su oficina tras pasar por el servicio de tintorería, recibí una llamada de Molly.

Parecía tensa y un poco alterada.

—Serena, hoy no puedo ir a trabajar. Mi padre ha tenido dolores en el pecho este fin de semana, y ahora está en el hospital y le están haciendo pruebas.

—Oh, lo lamento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Sí —gimió—. ¿Me harías el favor de decírselo a Beryl por mí? De verdad que me sabe fatal. Ella dejó claro que debíamos avisar con veinticuatro horas de antelación para tomarnos un día libre.

—Beryl no está —le recordé—. Se tomó un fin de semana largo, ¿te acuerdas? —Por lo que sabía, Beryl estaba teniendo una aventura a larga distancia con un tío de Atlanta, e iba a visitarlo al menos una vez al mes. Se tenía muy callado su nombre y su profesión, pero a mí me había dado a entender que era alguien muy rico y poderoso, y que estaba colado por ella, naturalmente.

Con quién estuviera saliendo Beryl era algo que no podía importarme menos, pero traté de parecer adecuadamente impresionada para que no se sintiera ofendida. Beryl parecía esperar de mí que encontrara fascinantes todos los detalles de su existencia, sin importar lo prosaicos que pudieran ser. A veces repetía las mismas historias, como la de que había pasado un buen rato atrapada en un atasco de tráfico, o que su masajista le había dicho que estaba en muy buena forma, dos o tres veces, incluso cuando yo le recordaba que ya me las había contado. Estaba segura de que era algo deliberado por su parte, aunque no podía imaginar el motivo, o por qué yo parecía ser la única persona del trabajo a la cual martirizaba.

—¿Algo más, Sam? —pregunté.

—Te quedaría muy agradecida si pudieras ir a mi ordenador e imprimir el último plan de marketing para el señor Tsukino. Hoy va a pasarse por ahí, y tendría que echarle un vistazo.

—Me aseguraré de que le llegue —dije.

—Y una cosa más... Un tío irá ahí a las nueve para echarle una mirada al apartamento. ¿Podrías enseñárselo por mí? Dile que siento no haber podido acudir a la cita, y que estaré disponible por móvil para responder a cualquier pregunta.

—Claro. ¿Está cualificado?

—Tanto que me dan mareos sólo de estar en la misma habitación que él. —Un suspiro teatral—. Soltero y forrado. ¡Maldita sea! Con las ganas que tenía yo de encargarme de esa visita... Lo único que me consuela es saber que Beryl tampoco podrá verlo.

Me reí.

—Gracias. Y no te olvides de darle el número de mi móvil.

—Entendido.

Mientras rumiaba la frase «soltero y forrado», un escalofrío raro me bajó por la espalda, y de alguna manera... lo supe. Supe quién era el señor Soltero—y—Forrado, y me pregunté qué demonios podía estar tramando.

—Molly —pregunté con recelo—, ¿cómo se…?

—Tengo una llamada en espera —dijo ella—. Es papá... Lo siento, pero he de colgar.

Volví a dejar el teléfono en su sitio. Fui al ordenador de Molly, y estaba acabando de imprimir su plan de marketing cuando el Conserje, Artemise, habló por el intercomunicador.

—Molly, el señor Chiba está en el vestíbulo.

Cuando mi sospecha quedó confirmada, por un momento me faltó la respiración. Sentí aturdimiento, preocupación y una extraña diversión, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Molly no ha venido —le dije a Artemise con una voz que me costó reconocer como la mía—. Dile al señor Chiba que la señorita Tsukino se encargará de enseñarle el apartamento. Enseguida bajo.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino.

Efectué un rápido y discreto repaso en el espejito de mi polvera, me puse un poco de bálsamo labial con color y me aparté el flequillo de la frente. Llevaba unos pantalones de lana marrón oscuro y un suéter con escote en pico a juego con los pantalones. Desgraciadamente, ese día había decidido ponerme unos zapatos de salón para estar cómoda en el trabajo. Si hubiera sabido que iba a ver a Darién Chiba, habría llevado mis tacones más altos para reducir un poco su ventaja en estatura.

Miré el expediente que Molly había preparado sobre Darién y leí el informe de precualificación, y el expediente casi se me cayó de las manos en cuanto vi las cifras. Cuando Darién había dicho que su compañía estaba yendo «bien», se había olvidado de mencionar que iba camino de hacerse asquerosamente rico. Esa propiedad en el Golfo de la que estaban obteniendo «unos resultados bastante buenos» debía de haber sido todo un hallazgo. De marca mayor.

Darién Chiba iba a convertirse en todo un magnate del petróleo. Yo no era la persona más adecuada para echárselo en cara, naturalmente. Mi padre estaba muy vinculado con la industria petrolera. E incluso mi hermano mayor, con su compañía de energías alternativas, no había eliminado por completo los combustibles fósiles de su repertorio de actividades. Con un suspiro, cerré el expediente y cogí el ascensor para bajar al vestíbulo residencial.

Darién estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro cerca del escritorio del conserje, hablando con Artemise. Nada más verme se levantó del sillón, y el corazón empezó a latirme tan fuerte que sentí que se me iba un poco la cabeza.

—Señor Chiba.

—Hola, señorita Tsukino.

Un enérgico e impersonal apretón de manos, y nos quedamos de pie el uno frente al otro. Habríamos podido ser dos perfectos desconocidos. Pero había un destello en sus ojos que trajo un nuevo calor a mi piel.

—Lamento que Molly no esté disponible esta mañana —dije.

—Yo no —repuso él, al tiempo que me daba un rápido repaso—. Gracias por devolverme la chaqueta. No hacía falta que la mandara a la tintorería.

Eso atrajo la atención de Artemise. Giró la cabeza hacia nosotros y sus ojos fueron del uno al otro con un nada discreto interés.

—Me temo que lo único que podré hacer —le dije a Darién con mi mejor tono de eficiencia profesional— será acompañarlo en un recorrido inicial para que pueda hacerse una idea del apartamento. No soy agente de leasing, así que Molly es la que responderá a sus preguntas.

—Estoy seguro de que usted será capaz de responder a cualquier pregunta por mi parte.

Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, y un par de mujeres salieron de él, una bastante mayor, la otra más o menos de mi edad. Parecían una madre y una hija que van de compras. Cuando entré en el ascensor y me giré de cara a la puerta, vi que ambas volvían la cabeza para echarle una buena mirada a Darién.

Tuve que reconocer que los vaqueros le sentaban de muerte. La pana vieja se le ceñía a las caderas, y reseguía las largas líneas de aquellos músculos notables que tenía en los muslos. Y aunque me aseguré de no comprobar qué aspecto tenía visto desde atrás, mi visión periférica se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Pulsé el botón del decimoctavo. Mientras el ascensor subía con silenciosa celeridad, Darién y yo ocupamos rincones separados.

Él me estudió con franco interés. El suéter de cachemir azul que llevaba ceñía suavemente las duras líneas de su torso.

—Le agradezco que me dedique una parte de su tiempo, señorita Tsukino.

Él pronunciaba «señorita Tsukino» con un toque de respeto exagerado que rayaba en la burla.

—Puede llamarme Serena —murmuré.

—Serena —repitió. Oír mi nombre pronunciado por aquella voz que era como alquitrán derretido me hizo sentir una punzada de nervioso placer.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —repuse con bastante sequedad—.. ¿Realmente está interesado en ese apartamento?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Vi su dirección en el impreso de precualificación. Ahora mismo está viviendo en Post Oak. No veo por qué querría mudarse de ahí hasta aquí.

—Ese sitio sólo lo arriendo —respondió sin inmutarse—. No lo he comprado. Y me gusta más esta zona.

Entorné los ojos.

—Supongo que sabrá quiénes vivieron en este apartamento hasta hace poco, ¿no?

—Su hermano y su cuñada. ¿Y qué?

—Que se me hace un poco raro que quiera vivir en el antiguo hogar de Haruka y Michiru.

—Si tiene disponible algún otro apartamento, también le echaré una mirada.

Salimos del ascensor a los pasillos, todos serenos en sus distintos tonos cremas y grises. Me volví hacia Darién, y el aire casi crepitó con la mirada retadora que le lancé.

—Main 1800 no es mucho mejor que Post Oak —dije—. De hecho, en términos de lo que obtienes a cambio de lo que pagas, probablemente haría mejor quedándose donde está.

Darién enarcó una ceja y me miró como si aquello le hiciera gracia.

—¿Está intentando aplicar alguna nueva táctica de ventas conmigo?

—No. Me estoy preguntando cuál es su motivo oculto.

—¿Cuál diría usted que es?

Clavé la mirada en el azul insondable de aquellos ojos.

—Creo que no puede olvidar a mi cuñada. La sonrisa de Darién huyó de sus labios.

—Está usted  
muy equivocada. Su cuñada y yo ni siquiera llegamos a acostarnos. Le deseo lo mejor del mundo a Michiru, pero le aseguro que no sueño con ella. —Se me acercó un poco más, sin llegar a tocarme, pero sentí como si fuera a… Bueno, no habría sabido decir a qué. Un escalofrío me bajó por la espalda—. Así que mejor lo intenta otra vez —dijo—. Si realmente quiere mantenerme alejado de este edificio, tendrá que encontrar una buena razón.

Retrocedí un poco y tragué aire con un jadeo entrecortado.

—Usted siempre anda buscando problemas —dije—. Eso es una buena razón.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Aprendí a dejar de buscarlos en cuanto hube cumplido los veinte.

—Tiene cara de que todavía le gusta armarla de vez en cuando.

—No, señora. Me he vuelto de lo más manso.

Por un instante pude ver cómo debía de haber sido cuando hacía travesuras en el colegio, y me lo imaginé intentando convencer a su profesor de que era inocente. Y su sinuoso encanto era tan irresistible que tuve que girar la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que acudió a mis labios.

—Seguro que sí —dije mientras lo acompañaba hacia el apartamento.

Me detuve ante la puerta y empecé a teclear números en la cerradura de combinación. Era intensamente consciente de la presencia de Darién junto a mí. Ahí estaba ese olor otra vez, tan omnipresente que hacía que me costara pensar con claridad.

Apreté el último botón, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Aunque había utilizado aquel teclado mil veces durante el tiempo que había vivido allí con Haruka y Michiru, debí de darle a un número equivocado, porque en lugar de abrirse con un suave chasquido, la cerradura emitió unos pitidos.

—Lo siento —dije con un hilo de voz, tratando de mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera Darién Chiba—. He apretado los botones que no debía. Cuando ocurre eso, la cerradura tarda unos segundos en borrar los datos erróneos y reiniciarse. Puede cambiar la combinación poniendo cualquier número que…

—Serena —musitó él.

Me agarré al pomo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Luego tuve que carraspear antes de que me fuera posible emitir un sonido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué la pongo tan nerviosa? —Su voz era muy suave, y la sentí llegar hasta una parte de mí que todavía estaba en carne viva. Una sonrisa burlona aleteó en sus labios—. ¿Teme que intente propasarme con usted?

No pude responder. «No aguanto más», pensé con desesperación. Una oleada de calor fluyó por mi cuerpo, otra capa de color superponiéndose a la primera. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que me dolía. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a Darién sin pestañear, la espalda pegada a la puerta mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí. Se acercó un poco más, impartiendo gradualmente la presión de su cuerpo hasta que sentí el contacto de sus duros músculos en varios sitios a la vez. Cerré los ojos, avergonzada por la rapidez con que me había puesto a jadear.

—Entonces acabemos de una vez —murmuró—, y así podrá dejar de preocuparse.

Su oscura cabeza se inclinó y acercó su boca a la mía. Yo alcé los puños, los brazos tensos sobre el pecho en una rígida barricada. No podía decidirme a apartarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar que tomara posesión de mí de aquella manera. Sus brazos subieron alrededor de mí, el abrazo firme pero delicado, como si tuviera cuidado de no llegar a aplastarme. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron, y sentí que el calor palpitaba nerviosamente en mi entrepierna.

La boca de Darién se movió, tomando mi labio superior primero y el inferior después, para abrirlos suavemente. Cada vez que yo pensaba que el beso podía cesar, se prolongaba y se tornaba aún más profundo, y el paladar empezó a cosquillearme como si me estuvieran dando a comer algo inmensamente dulce. Sentí la sedosa caricia de su lengua... un lento saborear… Otro… Y mi cuerpo se aflojó contra el suyo, disolviéndose en un mar de sensaciones.

Su ternura me había dejado tan desarmada que por un instante casi me olvidé del nudo de miedo que notaba en el estómago. Me quedé inmóvil, respirando a Darién, sintiéndolo a mi alrededor… Pero era como si él estuviera en todas partes, y yo sabía que no le costaría nada imponerme su voluntad. Daba igual lo tierno y delicado que pudiera llegar a mostrarse, porque la sensación de desamparo me era de todo punto insoportable. Apartando la boca de la suya, puse punto final al beso con algo parecido a un gimoteo.

Sentí que sus labios me rozaban la coronilla, y luego me soltó muy despacio. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y el azul de sus ojos me pareció más intenso.

—Ahora enséñeme el apartamento —susurró.

Por puro azar —aún no era capaz de extraer un solo pensamiento coherente de mi cerebro— conseguí marcar la combinación correcta y abrir la puerta.

Como no estaba segura de cuánta distancia podría recorrer sin caer redonda, dejé que Darién explorara el apartamento por su cuenta. Fue por los tres dormitorios, examinando los acabados, los apliques y las vistas. En la sala, una pared toda de ventanales ofrecía una espectacular panorámica de Houston, con la ciudad extendiéndose en una mixtura de bloques de oficinas, centros comerciales, mansiones y pequeñas casas, lo humilde y lo suntuoso coexistiendo tranquilamente.

Mientras contemplaba la larga y esbelta forma de Darién silueteada contra aquellos ventanales, pensé que el apartamento le iba que ni pintado. Él quería que la gente viera que había triunfado. Y tampoco podías culparlo por eso. En Houston, si querías que te hicieran un sitio en la mesa, necesitabas tener ropas de diseño, coches de lujo, un ático dúplex en un rascacielos, una mansión y una esposa alta y rubia.

Tenía que romper el silencio, y al final decidí hablar.

—Michiru me contó que usted había trabajado en muchas torres de perforación —dije, y me apoyé en la encimera de la cocina sin dejar de observarlo—. ¿Qué hacía exactamente?

Él me miró por encima del hombro.

—Era soldador.

«No me extraña», pensé, y no me di cuenta de que también lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que lo oí hablar.

—¿Por qué no le extraña?

—Lo decía por... por sus hombros y sus brazos —murmuré, apurada.

—Oh. —Se volvió hacia mí, las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos—. Pues sí, cuando eres un poco corpulento y estás trabajando en una torre de perforación, siempre te eligen para las labores más pesadas; las soldaduras y todo eso que los subcontratistas no pueden hacer. Así que los días en que me tocaba ir torre arriba y torre abajo, tenía que llevar a cuestas los cincuenta kilos que pesa un especial... y le aseguro que eso pone en forma a cualquiera.

—¿Un especial es algún tipo de generador?

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Los últimos modelos tienen las asas más separadas, de manera que se pueden llevar entre dos. Pero la versión más antigua, la que yo tenía que transportar de un lado a  
otro, sólo podía ser llevada por un tío. Dios, acababa con los músculos tan hechos papilla que… —Sonrió y se frotó la nuca, como si recordara dolores de un pasado ya lejano—. Pero tendría que haber visto a los otros soldadores. Comparado con ellos yo parecía lo que se dice un fideo.

—Vaya —dije.

Se acercó sonriendo y se apoyó en el otro extremo de la encimera.

—¿Le gustaba ser soldador? —pregunté, otra vez un poco nerviosa—. Quiero decir, ¿era lo que usted quería hacer?

—Quería hacer cualquier cosa que me llevara fuera de Welcome.

—¿Welcome es el pueblo donde creció?

El asintió.

—Me rompí una rodilla jugando al fútbol, así que no había posibilidad de conseguir una beca. Y en Welcome, si no llegas a ir a la universidad, tus opciones están muy limitadas. Yo sabía soldar, por mi época de poner vallados. No me costó demasiado conseguir el certificado profesional. Y por un amigo que trabajaba en los pozos supe que los soldadores ganaban ochenta pavos la hora.

—¿Se imaginó alguna vez que seguiría progresando hasta… esto? —pregunté, mientras abarcaba con un movimiento de la mano el apartamento impecable que nos rodeaba.

—No. Nunca imaginé que yo… —Pero entonces me miró a los ojos y se quedó callado. Por un momento pareció estar sopesando las implicaciones de sus palabras, preguntándose cuál sería mi reacción si me decía la verdad—. Sí, siempre supe —dijo finalmente, casi en un susurro— que haría lo que hiciera falta. Vivir en un parque para caravanas, corretear con una pandilla de chicos descalzos... Ya me habían organizado la vida, y no me hacía ninguna gracia cómo pintaba. Así que siempre supe que aprovecharía la ocasión en cuanto se presentara. Y si no se presentaba, ya me encargaría yo de hacer que ocurriera algo.

Yo estaba empezando a entender la tremenda dosis de impulso y energía que habría necesitado, y por eso me sorprendió aquel atisbo de algo parecido a la vergüenza o el ponerse a la defensiva que había en su tranquila admisión.

—¿Por qué le molesta reconocer que era ambicioso?

Él me miró con perplejidad, como si fuera una pregunta que nunca le habían hecho antes. Hubo una pausa cargada de recelo, y luego dijo:

—Enseguida aprendí a guardármelo dentro. La gente se ríe de ti si no lo haces.

—¿Por qué?

—Es como los cangrejos en una caja. —Vio que yo no entendía y se explicó—: Puedes meter un montón de cangrejos en un recipiente pequeño, y ninguno de ellos se escapará. Porque en cuanto uno de ellos intenta subir por las paredes para salir, los demás tiran de él hasta que vuelve a acabar dentro.

Nos miramos a los ojos, con los antebrazos apoyados en la encimera que se interponía entre nosotros. Su presencia me resultaba demasiado próxima, demasiado intensa, como si alguna corriente hubiera empezado a fluir entre nosotros. Retrocedí y aparté la mirada, cortando la conexión.

—¿Qué hacía usted en Dallas? —preguntó.

—Estuve trabajando en un hotel por poco tiempo. Luego me quedé en casa alrededor de un año.

Un destello burlón brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Ser una esposa trofeo, quizá? Habría preferido morir antes que responder a aquella pregunta, así que me limité a murmurar:

—Sí, era bastante aburrido.

—¿Por eso se acabó su matrimonio? ¿Lo encontraba demasiado aburrido?

—Más o menos. —Le leí la expresión, y más que preguntar, dije—: Piensa que he estado demasiado mimada, ¿verdad?

Él no se molestó en tratar de negarlo.

—Lo que pienso es que debería haberse casado con alguien que hubiera sabido tenerla un poco más entretenida.

—Nunca debí haberme casado. No tengo madera de esposa.

—Eso nunca se sabe. Puede que algún día quiera volver a intentarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ningún hombre volverá a tener esa clase de poder sobre mí nunca más.

—Pero si la que tenía todo el poder era usted, querida —dijo él, ahora con una sombra de desprecio en la voz—. Es hija de un hombre rico.

Por supuesto. Eso era lo que parecía desde fuera. Nadie podía saber que yo no había tenido ningún poder sobre nada.

—Todo el tema del matrimonio es aburrido' —dije—. Especialmente el mío. Y preferiría que dejara de llamarme «querida». —Salí de detrás de la encimera, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué le parece el apartamento?

—Me gusta.

—Es mucho espacio para un hombre solo, ¿no?

—Crecí en una familia de cinco que vivía en una caravana. Después de eso, no me importa tener mucho espacio.

Intenté recordar lo que me había contado Michiru acerca de su familia.

—Dos hermanos y una hermana, ¿no?

—Sí. Zafiro, Malachite y Neherenia. —Una sombra cruzó por su rostro—. Mi hermana murió el año pasado de cáncer de pecho. Luchó hasta el último momento. Dos mastectomías, cuatro meses de quimioterapia. Su médico era el doctor Andersen… Yo la habría llevado a cualquier rincón del mundo, pero todos decían que ya la estaban tratando en el mejor sitio. Al final empezaron a darle Arimidex, que ella decía era peor que la quimioterapia. Nada de lo que probaron pudo evitar que los análisis fueran saliendo cada vez peor.

—Lo siento. —Me hubiera gustado hacerle sentir hasta qué punto lo entendía, incluso las cosas que él no había dicho. Me encontré yendo hacia él, y acabé apoyándome en el mismo lado de la encimera—. Sé lo que es perder a alguien de esa manera. Mi madre también murió de cáncer de pecho. Con la diferencia de que ella nunca llegó a pasar por la quimioterapia. Se lo descubrieron demasiado tarde. Estaba en la fase cuatro con metástasis pulmonares. Mi madre prefirió vivir menos tiempo, con una mejor calidad de vida, a prolongar la cosa y pasar por toda la cirugía y los tratamientos, que de todas formas tampoco hubieran servido de nada.

—¿Qué edad tenía usted? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Quince años.

Sin dejar de mirarme, extendió la mano hacia mí para apartarme el flequillo, que me había caído encima de un ojo.

—Serena... dígame que no coja el apartamento, y no lo cogeré. De otro modo, lo quiero. De usted depende.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

—Yo... yo... Su decisión no tiene nada que ver conmigo. No me haga parte de ella.

—¿Le molestaría tenerme viviendo aquí?

—Claro que no —dije demasiado deprisa. Él sonrió con indolencia.

—No soy un hombre de demasiados talentos... pero los pocos que tengo resultan útiles. Por ejemplo, siempre sé darme cuenta si me están mintiendo.

No me quedó más remedio que afrontar la verdad.

—Vale. Podría molestarme un poco.

—¿Por qué?

Sabía cogerme desprevenida. Pude sentir cómo se me aceleraba el pulso. No hubiese sabido decir qué tenía Darién que siempre conseguía atravesar mis defensas. Maldición, era astuto. Agresivo, avasallador, pero lo bastante inteligente para cubrirlo todo con una capa de don de gentes. Era diez veces más hombre que Rubeus, y era simplemente demasiado, demasiado en todos los aspectos. Si dejaba que se me acercara alguna vez, me tendría más que merecido lo que sucediera, y sabía que los resultados no serían nada agradables.

—Oiga —dije secamente—, tanto si se viene a vivir aquí como si no, debería tener muy claro que no estoy interesada en ninguna clase de… lo que sea… con usted.

No apartó los ojos de mí. Se le oscureció la mirada.

—Defina «lo que sea».

—En este caso significa sexo.

—Ése es uno de mis talentos —me informó él.

Nerviosa como estaba, casi sonreí.

—Estoy segura de que eso hará muy felices a algunas residentes de Main 1800. —Hice una pausa para dar más énfasis a lo que me disponía a decir, y añadí—: Pero yo no figuraré entre ellas.

—Entendido. Bueno, Serena, ¿dónde voy a tener que residir? ¿Aquí, o en Post Oak?

Hice un gesto de impaciencia para indicar que me daba absolutamente igual.

—Múdese aquí si quiere. Estamos en un país libre.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

No me gustó la forma en que lo dijo. Como si acabáramos de hacer alguna clase de trato.

**Vivir cerca de la tentación... mm que tentación **


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

— ¡Y un cuerno va a vivir aquí, joder! —dijo Andrew con indignación mientras se paseaba por mi despacho, hecho una furia, ese mismo día.

Se había pasado por allí un momento para ver cómo iba todo.

Aunque eso era algo que mi hermano no reconocería jamás, tuve la impresión de que se llevó una alegría en cuanto vio que Beryl no había venido a trabajar. Cuando andaba por ahí, mi jefa no dejaba de enviar discretas señales de que le habría encantado que Andrew y ella iniciaran alguna clase de relación que fuese más allá del ámbito estrictamente profesional. Gracias a Dios, mi hermano no parecía tener el menor interés en que eso llegara a ocurrir.

Mientras Andrew seguía echando chispas por lo de Darién, yo no levantaba la cabeza de mi ordenador portátil, ocupada en tratar de encontrarle un poco de lógica a un nuevo programa que se negaba a obedecerme.

—Pues yo no lo veo así, mira —dije finalmente, al tiempo que levantaba la vista de la pantalla—. «Los amigos y los enemigos, mejor tenerlos cerca que lejos.» ¿Qué mejor manera de averiguar si Chiba realmente está tramando algo que teniéndolo en nuestro edificio?

Eso hizo que Andrew dejara de dar vueltas por mi cubículo como una fiera enjaulada.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido —dijo tras unos instantes de reflexión—. Pero ¿por qué demonios está tan empeñado en vivir precisamente ahí? Si está pensando en hacerles alguna trastada a Haruka y Michiru...

—Sinceramente, no creo que se trate de eso. Tengo la impresión de que Chiba habría cogido cualquier apartamento que se hubiera quedado vacío.

Andrew se sentó en el borde de mi mesa.

—Ese tío tiene alguna carta escondida en la manga. Te lo garantizo.

Parecía tan seguro de lo que decía que le lancé una mirada interrogativa.

—¿Conoces a Chiba?

—Sí, lo conocí hará cosa de un año. Chiba estaba saliendo con una chica con la que yo había salido durante una temporada y me encontré casualmente con ellos en un bar de copas, y estuvimos hablando unos minutos los tres.

—¿Qué impresión te causó?

Los labios de mi hermano se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero si no fuera por aquella putada que le hizo a Haruka con lo de los biocarburantes, y si no se hubiera colado en la recepción de la boda sin haber sido invitado, seguramente me habría caído bien. Estuvimos hablando de caza y pesca, me pareció que era un tío como Dios manda. Y tanto si te cae bien como si no, una cosa no se le puede negar: esa compañía suya está arrasando.

—¿A qué crees que puede deberse eso?

—Chiba organizó un equipo estupendo, y sabe negociar como el mejor. Pero lo principal es que tiene olfato para encontrar petróleo. Llámalo suerte o llámalo talento, pero no cabe duda de que no tiene un pelo de tonto. Caray, yo no lo subestimaría. —Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y pareció ponerse pensativo—. Sammy también lo conoce.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nuestro hermano Sammy conoce a Chiba?

—Sí. Sammy le hizo un montón de fotos para ese artículo sobre él que apareció en Texas Monthly el año pasado.

—Menuda casualidad —dije con expresión pensativa—. Bueno, ¿y qué impresión le dio a Sammy?

—No me acuerdo. Tendré que preguntárselo. —Frunció el ceño• ¿Tú crees que Chiba pretende alguna clase de venganza contra los Tsukino?

— ¿Por qué motivo?

— ¿Porque Haruka se casó con su antigua novia?

—Eso sería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos —dije—. Quiero decir que, bueno, ni siquiera llegaron a acostarse.

Andrew enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es lo que me dijo él.

—¿Estuviste hablando de sexo con Darién Chiba? —se asombró.

—No de esa forma —murmuré, sintiéndome un poco incómoda—. Digamos que fue una referencia de pasada. Andrew me miró fijamente.

—Como se le ocurra aunque sólo sea girar la cabeza hacia ti, juro que fregaré el suelo con su culo…

—Andrew, tranquilízate...

—Y puedes estar segura de que se lo dejaré muy claro antes de que el contrato se firme.

—Tú hazme pasar por esa vergüenza y podrás empezar a buscar una nueva asistente. Hablo en serio, Andrew. Ni una palabra a Darién.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras mi hermano me miraba.

—¿Estás interesada en Chiba? —preguntó finalmente.

—¡No, por Dios!

—Me alegro. Porque, y no te lo tomes como algo personal, no confío demasiado en tu capacidad para elegir un tío cabal. Si alguien te gusta, lo más probable es que sea un sinvergüenza.

—Esta vez sí te has pasado de la raya, Andrew Tsukino —me indigné.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues porque nunca me oirás hacer comentarios sobre la clase de tías con que sales, y por la misma regla de tres, tú no tienes ningún derecho a juzgar cuál es la clase de tíos con los que debería salir.

—Vale, de acuerdo, pero... —Andrew se calló y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Tienes razón. No es asunto mío. Es sólo que... me gustaría que encontrases a alguien decente que no llevara ningún jodido pasado a cuestas.

No pude evitar reír. Mi irritación se evaporó tan deprisa como había llegado, y Andrew me dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Si alguna vez encuentras uno —dijo—, házmelo saber. Mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo saqué del bolso.

—Hasta luego, Andrew —dije, y abrí el móvil—. ¿Sí?

—Serena.

Oír la voz de Darién me produjo un agradable escalofrío.

—Hola —murmuré, y me maldije por sonar sorprendida. Andrew, que ya estaba a punto de irse, se detuvo en la puerta del cubículo y me miró con curiosidad. Le hice señas de que se fuera, pero él se quedó plantado en el sitio, mirando y escuchando.

Adopté mi mejor tono de profesional eficiente.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta sobre el apartamento? Te daré el número de Molly...

—Ya tengo su número. No; quería hablar contigo.

—Oh. —Cogí un bolígrafo y empecé a darle vueltas—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito que me recomienden a alguien para hacer una remodelación a fondo: elegir el mobiliario, los colores, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Un decorador de interiores, quieres decir?

—Sí, pero uno bueno. El que contraté para mi último apartamento acabó saliéndome por un ojo de la cara y me lo dejó que aquello parecía una taberna de vaqueros.

—¿Y tu estilo no es ése?

—No; precisamente ése es mi estilo. Ahí está el problema. Necesito actualizar mi imagen.

—Bueno, tampoco hace falta que te obsesiones con eso. Impresionar está pasado de moda. Ahora lo que se lleva es el diseño cómodo e informal.

—Me alegro, porque tengo un sofá que se tiró un montón de años pastando en la pradera.

No pude contener la risa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un sofá tapizado con piel de vaca? Oh, Dios. Sí, ya veo que necesitas ayuda. —Pensé en Seiya—. Conozco a alguien... pero no sale barato precisamente.

—Por mí no hay problema, con tal de que conozca su oficio.

— ¿Quieres que te concierte una cita con él?

—Gracias. Eso me iría muy bien. Y como un favor personal... ¿te importaría estar presente cuando hable con él?

Titubeé, los dedos tensos alrededor del bolígrafo.

—No creo que mi presencia vaya a serte de mucha ayuda.

—Necesito tu opinión. Mis ideas para decorar una casa no van más allá de combinar el cuero, el ante y las pieles con unas cuantas cornamentas. No te imaginas lo que podrían llegar a convencerme de que pusiera.

—De acuerdo —cedí a regañadientes—. Me pasaré por ahí. ¿Cuándo estás libre?

—Hoy y mañana voy a estar muy ocupado terminando una APG. Así que al día siguiente o en cualquier momento después de eso me iría bien.

—¿Qué es una APG?

—Una autorización para un programa de gastos. Básicamente consiste en la previsión de cuánto te va a salir perforar un pozo y completar la torre, incluidos los sueldos, el coste de los servicios auxiliares y el equipo. Si no la redactas como es debido y no te aseguras de que todo el mundo la seguirá al pie de la letra, puedes acabar perdiendo dinero por un tubo. Es una cuestión importante para una empresa pequeña que trabaja con un presupuesto limitado.

—¿Así que tú eres el que se asegura de que todo el mundo siga las especificaciones de la APG?

—Sí, podríamos decir que soy el malo de la película —admitió Darién—. Mis socios se harían un lío: uno es geofísico y no quiere saber nada de lo que no sean aspectos científicos, y al otro le entran sudores fríos cuando tiene que encararse con la gente. Así que me toca apechugar con ello. Nunca estoy seguro de que he llevado bien un proyecto si antes no he recibido unas cuantas amenazas de muerte mientras lo estaba negociando.

—Apuesto a que eso de encararte con la gente se te da muy bien —dije.

—Sí, hay momentos en los que no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Pero tampoco es que sea así por naturaleza.

—Claro —dije sonriendo escépticamente—. Te llamaré dentro de un rato para decirte qué día quedamos.

—Vale, jefa.

La sonrisa seguía agazapada en las comisuras de mis labios cuando levanté la vista y vi a Andrew plantado en la puerta del cubículo. No tuve muy claro si estaba frunciendo el ceño o haciendo una mueca, pero el caso era que no se lo veía nada contento.

—Espero que no me dirás que estabas hablando con Darién Chiba —dijo.

—Pues sí, acabo de hablar con Darién Chiba. ¿Pasa algo?

—No te oía reír como una boba desde que estabas en el instituto.

—No me he reído como una boba —repuse a la defensiva—. Yo nunca me río como una boba. Y antes de que digas una palabra más, recuerda que ahora tengo una vida propia.

—Asegúrate de que Chiba se acuerda de ello —masculló Andrew, y se marchó.

—Verás —dijo Seiya—, he tenido muchos clientes con gustos espantosos en cuestiones de decoración. Pero lo malo es que nunca están dispuestos a admitirlo. Contratan mis servicios, y dedican un montón de horas a encontrar pegas a las propuestas que les presento. Éste es el primer cliente al que no le importa admitir que tiene muy mal gusto.

—Bueno, de hecho creo que incluso se siente orgulloso de su mal gusto en cuestiones de decoración —dije.

Estábamos subiendo al decimoctavo piso en el ascensor, donde habíamos quedado con Darién en su nuevo apartamento.

—¿Te he contado lo que me dijo Esmeralda Black cuando le comenté que iba a ocuparme del apartamento de Chiba? —preguntó Seiya.

Cuando íbamos al instituto, Esmeralda había sido la chica más guapa de Lamar, aparte de jefa del grupo de animadoras y princesa de la clase. Su boda había sido una de las ceremonias más grandes nunca vistas en la historia de Houston, y once meses después ya estaba divorciada.

—No. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues dijo: «Vale, puede que tú vayas a ocuparte de su apartamento, pero yo ya me he ocupado de él.»

Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Esmeralda Black se ha acostado con Darién Chiba? —susurré escandalizada.

Una expresión de deleite iluminó los ojos de Seiya.

—Fue un polvo de una noche. Se conocieron en la luna de hiel de ella.

—¿Qué es una luna de hiel?

—El viajecito que haces después de separarte... Ya sabes, como una luna de miel pero en sentido contrario. ¿Tú no lo hiciste?

Me acordé del montón de horas que había pasado acostada en el apartamento de Haruka y Michiru con una sujeción elástica alrededor de las costillas y una leve conmoción cerebral, y me salió una sonrisa bastante forzada.

—No exactamente.

—Bueno, pues Esmeralda sí lo hizo. Fue a Galveston, y había una fiesta, y dio la casualidad de que Darién Chiba también estaba ahí. Así que primero estuvieron hablando un rato, y luego se fueron a la habitación del hotel de Esmeralda. Según ella, se tiraron toda la noche haciéndolo en todas las posturas posibles, y cuando terminaron ella se sentía como una puta barata. Dijo que fue fabuloso.

Me llevé la mano al diafragma, que acababa de tensárseme en un nudo de nervios. Pensar en Darién haciéndolo con alguien a quien yo conocía era extrañamente sobrecogedor.

—Lástima que a él no le guste experimentar —dijo Seiya—. La heterosexualidad te limita tanto…

Lo fusilé con la mirada.

—Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Preferiría que no intentaras echarle los tejos a Darién.

—Tranquila. Tú has llegado antes, ¿eh?

—Qué va. En absoluto. Es sólo que no quiero que lo pongas nervioso. Darién podrá ser muchas cosas, pero te aseguro que no es biposible.

Mientras salíamos del ascensor, me pregunté qué pensaría Darién de Seiya. Mi amigo no tenía nada de afeminado, pero aun así emitía vibraciones indicadoras de que podía jugar en todos los campos. Seiya solía caerle bien a la gente; se lo veía muy tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, como si se sintiera muy a gusto consigo mismo.

—Creo que sintonizarás con Darién —dije—. Luego ya me dirás qué te ha parecido; me muero de ganas de saberlo, en serio.

Seiya tenía un talento infalible para descifrar a las personas, para captar los secretos que dejaban traslucir sin darse cuenta siquiera. El lenguaje corporal, los titubeos verbales, los minúsculos cambios de expresión... Seiya veía todo eso con la aguda sensibilidad para el detalle típica de un artista.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, vimos que ya estaba abierta.

—¿Hola? —dije mientras entrábamos en el apartamento.

Darién salió a nuestro encuentro, y sus ojos me sometieron a un rápido escrutinio para acabar centrándose en mi rostro.

—Hola. —Sonrió y me cogió la mano. La sostuvo un poco más de lo necesario, y sentí cómo deslizaba el pulgar por el hueco de mi palma antes de que yo la liberara de un pequeño tirón.

Llevaba un traje de lo más exclusivo, una camisa preciosa, un reloj de los buenos. El nudo de la corbata estaba un poco flojo, como si hubiera estado tirando de él después de ponérsela, y el pelo le caía sobre las sienes en relucientes ondas castañas que prácticamente suplicaban ser acariciadas. Aquella indumentaria tan civilizada le sentaba muy bien, pero seguía habiendo algo agresivo en él, una vaga sensación de que Darién Chiba no había nacido para verse constreñido por un traje y una corbata.

—¿Quiere que le eche una mano con eso? —le preguntó a Seiya, que se había traído consigo un portafolio, muestrarios, bocetos y carpetas.

—Tranquilo, ya puedo —dijo Seiya al tiempo que depositaba su carga sobre la encimera de cuarzo gris. Dirigió una afable sonrisa a Darién y le tendió la mano—. Seiya Phelan. Menuda casita tiene usted aquí. Creo que podremos encontrar algo realmente bueno para ella.

—Eso espero. —Darién le estrechó la mano con firmeza—. Procuraré no ser ningún estorbo.

—Eh, tampoco hace falta que se abstenga de participar. Pienso tomar en consideración tanto sus filias como sus fobias. —Hizo una pausa y añadió con una sonrisa—: Incluso podríamos incluir el sofá de piel de vaca, si se siente muy unido a él.

—Es comodísimo —dijo Darién con una sombra de nostalgia en la voz—. Guardo muy buenos recuerdos de ese sofá.

—No hace falta que los compartas con nosotros —dije en tono bastante seco.

Darién me sonrió.

—A falta de mobiliario —dijo Seiya—, esto tendrá que ser una reunión alrededor de la encimera de la cocina. Si viene por aquí, Darién, le explicaré algunas ideas que se me han ocurrido. Tengo una copia del plano del apartamento, así que estoy familiarizado con la disposición...

Mientras Darién rodeaba la encimera para reunirse con él, Seiya se giró hacia mí y sus labios articularon un «guau» silencioso, al tiempo que una expresión de placer iluminaba sus ojos. Opté por no hacerle caso.

Él y Darién se inclinaron sobre el primer muestrario.

—¿Ve esta paleta de colores...? —dijo Seiya—. Tonos tierra, caramelo, verdes de jardín botánico, un poco de naranja y de calabaza para darle un toquecito pop. Quedaría un entorno de lo más acogedor. Y ayudaría a suavizar la esterilidad de los acabados del apartamento.

Se pusieron de acuerdo rápidamente sobre los tonos y las texturas naturales, y un mobiliario con líneas precisas. La única preferencia expresada por Darién fue que no quería un montón de asientos y mesitas auxiliares esparcido por todas partes. Él prefería los muebles sólidos que no lo hicieran sentirse apretujado.

—No me extraña —dijo Seiya—. Un hombretón como usted... ¿Cuánto mide, metro ochenta y dos, metro...?

—Metro ochenta y cinco.

—Ya —dijo Seiya al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada traviesa. Estaba claro que Darién le resultaba tan atractivo como a mí. Pero a diferencia de lo que me pasaba a mí, a él eso no le producía ninguna clase de conflicto interior.

—¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó Darién mientras sacaban unas páginas de un muestrario y las alineaban una al lado de otra— ¿Te gusta el aspecto?

Cuando me puse junto a él, sentí el suave contacto de su mano en mi espalda. Una ola de calor me subió por la columna.

—Sí —dije—. Pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo de conservar el sofá de piel de vaca.

—Eso le añade un toque personal a la decoración —protestó Seiya—. Te aseguro que funcionará. Venga, Serena, dale una oportunidad.

—Si ella dice que no le gusta la piel de vaca, nos olvidamos del sofá —intervino Darién.

Seiya arqueó una ceja mientras me lanzaba una mirada burlona.

—¿Qué tal el naranja, Serena? ¿Podemos tener un poquitín de naranja, o será demasiado para ti?

Estudié la paleta del muestrario y toqué una muestra de terciopelo color chocolate.

—Ahora que lo pienso, este marrón me gusta bastante.

—Es que ése ya tenía pensado utilizarlo para el tapizado del sillón —argumentó Seiya.

—Entonces reserva el naranja para el sillón y utiliza el marrón para el sofá.

Seiya reflexionó unos instantes y luego tomó unas cuantas notas.

Oí el tono de llamada de un móvil. Darién nos miró.

—Perdón. ¿Os importa si contesto? Enseguida acabo.

—Tranquilo, tómese su tiempo —dijo Seiya—. Todo va sobre ruedas.

Darién abrió el móvil y fue a la habitación de al lado para tener un poco de intimidad.

—Aquí Chiba. —Se quedó callado mientras oía a su interlocutor—. Asegúrate de que empiezan a perforar más despacio en cuanto pasen a la modalidad de deslizamiento... Y quiero que ese ángulo quede lo más cerrado posible, ¿entendido? El equipo puede aguantarlo. Especialmente si no perforamos a demasiada profundidad, sin exceder el radio medio...

No hay ningún negocio que emplee una terminología más fálica que el del petróleo. Oír tres minutos de conversación sobre perforaciones, agujeros, fluidos y sistemas de bombeo haría que hasta la monja más devota empezara a pensar guarrerías. Seiya y yo nos quedamos callados, con toda la atención concentrada en escuchar.

—... diles que seguiremos una línea de avance lo más larga y horizontal posible...

—Me encantaría seguir una línea de avance lo más larga y horizontal posible con él —comentó Seiya.

Reprimí la risa.

—Admito que es atractivo.

—¿Atractivo, dices? Está de muerte. Desgraciadamente, es cien por cien hetero, así que... Todo tuyo, chica.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Mi divorcio es demasiado reciente. No lo quiero, gracias. Además, puede ser bastante lanzado, y ya he tenido suficiente de eso.

—Pero si desde que entramos aquí has estado dejando que te tocara a cada momento —observó Seiya como si tal cosa.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—No.

—Sí que lo has hecho. Pequeños contactos de nada aquí y allá. Él te pone la mano en el brazo o la espalda y luego se queda muy cerca de ti, para que te vayas acostumbrando a su presencia... Es un ritual de emparejamiento. Como la danza de los pingüinos.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los rituales de emparejamiento. Los tejanos lo hacemos muy a menudo. Aquí la gente no se inhibe a la hora de tocarse.

—Sobre todo cuando quieren acostarse contigo en algún momento de la semana que viene.

—Ya está bien, Seiya —mascullé, y él soltó una risita burlona.

Ambos nos apresuramos a bajar la vista hacia el muestrario cuando Darién volvió.

Unos minutos más de discusión, y entonces Darién consultó el reloj.

—De verdad que me sabe mal tener que preguntarlo, pero... ¿importaría que diéramos por acabada la reunión un poco antes de lo previsto?

—En absoluto —dijo Seiya—. Tengo material de sobra para empezar a trabajar.

—Gracias. —Darién se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa—. Hora de quitarme el traje de etiqueta. Estamos teniendo ciertos problemas de perforación con un pozo que se empeña en desviarse de la trayectoria, y no tengo más remedio que ir a echarle un vistazo al asunto. —Cogió un maletín y un juego de llaves, y me sonrió—. De momento el agujero está seco. Pero me da en la nariz que tenemos entre manos lo que se dice una auténtica mina.

No me atreví a minar a Seiya.

—Buena suerte —dije—. Por cierto, ¿te parece bien si Seiya y yo nos quedamos aquí unos minutos?

—Claro.

—Cerraré con llave cuando nos vayamos.

—Gracias. —Darién y pasó junto a mí, y por una fracción de segundo sus dedos me rozaron la mano que tenía apoyada en la encimera. La calidez del contacto me puso piel de gallina en el brazo. La mirada de Darién sostuvo la mía en un destello azul—. Hasta luego. —La puerta se cerró tras él.

Apoyé el peso del cuerpo en la encimera, y me esforcé por pensar con claridad. Pero mi cerebro parecía haber decidido que era hora de salir a dar una vuelta.

Transcurrió algo más de un minuto antes de que volviera a levantar la vista hacia Seiya. Él tenía los ojos ligeramente velados, como si se estuviese despertando de un sueño lascivo.

—No sabía que todavía los hicieran así —dijo.

—¿Así cómo?

—Duros, impasibles, retrosexuales. La clase de hombres que sólo lloran si un coche acaba de arrollar a su perro. El tío de pecho descomunal con el que podemos dar rienda suelta a nuestros patéticos complejos de quiero—estar—con—mi—papi.

_ ¡Yo no tengo ningún patético complejo de quiero—estar—con—mi—papi.

_ ¿No? Venga, dime que no te has imaginado lo que sería estar sentadita en el regazo de Darién Chiba —dijo Seiya, y sonrió al ver que me ruborizaba—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que hueles en él, Serena? Testosterona. Le rezuma de los poros.

Me tapé los oídos con las manos, y él se echó a reír. Esperó hasta que hube apartado las manos antes de decir, ahora en tono más serio

—Deberías tener cuidado con él, cariño.

—¿Cuidado? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me da la impresión de que bajo todo ese exterior de inocencia—de—ojos azules, Darién Chiba esconde una mente un poquito perversa.

—¿Perversa en el sentido de que no está en sus cabales, quieres decir? —pregunté.

—No, lo único que digo es que Darién Chiba juega con cartas marcadas y le da igual saltarse las reglas si piensa que eso le va a reportar algún beneficio.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Chiba es igual que Andrew. Franco, sincero, la clase de tío que nunca se anda con rodeos.

—Eso es lo que Chiba quiere que pienses. Pero no te lo creas ni por un segundo. Ese numerito suyo de mira—lo—cateto—que—soy sólo es una fachada. Lo hace para que la gente baje la guardia en su presencia. Y entonces él entra a matar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Darién Chiba es un genio de la manipulación? —pregunté escépticamente—. Pero si creció en una caravana, Seiya.

—La única persona que conozco que es casi igual de buena a la hora de jugar con cartas marcadas (pero sólo casi, ojo) es tu padre.

Solté una carcajada de incredulidad, pero no pude evitar un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Piensas que Darién Chiba es mala persona?

—No. Pero debajo de esa superficie siempre se está cociendo algo. Fíjate en sus ojos. Incluso cuando intenta mostrarse como un tío legal, está pendiente de todo y le toma la medida a cuanto lo rodea.

—¿Y todo eso lo has descubierto hablando de sofás con él?

Seiya sonrió.

—La gente revela mucho sobre sí misma cuando se pone a hablar de sus gustos. Y observarlo mientras él te observaba acabó de completar la imagen. Me parece que ese tío te las va a hacer pasar canutas, cariño.

—¿Crees que debería mantenerme alejada de él?

Seiya tardó un momento en responder.

—Mi consejo es que si te tienta probarlo, mantengas los ojos bien abiertos. No hay nada de malo en permitir que alguien juegue un poquito contigo, Serena, siempre que tengas muy claro de qué va el asunto.

—Yo no quiero que jueguen conmigo.

—Oh, no sé qué decirte. —Una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios—. Con un tío así... podría ser divertido.

Una vez terminada mi pausa del almuerzo, volví a mi cubículo y la voz suave pero cortante de Beryl me habló desde el intercomunicador cuando estaba entrando en él.

—Serena, haz el favor de venir a mi despacho.

Razoné que no había cometido ninguna metedura de pata. No podía haberme metido en ningún lío, pero cada una de las palabras de mi jefa me atravesó como si acabaran de dispararme en el corazón con una pistola de clavos.

Lo que sí tenía bastante claro era que el largo fin de semana romántico de Beryl no había ido muy bien, porque había vuelto de un humor de perros. Sus facciones lucían la misma máscara serena de costumbre, pero cuando estábamos a solas en su despacho, Beryl había tirado «accidentalmente» su portaplumas y me habla pedido que se lo recogiera. Y luego se le había caído una carpeta de expedientes, y me pidió que recogiera los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. Yo no podía acusarla de haberlo hecho a propósito. Después de todo, nadie está exento de tener un momento de torpeza. Pero sabía que no había sido accidental. Y verme a cuatro patas en el suelo recogiendo los papeles la había puesto de bastante mejor humor. Para cuando hube acabado de recomponer la carpeta, casi se la veía contenta.

Me di cuenta de que en un período de tiempo muy corto, había incorporado a mi vida una nueva persona a la que temer.

—Utiliza el mismo numerito de prepotencia agraviada que Rubeus —le había contado a Rei durante nuestra última sesión—. Salvo que en su caso nunca hay tanta fanfarria. Beryl es una narcisista sigilosa. Dios, ¿cuántos chalados de ésos andan sueltos por el mundo?

—Demasiados —había dicho Rei con expresión compungida—. Las estadísticas no acaban de ponerse de acuerdo, pero me atrevería a afirmar que entre el tres y el cinco por ciento de la población tiene o una fuerte tendencia al trastorno o ha llegado a desarrollarlo del todo. Y aunque he leído que hay tres hombres aquejados de narcisismo por cada mujer, yo más bien diría que la proporción es de uno a uno.

—Bueno, ¿cómo puedo dejar de ser un imán? —había querido saber yo, y Rei había sonreído.

—No eres ningún imán, Serena. Nadie puede evitar tener que vérselas con un narcisista de cuando en cuando. Pero yo diría que tú estás mejor equipada que la mayoría para hacerles frente.

Sí... Yo sabía cómo manejar a un narcisista. Nunca podías llevarle la contraria. Tenías que parecer impresionadísima por todo lo que te dijera, y no pasar por alto ninguna oportunidad de elogiarlo o hacerle la pelota. Básicamente, tenías que ir deshaciéndote poco a poco de todo lo que te hacía ser quien eras, hasta que llegaba un momento en que ya no te quedaba ni una brizna de dignidad, amor propio o alma.

Beryl no se molestó en levantar la vista de su escritorio cuando entré por la puerta abierta de su despacho.

—Me gustaría que llamaras antes de entrar —dijo, todavía concentrada en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—Oh. Claro. —Volví a la puerta, llamé a la jamba con los nudillos y aguardé una respuesta.

Beryl no dijo nada, y se limitó a seguir tecleando en el ordenador. Yo me quedé plantada en el umbral y dejé transcurrir dos minutos enteros hasta que finalmente ella se dignó dejar de teclear para mirarme.

—Entra.

—Gracias —dije con modales exquisitos.

—Siéntate.

Me acomodé en la butaca que había frente a su escritorio y la miré con expresión expectante. Que alguien tan repulsivo por dentro pudiera ser tan atractivo por fuera me parecía terriblemente injusto. Los ojos claros de Beryl armonizaban con el óvalo de su rostro, y su cabellera era como una onda perfecta extendida sobre sus hombros.

—Me gustaría que pusieras un poco de orden en la zona del café y limpiaras la máquina —dijo.

—Pero si la limpié ayer.

—Pues me temo que tendrás que volver a limpiarla. El café no sabe como debería. —Enarcó las cejas—. A menos que te parezca que es una tarea indigna de ti, claro. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que te haga sentir incómoda, Serena.

—Qué va, tranquila —dije con una sonrisa inocua—. No hay problema. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Sí. Sobre tus actividades durante la hora del almuerzo. —La miré inocentemente—. Esta tarde estuviste haciendo algo con el nuevo inquilino en su apartamento.

—Le presenté un decorador de interiores —dije—. Me había pedido que le buscara uno.

—No me pediste el visto bueno.

—No se me ocurrió que tuviera que hacerlo —dije despacio. Fue más bien un favor personal.

—Bueno, tengo una regla que debería haberte explicado antes, Serena. Nada de iniciar una relación personal con ningún residente de este edificio. Hacerlo puede acabar ocasionando problemas, y puede ser un obstáculo a la hora de hacer tu trabajo eficientemente.

—Créeme, yo jamás... —Me callé, porque me había cogido desprevenida—. Te aseguro que no hay absolutamente nada entre el señor Chiba y yo.

Algo de mi sincera consternación debió de llegar hasta Beryl, porque fue evidente que se sentía muy complacida. Su expresión se suavizó para pasar a adoptar la cariñosa preocupación propia de una hermana mayor.

—Me alegra saberlo. Porque alguien con tu pasado de relaciones fallidas podría organizar un buen estropicio.

—Yo... —¿Mi pasado de relaciones fallidas? Sólo había tenido una relación. Un matrimonio fracasado. Me entraron ganas de recordarle que ella también había pasado por un divorcio, así que no era quién para ponerse a impartir lecciones sobre el tema. Pero me las arreglé para mantener la boca cerrada, mientras el rostro se me encendía.

—Bueno —dijo con una dulce sonrisa—, no más encuentros privados con el señor Chiba, ¿entendido?

Contemplé aquellos magníficos ojos claros, aquel rostro hermoso y sereno.

—Entendido —medio murmuré—. ¿Alguna cosa más? , —Pues ahora que lo dices... me he dado cuenta de que una máquina expendedora de refrescos que hay al lado de la sala de juntas no funciona. Querría que miraras el número de servicio en la máquina y llamaras para que vengan a repararla.

—Ahora mismo me ocupo de ello. —Obligué a mis labios a que esbozaran una sonrisa y me levanté del asiento—. ¿Es todo?

—Sí.

**Con Amigos que te aconsejen así la vida es fácil de llevar no...**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Desventaja de hermanos su CELOS

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Beryl habría podido ahorrarse la advertencia de que me mantuviera alejada de los residentes del edificio. Yo ya había decidido seguir el consejo de Seiya acerca de Darién. Mi tío de despecho, cuando y si encontraba uno, no sería manipulador o retorcido. Sería alguien que no me abrumara con su presencia. Y aunque Darién sólo me llevaba siete u ocho años, tenía mucha más experiencia en prácticamente todos los sentidos. En lo tocante al sexo, por ejemplo, había «echado mano del azucarero», como solía decir mi tía Setsuna, demasiadas veces.

Pero el día después de que Darién se hubiera mudado a Main 1800, encontré encima de mi mesa un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y atado con un lazo rojo. Como no era mi cumpleaños ni ninguna festividad en la que se acostumbre a hacer regalos, me quedé bastante perpleja.

Mina estaba esperando en la entrada del cubículo.

—Fue entregado hace unos minutos —dijo—, por uno de los tíos más sexy que he visto jamás. Ojos azules, músculos fuertes, piel bronceada... Un sueño de hombre, vamos.

—Sería el nuevo residente —dije, acercándome al paquete con tanta cautela como si pudiera contener una bomba—. El señor Chiba.

—Si ésa es la clase de residentes que estamos atrayendo ahora —dijo Mina—, trabajaré aquí el resto de mi vida. Gratis.

—Yo en tu lugar me mantendría alejada de él. —Me senté detrás de mi mesa—. No es el tipo de hombre que respeta a las mujeres.

—Qué bien —dijo ella.

La miré con extrañeza.

—¿Beryl lo ha visto traerlo? ¿Se cruzó con él?

Mina sonrió.

—No sólo se cruzó con él, sino que empezó a caérsele la baba en cuanto lo vio, igual que a Molly y a mí. Y se moría de ganas de saber qué contiene el paquete, pero por mucho que lo intentó no hubo manera de que él se lo dijera.

«Estupendo», pensé, y reprimí un suspiro. No había que ser Einstein para saber que hoy iba a tener que limpiar la máquina del café al menos diez veces.

—Bueno... ¿no vas a abrirlo?

—Luego —dije. Cualquiera sabía lo que había dentro, y pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta poder desenvolverlo en privado.

—Serena... estás loca si piensas que podrás sacar ese regalo de la oficina sin que Beryl se entere de qué es. —Aunque Mina parecía apreciar a nuestra jefa, todo el mundo sabía que ningún detalle de lo que ocurría en el departamento escapaba a la atención de Beryl.

Puse el paquete en el suelo. Pesaba bastante, y cuando lo moví oímos una especie de tintineo metálico dentro de él. ¿Sería alguna clase de electrodoméstico? Dios, que no fuese algún extravagante juguete sexual.

—No tengo por qué permitir que mi jefa se entere de los detalles de mi vida privada.

—Seguro —dijo Mina al tiempo que me miraba con escepticismo—. Espera a que Beryl haya regresado de almorzar. Tu intimidad durará lo mismo que un pastel a la puerta de un colegio.

Como era de suponer, naturalmente, Beryl vino directa a mi cubículo en cuanto regresó de almorzar. Llevaba un elegantísimo traje blanco, con una blusa rosa a juego con el esmalte de uñas y los labios hábilmente realzados con brillo. Me puse tensa mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de mi mesa y bajaba la mirada hacia mí.

—Hemos tenido una visita mientras estabas fuera —observó con una sonrisa—. Al parecer tú y el señor Chiba os habéis hecho muy buenos amigos.

—Me llevo bien con todos los residentes del edificio —dije. Eso pareció hacerle gracia.

—¿Con cuántos de ellos intercambias regalos, Serena? La miré sin pestañear.

—El señor Chiba y yo no estamos intercambiando regalos.

—Entonces ¿eso qué es? —preguntó ella, señalando el paquete en el suelo al lado de mi mesa.

—Supongo que su manera de darme las gracias. Por haberle recomendado a ese interiorista.

—¿Supones? —rió suavemente—. Bueno, dejémonos de suposiciones y averigüemos qué es.

—Ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupada para entretenerme con eso —dije, tratando de impedir que la desesperación se me filtrara en la voz—. Tengo un montón de...

—Oh, siempre hay tiempo para los regalos —dijo Beryl alegremente—. Vamos, Serena. Ábrelo.

La maldije, me maldije y, por encima de todo, maldije a Darién Chiba por haberme puesto en aquella encrucijada, pero conseguí hacerlo sin llegar a abrir la boca en ningún momento. Luego cogí el paquete y me lo puse encima del regazo. Al primer ruido de papel rasgado, los otros empleados, Mina, Kelvin y Diamante entre ellos, se congregaron alrededor de la entrada de mi cubículo. Ahora tenía un público.

—Eh —dijo Mina con una sonrisa—, por fin te has decidido a abrir esa cosa.

Acabé de arrancar el envoltorio, hice una bola con él y la tiré a la papelera. El regalo, lo que quiera que fuese, estaba dentro de una inofensiva caja blanca. Si se trataba de algo embarazoso, pensé, mataría a Darién Chiba con mis manos desnudas. Conteniendo la respiración, levanté la tapa de la caja y apareció un maletín de plástico rosa moldeado. Con una tarjeta atada al asa: «Espero que te sea de utilidad. H.»

—¿Son sales de baño? —quiso saber Mina—. ¿Maquillaje? ¿Joyas?

—Joyas en un maletín? —respondí mientras abría los cierres plateados.

—Eh, que esto es Tejas —dijo Mina, y yo pensé que no le faltaba razón.

—Vamos, vamos —me instó Beryl, al ver que yo titubeaba antes de abrir el maletín.

Finalmente lo hice, y no pude evitar que una ancha sonrisa de boba se extendiera por mi rostro. El maletín contenía un juego de herramientas que incluía un martillo con mango rosa, una cinta métrica, un destornillador y un surtido de alicates.

—¿Un juego de herramientas? —preguntó Mina, perpleja—. Bueno. Supongo que no deja de ser original.

Beryl tampoco pudo disimular su decepción. Sin duda había abrigado la esperanza de que el regalo fuera algo escandaloso o comprometedor, o al menos caro. Pero regalar un juego de herramientas difícilmente podría interpretarse como una indicación de que Chiba y yo mantuviéramos una aventura.

Desgraciadamente en lo que a mí respectaba, aquello fue más efectivo que un arcón de diamantes. Porque demostraba que Darién Chiba me entendía, que me había tomado la medida, de una forma en la que ningún hombre había sabido jamás. Ni siquiera Rubeus. Eso me asustó casi tanto como me complació.

—Es mono —dije, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para que no vieran que me había sonrojado. Cerré el maletín y lo dejé en el suelo junto a la mesa.

Beryl siguió allí cuando todos hubieron vuelto a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Yo sentía el peso impalpable de su mirada clavada en mí. Hice como que no me daba cuenta, y me dediqué a mirar fijamente la pantalla de mi ordenador sin enterarme de nada de lo que aparecía en ella.

—Lo que pasa contigo es que no tienes arte con los tíos —dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo mis oídos pudieron captarlo—. Yo habría conseguido que me regalara algo mucho mejor que eso.

Me convencí de que lo correcto era agradecerle el regalo a Darién.

Así que aquella noche subí a su apartamento después de cenar, con la esperanza de que él no estuviera. Mi plan era dejarle delante de la puerta una botella de vino acompañada por una nota, y evitar cualquier contacto real con él.

Pero cuando salí del ascensor en el decimoctavo piso, vi que estaba tecleando el código en la cerradura de su puerta. Acababa de finalizar una sesión de ejercicio —debía de haber ido al gimnasio del sexto piso—, y llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sudada que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Era robusto pero no en exceso, sólo.., fuerte. Con cada cosa en su sitio. Reseguí con la mirada las pequeñas hendiduras de los músculos de su espalda. Sus bíceps tensaban las mangas de la camiseta. El sudor le había mojado el pelo en la nuca, y una fina capa de transpiración perlaba sus brazos.

Era lo que se dice un pedazo de hombre, y por un instante casi pude oler la sal y el sudor reciente y la piel recalentada por el ejercicio físico. Sentí cómo los impulsos contrapuestos de la aversión y el anhelo tiraban de mí. Quería paladear a Darién Chiba. Quería poner la boca sobre él, sobre cualquier parte de él. También quería salir por piernas de allí.

Entonces él me miró por encima del hombro, y me obligué a sonreír mientras apretaba la botella contra mi pecho.

—Hola —murmuró, con la mirada fija en mí.

—Hola. —La palabra pareció tardar una eternidad en llegar hasta su destinatario, como si el pasillo se hubiera convertido en una cinta transportadora que avanzaba en sentido contrario. Cuando por fin llegué a la puerta del apartamento, le tendí la botella de vino con un ademán bastante torpe—. Gracias —dije—. Por el regalo. Me encanta.

Él empujó la puerta con la mano.

—Adelante.

—No, gracias. Sólo quería darte esto... —Nuestros dedos se rozaron cuando él cogió la botella, y me apresuré a apartar la mano.

Me miró como si le hiciera gracia que hubiera subido por eso, y un destello retador cruzó sus ojos.

—¿No quieres ver la decoración que hizo Seiya?

—Yo... Sí, supongo que podría entrar un momento —dije, y lo seguí al interior del apartamento.

Darién encendió las luces, y casi di un grito ahogado ante el cambio experimentado por el lugar. Había sido transformado en un refugio rústico pero sofisticado. Los ricos tonos terrosos de las maderas y los tapizados sacaban el máximo partido de la generosa ~ hilera de ventanales. El mobiliario había sido mantenido en el mínimo indispensable, con unos cuantos muebles grandes y cómodos, presididos por un enorme sofá, unos sillones y una otomana tapizada con cuero color caramelo. Un elegante tríptico pintado a mano con unos vaqueros conduciendo un rebaño de reses había sido montado en una pared. Perfecto.

—No sé cuánto te habrá cobrado Seiya —dije—, pero ha merecido la pena.

—Eso mismo me dijo él. —Darién miró la botella con una sonrisa de apreciación—. Napa. Un vino de las montañas. Me encantan, especialmente los cabernet.

—¿Acabaste yendo a alguna cata de vinos? —pregunté, sonrojándome un poco al recordar cómo me había subido a la mesa en la bodega de mi familia y se había puesto entre mis...

—Sí, a unas cuantas —dijo mientras ponía la botella sobre la encimera—. He aprendido un poco aquí y allá. Pero no hubo manera de que acabara de pillarle el truco a eso de la retroolfacción.

—Es muy sutil. A veces ayuda mantener el vino en la boca hasta que alcance tu temperatura corporal... —Darién se me acercó, y eso bastó para que me olvidara de lo que estaba diciendo. Deslicé la mirada hacia la piel bronceada de su cuello, el hueco humedecido por el sudor en la base—. Bueno... —murmuré—, tengo que irme. Así podrás darte una ducha. —Pensar en Darién desnudo, con el agua caliente corriendo sobre aquel cuerpo de estatua griega, sobre toda aquella energía contenida, hizo que mi compostura flaqueara aún más.

—No has visto el resto del apartamento —dijo.

—Seguro que ha quedado estupendo.

—Deberías ver el dormitorio, al menos. —Me miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—No, gracias.

Darién se inclinó sobre mí, todo fuerza y hormonas, y apoyó una mano en la pared.

—¿Nunca te han dicho —preguntó en el mismo tono que si estuviera hablando del tiempo— que tienes los ojos del mismo color que el Dr. Pepper?

Reí, desarmada.

—¿Llegas muy lejos con esta clase de piropos?

—Lo suficiente, cuando se los digo a la mujer adecuada —repuso, mirándome como si le alegrara haberme oído reír.

—No soy la mujer adecuada.

—Tú y Seiya... ¿hace mucho que sois amigos?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Desde que íbamos al colegio.

Un fruncimiento de ceño serpenteó entre las oscuras cejas de Darién.

—¿Nunca has salido con él?

—¿Quieres decir en plan cita? No.

El ceño desapareció, como si mi respuesta le confirmara algo que sospechaba.

—Es gay, pues.

—Bueno, no. Seiya es una especie de «aceptamos toda clase de tarjetas». Ha tenido relaciones con hombres y con mujeres. Está abierto a cualquier posibilidad, porque para él el exterior de una persona sólo es envoltorio. Es un punto de vista bastante ilustrado si lo piensas un poco.

—Pues yo no soy nada ilustrado —replicó tajante—. A mí sólo me interesan los envoltorios que incluyen tetas. —Y por un instante me miró los pechos con un interés que me pareció incongruente, dada mi falta de volumen pectoral. Luego volvió a mirarme a los ojos—. Serena, hay algo a lo que debo asistir mañana por la noche... Van a reabrir un teatro...

—¿El Harrisburg? —El teatro, famoso en toda la nación, había tenido que ser sometido a una reconstrucción que había durado un año después de que unas inundaciones hubieran destruido el nivel subterráneo. La reapertura iba a contar con la presencia de numerosas celebridades locales y nacionales, al igual que con la elite política y social de Tejas al completo—. Ya he quedado con Seiya para asistir a la reapertura.

—Uno de mis socios hizo un donativo para las obras en nombre de nuestra compañía. Así que me ha tocado ir.

Tuve la impresión de que Darién había estado a punto de pedirme que fuera con él. Como en una cita. Me entraron sofocos sólo de pensarlo. Aún no me sentía preparada para salir con ningún hombre, y menos con él.

—Bueno, puede que nos veamos allí —dije con jovialidad—. Pero si nuestros caminos no llegan a cruzarse... que disfrutes de la noche.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Vale. Hasta pronto. —Me di la vuelta y empecé a luchar con el pomo. Él extendió el brazo y lo agarró.

—Ya te abro yo.

Aguardé con temerosa impaciencia, lista para salir huyendo. Pero Darién no abrió la puerta.

... Serena. —Esperó hasta que me volví hacia él, los cuerpos casi tocándose.

Cada uno era tan consciente de la presencia del otro que casi sentí su presión contra mi piel, la dureza y el peso de su cuerpo. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería hacerlo con él, si me haría daño y me aplastaría con su peso, si sería delicado y cariñoso.

Y entonces me pregunté si le habría pegado a una mujer alguna vez. No podía imaginarme a Darién Chiba comportándose así, aquellas manos tan fuertes haciéndole daño a alguien vulnerable, dejando moretones en la piel. Pero Rubeus me había hecho descubrir que cosas inimaginables eran perfectamente posibles.

Cuando consiguiera hacer acopio del valor suficiente para volver a intentarlo, no sería con ningún hombre excesivamente masculino. Pero quizás eso formaba parte de la atracción, saber instintivamente que los verdaderos sentimientos, el que alguien te importara de verdad, era algo que nunca podría suceder con Darién.

Alcé la mirada hacia sus ojos, fascinada por aquel azul. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero deseé fundirme con él, apretarme contra aquel cuerpo grande y fuerte y... dejarme llevar. Respirar. Confiar.

—Quédate —susurró él— y compartamos el vino.

—Necesitas... necesitas darte una ducha.

Una sonrisa le cruzó lentamente la cara.

—También podemos compartir la ducha.

—Claro —dije con voz malhumorada, mientras mi mente se llenaba de visiones de piel masculina enjabonada y músculos resbaladizos por el agua—. Anda ya.

Darién abrió la puerta y me dejó salir.

—Habría sido divertido. —dijo a mi espalda mientras me alejaba por el pasillo.

Tuve que esconder una sonrisa, sin atreverme a mirar atrás.

Después de aquello pasé la noche hecha un manojo de nervios, mi duermevela interrumpida por breves sueños, y por la mañana desperté cansada y sintiéndome un poco deprimida. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido con Darién Chiba empezaba a parecerme un mero preliminar al acto amoroso.

El tema de la noche era Starlight Experience, con cantantes y músicos rindiendo homenaje a los hermanos Gershwin. Al menos cinco mil personas llenaban el edificio mientras la música de jazz flotaba suavemente en el aire. Los Gershwin eran la elección ideal para la noche, porque le daban una atmósfera de placeres espontáneos combinados por mera casualidad.

El Harrisburg tenía dos escenarios, el de arriba, de unos cuatro pisos de alto, era un gran teatro al estilo tradicional para montajes de gran espectáculo. Pero fue el teatro de abajo el que me pareció 'flas interesante. Consistía en un escenario modular con un suelo con cada sección instalada sobre sus propios pistones neumáticos independientes. De esa manera el suelo podía ser reconfigurado para darle cualquier forma que requiriera el montaje. Las paredes también estaban segmentadas, lo que proporcionaba diversas posibilidades escenográficas.

Aunque yo era inmune a Seiya en cualquier sentido romántico, me encantó verlo de esmoquin. A juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaban, casi todos los asistentes al acto pensaban lo mismo que yo. Se lo veía ágil y felino, y el esmoquin realzaba elegantemente la esbeltez de su cuerpo.

Seiya me había llevado de compras y se había encargado de elegirme el vestido, una sencilla funda negra con un cuello vuelto y tirantes de terciopelo negro. Por delante era relativamente recatado, pero me dejaba al descubierto tanta espalda que no podía llevar sujetador.

—Eso es lo bueno de no tener mucho pecho —me había explicado Seiya.

—No es la parte de delante lo que me preocupa —dije—. Lo que me preocupa es que ahora noto corrientes de aire en lugares no habituados a recibir el sol.

Pero Seiya me había inspeccionado esa zona, e insistió en que no iba a ir por ahí revelando ninguna divisoria posterior. No se me vería nada, dijo, a menos que alguien muy alto se me plantara detrás y mirara directamente espalda abajo.

Tal como me esperaba, el grueso de mi familia se hallaba presente, papá, Michiru y mis tres hermanos. Mi cuñada estaba encantadora con su vestido de brillante seda roja, la tela dispuesta en una cuidadosa serie de pliegues que le envolvían el cuerpo.

—Por mucho que lo intente no consigo apartar la vista de tu mujer —le dijo Seiya a Haruka—. Es como mirar el fuego.

Haruka sonrió y rodeó la cintura de Michiru. Los músicos empezaron a tocar _Embraceable You_, y Michiru alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Quieres bailar —dijo Haruka, interpretando aquella expresión expectante, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la cogió de la mano y murmuró—: Vayamos, entonces —en un tono tan gentil que la hizo ruborizar. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y Haruka la llevó hacia la pista.

—Ya veo que te tiene bien enseñado, chico —les dijo Seiya mientras se alejaban, y vino a sentarse con Andrew y conmigo.

En el otro lado de la mesa, había un continuo desfile de gente que venía a rendirle pleitesía a papá.

—Michiru le ha hecho muchísimo bien —comentó Andrew mientras los miraba bailar—. Haruka ha aprendido a tomarse las cosas de otra manera desde que se casaron. Y nunca pensé que lo vería desvivirse de esa manera por nadie.

Le sonreí.

—También te pasará a ti. Cualquier día conocerás a alguien, y sentirás como si te hubieran atizado en la cabeza con un mazo de picar piedra.

—Me siento así cada noche de sábado —me informó Andrew.

—Tu cita está de muerte —dijo Seiya mientras la novia—del—día de Andrew venía hacia nuestra mesa, de regreso de los lavabos de señoras—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Reika?

Andrew palideció.

—No. Dios, por favor, no la llames Reika. Ésa es Lita. Ella y Reika se tiraron de los pelos en público la semana pasada.

—¿A causa de qué? —pregunté, y puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi la expresión culpable que apareció en el rostro de mi hermano—. Olvídalo. No quiero saberlo.

—Hay otra cosa que seguramente tampoco querrás saber —me dijo Seiya.

En respuesta a mi mirada de perplejidad, señaló con la cabeza el otro lado de la mesa, donde papá seguía dando audiencia. Sentí que me daba un vuelco el corazón cuando vi a Darién Chiba estrechándole la mano. Darién no lucía el esmoquin con la indolencia desenvuelta de un aristócrata, sino con la mal disimulada impaciencia de alguien que preferiría estar tomando unas copas con los amigotes. Constreñido dentro de una indumentaria civilizada, parecía una fuerza de la naturaleza enjaulada.

Mi padre lo miró con los ojos entornados y expresión de interés. Como de costumbre, Kenji Tsukino era tan sutil como una piqueta. Y como de costumbre, todo el mundo contuvo la respiración cuando habló.

—¿Busca complicarles la vida a los Tsukino? —preguntó con tono de amable interés—. ¿Está planeando hacernos alguna mala pasada?

Darién le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse, un joven bribón que le toma la medida a un viejo bribón, no sin respeto.

—No, señor.

—¿Entonces por qué ha venido a vivir a mi edificio? Una leve sonrisa flotó en los labios de Darién.

—Los Tsukino no son los únicos que quieren tener una buena vista desde el último piso.

No necesité mirarle la cara a mi padre para saber que aquella réplica le había encantado. Encantado, sí. Pero aun así, Kenji Tsukino no era la clase de hombre que olvida una cuenta pendiente.

—De acuerdo —le dijo a Darién—. Ya ha presentado sus respetos al perro más viejo del lugar, puede irse.

—Gracias. Pero usted no es el Tsukino que he venido a ver. Y Darién me miró.

Estaba siendo cortejada delante de mi familia. Le lancé una rápida mirada a Seiya, suplicándole auxilio en silencio. Pero mi amigo del alma estaba disfrutando demasiado con el espectáculo para hacerme caso.

Con la mirada colectiva del clan Tsukino fija en mí, miré a Darién. Y en un tono lo más normal que pude, dije:

—Hola, señor Chiba. ¿Lo está pasando bien?

—Espero que sí.

Un mundo de problemas acechaba en aquellas tres palabras.

—Oiga, Chiba —dijo Andrew, levantándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a tomarnos una cerveza en el bar?

Darién no movió un músculo.

—No, gracias.

—Invito yo. Insisto.

Como si las cosas no estuvieran lo bastante complicadas, Haruka y Michiru volvieron a la mesa. Y Haruka, que siempre se mostraba agresivamente territorial en todo lo referente a su esposa, miró a Darién con una expresión que auguraba sangre.

Michiru le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Darién —dijo con una sonrisa relajada—, cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás?

—De fábula. ¿Y tú?

—Estupendamente. Ahora tenemos un pequeñín. Matthew.

—Sí, me he enterado. Felicidades.

Haruka seguía mirándolo de un modo inquietante.— ¿Qué quiere? —preguntó sin levantar la voz.

Darién volvió la mirada hacia mí, y la mantuvo, mientras respondía.

—Quiero bailar con su hermana.

—Ni lo sueñe —repuso Haruka, antes de que yo abriese la boca.

—Me parece que no podrá ser —terció Andrew casi simultáneamente.

Mi padre me miró a través de la mesa y enarcó las cejas.

Y mi hermano Sammy escogió ese momento para aparecer detrás de mi asiento y ponerme la mano en el hombro.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

Me sentí asfixiada por los hombres de mi familia, que parecían decididos a protegerme sin siquiera preguntarme mi opinión sobre el asunto. Aparté el hombro de la mano de Sammy.

—Ningún problema —dije—. El señor Chiba acaba de pedirme que baile con él. Y voy a...

—Ni hablar —dijo Sammy mientras volvía a ponerme la mano en el hombro.

Le hinqué el codo con una mueca de irritación.

—No he pedido tu opinión.

—Pues quizá deberías hacerlo —gruñó Sammy y me miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Necesito hablar contigo, Serena.

—Luego —dije, cada vez más incómoda. Estábamos dando una escena. La gente empezaba a mirarnos.

—Ahora —insistió Sammy.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

—Por el amor de Dios —dije—, incluso para una familia de tejanos fanáticos del control, esto es demasiado.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Mientras tú y tus hermanos celebráis una reunión de emergencia para decidir si te permiten bailar conmigo —me dijo—, estaré en el bar.

Y se fue mientras yo fulminaba con la mirada a Sammy, quien normalmente era el hermano que menos se entrometía en mi existencia. Lo que tampoco era decir mucho, claro. Pero ya era algo.

—Disculpadnos —les dijo al resto de los Tsukino, y me llevó a un aparte.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirí en un murmullo cargado de tensión mientras deambulábamos entre el gentío—. ¿Por qué es tan terrible que yo baile con Darién Chiba?

—Todo el mundo sabe que ese tío sólo quiere causar problemas —dijo Sammy sin perder la calma—. Con los hombres que hay aquí para escoger, ¿por qué quieres facilitarle las cosas? ¿Tan empeñada estás en averiguar hasta dónde puedes llevarle la contraria a tu familia?

—Avance informativo de última hora, Sammy: hay ciertas cosas en mi vida que tengo derecho a decidir por mi cuenta sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de mi familia.

—Tienes razón —reconoció él—. Pero no pienses que voy a quedarme callado si veo que echas a andar hacia otro agujero. No si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda evitar que acabes cayéndote dentro.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Darién Chiba es asunto mío. Ya apechugaré con las consecuencias en cuanto lleguen.

—Perfecto. Con tal que entiendas que hay muchas probabilidades de que juegue contigo y te utilice.

Lo miré con dureza.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hace dos años, poco después de tu boda, me llamaron del Texas Monthly para encargarme el reportaje fotográfico del artículo que iban a publicar sobre Chiba. A petición suya, pasé la mayor parte del día con él. Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero casi al final comprendí que todos los hilos de la conversación llevaban directamente a la misma persona... Chiba no paró de hacerme preguntas, recopilar información, sonsacarme detalles privados...

—Sobre Michiru —murmuré.

—No, qué va. Sobre ti.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Chiba me dijo que os habíais conocido en la recepción de la boda.

Mi corazón pareció dejar de latir.

—¿Te contó cómo fue?

—No, pero era evidente que no había dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces. Así que le dejé claro que no debía acercársete. Le dije que estabas casada. Y pareció que a él le daba igual. Seguía queriendo saber más. Empecé a tener un mal pálpito, incluso entonces. —Sammy me miró con sus ojos del mismo color que los míos—. Y ahora acabas de salir de un divorcio y eres vulnerable, y ese tío te va detrás.

—No me va detrás, sólo me ha pedido que bailara con él.

—Ese tío te va detrás —repitió Sammy con firmeza—. De todas las mujeres que hay aquí, ha venido directo hacia ti sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿A qué crees que puede deberse, Serena?

—Eso no es cierto —protesté.

—Pues yo creo que sí que lo es —dijo Sammy, pasándose la mano por el pelo con una mueca de exasperación—. Por el amor de Dios, Serena, búscate algún otro. Si quieres conocer tíos, yo puedo presentarte un montón...

—No —dije hoscamente—. No quiero conocer a nadie.

—Entonces volvamos a la mesa.

Sacudí la cabeza. La idea de volver al redil familiar como una niña a la que se acaba de reñir por una travesura me resultó insoportable.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Sammy. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Con mi hermano? Olvídalo, sería demasiado patético. Además, tú detestas bailar.

—Cierto —dijo Sammy, poniendo cara de alivio.

—Voy a los lavabos de señoras para ver si necesito retocarme el maquillaje —dije—. Enseguida estaré en la mesa.

Después de que Sammy se alejara, eché a andar entre el gentío con expresión desconsolada. Estaba claro que no habría debido asistir a aquel evento. Debería haberme quedado en casa. Necesitaba encontrar respuesta a algunas preguntas, como la de por qué, aunque el sentido común me decía que no siguiera por ese camino y mi familia estaba convencida de que sería un error, seguía sintiéndome tan atraída por Darién Chiba.

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había ido hasta el bar.

No me costó nada localizar la alta y corpulenta silueta de Darién. Medio acodado en la barra, tenía en la mano un vaso alto de whisky Parecía estar hablando con alguien, aunque su hombro se interponía en mi línea de visión. Fui hacia él con paso vacilante, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza en un intento de ver a su acompañante.

Era una mujer. Por supuesto. No cabía esperar que un hombre con su aspecto no atrajera la atención femenina. La mujer, esbelta y con bastante pecho, llevaba un reluciente vestido dorado. Todo eso, junto con su pelo rubio claro, hacía que pareciera una estatuilla en alguna ceremonia de entrega de premios.

Entonces le vi la cara y me quedé patidifusa.

—Hola, Beryl —dije con un hilo de voz.

**Amaron el detalle de las herramientas.**

**Empiezan a molestarse con Beryl a que no? **


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

Desventaja de hermanos su CELOS

**El pasado siempre deja cicatrices esta en ti permitir que se abran **

**CAPÍTULO l0**

Beryl Metalia me lanzó una mirada que yo ya conocía muy bien, la que decía que no quería que la interrumpieran. Pero habló en un tono de lo más afable.

—¡Serena, qué alegría verte aquí! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—No tengo palabras para describir lo mucho que me estoy divirtiendo —dije. De todas las personas con las que podía ocurrírsele entablar conversación a Darién, había tenido que elegir precisamente a mi demonio de jefa. Estaba claro que el destino se había empeñado en que aquella noche resultara un desastre.

Darién dejó su vaso en la barra.

—Serena...

—Hola, señor Chiba —dije en un tono frío—. Que lo pasen bien. Ya me iba.

Sin darles ocasión para que pudieran reaccionar, di media vuelta y empecé a abrirme paso entre el gentío. Mareada y lívida de furia, admití que mi familia tenía toda la razón del mundo acerca de Darién. Aquel hombre significaba problemas, y yo ya tenía bastantes sin él.

Llevaba recorrida la mitad de la distancia que me separaba de la salida cuando lo sentí detrás de mí, y su mano me tocó el brazo.

Me envaré y giré rápidamente hacia él. Su rostro lucía una expresión pétrea.

—Vuelve con Beryl —le dije—. Como a mi jefa se le ocurra pensar que me he hecho contigo cuando ella ya te tenía a tiro, pasaré la semana que viene limpiando los lavabos del departamento.

—No estaba con tu jefa. Estaba tomando una copa. ¿O es que se suponía que tenía que esperar solo en un rincón mientras vosotros dilucidabais qué opinión os merezco?

—En un rincón no —murmuré lanzándole una mirada asesina—. Pero al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de dejar pasar cinco minutos antes de buscarte un reemplazo.

—Beryl no era ningún reemplazo. Te estaba esperando a ti. Y has tardado mucho más de cinco minutos en decidir si querías bailar conmigo. No pienso aguantar esa clase de cabronadas ni de ti ni de tu familia, Serena.

—Después de las cosas que nos has hecho en el pasado, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Flores y un desfile de honor? Mis hermanos tienen todo el derecho del mundo a desconfiar de tus motivos.

—¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Cuáles crees que son mis motivos?

—No creo que quieras que responda a eso en público.

—Entonces iremos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar en privado —dijo él apretando los dientes—. Porque no pienso salir de aquí sin haber obtenido una respuesta, por Dios.

—Perfecto. —La mente se me quedó en blanco, paralizada por un ataque de pánico, cuando sentí que me agarraba de la muñeca. La última vez que me las había visto con un hombre furioso había acabado en el hospital. Pero la presa de Darién, con todo lo firme que era, no me hacía ningún daño. Me obligué a relajarme y a ir con él mientras me guiaba a través del gentío.

Una cantante interpretaba _Summertime_, y la triste melodía flotaba en el aire como oscuras volutas de humo alrededor de nosotros.

Estaba tan aturdida que apenas si me enteré de que salíamos por la puerta y nos abríamos paso entre el gentío del vestíbulo. Llegamos a unas puertas, donde nos vimos obligados a detenernos ante alguien que se interpuso en nuestro camino. Era Haruka. Un resplandor iluminó sus ojos cuando nos escrutó en un rápido repaso general que no pasó por alto ningún detalle, incluido el hecho de que Darién me tenía agarrada por la muñeca.

—¿Me necesitas? —preguntó sin levantar la voz.

Darién lo miró como si fuera a matarlo en cualquier momento.

—Se encuentra perfectamente —dijo.

Mi hermano hizo como si no lo oyera y no dejó de mirarme. Se lo agradecí inmensamente, porque sabía lo difícil que tenía que resultar para él dejarme marchar con un hombre al que despreciaba. Pero Haruka sabía que eso me correspondía decidirlo a mí. Él estaba allí sólo para ofrecerme ayuda en caso de que la necesitara.

—No pasa nada —le dije—. No necesito nada.

Mi hermano asintió, aunque era evidente que quería intervenir. Cuando nos fuimos, me miró con una cara como si me estuviera viendo ir con el mismísimo Lucifer. Temía por mí. Mi hermano no confiaba en Darién Chiba.

Bien mirado, yo tampoco.

Darién me condujo por las puertas, doblamos una esquina, adentrándonos en el edificio hasta que finalmente nos detuvimos en el pozo de lo que parecía una escalera de mantenimiento, un espacio que olía a cemento y metal y oscuridad un poco mohosa. Había silencio, roto únicamente por un tenue sonido de goteras y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Una luz en algún lugar de arriba proyectaba una incierta fluorescencia sobre nosotros.

Darién se encaró conmigo, enorme y oscuro contra un fondo de cemento.

—Ahora —dijo bruscamente—, cuéntame eso que no querías decir ahí dentro.

Así que se lo dije.

—Pienso que si yo no fuera una Tsukino, no te dignarías decirme ni la hora. Pienso que quieres hacerle pagar caro a mi hermano Haruka que se quedara con Michiru, y has decidido que la mejor manera es acostándote con su hermana. Pienso que tienes tantos motivos ocultos que ni siquiera tú te acuerdas de todos. Pienso que...

Me interrumpí con un jadeo ahogado cuando él me agarró. Una sensación muy extraña vibró en mi interior, una mezcla de ira y miedo e, increíblemente, pura excitación sexual.

—Estás muy equivocada —masculló, el acento más marcado que nunca y la voz ensombrecida por el desdén—. No soy tan complicado, Serena. La verdad es que no he dejado de desearte desde que te conocí en aquella maldita bodega de vinos. Porque esos cinco minutos me hicieron sentirme más vivo de lo que me he sentido nunca con ninguna mujer antes o después. No hay ningún plan secreto contra tu familia, Serena. No hay motivos ocultos. Pura y simplemente, lo único que quiero es follarte hasta dejarte exhausta.

Me lo quedé mirando con una mueca de perplejidad ofendida. Antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de pronunciar dos sílabas coherentes, Darién me besó. Lo aparté con las manos y su boca musitó algo que sonó obsceno, pero no pude llegar a oírlo del todo porque el pulso me palpitaba ruidosamente en los oídos.

Me tomó la cabeza entre las manos, curvando los dedos alrededor de mi cráneo, y sus labios volvieron a encontrar los míos. Su sabor y calor me resultaron insoportablemente deliciosos cuando su lengua se adentró en mi boca. El placer despertó a través de mi cuerpo y fue como si mi anhelo colisionara con otro anhelo igual de intenso, creando una súbita deflagración. Me abrí a él, temblando con una violencia que apenas me dejaba tenerme en pie. El brazo de Darién me rodeó, escudando mi espalda de la fría presión del cemento, mientras su otra mano descendía suavemente por mi torso. Le devolví el beso, lamiéndole el interior de la boca tal como estaba haciendo él con la mía. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas y supe que estaba a punto de perder el control.

La boca de Darién se apartó de la mía y me exploró un lado del cuello. El roce de su mandíbula afeitada produjo descargas de deleite que sentí estallar en mi vientre. Le oí murmurar que ya que había estudiado en una universidad elegante al menos debería notar cuándo un hombre quería acostarse conmigo. Sólo que él lo expresó con mucha más crudeza.

—No soy ningún caballero —dijo después, estrechándome hasta que sentí el fuego de su aliento en la piel—. No puedo conquistarte con palabras hermosas o modales elegantes. Lo único que puedo decirte es que te deseo más de lo que he deseado a ninguna mujer en mi vida. Sería capaz de infringir cualquier ley con tal de poseerte. Si hubieras venido conmigo la noche en que nos conocimos, te habría llevado a Galveston y te habría tenido allí durante una semana. Y me habría asegurado de que nunca quisieras marcharte.

Cuando el brazo que me había pasado por la espalda se tensó para arquear mi torso hacia arriba, reparé en que había tirado de aquel lado de mi vestido hasta desnudarme los pechos. Darién ciñó con la mano uno y su pulgar acarició el pezón hasta dejarlo erecto, y entonces se inclinó para tocarlo con la lengua. Me puse de puntillas, y di un grito ahogado mientras él besaba el pezón erecto y cerraba la boca sobre la tensa carne. Sus labios tiraron rítmicamente de ella, y sentí que oleadas de placer fluían a través de mi cuerpo cuando alternó cada suave tirón con un lametón. Apreté su cabeza contra mi pecho y sentí un escozor de lágrimas en los ojos, tan deliciosa era la sensación.

Él levantó la cabeza y su boca volvió a descender sobre la mía, en un beso voluptuoso y embriagador.

—Acuéstate conmigo —murmuró—. Lo haremos como tú quieras... despacio, con pasión, tiernamente, por etapas... Qué demonios, incluso trataré de comportarme como un caballero, si es eso lo que te excita. ¿Piensas que quiero acostarme contigo porque eres una Tsukino? Ojalá no fueras una maldita Tsukino. Lleváis toda la vida menospreciándome.

—Yo nunca te he menospreciado —protesté, estremecida por la frustración y el deseo—. Si me conocieras un poco, no pensarías eso.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —gruñó—. ¿Tu ex marido? ¿Aún sientes algo por él?

—No. —Puse las manos sobre las solapas de su esmoquin, y apreté la suave tela.

—Dime que no me deseas. Dímelo, y te dejaré en paz.

—¡Pero es que esto no se me da nada bien! —casi grité—. Por Dios, ¿acaso no resulta evidente? Rubeus es el único hombre con el que me he acostado. No puedo fingir que sólo se trata de pasar un buen rato.

Nunca había tenido intención de admitirlo. Pero no podía más, me había quedado sin defensas y temía no poder soportar que me hicieran daño del modo en que iba a hacérmelo Darién. La excitación, el miedo y la pena se me entremezclaban. Darién se quedó inmóvil. En un momento devastador, todo cambió. Rodeándome la nuca con la mano, me obligó a levantar la cara Percibía el azul de sus ojos incluso en la oscuridad, mientras me miraba fijamente. Entonces la presa con que me tenía sujeta fue aflojándose poco a poco, volviéndose protectora, y me acarició la carne de gallina del brazo con la mano libre. Comprendí que estaba atónito. No se le había ocurrido que yo pudiera ser novata en aquella clase de juego.

—Serena... —La nueva suavidad que oí en su voz hizo que me estremeciera aún más—. Te juro que no lo sabía. Pensaba que...

—¿Que soy una ricachona malcriada de River Oaks? ¿Una esnob que...?

—Calla.

—Pero es que yo...

—Calla.

Guardé silencio y dejé que me abrazara. Fui engullida en su abrazo, estrujada contra aquel pecho tan duro. Una parte de mí quería salir huyendo, pero otra anhelaba aquello, que me abrazaran, que me tocaran. Darién me acarició el pelo, pasándome suavemente las yemas de los dedos por el cuero cabelludo. Sentí que algo cedía dentro de mí, como si una tensión interior empezara a disolverse.

Por un instante ambos nos tambaleamos, como si la sensación fuera una corriente marina que tirase de nuestros cuerpos. Darién me rozó el cuello con los labios. Me puse de puntillas para encontrar su boca, y él me dio lo que quería, besándome con lenta avidez hasta que me sentí mareada. El brazo con que me rodeaba era firme, su fuerza extrañamente reconfortante Con la mano libre, metió los dedos entre los pliegues de mi vestido que se habían soltado y fue subiéndolo con lentitud.

Di un brinco cuando su mano se posó sobre mi cadera desnuda. Darién me besó el cuello y dijo cosas que sólo oí a medias, palabras cariñosas y delicadas promesas, que me ayudaron a relajarme mientras él me separaba los muslos. Luego me tocó con delicadeza y sentí cómo la yema de uno de sus dedos me abría poco a poco, moviéndose en círculos cada vez más pequeños hasta que acabó llegando al centro. Me estremecí mientras él acariciaba ese punto palpitante, una y otra vez, y cada vez que la callosidad de su dedo cruzaba mi húmedo clítoris, un grito de placer me subía por la garganta.

Me derretí sobre él, gimiendo, mientras la necesidad de hacerlo, de ser colmada, palpitaba por todo mi cuerpo. Volví mi boca hacia la suya y dejé que me besara hasta tan adentro como quisiera, acogiendo con deleite la agresiva acometida de su lengua. Su mano se apartó de mí, buscó la cremallera de su pantalón... y entonces fue cuando sobrevino el desastre.

En cuanto sentí la primera presión de aquel miembro tan enorme y duro, todo el placer desapareció. Sencillamente se evaporó. De pronto lo único que pude ver, oír, sentir, fue aquella última vez con Rubeus, las punzadas de dolor que me desgarraban por dentro, las brutales acometidas mitigadas únicamente por el lubricante de mi propia sangre. Un acceso de náuseas me revolvió el estómago y el cuerpo masculino que se apretaba contra el mío se tornó repugnante, su peso insoportable, y empecé a debatirme desesperadamente sin pensar.

—No —jadeé, apartándolo con las manos mientras me retorcía—. ¡No! No quiero hacerlo. No puedo. Yo... —Mi voz estaba a punto de convertirse en un alarido, y me obligué a callar mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darién con voz ronca.

Yo estaba temblando, llena de hostilidad, con cada célula de mi cuerpo dispuesta a entrar en acción para salvarme.

—¡Quiero estar sola! —espeté—. No me toques. —Traté de ponerme bien el vestido, pero los pliegues se me escurrían entre los dedos.

—Serena... —Le temblaba la voz—. ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me gusta follar en lugares públicos —dije fríamente, yendo hacia la puerta. Si volvía a tocarme, me vendría abajo... Enloquecería—. Y no me gusta que me agobien.

—¿Quién te agobia? Tú tenías tantas ganas como yo.

—Lo que pasa es que te crees irresistible, Darién.

Él me lanzó una mirada iracunda. Por un momento temí que iba a perder los estribos, pero logró controlarse y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue en voz baja y controlada.

—Hay una palabra, Serena, para una mujer que hace lo que estás haciendo tú ahora.

—Oh, estoy segura de que tienes un vocabulario de lo más interesante —dije—. Quizá deberías ir a recitárselo a alguna mujer que esté interesada en oírlo.

Y antes de que él pudiera replicar, huí del pozo de aquella escalera como una reclusa que se fuga de la cárcel.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, encontré el camino de vuelta al teatro, entre las risas y el ruido de gente que bailaba. Ahora era consciente de todo lo que iba mal en mí, de que era incapaz de algo tan normal como practicar el sexo con un hombre que me atraía, y eso me aterraba. Y además me sentía humillada por mi comportamiento de hacía unos instantes. Darién tendría que estar pensando que yo era una calientabraguetas, una zorra que iba por ahí provocando a los hombres para luego echarse atrás en el último momento. A partir de ahora no querría verme ni en pintura. Pensarlo me proporcionó cierto alivio, pero al mismo tiempo me provocó ganas de llorar.

Seiya estaba hablando con alguien en el bar, observando el gentío como si tal cosa, cuando me vio entrar. Vino hacia mí, la mirada centrada en mi rostro pálido y mis labios hinchados por los besos de Darién.

—Parece como si acabaras de cepillarte a los Dallas Cowboys —dijo—. A todo el equipo, suplentes incluidos.

—Por favor, ¿podrías pedirme un taxi? —murmuré.

Un destello de preocupación brilló en sus ojos.

—Te llevaré a casa, cariño. Espera, apóyate en mí.

Pero yo me encogí cuando trató de pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

—Vale, vale —dijo Seiya sin inmutarse, como si no se hubiera percatado de mi extraña reacción—. ¿Por qué no me coges del brazo y salimos por la puerta lateral?

Me llevó a Main 1800 en su BMW cupé, sin hacerme ninguna pregunta, manteniendo un cómodo silencio hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento en el séptimo piso. Seiya lo había decorado con una ecléctica mezcla de mobiliario de anticuario y un par de los muebles que no había llegado a utilizar en otros encargos. Los blancos y cremas quedaban equilibrados por los tonos oscuros de la madera. Y Seiya había añadido unos cuantos toques personales, como cubrir el panel interior de la entrada con una antigua pantalla de bambú que mostraba a una bailarina hawaiana.

Viendo mi expresión abatida, Seiya cogió el cubrecama de felpilla verde que adornaba mi sofá y me envolvió con él. Me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá, recogiendo los pies para dejarle sitio.

—Debe de haber sido un baile de los que marcan época —dijo Seiya mientras se desataba la pajarita. Dejó que le colgara a los lados del cuello, y se acomodó en el sofá con su habitual gracia felina—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No llegamos a bailar —dije como atontada.

—¿Oh?

—Me llevó a un rincón oscuro. El pozo de una escalera de mantenimiento.

—Sólo para que me haga una idea de cómo las gasta ese tío, cuéntame... ¿Estuvo bien?

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó Seiya.

Solté una carcajada temblorosa. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de expresarlo con palabras.

—¿Sabes cuando alguien te besa y notas que sólo es un preliminar antes de pasar al plato fuerte? ¿Como si sólo quisieran cubrir el expediente? Bueno, pues Darién besa como si fuese lo único que quisiera hacer en el mundo. Cada beso es un acto sexual completo.

—Cerré los ojos por un instante, recordando—. Y te toma la cara entre las manos mientras te besa.

—Mmmm, adoro que hagan eso. Y entonces alguno de tus hermanos os pilló con las manos en la masa, ¿verdad?

—No; fui yo. Se me cruzaron los cables en pleno beso.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Cómo que se te cruzaron los cables? ¿Qué...? Serena, baja las manos y mírame. Soy Seiya. Cuéntamelo.

—Me asusté. Muchísimo, no te puedes imaginar cuánto. Lo aparté de un empujón y escapé de allí.

—¿Qué fue lo que te asustó?

—Sentí su... Ya sabes, su...

Seiya me lanzó una mirada sardónica mientras yo intentaba dar con un eufemismo.

—¿Erección? —sugirió—. ¿Aparato? ¿Tranca? Venga, Serena, que ya no somos críos.

—Las erecciones no son un tema habitual en mis conversaciones —dije, poniéndome a la defensiva.

—Lástima —dijo él—. Las mejores conversaciones siempre las incluyen. Continúa, cariño.

Respiré hondo.

—Mientras nos estábamos besando, sentí su erección, y mi deseo simplemente se volatilizó. Puf. Después de haber pasado lo que tuve que pasar con Rubeus, sentir eso tiene muchas connotaciones negativas para mí.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente con Rubeus? —preguntó él sin levantar la voz—. Nunca me lo has contado. Aunque confieso que he tenido mis sospechas al respecto.

—La noche que lo dejé... —evité mirarlo a la cara mientras me obligaba a decirlo en voz alta—, antes lo hicimos en plan salvaje.

—¿Lo hicisteis en plan salvaje? ¿O te violó?

—No lo sé —murmuré, más avergonzada que nunca—. Quiero decir que, bueno, estábamos casados. Pero yo no quería hacerlo y él me obligó, así que supongo...

—Fue una violación —dijo él rotundamente—. Da igual si estabais casados o no. Si tú no quieres hacerlo y alguien te obliga a que lo hagas, es violación. Joder, no sabes cuánto me alegraría matar a ese bastardo. —Una furia que nunca había visto antes en él ensombreció el rostro de Seiya. Pero cuando me miró, su expresión cambió—. Serena, cariño.., tú sabes que si una mujer está dispuesta, excitada, no le va a doler. Especialmente si el hombre sabe lo que se hace, algo de lo que no me cabe la menor duda en el caso de Darién.

—Sí, pero aunque mi mente lo sabe, mi cuerpo no. Así que en cuanto sentí aquella cosa tan enorme contra la ingle, caí presa del pánico. Te juro que me entraron náuseas. Dios. —Tensé el cubrecama verde alrededor de mi cuerpo, envolviéndome como si fuera un capullo protector.

—¿Has hablado de esto con la terapeuta?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Todavía estamos trabajando mi capacidad para marcar los límites. Y se va a tomar dos semanas de vacaciones, así que tendré que esperar a que regrese a la consulta para que me ayude con esto.

—¿El sexo no es una cuestión de límites?

—Digamos que últimamente he tenido que atender asuntos más importantes que el sexo —dije con voz malhumorada.

Seiya abrió la boca como para decirme que no había asunto más importante que ése, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Pasados unos instantes dijo:

—Así que justo cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante, le dijiste a Darién que parara.

—Sí. —Apoyé el mentón en las rodillas dobladas—. Y... y me temo que no estuve demasiado simpática a la hora de decírselo.

—¿Qué dijo él? ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

—No dijo gran cosa. Pero se cabreó bastante.

—Sí, bueno, los tíos tienden a quedarse bastante frustrados cuando les cortan el rollo sexual. Pero ahora lo que de verdad importa es que Darién en ningún momento llegó a ponerse violento contigo, ¿verdad? No te pegó y no intentó obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quisieras hacer.

—Pues no.

—Yo diría que eso significa que no corres demasiado peligro con él.

—No es así como me siento.

—Me parece que en este momento, la seguridad ya no es tanto una sensación como un proceso. Que empieza con la confianza. ¿Por qué no pruebas a contarle algo de lo que me has contado a mí?

—No será capaz de aceptarlo. Sé que no será capaz. Estará yendo hacia la puerta de salida antes de que acabe de explicarle que soy un caso perdido.

—Tú no eres ningún caso perdido, Serena, y Darién tampoco es de los que tiran la toalla a la primera de cambio. Creo que te atrae tanto porque en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que Darién puede aguantar el tipo por mucho que le hagas.

—Pero ¿y si no quiere aguantar el tipo?

—Tienes dos opciones: puedes darle una oportunidad de demostrar que tiene lo que hay que tener, o puedes irte sin haber llegado a descubrirlo. Y entonces tendrás que pasar por la misma situación con el próximo tío que te resulte atractivo.

—O…

—¿O qué?

Estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que humedecerme los labios para poder hablar.

—Podría practicar contigo antes.

Fue la primera vez que vi a Seiya quedarse sin palabras. Me miró con los ojos como platos y luego boqueó igual que un pez, durante lo que me pareció una eternidad.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me acueste contigo? —consiguió murmurar finalmente.

Asentí.

—Si he de vomitar o montar un escándalo, prefiero que sea contigo. Y si consigo aguantar hasta el final contigo, entonces sabré que soy capaz de hacerlo con Darién.

—Oh, mierda —dijo Seiya, y luego no pudo contener la risa mientras me cogía la mano y me besaba la palma—. Cariño. Serena. No. —Me apretó la mano y apoyó la mejilla en mi palma—. Me encantaría ayudarte a superarlo, y no sabes lo que me honra que me lo hayas pedido. Pero lo que tú necesitas no es un polvo—entre—colegas. Tú quieres mucho más que eso. Y en algún sitio, no lejos de aquí, hay un pedazo de obrero de ojos azules que se muere de ganas de enseñarte a disfrutar en la cama. Yo probaría. —Sonrió con malicia mientras añadía—: Si eres capaz de cerrar los ojos al hecho de que Darién sea tan feo y tan basto, quiero decir.

Cuando me soltó la mano, cerré los dedos alrededor de su palma como si su beso fuera una moneda de la suerte.

—Seiya, cuando bailaste con Michiru... ¿dijo alguna cosa sobre Darién?

Él asintió.

—Me contó que pese a lo que pasó con ese trato que estaba negociando Haruka, no ve que haya ningún peligro en que tú y Darién sintáis un interés mutuo. Por lo que llegó a saber de él cuando los dos vivían en ese pueblucho de mierda...

—Welcome.

—Eso, como se llame. —Seiya nunca había sido muy fan de las poblaciones pequeñas—. Pues basándose en eso, Michiru cree que Darién nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño. Dijo que nunca le había hecho falsas promesas, y que se había esforzado en todo por ayudarla. De hecho, cree que incluso os sentaría bien estar juntos.

—Me cuesta de imaginar —dije con una mueca de desánimo—, cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de estar cerca de su erección sin que me dé un ataque de pánico.

Seiya sonrió.

—Una relación es algo más que una erección. Aunque, si quieres saber mi opinión, pensar en qué vas a hacer con una és la clase de problema que da gusto resolver.

Después de que Seiya se hubiera ido me di un baño muy largo, me puse un pijama de franela y me serví una copa de vino. Luego empecé a pensar dónde estaría Darién, si se habría quedado en el teatro después de que yo me fuera.

La tentación de telefonearle era casi irresistible, pero no estaba segura de qué le diría, de hasta dónde sería capaz de explicarle lo que me pasaba.

Volví a ocupar el sitio en la esquina del sofá y miré el teléfono.

Quería oír la voz de Darién. Pensé en aquellos minutos febriles en la escalera de mantenimiento antes de que me entrara el pánico cuando sus manos y su boca estaban por todas partes, lentas y cariñosas y sabias... una sensación deliciosa. Increíblemente deliciosa.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Sobresaltada, dejé la copa con tanta prisa que casi la derramé. Cogí el teléfono y respondí, tan esperanzada que apenas podía respirar.

Pero la voz que oí no fue la de Darién.

—Hola, Marie.

**El pasado regresa? **


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**QUE MIEDOOOO**

**CAPÍTULO ll**

—Rubeus. —Sentí que se me helaba la sangre—. ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? ¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo saber qué es de tu vida.

Su voz me resultaba tan familiar... Oírla hizo que los últimos siete meses se evaporasen de golpe, como si sólo hubieran sido un sueño. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía creer que volvía a estar en el apartamento de Dallas y Rubeus no tardaría en regresar del trabajo.

Así que mantuve los ojos bien abiertos, como si el menor parpadeo pudiera matarme. Clavé la mirada en la funda color crema del sofá hasta que cada una de sus hebras adquirió una extraña nitidez.

—Estoy muy bien —dije entonces—. ¿Y tú?

—No tanto. —Hubo un largo silencio—. Todavía estoy intentando obligarme a creer que lo nuestro ha terminado. Te echo de menos, Marie.

Sonaba abatido. Algo en su voz hizo que una oscura sensación de culpa me oprimiera el corazón.

—Mi nombre es Serena —dije. Pensaba que Rubeus se lo iba a tomar fatal, pero me dejó atónita cuando respondió:

—Lo que tú digas, Serena.

—¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar un ratito contigo. —Rubeus sonaba resignado—. ¿Aún nos está permitido hablar?

—Supongo.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Quiero que entiendas algo... Nunca pretendí que las cosas desbarraran tanto.

Apreté el teléfono con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que el plástico no se hiciera pedazos entre mis dedos. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que Rubeus hubiese querido o planeado que lo nuestro acabara tan mal. En su infancia, ciertas cosas habían moldeado negativamente su personalidad. Era una víctima, de forma tan irremediable como yo.

Pero eso no era ninguna excusa para todo el daño que me había infligido.

Me dolió pensar en todo lo que habíamos perdido... y en todo lo que nunca tendríamos. Sentí una pena tan grande que me entraron ganas de llorar.

—¿Me odias, Serena? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¿A ti? No; odio lo que hiciste.

—Yo también. —Suspiró—. No consigo dejar de pensar que... si hubiéramos seguido juntos un poco más, si se nos hubiera permitido resolver nuestros problemas sin que tu hermano acelerara el divorcio con tanta rapidez...

—Me hiciste mucho daño, Rubeus —fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Tú también me lo hiciste. Me mentías continuamente, sobre las cosas pequeñas, sobre las cosas que realmente importaban... Siempre me mantuviste fuera de tu vida.

—Porque era la única forma de seguir a tu lado. La verdad siempre te ponía furioso.

—Lo sé. Pero hacen falta dos personas para que un matrimonio funcione. Y yo también tuve que aguantar lo mío: el que tu familia me rechazara, el tener que matarme a trabajar para mantenerte... Y tú siempre me culpabas por no ser capaz de resolver tus problemas.

—No —protesté—. Puede que tú te culparas a ti mismo, pero yo nunca sentí eso que dices.

—Tú nunca estuviste conmigo. Ni siquiera cuando dormíamos en la misma cama. En el fondo todo aquello no significaba nada para ti. Por mucho que yo pudiese llegar a hacer, nunca me respondías del modo que hacen otras mujeres. Y me aferraba a la esperanza de que lo superarías con el tiempo, pero...

Maldición, Rubeus sabía qué teclas pulsar, cómo reavivar ese sentimiento de inadaptación que yo tanto había luchado por superar. Rubeus sabía cosas acerca de mí que nadie más conocía. Él y yo siempre estaríamos unidos por el fracaso que habíamos compartido, porque lo llevábamos tan dentro que había pasado a formar parte de nuestras identidades. Nunca podría ser borrado.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó.

—No es un tema del que me apetezca hablar contigo.

—Eso significa que sí. ¿Quién es?

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. No me he acostado con nadie. Tampoco tienes por qué creerlo, pero es cierto. —Tuve asco de mí misma por haberlo dicho, y por sentir que aún tenía que responder ante él.

—Te creo —dijo Rubeus—. ¿No me vas a preguntar si estoy saliendo con alguien?

—No. Me da igual. Eso no es asunto mío.

Él guardó silencio por unos instantes.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Serena. Aún te quiero.

Eso hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos. Me alegré de que él no pudiera verlas.

—Preferiría que no volvieras a llamarme, Rubeus.

—Aún te quiero —repitió él, y colgó.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio, despacio y con mucho cuidado, y me ocupé de las lágrimas dejándome caer de cara sobre el sofá. Permanecí inmóvil en esa postura hasta que empezó a faltarme la respiración, y entonces levanté la cabeza y tragué una buena bocanada de aire.

—Yo pensaba que te quería —dije en voz alta, pese a que Rubeus ya no podía oírme.

Pero en aquel entonces yo no sabía lo que era el amor. Y me pregunté cómo una podía estar realmente segura, cuando pensaba que quería a alguien, de si de verdad amaba a aquella persona.

Al día siguiente, llovió.

Cuando a las nubes les daba por mantenerse alejadas, Houston era tan seca que, como solían decir sus habitantes mitad en broma y mitad en serio, «los árboles sobornan a los perros para que les levanten la pata». Pero cuando llovía, era un auténtico diluvio. Y al estar rodeada de terrenos pantanosos en el centro de semejante planicie, Houston padecía serios problemas con el drenaje. Cuando caía uno de aquellos aguaceros, el agua empezaba por acumularse en las calles y luego fluía por las calzadas, el sistema de alcantarillado y los pantanos que encauzaban el flujo hacia el golfo de México. En el pasado solía haber muchos muertos a causa de las torrenteras, cuando los coches volcaban o eran arrastrados por las aguas que crecían rápidamente mientras sus ocupantes intentaban cruzarlas. A veces aquellas inundaciones torrenciales llegaban a romper conductos petrolíferos, derribaban puentes y volvían impracticables las principales arterias urbanas.

Después de la hora de almorzar anunciaron que habría que estar pendientes de posibles riadas, y poco después el servicio meteorológico dio la alerta oficial. Nadie se puso nervioso, porque todos los residentes de Houston estaban acostumbrados a que se produjeran inundaciones y normalmente todo el mundo sabía qué calles conviene evitar para volver a casa después del trabajo.

Ya entrada la tarde, fui a una reunión en el edificio Buffalo Tower donde se discutiría un nuevo sistema de procesamiento online para atender las solicitudes de mantenimiento de las fincas que administrábamos. En principio Beryl tenía planeado asistir, pero luego cambió de parecer en el último segundo y me envió en su lugar. Me dijo que en realidad la cosa se reducía a enterarse de cómo funcionaba el nuevo sistema, y que ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar la tarde hablando de programas informáticos. «Reúne toda la información que puedas sobre el sistema —me dijo—, y ya me lo explicarás por la mañana.» Me constaba que si Beryl me hacía alguna pregunta para la que no tuviera respuesta, luego me lo haría pagar muy caro. Así que decidí que, aparte de aprenderme de memoria los códigos del programa, iba a empaparme de él.

Sentí alivio pero también perplejidad de que Beryl no mencionara que me había visto en el Harrisburg la noche anterior. Y tampoco preguntó por Darién. Intenté adivinar de qué humor andaría mi jefa, pero eso era como pronosticar el tiempo, algo siempre complicado en el mejor de los casos. Con suerte, mi jefa habría decidido que el asunto no era merecedor de su atención.

Buffalo Tower quedaba a pocas manzanas de Main 1800, pero cogí el coche porque había empezado a llover a cántaros. El edificio era uno de los primeros rascacielos edificados en la ciudad, una imponente estructura de granito rojo rematada por gabletes que me recordaba el estilo arquitectónico de moda en la década de los veinte.

Mientras dejaba el coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo, le eché una mirada al móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje. Darién me había llamado, lo que me produjo un nudo en el estómago. Apreté un botón para oír su mensaje.

«Hola —decía en tono bastante brusco—. Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. Llámame cuando salgas del trabajo.»

No había más. Volví a escucharlo, y deseé poder cancelar la reunión y acudir a reunirme con él inmediatamente. Pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo; liquidaría el asunto lo más deprisa posible, y luego lo llamaría.

Para cuando la consultora informática Amy Mizuno y yo hubimos acabado, pasaban unos minutos de las seis. La reunión habría podido prolongarse un poco más, si no nos hubieran llamado del departamento de seguridad para informarnos de una pequeña inundación en el nivel inferior del garaje. A aquellas horas estaba prácticamente vacío, dado que la mayoría de la gente ya había finalizado su jornada laboral, pero todavía quedaban uno o dos coches, y probablemente habría que llamar al servicio de grúas para que los sacara de allí.

—Maldición, uno de ellos debe de ser el mío —le dije a Amy mientras cerraba mi ordenador y lo guardaba en mi maletín—. Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está. ¿Te parece bien que te llame mañana para aclarar los dos puntos que no hemos abordado?

—Claro —dijo Amy.

—¿Y tú?... ¿Vas a bajar al garaje también?

—Hoy no he traído el coche, lo tengo en el taller. Mi marido vendrá a recogerme a las seis y media. Pero si quieres, bajo contigo en el ascensor.

—No, no... —Sonreí y recogí el maletín—. Tranquila, ya me las arreglaré.

—Como quieras. Bueno.., si tienes algún problema, llama aquí o ve al vestíbulo a hablar con los de seguridad. —Amy hizo una mueca—. Este viejo edificio tiene tantas fugas de agua cuando llueve que igual ya tienes el coche convertido en submarino.

Reí.

—Espero que no —dije—. Es nuevo.

Con casi todo el personal del turno de día fuera, el edificio estaba silencioso y un poco fantasmagórico, las puertas cerradas y las ventanas oscurecidas. Los truenos resonaban en la calle, con un estruendo que me hizo estremecer dentro de mi traje de ejecutiva. Me alegré de volver a casa. Los zapatos me apretaban bastante, y la cremallera lateral de los pantalones me rozaba la piel, y además tenía hambre. Más que nada, estaba impaciente por contactar con Darién y decirle lo mal que me sabía haberme comportado de aquella manera la noche anterior. Y explicarle algo, todavía no sabía muy bien qué.

Entré en el ascensor y apreté el botón del nivel inferior del garaje. Las puertas se cerraron y la cabina emprendió un fluido descenso. Pero cuando llegué al final del trayecto, el suelo dio una extraña sacudida bajo mis pies y oí chasquidos y zumbidos, y entonces todo dejó de funcionar. Las luces, el sistema hidráulico, todo falló de pronto. Solté un gritito de miedo al verme envuelta en una oscuridad absoluta. Y aún peor, oí correr agua, como si alguien acabara de abrir un grifo fuera del ascensor.

Sin dejarme llevar por el pánico, busqué a tientas el panel junto a las puertas y pulsé unos cuantos botones. Nada.

—El teléfono —dije en voz alta, intentando darme ánimos con el sonido de mi propia voz—. Estos trastos siempre tienen un teléfono. —Mis dedos siguieron buscando a ciegas hasta que encontraron un telefonillo interno con un botón, todo ello incrustado en el tabique. Mantuve apretado el botón, pero no hubo respuesta.

Me consolé diciéndome que al menos no padecía de fobia a los ascensores. No estaba desquiciándome. Rebusqué el móvil en mi maletín. Algo helado fluyó sobre mi pie. En un primer momento pensé que era una corriente de aire, pero un segundo después sentí que un líquido frío se me infiltraba en los zapatos, y comprendí que había unos cuantos centímetros de agua acumulados en la cabina.

Saqué el móvil y lo abrí. Lo utilicé a modo de linterna, paseando el resplandor de la pantalla para ver por dónde entraba agua. Una película de aspecto aceitoso estaba colándose a través de la juntura inferior de las puertas del ascensor. Eso ya era bastante serio. Pero cuando moví el resplandor del móvil hacia arriba, vi que el agua no entraba sólo por debajo de las puertas. También entraba por la parte de arriba.

Como si toda la cabina estuviera sumergida.

Pero eso era imposible. No había forma de que el hueco del ascensor pudiera haberse llenado de agua... ¿O acaso el nivel inferior del garaje se había inundado? Eso no podía haber sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Pero un pozo de ascensor lleno de agua explicaría por qué todos los sistemas eléctricos parecían haber sufrido un cortocircuito.

—No me lo puedo creer... —murmuré, sintiendo que se me aceleraba el pulso mientras marcaba el número de la centralita del edificio. Oí dos veces la señal de llamada, y luego un mensaje grabado empezó a recitar números de extensiones del directorio principal. En cuanto oí los tres dígitos del departamento de seguridad, los marqué. Hubo otras dos señales de llamada... y luego la de que estaban comunicando.

Solté un juramento, volví a marcar el número principal y probé suerte con la extensión de Amy. Un contestador me dijo: «Hola, aquí Amy Mizuno. En estos momentos estoy lejos de mi mesa, pero si dejas un mensaje al oír la señal, te devolveré la llamada lo más pronto posible.» Traté de que mi voz sonara serena pero apremiante:

—Amy, soy Serena. Estoy atrapada en uno de los ascensores en el nivel del garaje, y está entrando agua. Avisa a los de seguridad de que estoy aquí abajo.

El agua seguía entrando, y ya me llegaba a los tobillos.

Corté la conexión y vi que el indicador de batería baja empezaba a parpadear. No tardaría en quedar inservible, así que decidí no arriesgarme. Marqué el número de la policía, mirando mi dedo como si perteneciera a otra persona. Y oí, con incredulidad, cómo mi llamada era recibida y derivada a un mensaje grabado. «En estos momentos todas nuestras líneas se encuentran ocupadas. Permanezca a la espera hasta que haya algún operador disponible.» Esperé un minuto que pareció durar una vida entera, y acabé apagando el móvil cuando estuvo claro que no iban a contestar. Volví a marcar el número... y esta vez sólo conseguí una señal de comunicar.

Mi móvil pitó para informarme que apenas le quedaba batería.

Con el agua a la mitad de las pantorrillas y sin señales de que fuera a parar, decidí que ya estaba bien de fingir que me encontraba calmada. Sin saber muy bien cómo, logré hacer aparecer en la pantalla del móvil la lista de llamadas recibidas. Apreté la tecla de devolver la llamada en la última comunicación de Darién.

Oí la señal. Una vez... dos... Suspiré con alivio cuando oí su voz.

—Chiba.

—Darién... —farfullé—. Soy yo. Te necesito. Necesito ayuda.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Buffalo Tower. Estoy dentro de un ascensor que se ha quedado parado en el nivel del garaje y está entrando agua, muchísima agua... —El teléfono volvió a pitar—. Darién, ¿me oyes?

—Repítelo.

—Edificio Buffalo Tower. Estoy atrapada en el garaje, dentro de un ascensor, y la cabina se está inundando. Necesito... —El teléfono pitó y se apagó—. ¡No! —grité con frustración—. Maldita sea. ¿Darién? ¿Darién?

Nada salvo el ruido del agua que entraba en la cabina.

Sentí que me invadía la histeria, y por un momento consideré si dejarme arrastrar por ella o no. Pero como tampoco iba a sacar nada con eso, y desde luego no iba a hacerme sentir mejor, procuré pasar de la histeria y empecé a respirar con profundas inspiraciones.

—La gente no se ahoga en los ascensores —dije.

El agua me había llegado a las rodillas, y estaba muy fría. Además olía fatal, como a aceite, productos químicos y cloacas. Saqué el ordenador del maletín y traté en vano de pillar alguna señal de Internet. El resplandor de la pantalla al menos iluminaba en parte la cabina, y eso ya era algo. Miré el techo, revestido de paneles de madera y provisto de foquitos indirectos, todos apagados. ¿No se suponía que había una trampilla de escape? Quizás estaba disimulada. Claro que pensándolo bien daba igual, porque no se me ocurría ninguna forma de subir ahí arriba y buscarla.

Volví a probar suerte con el telefonillo del panel, así como con todos los botones. Luego me quité un zapato y pasé unos minutos golpeando los tabiques con el tacón mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

Cuando me cansé de dar golpes, estaba sumergida hasta las caderas. Tenía tanto frío que me castañeteaban los dientes y sentía punzadas en las piernas. Salvo por el ruido del agua que seguía entrando, había un silencio absoluto. Todo estaba en calma excepto el interior de mi cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que me hallaba dentro de un ataúd. Iba a morir en aquella caja de metal.

Había leído que no era una mala manera de morir, por ahogamiento. Había formas peores de dejar este mundo. Pero era tan injusto... Yo nunca había hecho nada digno de figurar en una necrológica. No había alcanzado ninguna de las metas que tenía cuando estudiaba en la universidad. No había llegado a hacer las paces con mi padre, no en el verdadero sentido del término. Nunca había ayudado a la gente menos afortunada que yo. Ni siquiera había follado como Dios manda.

Siempre había imaginado que cuando tienes que hacer frente a la muerte deberías dedicar tus últimos segundos a pensar en cosas nobles, pero en lugar de eso me encontré pensando en aquellos momentos en la escalera de mantenimiento con Darién. Si hubiera seguido adelante, al menos habría tenido una buena experiencia sexual por una vez en mi vida. Pero incluso eso lo había echado a perder.

Deseaba a Darién. Dios, cómo lo deseaba... Me iría del mundo sin haber acabado nada en mi vida. Me quedé aguardando el ahogamiento no con resignación sino con furia creciente.

Cuando el nivel del agua hubo llegado a mi sostén, estaba tan cansada de mantener en alto el ordenador que lo dejé caer. Se sumergió y flotó lentamente hasta hundirse en un agua tan contaminada que apenas pude ver el resplandor de la pantalla antes de que quedara a oscuras. La fría negrura que me envolvió a continuación hizo que perdiera toda sensación del espacio. Apretujada contra la esquina del ascensor, apoyé la cabeza en la pared y respiré, y esperé. Me pregunté qué sentiría cuando no me quedara más aire y tuviera que llenarme los pulmones de agua.

Entonces un golpe en el techo me sobresaltó súbitamente. Giré la cabeza en todas direcciones, asustada y sin ver nada. ¡Otro golpe! Ruidos de algo que arañaba y era arrastrado, herramientas contra metal. El techo crujió, y toda la cabina se bamboleó como si fuera un bote de remos.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —grité, con el pulso desbocado.

Oí el sonido de una voz humana a lo lejos.

Como electrizada, empecé a dar puñetazos al tabique.

—¡Socorro! ¡Estoy atrapada aquí abajo!

Hubo una contestación que no distinguí. Quienquiera que fuese siguió trabajando en el techo, hurgando y desatornillando hasta que un estridente chirrido metálico rasgó el aire. Una parte del revestimiento de madera estaba siendo arrancada. Me pegué a la pared de la cabina mientras oía crujidos y ruidos de madera que se partía entre una lluvia de astillas. Y entonces el haz de una linterna hendió la oscuridad, hasta el agua.

—Estoy aquí —dije con un sollozo mientras chapoteaba en dirección a la luz—. Estoy aquí. ¿Puede sacarme?

Un hombre se inclinó dentro de la cabina hasta que pude ver su cara y sus hombros iluminados por la luz reflejada en el agua.

—Antes que nada, he de informarte —dijo Darién mientras agrandaba la abertura con un gruñido de esfuerzo— que cobro unos honorarios astronómicos por rescatar gente de los ascensores.

**Que horro sentir la muerte y desesperación al no poder salir? pero con un socorrista así se va el miedo **


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l2**

—Darién!... —Había acudido en mi auxilio. Estaba tan abrumada que por un momento casi perdí el control. Aliviada y llena de gratitud, quise decirle al menos una docena de cosas atropelladamente. Pero lo primero que me salió fue un ferviente— Siento no haber follado contigo.

Lo oí reír.

—Yo también lo siento. Pero cariño, tengo conmigo a un par de empleados de mantenimiento que pueden oír todo lo que hablemos.

—Me da igual —dije con desesperación—. Sácame de aquí y juro que me acostaré contigo.

De inmediato, uno de mantenimiento se ofreció voluntario para rescatarme.

—Yo la sacaré —dijo con marcado acento español.

—Me parece que he llegado antes, _amigo_* "* _En español_" —afirmó Darién afablemente y se inclinó unos centímetros más adentro del ascensor, con un brazo extendido hacia mí—. ¿Alcanzas mi mano, Serena?

Me puse de puntillas y estiré el brazo. Nuestras palmas se encontraron, y los dedos de Darién bajaron un poco más para cerrarse alrededor de mi muñeca. Pero yo estaba recubierta de sustancia aceitosa, y mi mano se escurrió a través de la presa con que trataba de sujetarme Darién. Acabé apoyada contra el tabique.

—No puedo. —Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila, pero me salió un chillido ahogado. Tuve que reprimir un sollozo—. El agua está aceitosa.

—Vale. Tranquila, no pasa nada. No, cariño, no llores, ahora bajo. Tú quédate donde estás y agárrate a la barra.

—Espera, también te quedarás atrapado aquí abajo...

Pero Darién ya estaba metiendo los pies y las piernas por la abertura. Se agarró al borde del techo, se descolgó y quedó suspendido en el aire por un instante. Cuando bajó a la cabina con una caída controlada, el suelo osciló y el nivel del agua subió un poco más. Chapoteé y salté sobre él, trepando medio cuerpo hacia arriba antes de que él hubiera tenido tiempo de moverse.

Me sostuvo, un brazo por debajo de mi trasero y el otro alrededor de mi espalda.

—Ya te tengo —dijo—. Mi chica valiente.

—No soy nada valiente —dije mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello. Apreté la mejilla contra su pecho, intentando convencerme de que realmente estaba ahí conmigo.

—Sí que lo eres. La mayoría de las mujeres ya estarían en pleno ataque de histeria.

—Estaba aboca—ada a eso —dije, los labios pegados al cuello de su camisa—. Me has pilla—ado en las primeras e—etapas del proceso.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Estás a salvo, cariño. Ya ha pasado todo.

Apreté los dientes para frenar el castañeteo.

—No pue—edo creer que estés aquí.

—Claro que estoy aquí. Siempre que me necesites. —Levantó la vista hacia el agujero del techo, donde un empleado sostenía una linterna apuntada hacia abajo—. Manuel, ¿tenéis alguna bomba de achique en el subsuelo?

—No. Es una construcción antigua. Sólo los edificios nuevos disponen de bombas de achique.

La mano de Darién subía y bajaba por mi espalda temblorosa en una tranquilizadora caricia.

—Bueno, probablemente tampoco serviría de mucho. ¿Alguien puede ir a cerrar el interruptor principal? No quiero que esta cosa empiece a moverse mientras la estamos sacando de aquí.

—No hace falta, está cerrado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hay un mecanismo automático de desconexión. Darién sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero que alguien vaya al cuarto de máquinas y se asegure de que ese cabrón realmente se ha desconectado.

—Lo que usted diga, jefe. —Manuel usó un radiotransmisor para hablar con el supervisor del servicio de seguridad. El supervisor dijo que enviaría el único guardia que tenía disponible al cuarto de máquinas para que cerrara el interruptor de todos los ascensores, y que llamaría en cuanto estuviera hecho—. Dice que no hay manera de contactar con la poli —nos informó Manuel a continuación—. Todas las líneas están colapsadas. Pero la compañía de los ascensores va a enviar a alguien.

—El nivel del agua no para de subir —le dije a Darién, con los brazos apretados en torno a su cuello y las piernas alrededor de su cintura—. Salgamos de aquí ya.

Darién sonrió y me apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Sólo tardarán unos momentos en cerrar el interruptor principal. Imagina que nos estamos dando un baño de lodo.

—No tengo tan buena imaginación —le dije.

—Está claro que nunca has tenido que ganarte la vida en una torre de perforación —dijo, al tiempo que me frotaba los hombros con la mano—. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Alguna contusión o corte?

—No, sólo he pasado mucho miedo durante un rato. Él me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Ahora no tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—No. —Era cierto. Parecía imposible que pudiera suceder nada mientras estaba agarrada a aquellos hombros tan sólidos—. Sólo t—tengo frío. No entiendo de dónde sale toda esta agua.

—Manuel dice que una pared se ha derrumbado entre el garaje y un conducto de desagüe. Estamos recibiendo los residuos de unas cuantas torrenteras.

—¿Cómo es que has tardado tan poco en encontrarme?

—Iba de camino a casa cuando llamaste. Vine hacia aquí de inmediato y busqué a Manuel y su colega. Cogimos el ascensor de servicio hasta el nivel anterior a éste, y abrí las puertas con ayuda de un destornillador doblado. —No dejaba de alisarme el pelo mientras hablaba—. La trampilla del techo costó un poco más; tuve que hacer saltar un par de pernos con un martillo.

Oímos un poco de estática y una voz distorsionada desde el radiotransmisor encima de nosotros, y unos instantes después Manuel anunció:

—Tranquilo, jefe. El interruptor está cerrado.

—Estupendo. —Darién miró a Manuel—. Bueno, te la voy a pasar. Que no se te caiga, está muy resbaladiza. Serena, ahora te voy a coger en vilo, y entonces te subes a mis hombros y dejas que ellos te saquen. ¿Lo has entendido? —Asentí de mala gana, porque no quería separarme de él—. Cuando estés en el techo del ascensor —continuó—, no se te ocurra tocar ningún cable, polea o demás artilugios. Hay una escalerilla atornillada a la pared del pozo. Ten cuidado mientras subes, que estás de lo más escurridiza.

—¿Y tú?

—No te preocupes por mí. Ahora pon el pie en mi mano.

—Pero ¿cómo vas a...?

—Serena, estate calladita y dame tu pie.

Me asombró la facilidad con que me alzó en vilo, una gran mano empujándome por el trasero hacia los hombres de mantenimiento. Ellos me cogieron por las axilas y me depositaron sobre el techo del ascensor, agarrándome como si temieran que pudiera precipitarme al vacío. Y probablemente lo habría hecho, con lo untada de sustancias viscosas que estaba.

En circunstancias normales no me habría costado nada subir por aquella escalerilla, pero los pies y las manos no paraban de resbalarme sobre el metal. Requirió bastante concentración y esfuerzo llegar al nivel de arriba, donde Darién había forzado las puertas. Había más personas para ayudarme, un par de trabajadores de la 0ficina, el supervisor de seguridad y el guardia que había ido al cuarto de máquinas, el técnico de ascensores que acababa de llegar, e incluso Amy Mizuno, que no dejaba de exclamar con muecas de horror «Pero si la vi hará cosa de media hora... Es que no me lo puedo creer... Pero si la vi...».

Pasé de todos, no por ser maleducada sino porque aún tenía tanto miedo que no podía pensar en nada. Esperé al lado de las puertas abiertas y me negué a moverme de allí, mientras llamaba a Darién con creciente nerviosismo. Oí un estruendo de chapoteos y unos cuantos gruñidos, y los juramentos más bestias que he oído en mi vida.

Manuel fue el primero en aparecer, seguido por su compañero. Darién emergió del hueco del ascensor en último lugar, goteando agua y cubierto de la misma sustancia asquerosa que me había empapado, su traje de ejecutivo pegado al cuerpo. En cuanto lo vi estuve segura de que tenía que oler tan mal como yo. El pelo se le había puesto de punta en algunos sitios. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.

Me abalancé sobre él, le eché los brazos a la cintura, y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. El corazón le palpitaba.

—¿Cómo has salido? —pregunté.

—Apoyé un pie en la barra, me icé hasta la trampilla y metí una pierna por el hueco. Estuve a punto de escurrirme hacia abajo, pero Manuel y Juan me agarraron a tiempo.

—El _mono_ —dijo Manuel a modo de explicación, y percibí el temblor de una carcajada en el pecho de Darién.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunté.

—Que en cuanto me vio salir del ascensor pensó que acababa de escaparme de la jaula de los monos, supongo —respondió Darién, y sacó una cartera del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Extrajo de ella unos cuantos billetes empapados y se disculpó por tener que dárselos en semejante estado. Manuel y su compañero le aseguraron que aun así seguían siendo de curso legal, y luego todos se estrecharon la mano.

Permanecí inmóvil con los brazos alrededor de Darién mientras él hablaba con el técnico de los ascensores y el encargado de seguridad. El peligro ya había pasado, pero me sentía incapaz de soltarlo. Y a Darién no parecía importarle, porque lo único que hacía era acariciarme la espalda de vez en cuando. Un camión de bomberos se detuvo al lado del edificio, con las luces parpadeando.

—Bueno —le dijo Darién al encargado de seguridad mientras le tendía una tarjeta empapada—, ya hemos hablado bastante.., la pobrecita no puede más. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de ella y ponernos un poco presentables. Si alguien quiere saber algo, puede contactar conmigo mañana.

—Faltaría más —dijo el encargado—. Comprendo. Llámeme si puedo ayudar en algo. Y ahora, a cuidarse.

—Ha estado muy simpático —le dije a Darién mientras me acompañaba fuera del edificio, pasando al lado del camión de los bomberos y una furgoneta enviada por alguna televisión local de la que estaba saliendo un equipo de grabación.

—Con la esperanza de que así no lo demandarás por una porrada de dólares —respondió él mientras me llevaba hasta su coche, aparcado en doble fila. Era un Mercedes, un reluciente sedán plateado con unos asientos beige tan suaves que parecían hechos de mantequilla.

—Ah, no —dije sin poder contenerme—. ¿Cómo quieres que suba a ese coche con lo sucia que estoy?

Darién abrió la puerta del Mercedes y me obligó a subir.

—Entra, cariño. No vamos a ir a casa andando.

El corto trayecto hasta Main 1800 supuso un verdadero suplicio para mí, porque sabía que estábamos dejando perdido el interior del coche.

Y lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Después de que Darién hubiera estacionado en el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio, nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor que llevaba al vestíbulo. Me paré en seco, y mi mirada fue del ascensor a las escaleras. Darién se detuvo conmigo.

Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era subir a un ascensor. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron en una resuelta negativa.

Darién guardó silencio mientras yo me debatía con aquella reacción instintiva de rechazo.

—Mierda —dije finalmente—. No puedo dedicar el resto de mi vida a evitar los ascensores, ¿verdad?

—No en Houston —sonrió él.

Eso bastó para impulsarme a avanzar.

—Valor, Serena —murmuré, y apreté el botón de llamada con mano temblorosa. Cuando la cabina empezó a bajar, sentí como si estuviera esperando ante las puertas del infierno—. No estoy segura de si te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste —dije con un hilo de voz—. Así que... gracias. Y quiero que sepas que normalmente no le complico tanto la vida a la gente. Quiero decir que, bueno, tampoco soy una de esas mujeres a las que hay que estar rescatando continuamente.

—Vale, entonces la próxima vez te tocará a ti rescatarme a mí.

Eso logró arrancarme una sonrisa a pesar de mi nerviosismo. Era justo la réplica adecuada.

Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron ante nosotros y de alguna manera lo conseguí, me obligué a entrar en aquella caja de metal, y me quedé encogida en el rincón mientras Darién entraba detrás de mí. Antes de que las puertas hubieran llegado a cerrarse, él ya me tenía abrazada, su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras nuestras bocas se unían ávidamente, y de pronto fue como si todo lo que había sentido aquel día, angustia, ira, desesperación y alivio, se inflamara en un súbito destello de ardor.

Respondí con un frenesí de besos, metiéndole la lengua en la boca porque quería palparlo y notar su sabor. Darién dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, como si mi viva respuesta lo hubiera sorprendido. Me rodeó la cabeza con la mano y su boca se afanó sobre la mía, ávida y dulce.

Llegamos al vestíbulo en cuestión de segundos. Las puertas de la cabina se abrieron con un molesto pitido. Darién se apartó y me sacó del ascensor al vestíbulo de reluciente mármol negro. Debíamos de parecer un par de criaturas recién salidas del pantano cuando pasamos junto al mostrador del conserje en dirección al ascensor residencial.

Artemise, el conserje, se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?

—He tenido un... Bueno, digamos que un pequeño accidente en la Buffalo Tower —dije, sin saber muy bien qué cara poner—. El señor Chiba me ayudó.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

—No; estamos bien —murmuré, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada significativa—. Y de verdad que no hace falta que le mencione esto a nadie de mi familia.

—Naturalmente, señorita Tsukino —dijo él demasiado deprisa.

Y mientras Darién y yo entrábamos en el ascensor, vi que cogía el teléfono y empezaba a marcar un número.

—Está llamando a mi hermano Andrew —dije—. No me apetece hablar con nadie, especialmente con ese entrometido...

Pero Darién ya estaba volviendo a besarme, esta vez con las manos apoyadas en la pared del ascensor a ambos lados de mí, como si yo fuera un objeto demasiado peligroso para tocar. El beso, lleno de pasión, siguió y siguió, y la excitación que me provocó fue abrumadora. Levanté las manos y recorrí los anchos hombros de Darién, los músculos tensos.

Me asombró el efecto que mis manos producían en Darién, la forma en que su boca se afanaba sobre la mía como si quisiera saborear al máximo un manjar delicioso que podía serle arrebatado en cualquier momento. Estaba muy excitado y yo quería tocarlo precisamente ahí, poner la mano en aquel bulto. Mis dedos temblorosos se deslizaron sobre su plano estómago, cruzando la hebilla de su cinturón. Pero entonces el ascensor se detuvo, y Darién me agarró la muñeca y me apartó la mano.

El azul de sus ojos era todavía más intenso que de costumbre, y se le habían subido los colores como si tuviera fiebre. Sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela, y me llevó fuera del ascensor. Estábamos en el piso decimoctavo, el de su apartamento. Lo acompañé hasta la puerta y esperé a que introdujera la combinación. Se equivocó, lo que hizo que el teclado soltara un pitido de indignación. Me tragué la sonrisa mientras lo oía maldecir. Me miró con cara de enfado e hizo otro intento, y esta vez la puerta se abrió.

Cogiéndome de la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña, me llevó a la ducha.

—No tengas prisa —dijo—. Yo usaré el otro cuarto de baño. Hay un albornoz colgado detrás de la puerta. Luego te traeré algo de ropa de tu apartamento.

Ninguna ducha me había sentado tan bien como aquélla. Dudaba que ninguna de las que me diera en el futuro pudiera equipararse. Subí la temperatura del agua hasta que casi me escaldaba la piel, y gemí de placer mientras corría por mis miembros doloridos por el frío. Me enjaboné a conciencia, me eché agua por todo el cuerpo, y me lavé el pelo tres veces.

El albornoz de Darién me quedaba tan holgado que arrastraba un palmo por el suelo. Me envolví en aquel aroma que ya empezaba a resultarme familiar. Después de haberme apretado bien el cinturón, me enrollé las mangas y me contemplé en el espejo cubierto de vaho. El pelo se me había rizado. Como los únicos utensilios de peluquería disponibles eran un cepillo y un peine, no había forma de remediarlo.

Después de una experiencia como la que acababa de tener lo lógico habría sido que me sintiera exhausta, pero me sentía viva y estimulada, a tal punto que la suavidad del albornoz me resultaba extrañamente abrasiva. Fui a la sala de estar y vi a Darién, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, el pelo todavía mojado por la ducha que acababa de darse. De pie junto a la mesa, estaba sacando bocadillos y un par de recipientes de sopa de una bolsa de papel.

—He llamado a uno de los restaurantes del edificio para que nos subieran algo de comer —dijo tras someterme a un rápido repaso visual.

—Gracias. Me muero de hambre. Creo que en mi vida había tenido tanto apetito.

—Ocurre después de haber pasado por una experiencia traumática. Siempre que había algún problema en la torre de perforación, un accidente o si empezaba a arder, luego todos teníamos un hambre de lobo.

—Un incendio en una torre de perforación tiene que dar mucho miedo. ¿Cómo empiezan?

—Oh, filtraciones, escapes de petróleo... —Sonrió—. Algún soldador que ha metido la pata... —Acabó de servir la comida—.

Empieza. Bajaré un momento a tu apartamento y te subiré algo de ropa, si me dices la combinación de tu teclado.

—Por favor, quédate. No hay ninguna prisa. Este albornoz es muy cómodo.

—Como quieras —dijo, y me acercó una silla.

Mientras tomaba asiento, le eché una mirada a la televisión, que estaba dando el informativo local. Por poco no me caí de la silla cuando la presentadora dijo: «Y ahora las últimas noticias sobre las inundaciones. Acabamos de saber que esta tarde una mujer no identificada fue rescatada de un ascensor inundado en la Buffalo Tower. Según el personal de seguridad, la acumulación de agua en el nivel inferior del garaje hizo que el ascensor sufriera una avería. Empleados del edificio dijeron que la mujer parecía encontrarse bien después del rescate y no requirió asistencia médica. Les mantendremos informados de las últimas novedades conforme vayamos...»

Entonces sonó el teléfono, y Darién miró la pantalla para ver el número.

—Es tu hermano Andrew. Ya he hablado con él y le he dicho que estás bien. Pero quiere oírlo de tus propios labios.

«Oh, maldita sea —pensé—, seguro que Andrew se habrá puesto como un basilisco en cuanto ha sabido que estoy con Darién.» Le cogí el teléfono y contesté.

—Hola, Andrew —dije en tono jovial.

—Lo peor que pueden llegar a decirte de tu hermana —me espetó Andrew—, es que acaba de ser mencionada en el último avance informativo como una mujer no identificada. No sé cómo lo harán, pero a las mujeres no identificadas suelen sucederles cosas bastante desagradables.

—Estoy bien —le dije con una sonrisa—. Sólo acabé empapada y hecha un estropicio, nada más.

—Tú puedes pensar que estás bien, pero probablemente todavía te encuentras en estado de shock. Puedes haber sufrido lesiones de las que ni siquiera eres consciente. ¿Por qué diablos no te ha llevado Chiba a que te viera un médico?

La sonrisa se me evaporó de los labios.

—Porque me encuentro perfectamente. Y te aseguro que no he sufrido ningún shock.

—Ahora mismo voy a recogerte. Esta noche te quedarás en mi apartamento.

—Nada de eso. Ya he visto tu apartamento, Andrew. Está que da pena. Lo tienes tan abandonado que cada vez que te visito mi sistema inmunológico se refuerza.

Andrew no rió.

—No pienso permitir que te quedes en casa de Chiba después de haber pasado por una experiencia tan traumática...

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste sobre los límites, Andrew?

—A la mierda los límites. ¿Por qué lo llamaste a él cuando tienes dos hermanos que trabajan a unas manzanas de la Buffalo Tower? Haruka o yo podríamos habernos hecho cargo del problema.

—No sé por qué lo llamé a él, yo... —Estaba tan incómoda que miré a Darién sin saber qué cara poner. Él me lanzó una mirada insondable y se fue a la cocina—. Andrew, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. No se te ocurra pasarte por aquí.

—Le he dicho a Chiba que como intente tocarte un pelo, ya puede ir haciendo testamento.

—Andrew —musité—, voy a colgar.

—Espera —dijo, y recurrió a su mejor tono fraternal de pedir un favor—. Déjame ir a recogerte, Serena. Eres mi hermana peque...

—No. Buenas noches.

Colgué mientras oía los primeros juramentos.

Darién regresó a la mesa y me tendió un vaso lleno de hielo y líquido espumeante.

—Gracias —dije—. ¿Dr. Pepper?

—Sí. Con un poco de zumo de limón y un chorrito de Andrew Daniel's. He pensado que ayudaría a calmarte los nervios.

Lo interrogué con la mirada.

—A mis nervios no les pasa nada.

—Quizá. Pero todavía se te ve un poco alterada.

El combinado estaba delicioso. Bebí un sorbo tras otro de aquel líquido agridulce, hasta que Darién me tocó la mano.

—Eh, poco a poco. No tengas tanta prisa, cariño.

Luego hubo una pausa en la conversación mientras tomábamos la sopa de verduras y comíamos los bocadillos. Me terminé el combinado y respiré hondo, sintiéndome mucho mejor.

—¿Puedo tomarme otro? —pregunté, empujando el vaso vacío hacia Darién.

—Dentro de un ratito. El Andrew Daniel's tarda un poco en hacer sentir sus efectos.

Me puse de lado en el asiento, girando la cabeza hacia él mientras apoyaba el codo en el respaldo.

—Tampoco hace falta que me trates como a una adolescente. Ya soy mayorcita, Darién.

Él sacudió la cabeza despacio, sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada.

—Lo sé. Pero en algunos aspectos todavía eres... un poquito inocente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por el modo en que reaccionas a ciertas situaciones —respondió en voz baja.

Sentí que me ardían las mejillas y me pregunté si se estaría refiriendo a cómo me había comportado en el pozo de la escalera de mantenimiento.

—Darién... —Tragué saliva—. Sobre lo de la otra noche...

—Espera. —Me tocó el brazo que tenía apoyado en la mesa y sus dedos siguieron suavemente el entramado de venas en la cara interior de mi muñeca—. Antes de que nos pongamos a hablar de eso, dime una cosa. ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí en vez de a tus hermanos? Me alegro de que lo hicieras, no me malinterpretes. Pero me gustaría saber por qué lo hiciste.

Entonces sentí que el calor se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo desnudo debajo del albornoz. La excitación se entremezcló con el nerviosismo mientras me preguntaba hasta dónde me atrevería a llegar con Darién, qué haría él si le contaba la verdad.

—Lo hice sin pensar. Simplemente... te quería a ti.

Los dedos de él fueron desde mi muñeca hasta mi codo en una lánguida caricia, y luego volvieron al punto de partida para reiniciar el movimiento.

—Anoche —lo oí murmurar—, hiciste bien en pararme los pies. La primera vez nunca debería ocurrir en un lugar semejante. Hiciste bien en cortarlo, pero el modo en que lo hiciste...

—Lo siento —dije de todo corazón—. De verdad que...

—No lo sientas. —Tomó mi mano y empezó a juguetear con mis dedos—. Estuve reflexionando en ello cuando me hube calmado un poco. Y se me ocurrió que seguramente no habrías reaccionado así si antes no hubieras tenido algún tipo de... problema de alcoba... con tu marido. —Me miró atentamente, como si tomase nota de cada uno de los matices de mi expresión.

«Problemas de alcoba» era un eufemismo muy diplomático, pensé. El silencio se me volvió insoportable, porque lo que quería por encima de todo era sincerarme con Darién.

—¿Realmente fue tu primer hombre? —quiso saber él—. Eso es bastante inusual, hoy en día.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Por extraño que resulte —conseguí decir—, creo que en cierta manera estaba intentando complacer a mi madre, aunque ella ya no estuviera entre nosotros. Sentía que mi madre hubiese querido que esperara, que me habría dicho que una chica decente no va por ahí acostándose con el primer tío que se le pone a tiro. Y yo le había fallado en tantas cosas... Nunca fui la clase de hija que mis padres habrían querido tener. Sentía que se lo debía, que tenía que esforzarme en ser una buena chica. —Nunca había admitido eso ante nadie—. Con el paso del tiempo comprendí que si quería acostarme con alguien, eso era asunto mío.

—Así que elegiste a Rubeus.

—Sí. —Fruncí los labios en una sonrisita de circunstancias—. Lo que no fue muy buena idea, como descubrí después. No había forma de complacerlo por mucho que hiciera.

—Yo soy muy fácil de complacer —dijo él, sin dejar de acariciarme los dedos.

—Mejor —dije con voz vacilante—, porque eso es algo que no se me da nada bien.

Todo movimiento cesó. Darién levantó la vista de mi mano y vi la llama del deseo en sus ojos.

—Yo no me... —Tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar. Cuando volvió a hablar, fue con voz entrecortada—: Yo no me preocuparía por lo que respecta a eso, cariño.

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Pensé en cómo sería hacer el amor con él, y los pensamientos se me agolparon en la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de hacer que las cosas fueran más despacio

—Me gustaría tomar otro Andrew Daniel's —logré murmurar.~ Pero ahora sin Dr. Pepper.

Darién me soltó la mano, la mirada todavía fija en mi rostro, Sin decir palabra, fue a la cocina y regresó con dos vasitos pequeños y la botella de whisky con su inconfundible etiqueta negra. Llenó los vasitos con una mueca de concentración, como si nos estuviéramos preparando para echar unas manos de póquer.

Vació el suyo de un solo trago mientras yo hacía durar el mío, dejando que el líquido ligeramente dulce me calentara los labios. Estábamos sentados muy cerca el uno del otro. El albornoz se había entreabierto un poco para revelar mis rodillas desnudas, y Darién bajó la mirada hacia ellas. Cuando inclinó la cabeza, la luz creó matices en su pelo negro oscuro. Decidí que no podía aguantar un segundo más, tenía que tocarlo. Dejé que mis dedos fueran lentamente por su sien, jugando con aquellos cortos mechones suaves como la seda. Darién cerró la mano sobre mi rodilla, envolviéndola en una oleada de calor.

Levantó la cabeza y le toqué la mandíbula, primero el cosquilleo de una barba incipiente, luego los dedos contra la suavidad de sus labios. Exploré la firme línea de su nariz, y la punta de uno de mis dedos fue hacia aquella irresistible melladura que tenía en el puente.

—Dijiste que me lo contarías algún día—murmuré—. Cómo te la rompiste.

Darién no quería hablar de eso. Me bastó con mirarlo a los ojos para saberlo. Pero yo había arriesgado mucho haciéndole aquellas confidencias, siendo honesta con él, y Darién no era la clase de hombre que intenta evadirse. Así que asintió con una seca inclinación de la cabeza y volvió a llenarse el vasito y, para gran pena mía, apartó la mano de mi rodilla.

Después de una larga pausa, empezó a hablar.

—Me la rompió mi padre —dijo con voz cansina—. Le daba por beber. Borracho o sobrio, creo que el único momento en que se sentía a gusto era cuando estaba pegando a alguien. Dejó de ocuparse de la familia cuando yo aún era joven. Ojalá se hubiera marchado para siempre. Pero a veces volvía, cuando no estaba en la cárcel. Le daba unas palizas de muerte a mamá, se la follaba unas cuantas veces, y luego se largaba otra vez con todo el dinero que lograba birlarle.

Sacudió la cabeza, la mirada ausente.

—Mi madre era alta pero menuda. Una ráfaga de viento podía tirarla al suelo. Yo sabía que cualquier día mi padre la mataría de una paliza. Una de las veces que él volvió a casa, yo estaba a punto de cumplir los once... Le dije que ni se le ocurriera, que no lo dejaría acercarse a ella. No recuerdo qué sucedió después, sólo que desperté en el suelo sintiendo como si un búfalo acabara de pasarme por encima. Y mi nariz estaba rota. Mamá tenía casi tantas marcas de golpes como yo. Me dijo que nunca se me ocurriera volver a llevarle la contraria a mi padre. Dijo que tratar de plantarle cara sólo servía para enfurecerlo aún más. Ella sabía que se ahorraría unos cuantos malos ratos si nadie le contrariaba, y así se iría antes.

—¿Por qué nadie le paró los pies? ¿Por qué tu madre no se divorció de él, o acudió a los tribunales para obtener una orden de alejamiento o lo que sea que se hace en estos casos?

—Una orden de alejamiento sólo funciona si te esposas a un poli. Y mi madre pensaba que era mejor acudir con sus problemas a la iglesia. Ellos la convencieron de que no se divorciara. Dijeron que Dios le había encomendado la misión especial de salvarle el alma. Según nuestro ministro, lo que teníamos que hacer era rezar mucho y así el corazón de papá vería la luz, cambiaría y estaría salvado para el Señor. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Si yo había tenido esperanzas de llegar a ser un hombre religioso, ahí se acabaron.

Estaba estupefacta ante la revelación de que Darién también había sido víctima de la violencia doméstica. Pero de un modo aún peor que el mío, porque entonces sólo era un niño.

—¿Y qué pasó con tu padre? —pregunté.

—Volvió un par de años después. Yo había crecido mucho. Me planté en la puerta de la caravana y no lo dejé entrar. Mamá intentaba apartarme, pero yo me mantuve firme. Entonces mi padre...

—Darién se frotó muy despacio la boca y la mandíbula, apartando la mirada. En ese momento supe que estaba a punto de contarme algo que nunca le había contado a nadie.

—Continúa —murmuré.

—Se me echó encima empuñando un cuchillo. Me lo clavó en el costado. Yo le retorcí el brazo y le obligué a soltarlo, y luego no paré de pegarle hasta que prometió largarse. Nunca más regresó. Ahora está en la cárcel. —Tenía las facciones tirantes—. Lo que más me dolió de aquello fue que luego mamá se pasó dos días enteros sin hablarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estaba enfadada contigo?

—Eso pensé yo en un primer momento. Pero luego comprendí que me había cogido miedo. Cuando me puse como un basilisco con papá, debió de parecerle que en el fondo él y yo éramos de la misma ralea. —Se me quedó mirando y luego, en voz muy baja, añadió—: No soy trigo limpio.

Me di cuenta de que lo decía a modo de advertencia. Y entonces entendí algo acerca de Darién, que él siempre había utilizado esa convicción suya de que no era trigo limpio para evitar que nadie llegara a establecer una relación demasiado íntima con él. Porque tener esa clase de relación con alguien significaba que luego esa misma persona podía llegar a hacerte mucho daño. Yo sabía todo lo que hay que saber sobre esa clase de miedo. Había vivido con él.

—¿Dónde te hirió? —le pregunté con voz sorda—. Enséñamelo.

Darién me miró con la concentración vidriosa de un hombre que ha bebido demasiado, pero en su caso aquello no tenía que ver con el Andrew Daniel's. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, al igual que el puente de la nariz. Se subió la camiseta hasta revelar su costado. Una delgada cicatriz brillaba como un trazo blanco sobre el bronceado de aquella piel tersa. Y luego me miró, como si no diese crédito a lo que veía, mientras me levantaba del asiento, me arrodillaba ante él y me inclinaba entre sus muslos para besar la cicatriz. Dejó de respirar. Su piel estaba caliente, los músculos de las piernas tan tensos que parecían de hierro.

Soltó un gemido y me vi levantada entre sus rodillas como si fuera una muñeca. Me llevó al sofá, me tendió sobre el terciopelo y se arrodilló junto a mí mientras tiraba del cinturón del albornoz. Su boca cubrió la mía, abrasadora y todavía con regusto a whisky, mientras me separaba los pliegues del albornoz. Sentí la calidez de su mano mientras me acariciaba un pecho, curvando los dedos y elevándolo hacia su boca.

Sus labios cubrieron la rígida cima, y me pasó la lengua con delicados lametones. Yo me removía, incapaz de estarme quieta. El pezón floreció con una intensidad casi dolorosa, y las sensaciones se propagaron por mi cuerpo con cada caricia y giro de su lengua. Gemí y le rodeé la cabeza con los brazos, sintiendo que me derretía cuando él pasó al otro pecho. Enredé los dedos en su sedoso pelo, amoldándolos a su cráneo. Tiré de él sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, impaciente por que su boca volviera a subir hacia la mía, y Darién la tomó ardorosamente, como si nunca fuera a saciarse de ella.

Su mano se detuvo sobre mi vientre y sus dedos abarcaron la suave curva. Apoyó la punta del meñique sobre el inicio del triángulo oscuro. Con un gemido ahogado, me estiré hacia arriba. La mano de Darién bajó un poco más y cuando sus dedos juguetearon suavemente con mi vello púbico, mis entrañas empezaron a palpitar y se cerraron sobre el vacío. Hasta aquel momento, nunca había tenido la sensación de que pudiera llegar a morir de puro deseo. Gemí y tiré de la camiseta de Darién. Su boca volvió a la mía, y lamió los sonidos que no dejaba de hacer yo como si pudiera percibir su sabor.

—Tócame —jadeé, al tiempo que hincaba los dedos de los pies en los cojines de terciopelo—. Darién, por favor...

—¿Dónde? —me susurró él con una voz que no parecía de este mundo, mientras su mano seguía acariciando mi húmedo sexo.

Separé las rodillas, toda yo puro estremecimiento.

—Ahí. Ahí.

Él exhaló un suspiro que casi era un ronroneo y sus dedos acabaron de abrirme, encontrando calor y humedad, para centrarse sobre el botón rosa que me hacía enloquecer. Pasó la boca por los labios hinchados de mi sexo, moviéndola suavemente a lo largo de ellos. Luego sacó la mano de entre mis piernas y me tomó en SUS brazos como si fuera a levantarme en vilo del sofá, pero lo que hizo fue mantenerme abrazada. Luego bajó la cabeza y me besó el hombro, la delicada ladera de un pecho, el nudo de tendones apretados en que se había convertido mi cuello.

—Llévame a la cama —dije con voz ronca. Le tomé el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y pasé la lengua por él—. Llévame...

Darién se estremeció, y luego apartó los brazos de mi cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo con la cabeza vuelta hacia la pared. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas dobladas y bajó la cabeza, respirando con jadeos entrecortados.

—No puedo —graznó—. Esta noche no, Serena.

Yo estaba tan aturdida por el deseo que en un primer momento creí no haberle oído bien. Me costaba pensar con claridad, como si mi mente tuviera que abrirse paso a través de una serie de tenues velos.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurré—. ¿Por qué no?

Darién tardó tanto en responder que me puse nerviosa. Finalmente se giró hacia mí, todavía sentado en el suelo con los muslos separados. Extendió los brazos para taparme con los lados del albornoz, en un movimiento tan delicado que me resultó todavía más íntimo que todo lo anterior.

—Porque no estaría bien —dijo—. No después de la experiencia por la que acabas de pasar. Me estaría aprovechando de ti.

No me lo pude creer. No cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien, cuando parecía que todos mis miedos se habían evaporado por fin. No cuando yo necesitaba tan desesperadamente que me poseyera.

—No te estarías aprovechando de mí —protesté—. Me encuentro bien, de veras. Quiero acostarme contigo.

—No estás en condiciones de tomar semejante decisión.

—Pero... —Me incorporé en el sofá y me pasé las manos por la cara—. Darién, ¿no te parece que exageras un poco? Después de haberme excitado al máximo, ahora vas y... —Me callé porque acababa de ocurrírseme una posibilidad que me llenó de horror.— Es tu forma de hacérmelo pagar, ¿verdad? Lo de la otra noche, quiero decir.

—No —dijo él con una mueca de disgusto—. Yo nunca haría algo así. Te aseguro que la cosa no va por ahí. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo como tú.

—¿Así que no podré participar en la decisión? ¿No tengo derecho a voto?

—Esta noche no.

—Darién, maldita sea... —El deseo era como un fuego que me consumía—. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme frustrada sólo para que tú puedas demostrar algo que no hace ninguna falta demostrar?

Él me pasó la mano por el vientre en una suave caricia.

—Tú déjame hacer, y verás como enseguida...

Era como si te ofrecieran un entrante extra después de decirte que se les había acabado el plato principal.

—No —dije, sonrojándome—. No quiero un remedo para salir del paso, ¿entiendes? Quiero un acto sexual completo que incluya todas las etapas. Quiero que se me considere una mujer adulta con derecho a decidir sobre su cuerpo.

—Cariño, creo que he dejado bien claro que te considero una mujer adulta. Pero acabas de estar a las puertas de la muerte y te he traído a mi apartamento y te he dado a beber alcohol, así que me niego a aprovecharme de ti mientras te dura el agradecimiento. Eso simplemente no va a suceder.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Piensas que quiero acostarme contigo por gratitud?

—No lo sé. Pero quiero que esperemos un par de días para que se te acabe de pasar el efecto.

— ¡Ya se me ha pasado, bruto! —Sabía que no era justa con él, pero no pude evitarlo. Darién había decidido dejarlo para más adelante, justo cuando yo sentía que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de arder.

—Sólo intento comportarme como un caballero, maldita sea.

—Bueno, pues no podías haber elegido peor momento para empezar.

Decidí que no podía permanecer ni un solo segundo más en el apartamento de Darién, porque temía hacer algo de lo que luego nos avergonzaríamos los dos. Como abalanzarme sobre él y ponerme a suplicar, por ejemplo. Levantándome del sofá, me até el cinturón del albornoz y eché a andar hacia la puerta.

Enseguida tuve a Darién detrás.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—A mi apartamento.

—Déjame traerte algo de ropa antes.

—No hace falta que te molestes. Muchos residentes llevan albornoz cuando suben de la piscina.

—Pero no están desnudos debajo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Temes que alguien se sienta tan arrebatado por el deseo al cruzarse conmigo en el pasillo que me salte encima? Ya me gustaría tener esa suerte. —Fui a la puerta y salí del apartamento. Casi agradecí ese arranque de rabia que me daba fuerzas, porque estar furiosa no me dejaba tiempo para pensar que iba a tener que coger el ascensor.

Darién me siguió, y esperó a mi lado hasta que se abrieron las puertas. Entramos juntos, descalzos los dos.

—Serena, sabes que tengo razón. ¿Por qué no lo hablamos?

—Si tú no quieres practicar el sexo, yo no quiero hablar de nuestros sentimientos.

Él se mesó el pelo, y me miró con cara de no entender nada.

—Bueno, te aseguro que es la primera vez en mi vida que una mujer me dice eso.

—Nunca he sabido sobrellevar los rechazos —mascullé.

—Esto no es ningún rechazo, sólo un aplazamiento. Y si el Andrew Daniel's te pone tan borde, puedes estar segura de que nunca volveré a servirte otra copa.

Darién pareció darse cuenta de que, dijera lo que dijera, sólo conseguiría ponerme aún más furiosa. Así que permaneció estratégicamente callado hasta que llegamos a mi puerta, donde tecleé la combinación de la cerradura y crucé el umbral.

Darién me miró. Estaba despeinado, guapísimo y la mar de sexy. Pero no iba a disculparse.

—Mañana te llamo —dijo.

—No cogeré el teléfono.

Me recorrió con la mirada, contemplando los pliegues de su albornoz que me envolvían el cuerpo, los dedos de mis pies tensos sobre el suelo. La sombra de una sonrisa brilló en una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo cogerás —dijo.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber que estaba sonriendo con arrogancia.

**Todo un caballero**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l3**

Al día siguiente llegué al trabajo a eso de las ocho y media, y Mina, Molly, Diamante y Kelvin enseguida hicieron corro en torno a mí. Todos se mostraron aliviados al ver que no me había pasado nada, y luego me preguntaron por la inundación y lo que había sentido durante mi encierro en el ascensor, y quisieron saber cómo me las había arreglado para salir de allí.

—Conseguí llamar a un amigo antes de que mi móvil se quedara sin batería—expliqué—. Él apareció y... Bueno, después todo fue sobre ruedas.

—Llamaste al señor Chiba, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kelvin—. Artemise me dijo que fue él quien te sacó de ahí.

—¿Nuestro residente el señor Chiba? —preguntó Mina, y sonrió al ver que yo asentía de mala gana.

Beryl vino a mi cubículo, con cara de preocupación.

—Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? Kellie Mizuno telefoneó y me contó lo que sucedió ayer.

—Me encuentro perfectamente —dije—. Lista para trabajar, como de costumbre.

Mi jefa rió. Quizá fui la única que percibió la sombra de condescendencia que hubo en su risa.

—Veo que eres una mujer de recursos, Serena. Bravo.

—Por cierto —me dijo Mina—, esta mañana hemos tenido media docena de llamadas, todas preguntando si la mujer del ascensor eras tú. Supuse que los medios de comunicación locales querían sacarle todo el jugo posible al hecho de que seas una Tsukino. Así que me hice la tonta y dije que no, que era otra mujer.

—Gracias —dije, consciente de que Beryl entornaba los Ojos. Por mal que me cayera ser una Tsukino, a ella le caía aún peor.

—Bueno, gente —dijo Beryl—, a trabajar. —Esperó a que los demás hubieran salido de mi cubículo antes de decir, en un tono la mar de dulce—: Serena, ven a mi despacho y tomaremos un café mientras me cuentas qué tal fue tu reunión con Kellie.

—Beryl, lo siento, pero no voy a poder recordar todas las cosas que hablamos.

—Pero lo tendrás guardado en tu ordenador ¿verdad?

—No tengo el ordenador. El pobrecito se ahogó.

Beryl suspiró.

—Oh, Serena. Me gustaría que tuvieras un poco más de cuidado con el material de la empresa.

—Lo siento, pero es que no hubo manera de salvarlo. El nivel del agua no paraba de subir y...

—Consulta tus notas, entonces. Porque supongo que tomaste notas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero las llevaba en mi maletín.., y todo lo que había dentro de él se estropeó. Llamaré a Amy e intentaré reconstruir la reunión lo mejor que pueda, pero...

—Perdona que te lo diga, Serena, pero no entiendo por qué no estuviste más pendiente de tu maletín —dijo, al tiempo que me reñía suavemente con la mirada—. Supongo que te dejaste llevar por el pánico y todo se te cayó de las manos, ¿no?

—Beryl, la filtración dentro del ascensor era algo más que un charquito en el suelo. —Estaba claro que ella no entendía lo que había sucedido allí abajo, pero lo último que se le podía decir a mi jefa era que no entendía algo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió como si yo fuera una niña que trataba de excusarse exagerando las cosas.

—Con el talento que tienes para el melodrama, cualquiera sabe lo que sucedió realmente.

—Hola —nos interrumpió una voz profunda y melodiosa. Mi hermano Andrew entró en el cubículo.

Beryl se giró hacia él y se remetió detrás de la oreja un mechón de perfecto cabello rubio que se había salido del sitio.

—Hola, Andrew.

—Hola, Beryl. —Mi hermano fue hacia mí, me hizo un rápido repaso visual y luego me apretó contra su pecho en un breve abrazo. Yo me envaré un poco—. Sí, ya lo sé, pero me importa un rábano que no te guste que te toquen —dijo, sin dejar de abrazarme—. Menudo susto me diste anoche. Pasé por tu apartamento hace unos minutos y no contestó nadie. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Trabajo aquí—dije con una sonrisa.

—Hoy no. Vas a tomarte el día libre.

—No necesito tomarme el día libre —protesté, consciente de que Beryl nos estaba observando con una expresión pétrea.

Andrew me soltó por fin.

—Y tanto que sí. Relájate. Echa una buena siesta. Y asegúrate de llamar a Haruka, Sammy, papá y Seiya... Todos quieren hablar contigo. Nadie llamó a tu apartamento por si estabas durmiendo.

Puse mala cara.

—¿Estás diciendo que voy a tener que repetir toda la historia cuatro veces?

—Me temo que sí.

—Andrew —intervino Beryl suavemente—, no creo que haga falta obligarla a que se tome el día libre. Cuidaremos de ella. Y tener cosas que hacer seguramente la ayudará a olvidarse del contratiempo.

Andrew la miró como si no entendiera a qué venía aquello.

—Fue algo más que un contratiempo —le dijo—. Mi hermanita supo lo que se siente siendo un boquerón metido en un cubo. He hablado con el tío que la sacó de allí anoche. Dijo que en la cabina el agua casi llegaba hasta el techo, y que la oscuridad era absoluta. Y todavía estaba admirado de que Serena hubiera sido capaz de tener tanto aguante.

¿Darién había dicho eso de mí? Me sentí complacida y halagada, así como fascinada por las rápidas y sutiles contorsiones que experimentó el rostro de Beryl.

—Bien, pues por supuesto que deberías tomarte el día libre —la oí exclamar finalmente, y acto seguido me dejó atónita pasándome un brazo por los hombros—. No sabía que hubiera sido tan espantoso, Serena. Deberías habérmelo dicho. —Me dio un afectuoso apretón. El aroma de su perfume, seco y carísimo, se combinó con la sensación de su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para ponerme carne de gallina—. Pobrecita mía. Vete a casa y descansa. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Gracias, pero el caso es que no —dije mientras retrocedía unos centímetros—. Me encuentro bien, de verdad. Y quiero quedarme.

Andrew me miró con ternura.

—No le des más vueltas, cariño. Hoy te tomas el día libre.

—Pero es que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer —repliqué.

—Me da igual. Tampoco se van a mover del sitio, y ya las harás mañana. ¿No es así, Beryl?

—Claro —dijo ella alegremente—. Tranquilo, seguro que sabremos arreglárnoslas sin Serena. —Me dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Cuídate, bonita. Llámame si necesitas algo.

Sus tacones de aguja dejaron un rastro de marcas en la moqueta cuando salió del cubículo.

—Oye, de verdad que debería quedarme —le dije a Andrew.

Mi hermano me miró con una expresión que no admitía réplica.

—Ve a visitar a papá —dijo—. Se muere de ganas de verte. Y tanto a ti como a él os sentaría muy bien hablar como dos personas civilizadas, aunque sólo fuese para variar.

Suspiré y recogí el bolso.

—Lo que tú digas. Como si no hubiera tenido bastantes emociones en los dos últimos días, ¿eh?

Andrew metió las manos en los bolsillos y me miró con los ojos entornados.

—Oye... —dijo, bajando la voz—. ¿Chiba intentó propasarse contigo la otra noche?

—¿Me lo preguntas en calidad de hermano o en calidad de amigo?

Se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—En calidad de amigo, supongo.

—Vale —dije, y continué con un susurro de complicidad—. Pues en realidad la que intentó propasarse fui yo, y él me rechazó. Dijo que no quería aprovecharse de mí.

Andrew parpadeó.

—Quién lo diría.

—Vamos, que casi daba la impresión de que le había faltado al respeto —expliqué, torciendo el gesto—. Y todo ese rollo suyo de que «Aquí el hombre soy yo, así que lo haremos cuando yo diga»... Bueno, el caso es que no me va.

—Serena, te recuerdo que estamos hablando de un tejano. Tenemos fama de muy poco diplomáticos, ¿verdad? Si lo que estás buscando es un tío con un poco de tacto, consíguete un metrosexual. He oído decir que en Austin los hay a patadas.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Sospecho que ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es un metrosexual, Andrew.

—Lo que sí tengo muy claro es que yo no lo soy. —Sonrió y se sentó en el borde de mi mesa—. Mira, Serena, todos saben que Darién Chiba me cae fatal. Pero en este caso, no me queda más remedio que ponerme de su parte. Chiba se comportó como un caballero sureño.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?

Una chispa de diversión brilló en sus ojos.

—Hay que ver cómo sois las mujeres —dijo—. Os cabreáis cuando un hombre intenta pasar a mayores con vosotras, pero os enfadáis todavía más en cuanto desiste. Es que no hay manera de teneros contentas, vamos...

Hay hombres que sienten debilidad por sus hijas y muestran una evidente parcialidad hacia ellas. Mi padre no era de ésos. Si hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos durante mi infancia, quizás habríamos llegado a coincidir en algunas cosas, pero él siempre andaba ocupado, siempre pendiente de alcanzar los objetivos que se había marcado a sí mismo. Había confiado la responsabilidad de criar una hija a mi madre, y aunque ella dedicó todo su tiempo a pulir y recortar, nunca pudo lograr que una clavija cuadrada encajara en un agujero redondo.

Mi actitud había ido empeorando cuanto más se empeñaba mamá en hacer de mí la clase de hija adecuada. Mis posesiones poco femeninas —mi tirachinas, mi pistola de fulminantes, mi equipo de indios—y—vaqueros de plástico, el sombrero de los Rangers de Tejas que me había dado Sammy— o desaparecieron o fueron a parar a otras manos. «Tú no quieres esas cosas —había dicho mi madre en cuanto se me ocurrió quejarme—. Esas cosas no son apropiadas para jovencitas.»

Las dos hermanas de mamá se compadecían de sus apuros, dado que era evidente que yo no tenía remedio. Pero me parecía que en realidad eso les producía cierta satisfacción secreta. Aunque sus maridos no habían podido comprarles una mansión en River Oaks, aun así se las habían arreglado para producir a mis primas Karina, Jaci y Rei, tres perfectas damitas. Pero mamá, que por lo demás lo tenía todo en el mundo, había tenido que conformarse conmigo.

Yo siempre había sabido que nunca habría ido a Wellesley si mi madre aún estuviera viva. Ella había sido una antifeminista acérrima, aunque no creo que supiera por qué. Tal vez porque ella nunca le había visto pegas al sistema, siendo la esposa de un hombre rico. O posiblemente porque creía que no podías cambiar el orden de las cosas, porque los hombres siempre serían hombres, y mi madre no era la clase de mujer que pierde el tiempo dándose cabezazos con la realidad. Y muchas mujeres de su generación estaban sinceramente convencidas de que tolerar la discriminación no dejaba de tener sus ventajas.

Fuese por la razón que fuese, el caso era que mamá y yo siempre habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias. Yo me sentía culpable porque su muerte me había permitido seguir mis propias convicciones e ir a la universidad en la que quería estudiar. A papá no le había hecho ninguna gracia, claro está, pero la pérdida de su esposa fue un golpe tan duro que en aquel momento no pudo protestar en voz alta. Y tenerme fuera de Tejas probablemente había sido un alivio para él.

Llamé a papá de camino a River Oaks para asegurarme de que estaba en casa. Como la inundación del garaje había hecho que mi coche quedara inservible, conducía un vehículo alquilado. Fui recibida en la puerta principal por el ama de llaves, Cecily. Llevaba trabajando para los Tsukino hasta donde llegaba mi memoria. De pequeña yo ya la veía mayor, la cara surcada por unas arrugas tan profundas que podías encajar una moneda de veinticinco centavos en ellas.

Mientras Cecily volvía a la cocina, yo fui en busca de papá, que estaba descansando en el salón. La habitación estaba flanqueada por unas chimeneas tan grandes que podías entrar en ellas, y era tan inmensa que habrías podido aparcar una furgoneta. Mi padre estaba en un extremo, apoltronado en un sofá con los pies en alto.

Papá y yo no habíamos estado a solas desde mi divorcio. Sólo nos habíamos visto en el curso de breves visitas, con otras personas presentes. Era como si ambos intuyéramos que para lo que acabaríamos sacando en claro de una conversación privada, era preferible ahorrarse el mal trago de mantenerla.

Nada más verlo, me di cuenta de que mi padre se estaba haciendo viejo. Tenía el pelo más blanco que gris y el antiguo moreno color tabaco de su piel se había desvanecido, una evidencia de que ahora ya no pasaba tanto tiempo al aire libre como antes. Y también tenía un cierto aire casero, el de un hombre que ya no se pasa la vida corriendo en pos de sus metas.

—Hola, papá. —Me incliné para besarle la mejilla, y me senté a su lado.

Me miró de arriba abajo.

—Vaya, parece que has salido razonablemente entera de la batalla.

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Gracias a Darién Chiba.

—Lo llamaste, ¿verdad?

Adiviné adónde quería ir a parar.

—Sí. Menos mal que tenía el móvil. —Antes de que siguiera con aquella línea de interrogatorio, intenté cambiar de tema—. Supongo que tendré una buena historia que contarle a Rei cuando haya vuelto de las vacaciones. Rei es mi terapeuta, ¿sabes?

Frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, como cabía esperar.

—Basta con tumbarse y ella hace el resto del trabajo, ¿eh?

—¡Por Dios, papá! No se te ocurra decir esas cosas en un sitio donde haya gente joven, porque pensarán que te estás refiriendo a otra clase de terapia.

—¿Como cuál?

—La que les aplican a los hombres en los dormitorios cuando quieren pasar un buen rato sin tener que hacer ejercicio físico. Ya me entiendes.

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Esta juventud de ahora...

Le sonreí.

—Eh, sólo intento ponerte al día para que luego no te saquen los colores en público. Digamos que... pues sí, me tumbo en el diván de Rei para que ella haga todo el trabajo, y la verdad es que me está sentando muy bien.

—Qué manera más tonta de tirar el dinero, pagarle a alguien para que te escuche quejarte. Lo único que hacen es decirte lo que quieres oír.

Que yo supiera, papá era un completo ignorante en cuestiones de terapia mental.

—No sabía que te habías doctorado en psicología.

Él gruñó.

—No se te ocurra contarle a la gente que estás yendo a ver a una terapeuta. Pensarán que no te funciona bien la cabeza.

—No me avergüenza que alguien sepa que tengo algunos problemas.

—Los únicos problemas que tienes son los que te has buscado tú misma. Por ejemplo, cuando te emperraste en casarte con Rubeus Tanner, aunque yo me harté de repetirte que no debías hacerlo.

Sonreí con expresión compungida mientras pensaba que mi padre nunca pasaba por alto una ocasión de aplicarte el mira—que—te—lo—había—dicho.

—Oye, ya he admitido que tenías más razón que un santo en lo que a Rubeus se refiere. Puedes seguir recordándomelo a cada momento, y yo puedo seguir admitiendo que estaba equivocada, pero no creo que eso vaya a servirnos de mucho. Además, lo que sí está claro es que te equivocaste a la hora de gestionar el asunto.

Papá me miró con una chispa de enfado.

—Me atuve a mis principios. Lo volvería a hacer.

Me pregunté de dónde habría sacado sus ideas sobre la paternidad. Quizá pensaba que poder contar con el ejemplo de autoridad que él nunca había tenido resultaría beneficioso para sus hijos. Su negativa a admitir que se había equivocado en algo, daba igual lo que fuera, debía de parecerle un rasgo de carácter admirable en una figura paterna. A mí me parecía un grave defecto.

—Papá —dije, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar—, daría lo que fuese por saber que no me darás la espalda incluso cuando me equivoco. Ojalá pudieras quererme incluso cuando estoy metiendo la pata.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con querer o dejar de querer. Deberías aprender que en la vida todo tiene sus consecuencias, Serena.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Yo había tenido que hacer frente a consecuencias de las que papá no sabía nada. Si él y yo hubiéramos tenido otro tipo de relación, me habría encantado tenerlo por confidente. Pero para eso hacía falta una clase de confianza que se tardaba años en acumular—. No debería haberme casado con Rubeus tan precipitadamente —admití—. Tendría que haber reflexionado un poco. Pero no soy la única mujer de la historia que se ha enamorado del hombre equivocado.

—Toda tu vida —dijo él con amargura— sólo has pensado en hacer lo contrario de lo que decíamos yo o tu madre. Eras más terca que nuestros tres hijos varones juntos.

—No era mi intención. Sólo quería que me hicierais un poco de caso. Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de poder pasar algún rato contigo.

—Ya eres mayorcita, Serena Marie. Deja de darle vueltas a lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer cuando eras pequeña, y ve acostumbrándote a que eres una mujer adulta.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Ya he dejado de esperar que seas diferente a como eres. Me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo por mí, y entonces a lo mejor podremos dejar de sentirnos tan decepcionados el uno con el otro. A partir de ahora, procuraré elegir mejor. Pero si eso significa hacer algo que te cabree, lo siento. Tampoco hace falta que me quieras. Yo te quiero de todos modos.

Papá no pareció oír esto último. Tenía toda la atención concentrada en averiguar algo.

—Quiero saber qué hay exactamente entre tú y Darién Chiba. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con él?

Esbocé una sonrisa

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Piensa en la reputación que tiene ese hombre —me advirtió—. Darién Chiba es de los que creen que puede salir con cualquier mujer que se le ponga a tiro. No está hecho para el matrimonio.

—Lo sé —murmuré—. Yo tampoco.

—Te lo advierto, Serena, ese hombre no va a tener miramientos contigo. No me proporciones otra razón para decir mira—que—te—lo—había—dicho.

Suspiré y miré a ese padre siempre convencido de saber qué era lo mejor para mí.

—Dime una cosa, papá... ¿Quién crees tú que sería el hombre adecuado para mí? Dame un ejemplo de alguien que merecería tu aprobación.

Él se retrepó en el sofá, y empezó a tamborilearse el estómago con sus dedos.

—Fisher, el chico de George Mayfield. Cualquier día de éstos heredará un montón de dinero. Es de fiar. Viene de una familia como Dios manda. Y además es guapo.

Me quedé patidifusa. Yo había ido al instituto con Fisher Mayfield.

—Papá, pero si tiene menos personalidad que una lombriz de tierra. Si Fisher fuera un plato de sopa, sería aguada.

—¿Qué me dices del hijo de Sam Schuler?

—¿Mike Schuler? ¿El antiguo compinche de Sammy? —Papá asintió con la cabeza—.

—Su padre es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco. Trabajador, muy religioso. Y Mike siempre ha tenido muy buenos modales.

—Mike lleva un montón de años dándole a la marihuana, papá. Mi padre pareció contrariado.

—¡No digas barbaridades!

—Si no me crees pregúntaselo a Sammy. El día que Mike Schuler deje de fumar porros, muchos cultivadores colombianos tendrán que decirle adiós a su principal fuente de ingresos.

Papá sacudió la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a los jóvenes de ahora?

—Ni idea, oye. Pero si ésos son los mejores candidatos al matrimonio que puedes sugerirme... bueno, pues ese palurdo que encuentras tan despreciable les gana de calle.

—Si entablas una relación con él —dijo mi padre—, asegúrate de dejarle claro que nunca podrá tocar mi dinero.

—Darién no necesita tu dinero —dije, disfrutando con cada palabra—. Él ya tiene el suyo, papá.

—Querrá más.

Después de almorzar con mi padre, volví a mi apartamento y me eché una siesta. Desperté con la conversación que habíamos mantenido rondándome la cabeza, y me puse a rumiar la falta de interés en cualquier auténtica comunicación padre—hija que caracterizaba a papá. Nunca conseguiría recibir de él la clase de amor que yo estaba dispuesta a dar, y eso me deprimió. Así que llamé a Seiya y le hablé de la visita.

—Hay una cosa en la que sí he de darte la razón —dije—. Tengo un complejo de papaíto como una catedral de grande.

—Todo el mundo lo tiene, cariño. Tampoco te pienses que eres tan especial.

Me reí.

—¿Quieres venir a tomar una copa en el bar?

—No puedo. Esta noche he quedado.

—¿Con quién?

—Con una mujer sensacional —dijo Seiya—. Hemos estado trabajando juntos en algunos encargos. ¿Y tú? ¿Todavía no has sellado el acuerdo con Darién?

—No. Se suponía que tenía que llamarme hoy, pero de momento... —Me callé cuando oí el pitido de una llamada en espera... Ése podría ser él. Tengo que colgar.

—Buena suerte, bonita.

Pasé la línea a la segunda llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Cómo estás? —El sonido de aquella voz grave y pausada hizo que me entraran escalofríos.

—Muy bien —dije, y me apresuré a carraspear porque me había salido voz de pito—. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún tirón muscular por lo de ayer?

—No. Todo sigue en su sitio.

Cerré los ojos y dejé escaparel aliento que había retenido mientras absorbía el cálido silencio expectante entre nosotros.

—¿Aún estás enfadada conmigo? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Entonces saldrás a cenar conmigo esta noche?

—Sí —respondí mientras apretaba el teléfono. Me pregunté qué estaba haciendo, accediendo a una cita con Darién Chiba. Mi familia se habría subido por las paredes—. Me gusta cenar temprano —añadí.

—A mí también.

—¿Te pasas por mi apartamento a las seis?

—Ahí estaré.

Después de colgar, me quedé sentada unos minutos, pensando. Sabía que papá habría dicho que no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo al salir con Darién Chiba. Pero cuando empiezas a salir con alguien, nunca puedes estar segura de en qué te estás metiendo. Tienes que darle una oportunidad de que te muestre quién es realmente... y creer en él cuando lo haga.

Me puse unos vaqueros, zapatos de tacón y un top de color narciso que complementé con un pin sujeto en un tirante. Me arreglé el pelo hasta que lo tuve bien reluciente y con las puntas curvadas hacia arriba. Como había bastante humedad, usé un mínimo de maquillaje, sólo un toquecito de rimel y un pintalabios color cereza.

Me sorprendió que estuviera más nerviosa ante la idea de acostarme con Darién de lo que lo había estado con Rubeus, a pesar de que entonces era virgen. Probablemente porque con el primero, tenias la impresión de que haber enseñado el carné de principiante ayudaría a que no te exigieran demasiado. Con el segundo, sin embargo, ya se esperaría que dieras algo más de ti. Tampoco me había ayudado demasiado el que unos días atrás se me hubiese ocurrido rellenar un cuestionario de una revista femenina que llevaba por título «¿Eres buena en la cama?» y la puntuación obtenida correspondiera a la categoría de Principiante Inhibida, lo que hizo que me apresurara a leer el recuadro de sugerencias para mejorar mis «habilidades carnales». No hubiese debido hacerlo, porque la mayoría de ellas me parecieron antihigiénicas, incómodas o simplemente contraproducentes.

Cuando oí sonar el timbre unos minutos antes de las seis, tenía tanta tensión acumulada que sentía como si me hubieran reforzado el esqueleto con remaches de acero. Abrí la puerta. Pero no era Darién.

El que estaba allí era mi ex marido, con traje y corbata, y sonriendo.

—Sorpresa —dijo, y me agarró del brazo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar

**OHHHHHHHHHH NOOOO**


	14. Chapter 14

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l4**

Retrocedí mientras trataba de soltarme, pero él me siguió a través del umbral. La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios ni un solo instante. Le aparté la mano de un golpe y me encaré con él, tratando de que no se me notara lo alarmada que estaba.

Me sentía como atrapada en una pesadilla. Lo primero que pensé fue que aquello no podía ser real, pero el miedo, la furia y la impotencia zumbaban en torno a mí como un enjambre de insectos, y aquella sensación me era demasiado familiar. Había sido mi realidad cotidiana durante casi dos años.

Rubeus tenía un aspecto magnífico, bronceado y en forma, aunque me pareció que pesaba un poco más que cuando estábamos casados. La nueva redondez de su cara le confería ese aire juvenil que luego va desentonando cada vez más conforme pasan los años. Pero en conjunto parecía el vivo retrato del hombre responsable, que ha sabido sentar cabeza y se gana muy bien la vida.

Sólo alguien que lo conociera como yo sabría que dentro llevaba un monstruo.

—Quiero que te vayas, Rubeus.

Él soltó una risita perpleja, como si no viera ninguna razón para que yo lo hiciera objeto de un recibimiento tan hostil.

—Por Dios, Marie. Hace meses que no te veo, ¿y eso es lo primero que se te ocurre decirme?

—No te he invitado a venir aquí. ¿Cómo has sabido en qué apartamento vivo? ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para saltarte al conserje? —Artemise nunca dejaba entrar a las  
personas que no residían en el edificio sin haberse asegurado de que estaban autorizadas a subir.

—Averigüé dónde trabajas y fui allí. Estuve hablando con tu jefa Beryl, y ella me dijo que vives en el edificio. Me dio el número de tu apartamento y me dijo que subiera directamente. Una mujer encantadora, por cierto. Se ofreció a enseñarme la ciudad.

—En el fondo os parecéis mucho —dije lacónicamente. ¡Dichosa Beryl! Con todo lo que había llegado a contarle sobre mi pasado, a esas alturas ya debería tener muy claro que mi ex marido y yo no habíamos quedado en muy buenos términos. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco era de extrañar que aprovechara cualquier ocasión de complicarme la vida.

Rubeus avanzó un paso más.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, al tiempo que retrocedía ante él.

—Sólo ver cómo estás y saludarte. Tengo pendiente una entrevista laboral para un puesto en una compañía aseguradora. Necesitan alguien entendido en peritajes. Estoy seguro de que conseguiré el puesto, porque soy justo la clase de tío que andan buscando.

¿Iba a acudir a una entrevista laboral para un empleo en Houston? Me entraron náuseas sólo de pensarlo. Una ciudad con dos millones de habitantes seguía sin ser lo bastante grande para que me sintiera capaz de compartirla con mi ex marido.

—Los planes que puedas haber hecho para tu carrera no me interesan —dije, tratando de impedir que me temblara la voz—. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro. —Di un par de pasos hacia el teléfono—. Vete, o tendré que llamar a los de seguridad.

—Ya estamos otra vez con el drama —murmuró Rubeus, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. He venido a hacerte un favor, Marie, y Si me dejaras hablar para...

—Serena —le espeté.

Él sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviese ante una niña pequeña enrabietada.

—Vale. Dios... Tengo unas cuantas cosas que son de tu propiedad. Me gustaría devolvértelas.

_ ¿Qué cosas?

—Pues por ejemplo un chal, un bolso... y aquella pulsera con los colgantitos de la suerte que te dejó tu tía Setsuna.

Yo le había pedido a mi abogado que solicitara la devolución de la pulsera, y Rubeus había respondido que no tenía ni idea de adónde había ido a parar. Yo sabía que no era así, naturalmente. Pero la posibilidad de recuperarla me produjo una punzada de nostalgia. Aquel pedacito de mi pasado significaba mucho para mí.

—Qué bien—dije, como si en el fondo me diera igual—. ¿Dónde la tienes?

—En mi hotel. Podríamos quedar mañana, y te la doy.

—Mándamela por mensajero.

Rubeus sonrió.

—Me temo que en esta vida todo tiene su precio, Serena. Puedes recuperar tus pertenencias, incluida esa pulsera... pero para ello tendrás que quedar conmigo. Sólo para hablar. Lo que es por mí podemos vernos en un lugar público, si eso hace que te sientas más tranquila.

—Lo único que quiero es que te vayas —dije, mientras me preguntaba cuándo aparecería Darién. En cualquier momento, probablemente. Y entonces a saber lo que pasaría. El sudor empezó a acumulárseme, haciendo que la ropa se me pegara—. Estoy esperando a alguien, Rubeus.

Pero nada más decirlo, supe que había cometido un error. En lugar de obligarlo a que se fuera, eso garantizaba que se quedaría. Rubeus quería echarle un vistazo al siguiente candidato.

—Dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie.

—Bueno, pues resulta que ahora estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

Lo miré sin pestañear, decidida a no responder.

—¿Sabe que existo? —insistió Rubeus.

—Sabe que estoy divorciada.

—¿Ya habéis follado o todavía no habéis llegado a eso? —El tono era suave, pero había desprecio y furia en su mirada.

—No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme esas cosas.

—Bueno, puede que él tenga más suerte que yo a la hora de descongelarte.

—Puede que ya la haya tenido —repliqué, y tuve la satisfacción de ver que abría los ojos con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa.

Entonces vi movimiento, alguien que avanzaba hacia la puerta del apartamento..., la silueta alta y esbelta de Darién. Se detuvo un instante, evaluando la situación. Y entornó los ojos cuando Rubeus se volvió para encararse con él.

Darién entendió al momento quién era mi visitante. Le bastó con percibir la tensión que flotaba en la atmósfera, y con ver lo pálida que estaba yo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que haría comparaciones físicas directas entre aquellos dos hombres. Sin embargo, ambos presentes en la misma habitación, era imposible contenerse. Rubeus era más guapo, con unas facciones más menudas y mejor definidas. Pero la tosca apostura viril de Darién y su seguridad en sí mismo hacían que mi ex pareciese curiosamente insignificante, como si lo hubieran sacado del horno todavía a medio hacer.

Nada más ver a Darién, el porte agresivo de Rubeus se atenuó considerablemente, y de hecho llegó a dar un paso atrás. No sé con qué clase de hombre había imaginado que salía yo, pero estaba claro que no era ésa. Mi ex siempre se había sentido superior al resto del mundo, y yo nunca lo había visto tan intimidado.

Se me ocurrió pensar que Darién, un macho en estado puro, era algo así como la versión auténtica de lo que Rubeus siempre estaba fingiendo ser. Y como Rubeus sabía que en el fondo no pasaba de ser un sucedáneo de hombre, por eso le daban aquellos estallidos ocasionales de rabia de los que yo había sido víctima.

Darién entró en el apartamento y vino hacia mí sin ninguna vacilación, pasando junto a Rubeus como si éste no existiera. Me estremecí cuando me pasó el brazo por la cintura, y advertí que el azul de sus ojos era un poco más oscuro que de costumbre cuando bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—Serena —murmuró.

El sonido de su voz pareció romper un cepo invisible que me estuviera oprimiendo los pulmones, y sólo entonces reparé en que había estado conteniendo la respiración sin darme cuenta. Tragué aire. Darién me apretó suavemente con el brazo, y sentí que una parte de su vitalidad fluía hacia mí como en una repentina descarga eléctrica.

—Esto es para ti —dijo luego, al tiempo que me ponía algo en la mano.

Bajé la mirada. Flores. Un ramo precioso, tola una elegante combinación de colores y aromas envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Gracias —logré murmurar.

Él sonrió levemente.

—Ve a ponerlas en agua, cariño. —Y entonces, por increíble que pudiera parecer, me dio una palmadita en el trasero, sin importarle que Rubeus estuviera delante. La clásica señal masculina de «esto es de mi propiedad».

Oí cómo mi ex tragaba aire con un jadeo ahogado. Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo y vi cómo los inicios del enfado ya le encendían la cara. Hubo una época en la que esa oteada de furia habría anunciado que yo estaba a punto de pasarlo muy mal. Pero ya no.

Sentí una extraña mezcla de emociones: una vaga inquietud al ver que Rubeus se estaba poniendo furioso por momentos, una sombra de disgusto porque Darién hubiera... Pero por encima de todo una sensación de triunfo, porque sabía que por muchas ganas de venganza que pudiera tener Rubeus, ahora le sería imposible satisfacerlas.

Y aunque yo nunca le había dado demasiada importancia al hecho de que Darién fuera tan imponente físicamente, en aquel momento me encantó. Porque si había algo capaz de imponerle respeto a un matón como Rubeus, era hallarse ante un matón más grande que él.

—¿Qué te ha hecho dejar Dallas? —preguntó Darién con tranquila desenvoltura mientras yo iba hacia el fregadero de la cocina.

—Una entrevista de trabajo —replicó Rubeus, en un tono mucho más contenido que antes—. Soy Rubeus Tanner. Serena y yo...

—Ya sé quién eres.

—No me acuerdo de tu...

—Darién Chiba.

Cuando volví la cabeza, vi que ambos obviaban el consabido apretón de manos. A Rubeus el nombre le sonaba de algo —hubo un conato de reconocimiento en sus facciones—, pero no acababa de situarlo.

—Chiba... ¿No tuviste una especie de encontronazo con los Tsukino?

—Se podría decir que sí —replicó Darién, impertérrito. Una pausa deliberada, y luego añadió—: Pero últimamente me he hecho muy amigo de alguien de la familia.

Se estaba refiriendo a mí, naturalmente. Era evidente que no pararía hasta que Rubeus perdiera los estribos. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, que no fue tenida en cuenta, y vi el espasmo de indignación que cruzó el rostro de mi ex.

—Rubeus ya se iba —me apresuré a decir—. Adiós, Rubeus.

—Te llamaré —dijo él.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. —Me volví nuevamente hacia el fregadero, incapaz de seguir mirando a mi ex un segundo más.

—Ya la has oído —murmuró Darién. Y luego hubo algo más, un breve intercambio de palabras antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Exhalé un suspiro tembloroso, sin darme cuenta de que estaba estrujando los tallos de las flores hasta que bajé la mirada y vi un poquito de sangre en la yema de mi pulgar derecho. Una espina me había atravesado la piel. Abrí el grifo y dejé correr el agua para limpiarla, y luego llené un jarrón y puse las flores en él.

Darién apareció detrás de mí y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada cuando vio la sangre en mi mano.

—No es nada—dije, pero él me cogió la mano y la mantuvo debajo del agua. Cuando la diminuta herida hubo quedado bien limpia, cogió un trozo de papel de cocina y me la envolvió.

—Hay que mantenerla apretada unos momentos —dijo, inmóvil ante mí con el trozo de papel de cocina sujeto contra mi palma.

La inesperada visita de Rubeus me había dejado tan alterada que no se me ocurría qué decir. Admití de mala gana que no podía desprenderme de mi pasado como si fuera un par de zapatos viejos. Nunca llegaría a quedar libre de él. Podía mudarme de casa, pero Rubeus siempre sería capaz de encontrarme y entonces volvería a entrar en mi vida, para recordarme una serie de cosas que yo deseaba olvidar.

—Mírame —dijo Darién.

Yo no quería hacerlo. Sabía que no le costaría nada leerme la cara. Seiya me había dicho: «Tú mira sus ojos. Incluso cuando está haciendo su numerito de tío legal, no hay un solo segundo en el que no esté tomando medidas, averiguando cosas.»

Pero me obligué a sostenerle la mirada.

—¿Sabías que él estaba en la ciudad? —preguntó.

—No; ha sido toda una sorpresa.

—¿Qué quería?

—Devolverme algunas cosas mías.

—¿Como cuáles?

Sacudí la cabeza. No me sentía de humor para hablarle de la pulsera de tía Setsuna. Y no pensaba explicarle que no me la llevé conmigo porque acababan de darme una paliza y me habían echado de mi propia casa.

—Nada que me interese —mentí. Liberé mi mano y aparté el pañuelo de papel—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Rubeus en la puerta?

—Le dije que si volvía a aparecer por aquí, le haría una cara nueva.

Di un respingo.

—No puedes haberle dicho eso. Él me miró con una sonrisita.

—Pues claro que se lo dije.

—Serás... Oh, no puedo creer que te sintieras con derecho a...—Estaba tan furiosa que me faltaban las palabras, y opté por quedarme callada.

Darién se mantuvo impertérrito.

—Era lo que querías, ¿verdad? No volver a verlo, quiero decir.

—¡Sí, pero no quiero que te encargues de tomar las decisiones por mí! Me he pasado la vida rodeada de hombres dominantes.., y tú probablemente resultarás ser el peor de todos.

Él tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

—Oh, te aseguro que podrás manejarme. Ya te dije que en el fondo soy de lo más dócil.

Le lancé una mirada asesina.

—Sí, como esos potros salvajes que salen en los rodeos.

Darién me rodeó con los brazos. Luego bajó la cabeza y sentí la caricia de su voz en la oreja.

—Después de haber visto a tu ex, imagino que tienes mucha práctica en domar potros salvajes.

Un torrente de calor me inundó el cuerpo, algo nacido directamente de la excitación, demasiado intenso para que fuera capaz de ponerle nombre. Y con él llegó también una sombra de inquietud y me sentí asustada y extrañamente consumida por el deseo.

—Había que intentarlo, ¿no? —preguntó Darién.

Yo no acababa de entender de qué estábamos hablando exactamente.

—Te... te aseguro que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte hasta que prometas que dejarás de comportarte como si fueras el dueño del mundo.

Él me rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Serena... ¿realmente piensas que podría hacer la vista gorda cuando veo que un hombre viene a husmear alrededor de mi mujer? Si dejase que pasara eso, no sería un hombre. Y desde luego no un tejano.

Me costaba respirar.

—No soy tu mujer, Darién.

Él me inclinó suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus pulgares me acariciaron las mejillas. Luego me lanzó una mirada que desmanteló mi cerebro y me causó un sonrojo erótico que me cubrió de pies a cabeza.

—Eso es algo que vamos a solucionar enseguida.

Más arrogancia, pensé aturdida. Pero para vergüenza de mi yo políticamente correcto, también me produjo una vertiginosa excitación que corrió ardientemente por mis venas. Mis puños se tensaron sobre su camisa en un gesto reflejo.

Darién llevaba una preciosa camisa gris claro que probablemente le habría costado el equivalente a una cuota mensual de hipoteca. Y la heridita de mi dedo acababa de manchársela de rojo.

—Oh, no.

—¿Qué pasa? —Darién me miró la mano—. Maldición, ya está sangrando otra vez. Habrá que ponerte una tirita.

—¡Me da igual mi mano, pero tu camisa...! No sabes cómo lo siento.

Darién pareció encontrar gracioso que yo me mostrase tan preocupada.

—Sólo es una camisa.

—Espero no haberla estropeado. Si la tengo un rato en remojo, a lo mejor todavía... —Empecé a desabrocharle los botones, torciendo el gesto cada vez que se me iban los ojos a la manchita de sangre—. ¿Es seda pura o lleva un poco de fibra? Lo digo porque entonces quizá no debería lavarla.

—Deja en paz la camisa y enséñame la mano.

—¿Es de las que se lavan en seco? ¿Qué pone en la etiqueta?

—Nunca me molesté en leerla.

—Hombre tenías que ser. —Desabroché otro botón, y otro más. Mis dedos se movían cada vez más despacio, pero era como si no pudiese parar. Lo estaba desnudando.

Darién se quedó quieto y se limitó a mirarme, mientras su diversión inicial se iba diluyendo con cada segundo que transcurría. El pecho se le puso rígido bajo aquella camiseta blanquísima y la respiración se le tomó cada vez más entrecortada, como si quisiera acompasarse a mis torpes intentos de desabrocharle la camisa.

Acabé de sacarle los faldones de los vaqueros, y sentí entre mis dedos el calor de su cuerpo todavía atrapado en la tela.

Qué hombre. Guapo, cien por cien masculino, y empeñado en no parecer peligroso... Era absolutamente irresistible. Me temblaron las manos cuando las extendí hacia los puños de su camisa.

Darién se estuvo tan quieto como una estatua mientras yo tiraba de la camisa, bajándosela por los hombros. Cuando las mangas le llegaron a las muñecas, se movió —tan despacio como si estuviera soñando— y sacó los brazos de ellas. Tiró al suelo la prenda y extendió las manos hacia mí.

Sentí que me fallaban las rodillas cuando sus brazos me rodearon y su boca descendió sobre la mía, tomando posesión de ella con una ávida presión. Mis dedos fueron a su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, y encontraron los poderosos músculos a ambos lados de la columna.

Los labios de Darién bajaron hacia mi cuello, explorándolo con delicadeza hasta que empecé a removerme nerviosamente y arquee la espalda para estar más cerca de él. Un torrente de excitación me recorrió y dejé de pensar, de tratar de controlar nada.

Darién me alzó en vilo y me sentó sobre la pequeña isla de la cocina. Cerré los ojos para protegerme del resplandor de las luces del techo. La boca de Darién fue hacia la mía, tierna y voraz, al tiempo que sus manos me separaban los muslos con una lenta caricia. Dios, su manera de besar... Nunca había sentido nada semejante con Rubeus, ni con nadie, aquel ardor apremiante que parecía derretirme por dentro.

La ropa me apretaba demasiado, como si el borde del top se hubiera convertido en una tira de hierro que me oprimía los pechos, así que intenté liberarme de aquella presión agobiante. Darién me apartó las manos y se ocupó de los tirantes, abriendo los gafetes de la espalda.

El top quedó suelto y cayó sobre mi cintura. Notaba los pechos pesados, como doloridos, y sentí erguirse los pezones en cuanto quedaron expuestos al frescor del aire. Darién me pasó un brazo por la espalda para sostenerme. Luego se inclinó sobre mí, y sentí el calor de su boca mientras recorría la pálida ladera de mis pechos. Sus labios fueron lentamente hacia una de las cimas rosadas. Un gemido creció en mi garganta mientras él chupaba y lamía, primero un pecio y luego el otro. Con un jadeo ahogado, apreté su cabeza contra ni cuerpo, aquel pelo suave como la seda, aquel olor como a vetiver.

Darién me subió un poco, su brazo asombrosamente fuerte y me cogió la nuca para volver a saciarse con mi boca. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre un pezón todavía húmedo de su lengua.

Me apreté contra él porque necesitaba más, sólo un poco mas...

Darién pareció entender sin necesidad de palabras. Sin apartar los labios de mi cuello, murmuró algo y me abrió la cremallera de los vaqueros, tirando suavemente de ellos para bajármelos por las caderas.

Entonces fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí.

De pronto sentí un frío terrible, como si acabaran de arrojarme a un lago en lo alto de un glaciar. Vi el rostro de Rubeus, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus piernas abriéndose paso entre las mías. Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho, como en el inicio de un infarto, y sentí que se me revolvían las entrañas.

Perdí el control y de pronto estaba gritando y empujando a Darién, tan fuera de mí que casi me caí. Él me sostuvo y me puso los pies en el suelo, pero yo estaba tan alterada que no podía dejar de chillarle que no me tocara, que se apartase de mí, y seguí dando patadas y empujones, arañándolo como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Tuve que haber perdido el conocimiento por un instante, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, con Darién inclinado sobre mí.

—Serena, mírame —dijo, y no dejó de repetirlo hasta que al final obedecí. Vi un par de ojos azules. Clavé la mirada en ellos, desesperadamente.

Había extendido sobre mi pecho desnudo la camisa que antes había tirado al suelo.

—Respira hondo —dijo pacientemente—. No te voy a tocar. No; estate quieta. Respira.

Notaba unos retortijones tan violentos que estuve segura de que iba a vomitar. Pero luego las bocanadas entrecortadas con que tragaba aire fueron prolongándose gradualmente, y la sensación de mareo pasó. Darién asintió cuando vio que mi respiración empezaba a normalizarse.

—Te traeré un poco de agua—dijo—. ¿Dónde tienes los vasos?

—A la derecha del fregadero —grazné.

Darién fue allí y oí correr el agua del grifo. Mientras estaba lejos, me puse su camisa. Me sentía torpe, sacudida por extraños temblores. Cuando comprendí que acababa de suceder, que otra vez se me habían cruzado los cables con él, quise morirme. Apoyé la cabeza en los brazos. Creía que todo iba sobre ruedas. Las sensaciones no podían haber sido más maravillosas, cuando de pronto toda la excitación y el placer se habían convertido en pánico.

Estaba claro que algo no me funcionaba bien. Y supe que nunca podría llegar a intimar de verdad con aquel hombre, que nunca conseguiría llegar a intimar con nadie. Nunca sería una mujer normal.

Abrumada por la desesperación, me acurruqué en una esquina del sofá. Darién tomó asiento junto a la mesa auxiliar, de cara hacia mí. Me tendió el vaso de agua sin decir nada. Yo tenía la boca reseca y bebí ávidamente. Pero después de unos cuantos sorbos, las náuseas amenazaron con volver, así que dejé el vaso a un lado.

Me obligué a mirar a Darién. Estaba pálido bajo su bronceado, el azul de sus ojos más intenso que nunca.

Yo tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Qué demonios podía decirle?

—No pensé que fuera a pasarme otra vez —me oí farfullar—~~ Lo siento.

Darién me miró fijamente.

—Serena... ¿a qué clase de problema nos enfrentamos?

**Mi héroe... lo lograran**


	15. Chapter 15

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l5**

Yo no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar de aquello. Ahora lo único que me apetecía era que Darién se fuese y me dejara a solas, para poder llorar tranquila. Quería dejar correr las lágrimas y luego irme a dormir, y no despertar nunca. Pero estaba claro que él no iría a ninguna parte hasta que hubiera recibido una explicación. Y Dios sabía que yo le debía una.

Señalé torpemente una silla al otro lado de la mesa auxiliar.

—Si no te importa... me será más fácil hablar de esto si te sientas ahí.

Darién sacudió la cabeza. La única señal de emoción en su rostro era un leve ceño.

—No puedo —dijo con voz ronca—. Creo que ya sé qué es lo que me vas a contar. Y no quiero estar lejos de ti cuando lo expliques.

Aparté la mirada, y me encogí un poco más dentro de su camisa. Estaba tan fuera de mí que cuando empecé a hablar, las palabras me salieron a borbotones.

—Lo que acaba de suceder era... Bueno, todo ha sido porque... todavía arrastro algunos problemas debidos a mi matrimonio. Porque a veces a Rubeus se... se le iba un poco la mano conmigo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Por mucho que lo intentara, seguía sin poder mirar a Darién.

—Al principio sólo fueron nimiedades —proseguí—., pero luego todo fue empeorando. Lo que me llegaba a decir Rubeus, las exigencias... las bofetadas, los gritos, las maneras de hacérmelo pagar. Yo no dejaba de perdonarlo, y él no dejaba de prometerme que no volvería a hacerlo, pero lo hacía, y cada vez era peor que la anterior y él siempre me culpaba por haber perdido los estribos. Siempre decía que la culpa era mía. Y yo me lo creía. Hablé y hablé. Se lo conté todo. Fue horrible. Como si un tren estuviera descarrilando ante mis ojos y yo no pudiera impedir la catástrofe, salvo que no sólo era el testigo, sino también el tren. Confesé cosas que en un momento más cuerdo habría tenido la dignidad o el sentido común de callarme. Pero era como si los filtros se hubieran volatilizado. Todas mis defensas se habían derrumbado.

Él me escuchó con el rostro vuelto hacia un lado, el perfil envuelto en sombras. Pero la tensión había hecho presa en su cuerpo, y el bajorrelieve de músculos que yo veía en sus brazos y hombros era más elocuente que nada de cuanto pudiera haber dicho.

Incluso llegué a contarle mi última noche con Rubeus, la violación, cómo luego me había echado de casa, el trayecto descalza hasta el supermercado que había medio kilómetro calle abajo. Mientras hablaba, me encogía de asco ante la sucesión de horrores que le estaba contando.

Pero también hallaba cierto alivio en hacerlo. Algo parecido a quitarse un peso de encima. Porque sabía que, al revelar mi pasado, se estaba desvaneciendo cualquier posibilidad de establecer una relación seria con Darién. Ningún hombre querría tener que afrontar aquello. Y en el fondo valía más así, porque era evidente que yo aún no me encontraba en condiciones de mantener una relación.

Así que aquello era la despedida.

—No pienses que quería hacerte concebir falsas esperanzas —le dije—. Supe desde el principio que estaba jugando con fuego, al suponer que podía llegar a haber algo entre nosotros. Pero... —Me lloraban los ojos, y parpadeé frenéticamente y luego seguí hablando a toda prisa—. Pero tú eres tan guapo y besas tan bien y la otra noche te deseaba tanto que pensé que podría llegar hasta el final, pero llevo demasiados traumas a cuestas y simplemente no puedo, no puedo.

Me callé. Mis ojos no querían dejar de llorar. No se me ocurría qué más decirle, aparte de que podía irse si quería. Pero él se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea y apoyó una mano en la repisa. Clavó la mirada en el vacío.

—Voy a por tu ex marido —le oí decir en voz baja—. Y cuando haya acabado, no quedará de él suficiente para llenar una caja de cerillas.

Yo había oído amenazas más aparatosas y dichas en un tono mucho más estentóreo, pero nunca una proferida con aquella tranquila sinceridad que me puso los pelos de punta.

Darién me miró. Palidecí al ver su expresión. No era la primera vez que estaba sola en una habitación con un hombre que llevaba la muerte escrita en los ojos. Esta vez, afortunadamente, la violencia no me tenía a mí por blanco. No obstante, me inquietó.

—Rubeus no merece que nadie vaya a la cárcel por él —dije.

—Oh, no sé qué decirte... —Me miró y advirtió que me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, así que procuró suavizar la expresión—. En el sitio donde crecí, «alguien tenía que matarlo» es motivo de absolución.

Eso casi me hizo sonreír. Aflojé los hombros, agotada por las consecuencias de mi catástrofe personal.

—Pero aunque lo hicieras, eso no me cambiaría. Es como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de mí... —Me sequé los ojos con una manga de la camisa—. Ojalá me hubiera acostado con alguien antes de casarme con Rubeus, porque así al menos habría tenido una buena experiencia con el sexo. Tal como están las cosas, sin embargo...

Darién no apartaba la vista de mí.

—Aquella noche en la reapertura del teatro... tuviste un vívido recuerdo cuando yo te estaba besando, ¿verdad? Por eso huiste como una gata escaldada.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Algo hizo clic en mi mente, y de pronto fue como si estuviera con Rubeus, y sólo supe que tenía que alejarme de allí o saldría muy malparada.

—¿Siempre lo pasaste mal con él?

Era mortificante, hablar de mi patética vida sexual. Pero una vez llegados a ese punto ya no me quedaba ni pizca de orgullo.

—Al principio no. Pero cuanto más tiempo llevábamos casados, peor iban las cosas entre nosotros, hasta que... Bueno, llegó un momento en que cuando lo hacíamos yo sólo contaba los segundos que faltaban para acabar. Porque sabía que a Rubeus le daba igual si yo disfrutaba o no. Y a veces me dolía cuando yo estaba... Bueno, ya sabes, seca. —Si fuese posible morir de vergüenza, en ese momento tendría que haber estado en el depósito de cadáveres, esperando a que me hicieran la autopsia.

Darién se sentó a mi lado y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo. Yo me encogí ante su proximidad, pero no podía apartar la vista de él. Estaba irresistiblemente viril con aquella dichosa camiseta blanca, ese cuerpo tan largo y aquellos músculos bronceados por el sol. Pensé que tenías que estar loca para no irte a la cama con un hombre así.

—Supongo que ahora todo ha acabado —dije, armándome de valor—. ¿Verdad?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Serena?

—¡Te quiero a ti! —chillé, y las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar—. Pero no puedo tenerte.

Darién se acercó un poco más, me tomó la cabeza entre las manos y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Serena, cariño.., ya me tienes.

Lo miré a través de un velo de lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y angustia.

—No voy a dejarte —dijo—. Y no estás rota por dentro. Estás asustada, como lo estaría cualquier mujer después de convivir con ese hijo de perra. —Una pausa, un juramento, un jadeo ahogado. Una mirada penetrante—. Y ahora... ¿me dejarás abrazarte?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontré encima de su regazo sin ser consciente de haberme movido. Él me rodeó con los brazos, acariciándome y tranquilizándome, y la sensación fue tan deliciosa que casi deseé poder seguir llorando. Apoyé la boca en su cuello, aspiré su fragancia y busqué con los labios el punto donde empezaba el nacimiento de la barba.

El volvió su boca hacia la mía, cálida y acogedora, y eso bastó para que la sangre volviera a correrme en las venas y separase los labios, impaciente por darle la bienvenida.

Pero mientras respondía a su beso, sentí la íntima presión de su virilidad contra mi vientre, y me envaré.

Darién echó la cabeza atrás, el azul de sus ojos como acero fundido.

—¿Es esto? —Subió las caderas, empujándome con el duro promontorio de su sexo—. ¿Sentirlo te pone nerviosa?

Me retorcí encima de él y asentí con la cabeza, sonrojada. Pero no me moví, aunque ya me sentía estremecida por la inquietud.

Las manos de Darién me siguieron los hombros y la espalda, acariciándome a través de la camisa.

—¿Debería acompañarte cuando vayas a visitar a la terapeuta? ¿Crees que eso te ayudaría?

Yo no podía creer que estuviera dispuesto a hacer aquello por mí. Traté de imaginármelo, yo, Darién y Rei discutiendo mis problemas sexuales, y acabé sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Quiero solucionarlo ahora —dije con voz apremiante—. Vayamos... vayamos al dormitorio y hagámoslo. Da igual lo que pueda decir yo o incluso que se me crucen los cables otra vez, tú mantenme bien abrazada y sigue hasta el final y...

—No, demonios, nada de eso —repuso con una consternación casi cómica—. Tú no eres un caballo al que haya que acostumbrar a la silla de montar. No necesitas que se te fuerce, lo que necesitas es...—Respingó cuando cambié de postura encima de su regazo—. Cariño —dijo en un tono lleno de tensión—, se me hace difícil pensar cuando noto que la sangre huye de mi cerebro para correr a otras partes del cuerpo. Así que mejor siéntate a mi lado.

Un cálido palpitar había empezado a latir allí donde se tocaban los cuerpos, que encajaban perfectamente. Ya no me encontraba tan nerviosa, ahora que había dispuesto de unos momentos para acostumbrarme a la presencia de Darién. Me acomodé sobre su regazo.

Él cerró los ojos e hizo un sonido gutural. Vi cómo le subían los colores. Y sentí una rápida respuesta en la firme presión que estaba notando debajo de mí.

Las pestañas de Darién se elevaron, sus ojos más azules de lo habitual contra el moreno de su piel. Clavó la mirada en la parte delantera de mi camisa —su camisa—, que se había separado para revelar el espacio entre mis pechos.

—Serena... —Su voz sonó un poco ronca—. No vamos a hacer nada para lo que no te sientas preparada. Ve a vestirte y te llevaré a cenar fuera. Ya lo decidiremos más tarde.

Pero más tarde era demasiado tarde. Yo quería decidirlo allí, en ese momento. Sentía el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Darién y veía las gotitas de sudor que le perlaban el cuello, y anhelé besarlo. Quería darle placer. Y por favor, Dios mío, quería tener al menos un buen recuerdo con el que reemplazar uno de los malos.

—Darién —dije tímidamente—, ¿me permitirías un... un pequeño capricho?

Él sonrió. Extendió las manos hacia mí y juntó los lados de la camisa, y luego me acarició el pelo con el dorso de los dedos.

—Da igual lo grande que sea —dijo—. Cuéntame qué es lo que quieres.

—Tengo la impresión de que si fuéramos al dormitorio ahora mismo, y probáramos a hacer algunas cosas, yo... yo podría aguantarlo con tal que lo hicieses muy despacio.

Su mano se detuvo.

—¿Y si tienes otra vivencia del pasado?

—No creo que me afectara tanto como aquella noche, porque ahora te lo he contado todo y sé que entiendes mi problema. Así que siempre puedo decírtelo si noto que empieza a venirme el miedo.

Él me miró en silencio.

—¿Confias en mí, Serena? —murmuró finalmente.

Sentí un enjambre de nervios en el estómago, pero no me inmuté.

Sin otra palabra más, Darién me levantó de su regazo, me puso los pies en el suelo y me siguió al dormitorio.

Yo tenía una vieja cama de latón, uno de esos modelos antiguos que pesan una tonelada y no se mueven un centímetro por muchas vueltas que des en ellos. Las sábanas eran de lino crema, y las almohadas estaban hechas con encajes tomados de antiguos vestidos de boda. En el entorno femenino de mi dormitorio, Darién parecía aún más grande y masculino que de costumbre.

Un acto tan normal, dos personas que van a acostarse en la misma cama. Pero para mí estaba investido de demasiado significado, demasiada emoción, demasiado todo.

El aire acondicionado refrescaba el ambiente, los encajes de las almohadas temblando suavemente como alas de mariposa bajo las aspas del ventilador de techo. Una antigua lámpara victoriana derramaba su luz ambarina sobre la cama.

Traté de comportarme con la mayor serenidad, sentándome en la cama y soltando las tiras de las sandalias de tacón alto. Pensé que ojalá no estuviera tan sobria. Una copa de vino habría ayudado a relajarme un poco. Quizá no fuera demasiado tarde. Quizá debería sugerir...

Darién se sentó a mi lado, extendió la mano hacia mi pie y acabó de abrir la diminuta hebilla. Me apretó el pie descalzo y pasó el pulgar por el arco antes de quitarme la otra sandalia. Luego me rodeó con un brazo, y me inclinó lentamente hacia atrás hasta que quedamos tendidos sobre la cama.

Esperé con todo el cuerpo en tensión a que él empezara. Pero se limitó a tenerme abrazada, calentándome con su cuerpo, un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda y llegó hasta la cintura y las caderas, para luego subir lentamente hasta la curva de mi cuello, acariciándome lentamente, como si yo fuera un animalito asustadizo al que había que calmar. Y continuó así hasta que los preliminares hubieron durado más tiempo que ninguno de los actos sexuales que yo había practicado con Rubeus.

Entonces habló con los labios junto a mi pelo.

—Quiero que entiendas que no corres ningún peligro. No voy a hacerte ningún daño. Y si hago algo que tú no quieres que haga, o empiezas a sentirte asustada, pararé. No voy a perder el control. —Me encogí cuando sentí un tirón en la parte delantera de mis vaqueros y oí cómo el cierre era abierto—. Sólo voy a averiguar qué es lo que te gusta.

Tensé los dedos sobre su camiseta cuando las manos de él se aventuraron bajo la cinturilla aflojada de mis vaqueros.

—Yo también quiero averiguar qué es lo que te gusta.

—A mí me gusta todo, querida —susurró él, al tiempo que iba desnudándome con tanto cuidado como si estuviera quitando un vendaje—. Soy muy fácil de complacer, ya te lo he dicho.

Sentí su aliento como una deliciosa quemadura en la piel cuando pasó los labios por encima de mi cuello y mis pechos. Sabía lo que se hacía, y se tomó su tiempo.

—Relájate —murmuró mientras deslizaba los dedos por mis miembros agarrotados por la tensión.

Tiré de su camiseta, tratando de sacársela. Él me ayudó, apartando la delgada capa de algodón y lanzándola al suelo. Su piel brillaba con un tenue resplandor canela sobre el blanco antiguo de las sábanas de lino. Una fina capa de vello cubría su pecho, tan distinto del lampiño Rubeus. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo besé, con un jadeo ahogado cuando apreté los pechos contra aquel vello tan fino que me hacía cosquillas.

Darién me acarició y me exploró como si estuviera descubriendo hasta el último detalle de mi cuerpo. Comprendí que estaba jugueteando conmigo, levantándome y dándome la vuelta, dejando caer besos en sitios inesperados. Era tan fuerte, su cuerpo hermoso y ágil bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara victoriana. Me puse encima de él y pasé la nariz y la barbilla por la suavidad esponjosa de su vello pectoral. Bajé los dedos hasta su estómago, donde la piel era delicada como satén extendido sobre franjas musculares. Y más abajo, hasta la cintura de sus vaqueros.., y todavía más abajo, hasta esa parte de él que tan nerviosa me ponía.

Pendiente de mi expresión, Darién se recostó sobre la cama Y dejó que lo explorase a placer. Lo toqué por encima de sus vaqueros, resiguiendo los contornos de su erección con unos dedos que habían empezado a temblar. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y sentí lo difícil que le resultaba refrenarse. Mis dedos fueron hacia la base de su miembro, donde la carne se había apretado hasta quedar rígida, y lo oí gruñir tenuemente. Un dardo de excitación me atravesó el cuerpo cuando comprendí lo mucho que le gustaba que le hiciera aquello, y repetí el gesto, pasando la palma por la tensa tela de sus vaqueros.

Una mezcla de risa y gemido se le escapó de los labios.

—Intentas torturarme, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sólo intento aprenderte.

Él me atrajo hacia su pecho, guió mi cabeza hasta la suya y me dio otro de aquellos besos insaciables, hasta que estuve subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración como si flotara entre olas. Luego bajó las manos hacia los vaqueros y se los desabrochó.

Titubeé y luego bajé la mano para rodearle el miembro. Enseguida me quedó claro que aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba proporcionada al resto. Era, como habría dicho Seiya, todo un pedazo de tío. Pero en lugar de acoger el descubrimiento con un aleluya, lo que hice fue torcer el gesto.

—Tal vez seas demasiado para mí —dije con voz dubitativa—. Ojalá pudiera empezar por algo más pequeño e ir subiendo por la escala poco a poco.

—Me temo que en eso no podré ayudarte, cariño —dijo él con voz ronca—. Este modelo no está disponible en formato compacto. —Me giró y sentí su boca por toda mi espalda, besándola y mordisqueándola suavemente a lo largo de la columna vertebral. Pero entonces me quedé rígida cuando recordé que Rubeus solía tomarme por atrás. Ésa siempre había sido su posición favorita. Mi excitación se evaporó de golpe, y un sudor frío me perló la piel.

Darién me hizo girar con delicadeza hasta tenerme de cara a él.

— ¿Asustada? —murmuró, al tiempo que me pasaba la mano por el brazo.

Asentí con una mezcla de derrota y frustración.

—Supongo que esa postura, contigo detrás, me recuerda demasiado a... —Me callé, preguntándome si alguna vez conseguiría sacarme de la cabeza a Rubeus, si llegaría a olvidar lo que me había hecho. Los malos recuerdos habían pasado a formar parte intrínseca de mi cuerpo, y los llevaba entretejidos en cada nervio. Rubeus me había frustrado para siempre.

Darién siguió acariciándome el brazo. Ahora había una nueva distancia en su mirada, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo en la cabeza. Comprendí que estaba pensando la mejor manera de tratarme, cómo salvar mis defensas, y eso me hizo sentir avergonzada y recelosa al mismo tiempo.

Su mano se apartó de mi brazo para ir hacia mi busto, y sus dedos describieron lentos círculos en torno a aquellos pechos que Rubeus solía encontrar demasiado pequeños.

Maldición. Estaba claro que no iba a haber manera de que volviera a experimentar aquellas sensaciones tan deliciosas de hacía sólo unos instantes. No podía dejar de pensar en mi ex marido, o en mi incapacidad para disfrutar del sexo.

—Me temo que esto no me está funcionando —logré murmurar finalmente—. Quizá deberíamos...

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró él—. Estate quietecita.

Obedecí, apretando las manos junto a los costados. La lámpara proyectaba un tenue resplandor anaranjado a través de mis párpados. La boca de Darién descendió por mi cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos hasta mi estómago. Su lengua se deslizó en la diminuta hondonada del ombligo, y me moví nerviosamente en respuesta al contacto. Darién me puso la mano en la rodilla.

—Tranquila —volvió a susurrar. Su boca siguió bajando lentamente hasta llegar a un punto que hizo que los ojos se me abrieran de golpe. Me estremecí y le empujé la cabeza con las manos.

—Para —jadeé—. Ya está bien, no puedo... —Me había ruborizado y no conseguía dejar de temblar.

Darién levantó la cabeza, y la suave luz ambarina de la lámpara se deslizó sobre su pelo como una caricia líquida.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No.

Me puso la mano sobre el vientre y la movió en un lento y cálido círculo.

—¿Te he asustado, cariño?

—No; es sólo que... Verás, resulta que es la primera vez que hago esto. —Rubeus nunca había mostrado el menor interés por ninguna actividad sexual que pudiera aumentar mi placer en detrimento del suyo.

Darién contempló mi rostro arrebolado. Un nuevo destello que yo no había visto nunca apareció en sus ojos.

—¿No te apetece probarlo? —musitó.

—Bueno..., algún día de éstos, sí, supongo que sí. Pero primero me gustaría ir pasito a pasito. Creo que debería acostumbrarme a los procedimientos habituales antes de pasar a la fase avanzada...

—Solté un gritito cuando él volvió a inclinarse sobre mí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, pues vete pensando un plan para ir por pasos —dijo en voz baja—. Avísame cuando acabes de ajustar los últimos detalles. Mientras tanto... —Rio suavemente, divertido por mi apuro. No cabía duda: me había ido a la cama con el mismísimo demonio.

Volví a chillar cuando vi que ponía las manos sobre mis muslos y los separaba.

—Dame unos minutos —dijo con voz persuasiva.

—No se trata de un punto negociable.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... —me retorcí nerviosamente y respiré hondo— porque estoy que me muero de vergüenza. Yo... No, Darién, hablo en serio, esto es... —Me quedé en blanco cuando lo sentí lamer aquel lugar secreto, tremendamente vulnerable. Conseguí empujarle la cabeza con la mano, pero no había forma de que se apartara—. Darién...

Volví a intentarlo, pero sus delicados lametones pudieron más que mi entumecimiento, y el placer que sentí en ese momento fue tan intenso que por unos segundos fui incapaz de pensar o de moverme. Darién siguió martirizándome, utilizando la punta de la lengua, y luego respiró suavemente sobre aquel botón de anhelo, esparciendo su aliento sobre la piel lubricada. El corazón me latía tan deprisa que apenas oí su susurro burlón a través del pulso que sentía retumbar en las sienes.

—¿Todavía quieres que pare, Serena?

Yo tenía los ojos llorosos. Era como estar atrapada en una telaraña de placer, suspendida en un vacío estremecido que no llegaba a bastarme.

—No —susurré—. No pares. —Me sorprendió la forma en que sonó mi voz, tan gutural.

Y me quedé todavía más sorprendida por el grito que se me escapó cuando él deslizó un dedo en mi sexo, y luego añadió un segundo dedo, tensando delicadamente aquella blandura viscosa, mientras sus labios exploraban los labios vaginales. La sensación fue devastadora, y subí las caderas para volver a dejarlas caer un instante después. Pero el clímax se negaba a dejarse atrapar, y se me escurría entre los dedos cuando ya creía tenerlo.

—No puedo —gemí—. No logro...

—Claro que puedes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar de obstinarte tanto.

—Pero es que no puedo...

Entonces sus malvados dedos iniciaron un lento movimiento de entrada y salida. Prorrumpí en sollozos cuando algo creció vertiginosamente en mi interior, como si la carne se me rasgara por dentro y luego volviera a unirse de golpe. Los dedos de Darién profundizaron un poco más. Su lengua iba y venía rítmicamente, y su boca... su boca... De súbito fue como si una riada incontenible se desbordara en mi interior, con cada latido, cada respiración y cada impulso astutamente guiados hacia un estallido de convulsiones. Arqueé el cuerpo bajo la abrumadora presión de aquel placer tan intenso, mis manos crispadas en torno a la cabeza de Darién.

Él metió los dedos lo más adentro posible y su lengua describió un círculo para atrapar las últimas sacudidas del clímax. Cuando su delicioso contacto me fue retirado, gimoteé y extendí las manos para apremiarlo a que se me pusiera encima. Él me tendió sobre el costado y me rodeó con los brazos, y besó las huellas de lágrimas que había en las comisuras de mis ojos.

Nos quedamos inmóviles durante unos segundos, mis pies descalzos entre los suyos, su mano una suave calidez encima de mi trasero. Sentí el anhelo agazapado bajo la inmovilidad de Darién, como esa calma engañosa que reina en los rodeos por unos momentos antes de que el animal salga disparado del recinto en una frenética acometida. Mi mano fue lentamente hacia la cintura de sus vaqueros desabrochados.

—Quítatelos —susurré.

Darién sacudió la cabeza, la respiración aún entrecortada.

—Ya está bien por una noche. Dejémoslo ahora que todavía estamos a tiempo.

—¿Dejarlo? —Me quedé atónita—. No, de eso ni hablar. —Le besé el pecho, embelesada por la firme textura masculina de su piel y el roce de su vello en mis labios—. Si no me haces el amor, Darién Chiba, nunca te lo perdonaré.

—Te he hecho el amor.

—Hasta el final —insistí.

—Todavía no estás preparada para eso.

Cerré la mano alrededor de su miembro y pasé los dedos por la sedosa longitud de aquel miembro duro como el hierro.

—No puedes dejarme así—le espeté—. Eso sería terrible para mi autoestima.

Le pasé la yema del pulgar por el glande, describiendo lentos círculos que no tardaron en hacer que se humedeciera. Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios y apretó la boca contra mi pelo. Luego bajó la mano y me apartó los dedos. Pensé que iba a decirme que parara, pero murmuró:

—Tengo la cartera en la cocina. Iré a cogerlo.

Entendí a qué se refería.

—No hace falta que usemos preservativo. Estoy tomando la píldora.

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró. Yo me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome un poco incómoda.

—Rubeus no quería que yo tomara anticonceptivos, así que el tomarlos acabó convirtiéndose en una forma de demostrarme a mí misma que podía salirme con la mía en algo. Me siento más dueña de la situación... más segura... cuando tomo la píldora. Y el ginecólogo me ha dicho que puedo tomarla sin ningún temor. Así que no me la salto ningún día. Estaremos del todo a cubierto, créeme. Incluso si no utilizamos ningún otro tipo de protección.

Darién se incorporó en la cama, apoyó el peso sobre un codo y me miró desde arriba.

—Nunca lo he hecho sin preservativo.

—¿Nunca? —me asombré.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No quería arriesgarme a un posible embarazo. No quería tener que hacer frente a esa responsabilidad. Siempre me he jurado que, si llegaba a tener hijos, no me olvidaría de ellos como hizo mi padre.

—¿Nunca has estado con ninguna mujer que usara anticonceptivos?

—Incluso entonces, siempre me ponía un preservativo. Nunca he sido partidario del método fíate—de—ella.

Algunas mujeres quizá se habrían sentido ofendidas al oír aquello, pero yo entendía muy bien cuán delicado era depositar tu confianza en otra persona.

—Me parece muy bien —dije, al tiempo que me estiraba para besarle la barbilla—. Hagámoslo a tu manera.

Sin embargo, Darién no se movió. Siguió mirándome con aquellos ojos tan vívidos, y sentí que algo íntimo y visceral florecía entre nosotros, una sensación de estar unidos por un vínculo intangible que me resultó un poco alarmante. Era como si todos los ritmos de ambos cuerpos acabaran de sincronizarse con un metrónomo invisible.

—Tú me otorgaste tu confianza —dijo—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es confiar en ti.

Me tendí boca arriba y empecé a respirar más deprisa, y a él le sucedió lo mismo.

Se apretó contra mí. Sus movimientos no podían ser más tiernos y delicados, pero aun así yo no podía evitar sentir el poderío y el peso de su cuerpo, y me tensé. Darién empezó a moverse con más ímpetu hasta que ambos sentimos la suave tensión de la carne, y la suavidad fue reemplazada por la dureza. Yo, acogiéndolo en mi interior, abriéndome a él. Sus ojos azules adquirieron una expresión adormilada, súbitamente velados por el placer, y sus pestañas proyectaron tenues sombras oscuras sobre sus mejillas. Darién fue entrando en mí centímetro a centímetro, siempre muy despacio y dándome tiempo para ir adaptándome a su presencia, para que me fuera posible dar acomodo a aquella poderosa invasión. Giré la cara hacia su brazo, la mejilla apretada contra sus músculos. Cuando pensaba que ya no me quedaba más espacio disponible, Darién me hizo subir las rodillas y las separó un poco, y luego entró un poco más. Húmedo y apretado, mi sexo lo recibió en una lúbrica acogida. Vi cómo el deseo era sustituido por la preocupación en su rostro. Me encantó la forma en que me miraba, como si quisiera comerme con los ojos.

Me removí, un poco incómoda con toda aquella virilidad dentro de mí, y Darién se estremeció y murmuró:

—Oh, Dios, por favor, no te muevas Serena, por favor...

—¿Te gusta? —susurré.

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de respirar. Había enrojecido tanto que por un momento pensé que tenía fiebre.

—¿No? —pregunté.

—Hace media hora ya me gustaba —jadeó, la voz tan pastosa como si acabara de tomarse diez chupitos de tequila—. Quince minutos después de eso pensé que iba a morir de gusto, y ahora... Bueno, yo diría que estoy teniendo un infarto.

Sonreí, atraje su cabeza hacia la mía y susurré:

—¿Qué se supone que viene cuando hayas acabado de tener el infarto?

—No estoy seguro. —Con un jadeo sibilante, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada a mi lado—. Diablos —dijo con desesperación—, no sé si voy a poder aguantarme.

Le pasé las manos por los costados, la espalda, los músculos tensos.

—No te aguantes.

Él empezó a moverse con un ritmo lento y mesurado, extrayendo placer de aquel canal íntimo que literalmente nos unía. Una de sus acometidas dio en un punto extremadamente sensible, allá en lo más profundo de mi sexo, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se apretó contra la parte delantera del mío justo en el ángulo adecuado. Un tintineo de puro deleite me recorrió de arriba abajo. Solté un grito de sorpresa e hinqué los dedos en sus caderas.

Él levantó la cabeza y les sonrió a los ojos muy abiertos con que lo estaba contemplando.

—¿He dado con el décimo de la suerte? —susurró, y luego lo hizo de nuevo, y una vez más, para mi bochorno, no pude estarme quieta, y los gemidos me subieron por la garganta hasta que mis caderas se estremecieron contra las suyas.

Esta vez los espasmos no fueron tan intensos, pero sí prolongados y lentos, y los músculos de mi sexo no dejaron de tirar del miembro de Darién hasta que eyaculó. Él amortiguó los sonidos de placer contra mi boca, y me besó y besó y besó, parando sólo cuando ambos estuvimos completamente agotados y sin aire.

Después de eso me entró una somnolencia irresistible. Pasé un rato adormilada, con el miembro de Darién todavía dentro, y descubrí que dormir tras haber practicado el sexo era casi mejor que el sexo en sí. Finalmente desperté con su miembro tieso todavía en mi interior, no moviéndose sino como incrustado, y sus manos parecían estar por todas partes al mismo tiempo, acariciándome y dándome masaje. Me quedé acostada de lado, una pierna pasada por encima de su cadera. Quería que él se moviera, lo necesitaba, pero me mantuvo empalada e inmóvil. Le apreté el bíceps, el hombro, tratando de que se pusiera encima de mí. Él no se dio por enterado, dejando que me debatiera como una mariposa clavada en un alfiler.

—Darién... —musité, bañada en sudor—. Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? —Me lamió la boca, primero el labio superior y luego el inferior.

Me mecí contra él y liberé mi boca el tiempo suficiente para decir con un jadeo entrecortado:

—Ya lo sabes.

Él me besó el cuello. Sentí la curva de su sonrisa. Sí, claro que lo sabía. Pero siguió manteniéndome apretada contra su cuerpo mientras yo tensaba los músculos, buscando aquel intenso palpitar que sentía latir en su miembro. Finalmente respondió a mis esfuerzos con un suave empujón de caderas, más la sugerencia de un movimiento que una cadencia propiamente dicha. Pero bastó. Me impulsó más allá del punto decisivo, haciendo que la vagina se contrajera para capturar la sensación, y me corrí en una serie de estremecimientos. Darién volvió a embestirme con las caderas y luego se mantuvo inmóvil en esa postura, colmándome de un delicioso calor.

Siguió besándome después del clímax, sus labios absortos en un tierno vagabundeo mientras sus dedos recorrían mi barbilla, mis mejillas y mi cuello. Pasado un rato me hizo levantar de la cama y me llevó a la ducha. Sintiéndome como drogada, me apoyé en él mientras me lavaba. Sus manos me enjabonaron con una inmensa delicadeza, y luego me quitaron el jabón con ayuda del agua. Resbaladiza y velada en vapor, apoyé la mejilla en su duro pecho. Él bajó la mano y metió dos dedos en mi sexo. Yo aún lo tenía hinchado y un poco dolorido, pero la sensación resultó tan deliciosa que no pude evitar adelantar las caderas. Una especie de gorjeo vibró en la garganta de Darién, y su pulgar giró delicadamente alrededor de mi clítoris. Con suma habilidad, me llevó a otro clímax, mientras el chorro de agua caliente corría por mi cuerpo y su boca devoraba la mía.

Apenas me enteré de que me secaba y volvía a llevarme a la cama, y lo único que supe fue que estaba conciliando el sueño con la sólida presencia de Darién a mi lado.

Pero un rato después desperté de una pesadilla, mi cuerpo alarmado por la certidumbre de que había un hombre dormido junto a mí. Di un respingo y por un momento pensé que estaba con Rubeus, que no había logrado escapar después de todo. Entonces hubo un movimiento a mi lado, un cuerpo masculino que cambiaba de postura, y tragué aire con un jadeo ahogado.

—Serena —murmuró una voz grave. Oírla me calmó de golpe—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —Su voz, opacada por el sueño, era suave como el terciopelo.

—Ajá.

La palma de su mano describió un círculo sobre mi pecho para calmar mi corazón desbocado.

Suspiré, y me quedé quieta entre sus brazos. Darién bajó hacia mis pechos para besar los pezones erectos. Le rodeé la cabeza con los brazos, su pelo un suave cosquilleo en mis muñecas. Su boca siguió bajando lentamente por mi cuerpo. Doblé las rodillas, y sentí que sus manos me rodeaban los tobillos como dos cálidos grilletes Incluso en la oscuridad del dormitorio, podía ver la anchura de sus hombros y la silueta de su cabeza, anclada entre mis muslos. Me lamió sin ninguna prisa, saciándome de placer hasta que volví a temblar en una larga serie de estremecimientos.

Y cuando me quedé dormida, esta vez no hubo malos sueños.

**VALIENTE SERE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l6**

Cuando entré en el trabajo a la mañana siguiente sabía que no podía tener peor aspecto, con mis aparatosas ojeras y todas las rojeces en el cuello allí donde me había restregado contra la incipiente barba de Darién. Pero me daba igual. Me sentía más en paz conmigo misma de lo que me había sentido en meses. Años. Tal vez nunca.

Aún percibía la huella del cuerpo de Darién en el mío, aparte de las leves molestias en mis partes íntimas que me recordaban todo lo que habíamos hecho. Y pese a todas las cosas que deberían estar preocupándome, decidí disfrutar la simple satisfacción humana de que te hayan hecho el amor a conciencia.

—Llama y di que no te encuentras bien —me había susurrado Darién por la mañana—. Pasa el resto del día en la cama conmigo.

—No puedo —había protestado yo—. Me necesitan en el trabajo.

—Más te necesito yo.

Eso me había hecho sonreír.

—De momento ya has tenido bastante.

Él me había estrechado contra su pecho y me había besado apasionadamente.

—Ni siquiera he empezado —había dicho después—. De hecho, he estado conteniéndome porque sabía que andabas muy falta de práctica.

Al final acordamos que ambos iríamos a trabajar, ya que era viernes y los dos teníamos que atender asuntos impostergables. Pero a las cinco y media de la tarde empezaría el fin de semana.

Antes de que Darién se fuera al trabajo, le hice una tortilla de cinco huevos con queso y espinacas, acompañada por una buena loncha de beicon y tres tostadas. No dejó nada en el plato. Cuando comenté que acababa de zamparse todo lo que había en la nevera, dijo que satisfacerme daba mucho trabajo y que un hombre tenía que reponer fuerzas.

Entré en mi cubículo con una sonrisa en los labios y abrí mi portátil. Me encontraba de tan buen humor que nada podría agriarme el día.

Entonces apareció Beryl.

—Te he enviado unos correos electrónicos sobre los últimos contratos de mantenimiento —dijo sin más.

—Buenos días, Beryl.

—Imprime los anexos y haz copias. Los quiero encima de mi mesa dentro de una hora.

—Ahí estarán. —Se dio la vuelta para irse—. Espera, Beryl. Hay una cosa de la que tenemos que hablar.

Mi jefa giró la cabeza hacia mí, sorprendida por lo cortante de mi tono y, pensé, más que nada por la ausencia del «por favor» habitual.

—¿Sí? —dijo con peligrosa suavidad.

—No quiero que vayas dando información personal sobre mí a la gente. Así que si alguien pregunta por mi dirección o mi número de teléfono, no se te ocurra dárselos a menos que antes hayas hablado conmigo. Creo que a partir de ahora eso debería ser una práctica habitual en el departamento por la seguridad de todos.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Sólo intentaba hacerte un favor, Serena. Tu ex marido dijo que quería devolverte algunas cosas. Evidentemente dejaste al pobre hombre con tantas prisas, que te olvidaste de recogerlo todo.

—Luego suavizó la voz, como si estuviera tratando de explicarle algo a una niña pequeña—. No intentes involucrarme en tus problemas personales. Eso es muy poco profesional.

Tragué saliva y apreté los dientes para reprimir el impulso de replicarle que yo no había dejado al pobre hombre, sino que él me había dado una paliza y luego me había echado de casa. Pero uno de los ardides favoritos de Beryl era lanzarme acusaciones en su tono más dulce hasta que yo, tratando de defenderme, acababa diciéndole cosas que no había tenido intención de decir. Pero no volvería a morder el anzuelo. Había unas cuantas cuestiones en mi vida privada que iban a seguir siendo privadas.

—No me hiciste ningún favor—dije sin inmutarme—. Rubeus no tiene en su poder nada que yo quiera. Y te aseguro que no estás involucrada en nada, Beryl.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada bastante gélida barnizada con una gota de compasión.

—Me contó algunas cosas —dijo después—. Sobre el trato que había recibido. Me pareció un tío encantador. Y si quieres que te diga la verdad, se lo veía un poco triste.

Estuve a punto de sonreír con amargura, pero logré contenerme a tiempo. ¿Qué trato había recibido él, precisamente él? Bueno, era justo lo que cabía esperar de un narcisista. Le daba la vuelta a las cosas y te acusaba de haber hecho lo que había hecho él, y podía llegar a ser tan convincente que a veces al final hasta tú misma empezabas a dudar de quién había hecho qué. Estaba segura de que Rubeus le habría dicho a la gente que yo lo había tratado de pena, que lo había abandonado. Pero no podía controlar lo que fuera diciendo él, o si otras personas se lo creían o no.

—Sí, Rubeus puede ser encantador —admití—. Todas las arañas saben cómo tejer una tela.

—Todas las historias tienen dos versiones, Serena —repuso Beryl, rezumando condescendencia en cada sílaba como miel putrefacta.

—Por supuesto. Pero eso no significa que las dos versiones sean válidas. —Supongo que debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada, pero no pude contenerme de añadir—: Y algunas personas son malas hasta la médula, Beryl. A Rubeus no se lo deseo a ninguna mujer. —«Ni siquiera a ti», pensé para mis adentros.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de lo ingenua que eres. Espero que algún día aprendas a ver el mundo con un poco más de refinamiento.

—Me esforzaré en conseguirlo —musité, e hice girar mi asiento para darle la espalda.

No me sorprendí cuando Rubeus telefoneó a mitad de la jornada. Ya me había imaginado que habría obtenido mi número de teléfono de Beryl. Pero aun así oír su voz hizo que notara una punzada en el estómago.

—¿Cómo fue tu cita de anoche? —preguntó—. Apuesto a que no hubo mucha conversación después de que me fui.

—No me llames al trabajo —repliqué en un tono seco—. Ni a casa, ¿vale?

—Sólo hay una cosa que una mujer pueda querer de una rata de gimnasio como ésa —continuó Rubeus—, y no tiene nada que ver con la conversación.

Sonreí levemente, encantada de que mi ex marido se sintiera tan intimidado por Darién.

—Darién Chiba no es ninguna rata de gimnasio —dije—. Da la casualidad de que es muy inteligente. Y un buen oyente, lo que es un cambio agradable para variar.

Rubeus no pareció entender este último comentario.

—Ni siquiera saliste. Te quedaste en el apartamento y dejaste que él pasara la noche follándote, ¿verdad?

Me pregunté si Rubeus se habría dedicado a vigilar mi apartamento, y sentí un estremecimiento sólo de pensarlo.

—Eso no te incumbe —dije.

—Ah, qué no habría dado yo por que hubieras tenido tantas ganas de follar cuando estábamos casados... Basta con que te pongan un anillo de boda, y te vuelves frígida.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ese comentario me habría dolido, e incluso podría haber creído que yo era frígida. Ahora sabía que no era así. Y tenía muy claro lo que era Rubeus: un narcisista al que sólo le importaba él mismo. Yo nunca podría cambiarlo, o hacer que llegara a ser consciente de sus propios defectos. Rubeus quería lo que quería... Era incapaz de entenderse a sí mismo, de la misma manera que un tiburón no sabe por qué quiere cazar la presa y comérsela. Simplemente lo hace.

—Bueno, pues menos mal que te has librado de mí —dije—. Haznos un favor a los dos y no vuelvas a llamar, Rubeus.

—¿Y qué me dices de tus cosas? ¿Qué pasa con esa pulsera de tu tía que...?

—Si recuperarla significa tener que volver a verte, no merece la pena.

—La tiraré al puto contenedor de la basura —me amenazó—. La haré trocitos y...

—Tengo mucho trabajo. —Y colgué, sintiéndome triunfante y disgustada al mismo tiempo. Decidí que no le hablaría a Darién, ni a nadie, de la llamada de Rubeus. No quería darle motivos a Ardí para que fuera en busca de mi ex y lo borrara de la faz de la Tierra.

Y aunque no me importaría nada que Rubeus desapareciese para siempre, no me ilusionaba nada tener que visitar a Darién en la cárcel.

En el curso de las dos semanas siguientes descubrí muchas cosas sobre Darién. Pasábamos juntos el mayor tiempo posible, no porque así lo hubiéramos planeado. Simplemente él se había convertido en la persona con quien más me apetecía estar. Y lo más asombroso era que él parecía sentir lo mismo con respecto a mí.

—Casi resulta demasiado fácil —le dije a Seiya por teléfono una noche, mientras estaba esperando a que Darién volviera a casa del trabajo—. Sin jueguecitos mentales, ¿entiendes? Él llama a la hora en que había dicho que iba a llamar. Aparece a la hora en que había dicho que iba a llegar. Y me escucha de verdad. Darién es, bueno, se podría decir que perfecto. Tanto que a ratos casi me preocupa.

—Nadie es perfecto. Hay algo que te estás callando. ¿Qué es? Seguro que es uno de esos tíos capaces de cepillarse a un harén entero en una sola noche.

—No. En todo caso, diría que Darién peca de lo contrario.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Seiya? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. Sólo me estaba devanando los sesos a ver si encuentro alguna buena razón para que sigamos siendo amigos.

Sonreí.

—Los celos no resultan nada atractivos, Seiya.

—Quizás ayudaría un poco que pudieras decirme algo que no esté bien. Un defecto. ¿Mal aliento? ¿Verrugas? ¿Algún problema de piel que requiera el uso de fungicidas?

—¿Tener vello en el pecho sería un defecto?

—Oh, sí. —Seiya sonó bastante aliviado—. No aguanto esos pechos masculinos estilo felpudo. No hay forma de distinguir el relieve de la musculatura.

Pensé que sería mejor no discutir, aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Había algo muy reconfortante y sexy en que te apretaran contra un pecho ancho y peludo.

—Serena —dijo Seiya, ahora en tono más serio—. Acuérdate de lo que te dije acerca de él.

—¿Lo de que tiene entresijos ocultos? ¿Que en el fondo es un poco retorcido?

—Sí, eso. Mis presentimientos nunca me han fallado. Así que ándate con cuidado, cariño. Diviértete, pero mantén los ojos bien abiertos.

Después de aquella conversación me puse a pensar en lo que significaba mantener los ojos abiertos en una relación. Yo no creía estar idealizando a Darién..., era sólo que había muchas cosas que me gustaban en él. Me gustaba la forma en que me hablaba y, todavía más, la forma en que me escuchaba. Una cosa que me gustaba especialmente era que fuese tan aficionado a tocar, lo que se dice un tocón infatigable. De pronto me frotaba los hombros, me sentaba en su regazo, jugaba con mi pelo, me cogía las manos. Los Tsukino siempre hemos dado mucho valor al espacio personal, por lo que yo no había crecido en una familia dada a las muestras de afecto. Y después de mi experiencia con Rubeus, nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que podría soportar que volvieran a tocarme.

Darién era la persona más encantadora que había conocido en mi vida. Sabía bromear y siempre tenía ganas de jugar, pero en primer lugar y por encima de todo era un caballero. Te abría las puertas, te llevaba los paquetes, pagaba la cena, y se habría sentido mortalmente ofendido por la sugerencia de que tampoco pasaba nada por dejar que fuese una mujer la que hiciera aquellas cosas. Después de haber vivido con un marido que invertía la mayor parte de su tiempo en hinchar su frágil ego, yo apreciaba enormemente la tranquila seguridad en sí mismo de Darién. Él no tenía problemas en admitir que había cometido un error o que no entendía algo, y lo único que hacía era convertir esa falta de comprensión en una oportunidad de formular preguntas.

Rara vez, si es que nunca, había conocido yo a un hombre con unas energías tan ilimitadas o unos apetitos tan intensos. En mi fuero interno admitía que mi padre probablemente estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que Darién siempre quería más... y ese querer más no se detenía en el dinero. Darién quería respeto, poder, éxito, todas las cosas que debía de haber anhelado con tanta desesperación cuando el mundo lo consideraba un don nadie. Pero la opinión del mundo no lo había aplastado. Había algo en él, un impulso interior alimentado por el orgullo y la ira, que insistía tercamente en que él se merecía más.

En el fondo no era tan distinto de mi padre, quien también había empezado desde cero. Eso me daba un poco de miedo. Yo estaba iniciando una relación con un hombre que podía acabar resultando tan ambicioso e intratable como Kenji Tsukino. ¿Cómo haces para vivir con alguien así? ¿Cómo puedes evitar que eso llegue a suceder?

Darién pensaba que yo siempre había estado demasiado resguardada del mundo. Comparada con él, probablemente fuese cierto. Cuando yo había salido de Estados Unidos, iba acompañada por amigos de la universidad y me alojaba en hoteles pagados con la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre. Cuando Darién había salido de Estados Unidos, era para trabajar en torres de perforación en lugares como México, Arabia Saudí y Nigeria. Catorce días trabajando en la torre de perforación, catorce días de descanso. Había aprendido a adaptarse rápidamente a las culturas y las costumbres extranjeras. Y yo tenía la impresión de que ahora estaba aplicando ese mismo método a la sociedad de Houston. Aprender las costumbres. Adaptarse. Encontrar un hueco.

Solíamos hablar hasta bien entrada la noche, intercambiando historias sobre lo que había significado crecer, nuestras antiguas relaciones, las cosas que nos habían cambiado. Darién siempre se mostraba muy abierto sobre la mayoría de los temas, pero había algunos de los que no quería hablar. Su padre, por ejemplo, y lo que fuese que había hecho aquel hombre para acabar en la cárcel. Y prefería mantener la boca cerrada sobre su antigua vida amorosa, lo que me volvía loca de curiosidad.

—No entiendo por qué nunca te acostaste con Michiru —le dije una noche—. ¿No la deseabas? Porque tuviste que desearla, ¿no?

Darién me acomodó contra su pecho. Estábamos en su cama, un lecho digno de un rey con almohadas de plumón. Estaba cubierta por finas sábanas de hilo y la colcha era de seda cruda.

—Cariño, cualquier varón que tenga más de doce años se sentiría tentado por Michiru.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

Darién me acarició la columna, investigando delicadamente las pequeñas hondonadas de las vértebras.

—Te estaba esperando a ti.

—Ja. Se rumorea que estuviste muy atareado con las damas de Houston.

—No me acuerdo de ninguna de ellas —dijo él con voz indiferente.

—Esmeralda Black. ¿Te suena de algo?

Darién se puso alerta.

—¿Por qué la mencionas?

—Porque alardeó ante Seiya de que se había acostado contigo durante su luna de hiel.

El guardó silencio mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

—¿Estás celosa?

Sí, qué demonios, claro que estaba celosa. De hecho, me asombró la cantidad de veneno emocional que podía producir de sólo imaginármelo en la cama con Esmeralda, esa mujer de perfecta sensualidad bronceada a base de rayos UVA.

Asentí contra su pecho.

Darién me dejó acostada boca arriba y me miró. La luz de la lámpara corría como oro líquido sobre sus facciones, y arrancó destellos a la leve sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en sus labios.

—Podría pedir disculpas por todas las mujeres que he conocido antes de ti. Pero no lo voy a hacer.

—Tampoco te he pedido eso —repuse con hosquedad.

Deslizó la mano bajo la sábana, y me la pasó por el cuerpo en una suave caricia.

—He aprendido algo de cada una de las mujeres con que he estado. Y tuve que aprender mucho antes de estar preparado para conocerte.

Lo miré con ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy muy complicada? ¿Difícil de tratar, tal vez? —pregunté, y tuve que concentrarme en respirar con normalidad cuando él me rodeó un pecho con la mano y empezó a moldeármelo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza en una lenta negativa.

—Porque quiero hacer mucho por ti —dijo—. Muchas formas de dar placer que quiero aplicar contigo... —Se inclinó para besarme y me frotó juguetonamente la nariz con la suya—. Esas mujeres fueron un mero entrenamiento para ti.

—Bonita lisonja —admití de mala gana.

Su mano me cubrió el corazón con una suave y cálida presión.

—Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he querido llegar a alguna parte, ser alguien. Veía a esos bastardos que lo tenían todo; un coche caro, una gran casa, una mujer preciosa. Y me decía a mí mismo: «Que les den. Algún día yo también tendré todo eso, y encima seré feliz.» —Una mueca le frunció los labios—. Pero durante los últimos dos años he llegado a tener las cosas que quería entonces, y me he dado cuenta de que no bastan. Continuaba siendo una mierda de tío. Pero cuando estoy contigo...

—¿Qué? —quise saber.

—Cuando estoy contigo, siento como si por fin tuviera lo que me hace falta. Puedo relajarme y ser feliz. —Me acarició los pechos con un dedo—. Contigo puedo ir más despacio.

—¿En el buen sentido, quieres decir?

—En el buen sentido.

—Yo nunca he sido un freno para nadie —dije—. Soy una persona bastante inquieta.

Una sonrisa perezosa le cruzó por los labios.

—No sabría decir cómo lo haces, pero el caso es que a mí me funciona.

Me besó el cuello y murmuró que yo era preciosa y que me deseaba. Me estremecí cuando sentí la suave caricia de su vello pectoral en mis senos.

—¿Darién?

—¿Mmm?

Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

—Me ha dado la sensación de que te contienes sexualmente. Retrocedió un poco para contemplarme, acariciándome con la mirada.

—Contigo siempre procuro no ir deprisa —admitió.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Confío en ti. Si me explicas lo que quieres, lo haré. Quiero decir, cualquier cosa que hicierais tú y Esmeralda...

Una chispa de diversión brilló en sus ojos.

—Olvídate de Esmeralda, cariño. Pasé una noche con ella y nunca se me ocurrió repetir.

—Bueno, aun así... —dije, porque de pronto me sentía competitiva—. Tampoco hace falta que vayas con tanto cuidado. Puedo aguantarlo.

La chispa de diversión se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.

Le tomé la cabeza entre las manos, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Busqué su boca, y lo besé ardientemente. Él respondió sin titubear, y su lengua exploró las profundidades de mi boca hasta que a ambos nos faltó la respiración.

Entonces me pasó los brazos por la espalda y me puso de rodillas sobre la cama, sosteniéndome con una cariñosa fortaleza. Su mirada quemaba, pero cuando habló su voz era pura suavidad.

—¿Quieres probar algo nuevo, Serena?

Tragué saliva y asentí, al tiempo que adelantaba las caderas en un sutil movimiento que no le pasó desapercibido. Vi lo excitado que estaba, y eso me llenó de deseo. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis muñecas. Me levantó los brazos, y me los llevó suavemente hacia el cabezal de la cama. Mis pechos se elevaron con el movimiento.

Darién me miró a los ojos hasta que sentí que me ahogaba en aquella profundidad azul. Su aliento era una cálida caricia en mis labios.

—Agárrate bien —susurró, cerrándome los dedos sobre el extremo del cabezal.

Y los minutos siguientes me proporcionaron una intimidad abrasadora, de un delicioso tormento que llevó a una fiebre de deseo. Fiebre que llevó a una inmensa ternura. Darién estaba en todas partes, una presencia ubicua alrededor de mí. Sobreviví sin saber muy bien cómo, por los pelos. Cuando Darién hubo acabado de ocuparse de mí, mis uñas habían dejado marcas en el cabezal, y ya no me acordaba ni de mi nombre. Me dejé caer lentamente en sus brazos, todo mi cuerpo estremecido de placer.

—Sólo tú —dijo él cuando hubo recuperado el aliento—. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Sentí que caía a través de un mar de nubes mientras él me empujaba suavemente hacia las almohadas. Muy deprisa, en un vertiginoso descenso. Y no parecía haber nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto.

**Simplemente adorables! **


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l7**

—Vamos a ver si lo he entendido bien —le dije a Andrew, plantada ante la puerta de su apartamento—. ¿Sigues emperrado en no dejarle pasar una a Darién aunque me salvó la vida hace dos semanas? ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que lo trates con un mínimo de educación?... ¿Encontrar una cura para el cáncer? ¿Salvar al mundo del impacto de un asteroide?

Mi hermano me miró con exasperación.

—Tampoco he dicho que no fuera a ser educado con él. Hasta ahí puedo llegar.

—Caray, eso es todo un detalle por tu parte.

Aquella noche Darién y yo íbamos a ir a una fiesta «torres como arrecifes» patrocinada por dos grandes compañías petroleras.

«Torres como arrecifes» era un programa en el que las compañías petroleras cortaban la parte superior de las torres en desuso y la dejaban en el fondo marino para crear un arrecife artificial. Como el fondo de todo el golfo de México era muy fangoso, los extremos de aquellas torres creaban un entorno que los peces encontraban muy acogedor.

Pese a las protestas de los ecologistas, a los peces parecía gustarles las torres de perforación abandonadas. Y las compañías petroleras estaban encantadas con el programa, porque les ahorraba una buena cantidad de millones que de otra forma hubiesen tenido que invertir en la recuperación de las torres de perforación que iban quedando fuera de servicio. Así que habían donado una gran sala de exhibición al Acuario de Houston para mostrar lo mucho que, en su opinión, las «torres como arrecifes» beneficiaban al Golfo.

Mi familia iba a asistir a la inauguración de la sala. Y yo me había desvivido por dejarles claro que no sólo asistiría al acto en compañía de Darién Chiba, sino que esperaba que los Tsukino se comportasen como seres racionales. Pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir. Llamé a Sammy, quien me informó con voz tenebrosa de que Darién me estaba utilizando, tal como había pronosticado él que haría. Y ahora era Andrew el que se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer. Evidentemente me esperaba la misma reacción por parte de mi padre, cuyas opiniones eran tan inalterables como su grupo sanguíneo.

Eso dejaba únicamente a Haruka como motivo de preocupación; pero yo me sentía razonablemente segura de que se mostraría educado con Darién, aunque sólo fuese para no hacerme pasar un mal rato. Al menos, eso era lo que había dado a entender cuando estuve hablando con él después del incidente del ascensor.

—Lo único que he dicho —continuó Andrew—, es que Chiba no debería esperar que los Tsukino lo pongamos en un pedestal sólo porque hizo lo que habría hecho cualquier otro tío. Ya te lo he dicho antes, es que si me hubieras llamado a mí o a Haruka, cualquiera de los dos te habría sacado de ese ascensor en un periquete.

—Oh. Ahora lo entiendo.

Mi hermano me miró con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

—Estás cabreado porque no tuviste ocasión de lucirte. No soportas que nadie más sea un héroe. Eres el cavernícola que manda, y nadie tiene un garrote más grande que el tuyo.

—Maldita sea, Serena, deja de pelear con armas de chica. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el tamaño de mi garrote. —Su mirada fué de uno a otro extremo del pasillo—. Entra un momento, ¿quieres?

—No, todavía tengo que arreglarme y voy con el tiempo justo.

Mejor subo a casa. Sólo quería pasar un momento a decirte que hicieras el favor de ser educado con mi... —Y entonces cerré la boca sin concluir la frase.

—¿Con tu qué?

Sacudí la cabeza, desconcertada. Ni yo misma tenía muy claro qué término debía emplear para referirme a Darién. «Chico» sonaba demasiado a la época del instituto, y tampoco era apropiado, dado que Darién estaba muy lejos de ser un chico. Amante... Bueno, eso era anticuado y melodramático. ¿Media naranja? ¿Amigo con derecho a roce? No y no.

—Con mi cita de esta noche —dije, y le lancé una mirada significativa—. Hablo en serio, Andrew. Como te pases un pelo con Darién, juro que te arranco la piel a tiras.

—No acabo de ver claro qué estás pidiendo. Si quieres mi aprobación, no la vas a obtener. Todavía no conozco lo suficiente a ese malnacido... y lo que sé de él no me gusta.

Siempre he tenido el genio muy vivo, y que Andrew diera por sentado que mi vida amorosa dependía de que a él le cayera bien el hombre con quien la compartía fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No quiero tu aprobación —dije secamente—. Me conformo con un mínimo de buenos modales. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que no hagas ninguna gilipollez durante dos horas. ¿Crees que será posible?

—Mierda —masculló Andrew, prolongando la palabra hasta que pareció convertirse en una frase entera—. Con lo mandona que estás últimamente, casi me entran ganas de compadecer a ese tío.

El acuario ofrecía una vista preciosa del horizonte urbano de Houston desde la sala de baile con enormes ventanales ubicada en el tercer piso. Se había organizado una recepción para al menos seiscientas personas, que entraban en un amplio vestíbulo con un gran tanque cilíndrico, seguían un recorrido pasando por delante de enjambres de tiburones, y paseaban por espacios diseñados para imitar un naufragio, un templo hundido en el océano, un pantano y una selva tropical.

Las preocupaciones que no habían dejado de rondarme la cabeza ante la perspectiva de acudir a una recepción en compañía de Darién se evaporaron a los cinco minutos de nuestra llegada. Relajado y ocurrente, vi que no le costaba nada entablar conversación con la gente, y me llevaba de un lado a otro como si estuviéramos en su casa. Mientras iba presentándome a sus socios comerciales y sus respectivas esposas, y a unas cuantas amistades más, entendí que su presencia era bastante habitual en aquel mundillo. Aunque aún no había llegado a entrar en círculos tan selectos como mi familia, Darién formaba parte de un grupo que dirigía las empresas pequeñas pero, innovadoras y flexibles, que estaban sacando un considerable provecho de las nuevas oportunidades comerciales.

Darién y yo incluso teníamos varios conocidos comunes, algunos de los cuales me comentaron con una sonrisa que Darién sería un partido excelente para una mujer capaz de domarlo. Comprendí que a su manera engañosamente indolente, Darién estaba cautivando con suma destreza a los asistentes al acto. Parecía saber el nombre de todo el mundo, y tenía el don de estar tan pendiente de su interlocutor ocasional que lo hacía sentir la persona más importante de la celebración.

Al mismo tiempo, era un acompañante atentísimo que me traía una copa del bar, mantenía la mano ligeramente posada sobre mi espalda, o me susurraba al oído para hacerme reír. Cuando estábamos hablando con un grupo de gente, sentí que sus dedos desenredaban dos eslabones que se habían enganchado entre sí en la cadenita de oro del bolso que me colgaba del hombro.

Me había preguntado cómo me trataría Darién en sociedad, si pretendería que yo actuara como satélite suyo. Eso era lo que Rubeus había exigido siempre de mí. Pero para mi sorpresa, a Darién no parecía importarle que yo tuviera mis propias opiniones. Como cuando la conversación pasó al tema de las pizarras bituminosas, por ejemplo. Uno de los socios comerciales de Darién, un geofísico llamado Roy Newkirk, se puso a hablar entusiásticamente de las posibilidades de convertirlas en una alternativa al petróleo convencional. Pero yo dije que había leído en alguna parte que eso seria tan perjudicial para el medio ambiente como la extracción a pozo abierto. Y además, procesar esas pizarras lanzaría enormes cantidades de dióxido de carbono a la atmósfera, lo que me parecía un acto criminal. A menos que uno pensara que el calentamiento global no estaba progresando lo bastante deprisa, claro.

Roy acogió mis comentarios con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Darién, ¿no te advertí que nunca es aconsejable salir con una mujer que lee?

Darién parecía divertido por mi franqueza.

—Eso ahorra muchas discusiones —replicó—. ¿Para qué voy a molestarme en discutir cuando sé que acabará ganando ella?

—Espero que no te habrá molestado que hablara —le murmuré después—. Siento haber discrepado de Roy.

—Me gusta que una mujer diga lo que piensa —replicó—. Además, tú tenías razón. La tecnología todavía está muy lejos de haber progresado lo suficiente para que merezca la pena extraer petróleo de esas pizarras. Tal como están las cosas actualmente, es dañino para el medio ambiente y sale demasiado caro.

Le lancé una mirada especulativa.

—Si la tecnología abaratara el proceso pero continuara siendo dañino para el medio ambiente, ¿lo utilizarías?

—No... —dijo él, pero antes de que pudiera explicarme por qué, fuimos interrumpidos por una carcajada estentórea.

La manaza que cayó sobre mi hombro hizo que me girase.

—Tío T. J. —exclamé—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

En realidad T. J. Bolt no era tío mío, pero me conocía desde mi nacimiento. Era el amigo del alma de papá, y yo sospechaba que siempre había estado enamorado en secreto de mi madre. Le gustaban demasiado las mujeres y había contraído matrimonio nada menos que cinco veces. T. J. era uno de los personajes más pintorescos del mundillo del petróleo.

Cuando era joven, T. J. empezó a amasar su fortuna en el este de Tejas trabajando para una empresa que suministraba maquinaria de perforación. Se las había arreglado para encontrar dinero con el que comprar algo de tierra y los derechos mineros de unos campos petrolíferos bastante productivos, y luego había empleado los beneficios obtenidos para comprar más tierra, y más tierra. Acabó siendo uno de los dueños del cotarro. Y ahora los localizadores de terrenos de todas las grandes petroleras le iban detrás, con la esperanza de negociar contratos de arrendamiento que podían valer su peso en oro.

Yo nunca lo había visto sin su característico sombrero de fieltro de ala ancha y sus buenos treinta centímetros de copa. Semejante sombrero de película del Lejano Oeste habría resultado ridículo en un hombre de talla corriente, pero T. J. era una auténtica montaña con forma humana. Aún más alto que Darién, debía de sacarle sus buenos cincuenta kilos. Un Rolex carísimo con pulsera de oro y diamantes circundaba una de aquellas muñecas que parecían solomillos. Un dedo del grosor de una morcilla lucía un aparatoso anillo de oro con el mapa de Tejas dibujado en piedras preciosas.

Incluso de pequeñita me había visto sometida a la desconcertante costumbre que tenía T. J. de besar en los labios a todas las féminas cualquiera que fuese su edad. Esa noche no supuso ninguna excepción a la regla, y tuve que aguantar cómo depositaba en mis labios un besazo que olía a silla de montar, colonia barata y puros La Única.

—¿Qué hace mi chica favorita —preguntó con su vozarrón de trueno— en compañía de este sinvergüenza?

—Buenas noches, señor —dijo Darién con una sonrisa, al tiempo que le tendía la mano para estrechársela.

—¿Conocías ya al señor Chiba? —le pregunté a T. J.

—Hace tiempo hablamos sobre la propiedad que tengo en Gregg County —respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero no hubo manera de ponernos de acuerdo sobre los términos. Un hombre ha de tener unos bolsillos muy hondos para hacer tratos conmigo.

—T. J. no se conforma con los bolsillos —dijo Darién con expresión cariacontecida—. Él quiere los pantalones enteros.

El anciano rió sonoramente. Me rodeó con un brazo enorme y me apretó contra su corpachón, y luego le lanzó una mirada elocuente a Darién.

—Procura tratar bien a esta jovencita —dijo—. Fue criada por la dama más grande que haya honrado jamás al estado de Tejas.

—Sí señor, lo haré.

Después de que T. J. se hubiera alejado con sus pesados andares de gotoso, me volví hacia Darién.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió melancólicamente.

—Nos quedamos atascados en la bonificación. —Como vio que yo lo miraba con cara de no entender, se explicó—: Cuando el propietario del terreno firma el contrato de arrendamiento, normalmente recibe una bonificación de la otra parte. A veces puede tratarse de una cantidad sustanciosa, si el terreno promete y hay pozos en actividad cerca. Pero la bonificación siempre es baja cuando el terreno no justifica que pagues demasiado por él.

—Y T. J. quería una jugosa bonificación, ¿no?

—Más grande de lo que estaría dispuesto a pagar ningún hombre en sus cabales. Y yo creo en los riesgos calculados, no en tirarse a un precipicio.

—Siento que T. J. no estuviera dispuesto a ser razonable.

Darién volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonrió.

—Esperaré. La cosa acabará saliendo adelante. Y Dios sabe que ya tengo en marcha bastantes asuntos con los que ir ganando dinero. —Me miró, tan cortés como siempre—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

—No, ¿por qué iba a...? —Me callé cuando vi la chispa que brilló en sus ojos azules. Enseguida supe por qué quería ir a casa. Opté por hacerme la recatada—. Aún no hemos visto toda la exhibición.

—Cariño, no necesitas ver el resto de la exhibición. Yo puedo contarte todo lo que quieras saber sobre las «torres como arrecifes».

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Así que eres lo que se dice todo un experto en el tema, ¿eh?

—Como ya estaba familiarizada con su sorprendente capacidad para acordarse de los hechos hasta el último detalle, eso no me sorprendió demasiado.

—Pregúntame lo que quieras —dijo él sin hacerse de rogar.

Empecé a juguetear con un botón de su camisa.

—¿Las torres de perforación realmente hacen algo para contribuir al aumento de la población piscícola?

—Según un científico del Instituto de Ciencias Marinas, sí. Los arrecifes atraen a ciertas especies de peces, pero aun así eso no explica que semejantes cantidades de peces acudan de todo el océano para congregarse alrededor de la torre. Así que no cabe duda de que en esas zonas los peces se están reproduciendo. —Hizo una pausa y preguntó con una sonrisita esperanzada—. ¿Suficiente?

Sacudí la cabeza y le miré el cuello, allí donde la piel era lisa, morena y muy apetecible. Me encantaba el sonido de su voz, la espesa miel de su acento.

—¿La torre sigue siendo propiedad de la compañía después de que le cortan el extremo de arriba? —pregunté.

—No, es donada al Estado, que adquiere la propiedad sobre ella. Luego la compañía dona la mitad de lo que se ahorra en impuestos al Programa de Arrecifes Artificiales.

—¿Cuánto tardan los peces en acudir a... a la estructura que dejan en el agua?

—Eso es lo que llamamos una funda de perforación. —Me pasó los dedos por la manga del vestido—. Después de que la funda de perforación haya sido derribada y lleve unos seis meses en su nuevo emplazamiento, ya estará recubierta por toda clase de plantas e invertebrados; el coral duro se habrá agrupado cerca de la parte de arriba, donde hay más luz, y entonces llegan los peces. —Se inclinó sobre mí y dejó que su boca rozara el extremo de mi ceja—. ¿Quieres que te hable de la cadena alimenticia?

Aspiré el aroma de su piel.

—Oh, sí.

Su mano fue hacia mi codo y empezó a acariciármelo suavemente.

—Pues verás, tenemos una pececita que va nadando tan tranquila, y entonces aparece un pescadote que anda muerto de hambre y...

—~Serena! —lo cortó alegremente una vocecita chillona, y sentí que un par de bracitos me rodeaban la cintura. Era la hermana pequeña de Michiru, Hotaru, sus cabellos de un rubio muy claro pulcramente recogidos en un par de trenzas.

La abracé y me incliné para besarle la coronilla.

—Hotaru, hay que ver qué guapa estás —dije, contemplando su minifalda y sus zapatitos de salón.

Ella se sonrojó de placer.

—¿Cuándo volverás a pasar la noche en mi casa?

—No sé, cielo. A lo mejor...

—¡Ostras, pero si has venido con Darién! —exclamó ella al reparar en mi acompañante. Corrió a abrazarlo, sin dejar de parlotear—. Serena, ¿sabías que Darién llevó en coche al hospital a mi mamá la noche que yo nací? Había tormenta, y todo Houston estaba inundado, y entonces apareció él al volante de una vieja camioneta azul.

Miré a Darién.

—Se le da bastante bien rescatar a la gente —dije sonriendo.

Una sombra de recelo ensombreció la mirada de Darién cuando dos personas más se reunieron con nosotros: Haruka y Michiru.

—¡Darién! —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano para apretársela afectuosamente.

Él le sonrió.

—Hola, Michiru. ¿Cómo está el pequeño?

—Estupendamente. Matthew está en casa con su abuelo. A Kenji le encanta cuidar de él —dijo, y le brillaron los ojos—. Al precio que salen las canguros, siempre que podemos recurrimos a él.

—Michiru —dijo Hotaru, tirándole de la mano—, ¿quieres venir a ver las pirañas? Hay un tanque lleno de ellas ahí al fondo.

—Vale —dijo ella con una risita—. Lo siento, chicos. Enseguida volvemos.

Mientras Michiru se iba, Haruka contempló a Darién por un instante. El ambiente se cargó de tensión hasta que mi hermano le tendió la mano para estrechársela.

—Gracias —dijo—. Estoy en deuda contigo por rescatar a mi hermana de ese ascensor. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para corresponder...

—No es necesario —dijo Darién. La sinceridad de Haruka parecía haberlo cogido desprevenido y por primera vez desde que lo conocía vi que le costaba reaccionar, como si se sintiera un poco violento—. No me debes nada. Después de la mala jugada que te hice con el acuerdo comercial sobre biocarburantes que estabas negociando...

—Eso lo compensaste sobradamente hace un par de semanas —dijo Haruka—. Saber que Serena está a salvo, y que es feliz, lo significa todo para mí. Mientras tu compañía siga siendo tan buena para ella, no tendrás problemas conmigo.

—Entiendo.

No me gustaba nada que hablaran de mí como si no estuviese presente.

—Eh, Haruka, ¿has visto a Andrew? —pregunté—. Se suponía que iba a venir esta noche.

—Y ha venido. Se encontró con una antigua novia suya en el bar. Por lo que he visto, se diría que tienen varias cosas que contarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Podrías formar una cadena desde aquí hasta El Paso con las antiguas novias de Andrew.

Entonces oí sonar un móvil, y Darién lo sacó de su chaqueta. Miró el número y parpadeó dos veces.

—Excusadme —nos dijo—. Tengo que responder a esta llamada. ¿Os importa?

—Adelante —dije.

—Gracias. —Darién abrió su móvil y se alejó a través del gentío hasta una balconada exterior.

Asolas con Haruka, sonreí tímidamente, preguntándome si iba a recibir alguna clase de reprimenda.

—Estás magnífica —dijo mi hermano mientras me repasaba con la mirada—. Se te ve muy feliz.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía eso.

—Lo soy —admití, sin saber qué cara poner—. Haruka, siento mucho si te he complicado la vida, iniciando una relación con alguien del pasado de Michiru...

—No me has complicado la vida —dijo él con dulzura, y luego me sorprendió añadiendo—: No siempre puedes escoger por quién te sientes atraído. Cuando conocí a Michiru, lo primero que pensé fue que era otra de esas novias que papá siempre se empeñaba en ponerme delante... y admito que me comporté como un gilipollas.

—Sonrió irónicamente—. Pero incluso entonces, ya percibí en ella algo que me llegaba muy adentro, cada vez que la veía. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño—. Serena, después de la intervención de Chiba en la Buffalo Tower, tengo muy claro que estoy obligado a darle una oportunidad. Pero si te hace daño...

—Si se le ocurre hacerme daño, tienes mi permiso para molerlo a palos —dije, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Me acerqué un poco más, para que nadie nos oyera—. Sin embargo, si al final la cosa acaba mal... igual saldré adelante, Haruka. Ahora soy mucho más fuerte que hace unos meses. Darién me ha ayudado a superar algunos de los problemas que tuve después de lo de Rubeus. Así que haga lo que haga en el futuro, siempre le estaré agradecida por eso.

Darién regresó, y supe sólo con mirarlo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, pero había palidecido y tenía la mirada distante de un hombre cuya mente está operando en muchos niveles a la vez.

—Serena. —La voz también era diferente, seca y rasposa como papel de lija—. Mi madre acaba de llamarme. Ha surgido un asunto de familia del que tengo que ocuparme, y no puede esperar.

—Oh, Darién... —Hubiese querido abrazarlo, poder hacer algo que lo tranquilizara o servirle de consuelo—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu madre?

—No; está perfectamente.

—Ahora mismo nos vamos y...

—No —replicó cortante, y luego intentó relajarse porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué haber empleado ese tono—. No es la clase de asunto que deba preocuparte, cariño. Tengo que resolverlo yo solo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —intervino Haruka.

—Ocúpate de Serena —dijo Darién, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Asegúrate de que llega bien a casa. —Me miró, los ojos opacados—. Lo siento. Lamento mucho tener que irme así.

—¿Me llamarás luego?

—Claro. Ya... —Se calló, como si le faltaran las palabras, y volvió a mirar a mi hermano.

—Yo me encargo de mi hermana —dijo Haruka—. No te preocupes por ella.

—Gracias.

Y se fue, con los ojos clavados en el suelo como si estuviera preparándose para atravesar todos los obstáculos que pudieran surgirle en el camino.

—Puede que uno de sus hermanos se haya puesto enfermo, o quizás ha tenido un accidente.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza.

—Cualquiera sabe. Aunque...

—¿Aunque qué?

—Si fuera algo así, creo que lo habría dicho.

Eso hizo que empezara a preocuparme por Darién.

—Tendría que haberme llevado con él —musité—. Odio que la gente haga las cosas a espaldas mías. Y tampoco es que vaya a poder disfrutar mucho de la velada cuando sé que Darién tiene problemas. Debería estar con él.

Oí suspirar a mi hermano.

—Venga, vamos a ver si encontramos a Michiru y Hotaru. Prefiero mirar un tanque lleno de peces devoradores de hombres que darle vueltas a la cabeza preguntándome en qué clase de follón puede estar metido Darién Chiba.

**o o o problemas! **


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l8**

Yo le había pedido al conserje que me avisase en cuanto viera llegar a Darién. «Da igual la hora que sea», le había dicho. Si Artemise lo encontró un poco raro, o se preguntó por qué yo no parecía esperar que Darién contactara conmigo personalmente, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Cuando puse el contestador, sólo tenía un par de llamadas sin mensaje, ambas de un número de Dallas. Rubeus. Yo había cortado cualquier clase de contacto con el resto de mis conocidos de Dallas, la gente con la que había trabajado en el Darlington, y las amistades de Rubeus que me habían conocido como Marie. Rubeus estaba furioso conmigo por haberlo rechazado, por no haber mostrado interés en recuperar la pulsera de la tía Setsuna. Por haber seguido adelante con mi vida. Esperé que ignorarlo haría que se diera por vencido. Si insistía en tratar de contactar conmigo, entonces me vería obligada a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Tal vez solicitar una orden de alejamiento?

Pero no había olvidado el cínico comentario de Darién: «Una orden de alejamiento sólo funciona si te esposas a un poli.»

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Darién en aquellos momentos, con qué clase de problema estaría lidiando. La tentación de llamarlo era tremenda, pero lo único que le faltaba al pobre era que su móvil empezara a sonar en el momento más inoportuno. Así que me di un baño bien largo y luego me puse unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta que me venía grande, e intenté ver la tele. Probé suerte con un centenar de canales por cable, pero ninguno merecía la pena.

Me sumí en una especie de duermevela, los oídos alerta para captar cualquier sonido. Y entonces ocurrió: el teléfono sonó estridentemente una vez antes de que yo lo cogiera.

—¿Sí?

—Señorita Tsukino. El señor Chiba acaba de cruzar el vestíbulo. Ahora mismo está subiendo en el ascensor.

—Perfecto. Gracias. —Miré el reloj y vi que faltaba poco para la una y media de la madrugada—. Por cierto, ¿ parecía encontrarse bien? ¿Dijo algo?

—No, señorita Tsukino, no dijo nada. Parecía... un poco cansado.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Colgué y me quedé sentada con el teléfono en el regazo, apremiándolo a que sonara. Pero el maldito cacharro permaneció mudo. Esperé hasta que estuve segura de que Darién había tenido tiempo de llegar a su apartamento, y entonces marqué su número. Me salió un mensaje grabado.

Me repantigué en el sofá y miré el techo con cansada impaciencia. Tenía que hacer algo, así que llamé al móvil de Darién.

Otro mensaje grabado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaría bien Darién?

—No pienses más en él —dije en voz alta—. Vete a la cama. Deja que lo consulte con la almohada. Ya llamará mañana cuando tenga ganas de hablar.

Pero ni siquiera prestaba atención a mi propia voz. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Darién.

Estuve un cuarto de hora dando vueltas por mi apartamento, Y al final volví a llamar.

Nada.

—Mierda —mascullé, al tiempo que me frotaba los ojos con los puños medio apretados. Estaba tensa, cansada y nerviosa. Sabía que no iba a poder pegar ojo hasta haberme asegurado de que Darién se encontraba bien.

Sólo una llamadita a su puerta. Tal vez un abrazo. Tal vez unos mimos en la cama. No le pediría que hablara. Nada de presiones. Sólo quería que él supiera que yo estaba ahí en caso de que me necesitara.

Me calcé unas zapatillas de suela dura, salí al pasillo y cogí el ascensor para subir al apartamento de Darién. La atmósfera elegantemente aséptica del pasillo me pareció un poco fría. Con un estremecimiento, fui hasta su puerta y llamé al timbre.

Quietud. Silencio. Y entonces oí movimientos en el interior del apartamento. Esperé, esperé, y al final comprendí con un espasmo de incredulidad que Darién no iba a abrirme. Una mueca de impaciencia me ensombreció el rostro. Bueno, pues tanto peor para él. Decidí que si no había más remedio, me quedaría plantada ante su puerta pulsando el timbre toda la noche.

Volví a apretar el botón.

De súbito se me ocurrió que Darién podía no estar solo. ¿Qué otra razón podía haber para su obstinada negativa a yerme? Pero no podía creer que él...

La puerta se abrió.

Tenía ante mí una versión de Darién inédita hasta entonces. Su apartamento estaba casi a oscuras, con una tenue iluminación procedente de la sala de estar, donde el horizonte urbano derramaba una claridad artificial a través de los ventanales. Darién vestía una camiseta blanca y vaqueros, e iba descalzo. Parecía enorme, oscuro y temible. Y olí en su aliento una vaharada agridulce de tequila barato, de ese al que recurres cuando quieres emborracharte deprisa, lo más a fondo posible.

Yo había visto beber a Darién con anterioridad, pero nunca en exceso. Me había dicho que no le gustaba perder el control de sus actos. Lo que no había llegado a decirme, pero aun así entendí, era que no soportaba la idea de ser vulnerable, ya fuera física o emocionalmente.

Mis ojos fueron de su rostro envuelto en sombras al vasito vacío que tenía en la mano. Un estremecimiento me recorrió los hombros.

—Hola —conseguí decir, y la voz me salió como un jadeo ahogado—. Sólo quería confirmar que estabas bien.

—Estoy bien. —Me miró como si no nos conociéramos de nada—. Ahora no puedo hablar.

Empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero yo me colé. No me atrevía a dejarlo solo; no me gustaba nada la expresión extraña y vacía que había en sus ojos.

—Déjame prepararte algo para comer. Unos huevos con tostadas...

—Serena... —Hablar pareció exigirle un terrible esfuerzo de concentración—. No necesito comida. Ni compañía.

—¿No puedes contarme qué ha pasado? —Sin pararme a pensar en lo que hacía, extendí la mano para acariciarle el brazo, y él dio un paso atrás. Me quedé atónita. Era como si de pronto se hubieran cambiado las tornas, después de todas las veces que yo les había hecho eso mismo a otras personas, apartándome de ellas en un reflejo condicionado de miedo. Nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo podían haberse sentido aquellas personas—. Está bien —dije en voz baja—, me iré. Te lo prometo. Pero antes cuéntame qué ha pasado. En cuatro palabras, para que lo entienda.

Podía sentir la ira que irradiaba de él. El apartamento estaba demasiado oscuro para ver el azul de sus ojos, pero brillaban con algo que rayaba en la malevolencia. Me pregunté nerviosamente adónde había ido a parar el verdadero Darién. Tenía que haber sido reemplazado por un gemelo malvado.

—No sé cómo coño podrías entenderlo —dijo con voz pastosa—, si ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

—Darién, vamos a la sala, al sofá —dije.

Él se quedó completamente inmóvil donde estaba, cortándome el paso.

—No te conviene, créeme.

—¿Oh? —Me obligué a sonreír escépticamente—. ¿Qué hay ahí dentro a lo que deba tener tanto miedo?

—Yo.

Su respuesta me produjo un escalofrío de inquietud. Pero no me moví.

—Qué has hecho esta noche? —insistí—. ¿ Para qué te llamó tu madre?

Darién bajó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo alborotado, como si se hubiera tirado de él repetidamente. Yo quería alisar aquellos mechones relucientes y acariciarle la tensa curva de su nuca. Anhelaba calmarlo, consolarlo de alguna manera. Pero lo único que podía hacer era esperar, con una paciencia que nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

—Me pidió que fuera a pagar la fianza de mi padre. Esta noche lo detuvieron por conducir borracho. Sabía que no le convenía llamarla, claro. Le he estado dando dinero durante los dos últimos años. Le pago para que se mantenga alejado de mamá y los chicos.

—Creía que tu padre estaba en la cárcel. Pero supongo que... ¿ya ha salido?

Darién asintió, todavía sin mirarme. Su mano libre apretaba la jamba de la puerta. Se me revolvió el estómago cuando vi lo brutalmente fuertes que eran aquellos dedos.

—¿Qué hizo —pregunté en voz baja— para acabar en la cárcel?

No estaba segura de que fuera a responderme, pero lo hizo. A veces los secretos más celosamente guardados pueden salir a la luz sólo con que hagas la pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado.

Darién habló en el susurro carente de inflexiones de un criminal que ha acudido al confesionario. Supe que yo estaba oyendo cosas que nunca le había revelado a nadie.

—Le cayeron quince años por violación con agravantes. Mi padre es un violador en serie... Les hace cosas horribles a las mujeres... Nunca le concedieron la libertad condicional, sabían que no se había enmendado. Pero cumplió su condena y tuvieron que dejarlo salir. Volverá a hacerlo. No está en mi mano impedirlo. No puedo permanecer pendiente de él a cada segundo. Apenas si soy capaz de mantenerlo alejado de mi propia familia...

—No —dije con un hilo de voz—, tampoco tienes ninguna obligación de ser el guardián de tu padre.

Mis hermanos están saliendo a él. Lo llevan en las venas, y ya se les nota. El mes pasado tuve que pagarle la fianza a Malachite y darle una buena suma en efectivo a la familia de una chica, para que no presentaran cargos contra él...

—Eso no es culpa tuya —dije, pero Darién no me escuchaba.

—Unos cabrones, eso es lo que somos todos. Basura blanca que...

—No.

Cada inhalación era como un chirrido en su garganta.

—Antes de que lo dejara alojado en un hotel esta noche, papá me dijo... —Se calló, con un estremecimiento que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Vi lo mucho que le costaba tenerse en pie.

Dios, estaba tan borracho...

—¿Qué te dijo tu padre? Cuéntamelo.

Él sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Serena —dijo con voz gutural—. Vete de aquí. Si te quedas... no me siento capaz de controlarme. Me serviré de ti. Te haré daño, ¿entiendes? Vete ahora mismo.

No creía que Darién fuera capaz de hacerme daño, ni a mí ni a ninguna mujer, pero lo cierto era que ya no estaba del todo segura. Verlo así me hacía pensar en una fiera que está sufriendo muchísimo, tanto que es capaz de hacer pedazos al primero que se le aproxime. Y el caso era que tampoco hacía tanto de mi divorcio. No me sentía con valor para quedarme. Todavía me estaba debatiendo con mi propia ira, mis propios miedos.

Pero hay ciertos momentos de la vida en que tienes que dar un paso al frente si no quieres dejar pasar la ocasión. Si Darién era capaz de hacerme daño, no iba a tardar en averiguarlo.

La adrenalina pareció arder en mis venas. La sensación fue tan intensa que sentí que me daba vueltas la cabeza. «De acuerdo, capullo», pensé con una mezcla de furia, desesperación y amor. Fui presa de un amor absoluto y abrasador hacia Darién, justo cuando más lo necesitaba y menos dispuesto estaba a aceptarlo él.

Me adentré en la oscuridad y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Darién vino a mi encuentro apenas sonó el chasquido de la cerradura. Oí el ruido que hizo el vasito cuando lo dejó caer al suelo. Me vi agarrada, obligada a girar bruscamente y aplastada contra la puerta por noventa kilos de macho que respiraba con jadeos entrecortados. Darién estaba temblando, boqueando como si se ahogara mientras me apretaba con fuerza. Me besó con un ardor devastador, lascivamente y en toda la boca, y luego continuó besándome durante muchos minutos hasta que los estremecimientos fueron cesando y sentí que su erección me apretaba la ingle. Todas las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior, ira, pena, repugnancia hacia sí mismo, necesidad, acababan de encontrar una válvula de escape en el deseo salvaje.

Me sacó la camiseta de un tirón y la lanzó a un lado. Mientras él se quitaba la suya, fui dando traspiés hacia la sala, no porque quisiera alejarme de Darién sino en un intento de encontrar algún sitio que fuera más cómodo que el suelo de la entrada. Oí un gruñido posesivo a espaldas mías, y me vi súbitamente agarrada por detrás.

Darién me empujó hacia el respaldo del sofá, inclinándome hacia delante. Me bajó los pantalones del chándal. Sentí que se me ponía la carne de gallina, y el pánico fue como un bloque de hielo en mi estómago. Aquello se parecía tanto a lo que me había hecho Rubeus... Otra regresión al pasado se mantenía al acecho, a la espera de hacer presa en mí. Pero apreté los dientes y planté los pies en el suelo, tensando todos los músculos.

Cuando Darién se me puso detrás, sentí el contacto de una piel tan caliente que parecía quemar y, una fracción de segundo después, el roce de su miembro viril contra mis nalgas. Me pregunté si estaría demasiado fuera de sí para recordar que me asustaba hacerlo de aquella manera, que era precisamente así como me habían violado. Pensé que quizá lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para castigarme, para hacer que lo odiara. Entonces sentí que una mano corría por la rígida superficie de mi espalda, y oí cómo su respiración cambiaba súbitamente.

—Sigue, maldito seas —dije. Se me quebró la voz—. Vamos, hazlo.

Pero Darién se mantuvo inmóvil salvo por la mano que me había puesto en la espalda. Su palma subió y bajó lentamente por ella, y luego fue alrededor de mi cintura hasta mi estómago. Se inclinó un poco más y me rodeó un pecho con la otra mano. Luego sentí su boca sobre los hombros, en la espalda, y me besó entre gemidos mientras sus dedos iban trabajando más abajo, abriéndome. Empecé a respirar con jadeos entrecortados y sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba, rindiéndose a su contacto. Imaginé la mano de Darién con aquellas cicatrices en forma de estrellitas que tenía en los dedos, y recordé que la última vez que nos acostamos yo me había prometido besar cada diminuta señal. Y recordarlo me humedeció el sexo, en una respuesta incontenible al contacto, el olor y el calor que tan familiares habían llegado a serme.

—Hazlo —repetí, sin dejar de jadear.

Él pareció no oírme, concentrado en acariciarme los suaves labios vaginales. Sus piernas se deslizaron entre las mías, haciendo que mi postura inclinada hacia delante se volviera más pronunciada.

Los últimos vestigios de miedo se evaporaron de golpe. Eché las caderas atrás, y me estremecí al sentir el rígido y turgente miembro. Pero en lugar de darme lo que yo anhelaba, se limitó a restregarlo contra mí con una torturante lentitud, hasta que me encontré arañando el terciopelo del sofá, la respiración convertida en un jadeo entrecortado.

La oscuridad nos envolvió, fresca y reconfortante, mientras Darién centraba el cuerpo detrás de mí. Gimoteé, todo mi ser concentrado en el punto donde sentía la presión de su virilidad desbocada, mi sexo temblando lleno de húmeda expectación.

Entonces me penetró y me corrí al sentir el inmenso placer de ser empalada, y su miembro se abrió paso dentro de mí mientras su mano seguía sobre mi sexo, acariciando y acariciando. Me inclinó poco a poco hasta dejarme arrodillada en el suelo, la espalda contra su pecho. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que mi nuca encontró su hombro. Un instante después fui levantada e incorporada, gimiendo al compás de las profundas embestidas hasta que el goce se hizo incontenible y se propagó por todo mi cuerpo para inundarme con una nueva oleada de calor.

Darién me dejó descansar un rato sobre sus muslos, los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Cuando la respiración se me hubo normalizado un poco, me llevó al dormitorio. La firmeza con que me tenía cogida de la mano dejaba muy claro que se sentía más dominador que nunca. Y eso resultaba primitivo e incluso un poco amenazador, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que me sintiera increíblemente excitada, cosa que me asombró. Tendría que determinar a qué podía deberse aquella reacción por mi parte... Necesitaba entenderlo... pero ahora no podía pensar, con Darién apremiándome. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y pasó los brazos por debajo de mi trasero para levantarme las caderas del colchón.

Fui penetrada con una lenta embestida, mientras una mano avanzaba hacia el triángulo mojado entre mis muslos. Los movimientos de su miembro, mientras me sujetaba erguida con sus brazos, crearon una nueva oleada de sensaciones que crecieron incontroladamente. Cuando alcancé el clímax, Darién me empujó para tenderme sobre el colchón, los brazos y las piernas extendidos, y entonces se corrió en mi interior con un violento palpitar. Curvé los brazos en torno a él, deleitándome con la sensación de su cuerpo estremeciéndose sobre el mío.

Con un jadeo ahogado, se tendió a mi lado y quedamos de costado. Pronunció mi nombre en un murmullo entrecortado. Luego me mantuvo abrazada durante largo rato sin decir palabra. Sus manos me apretaban el cuerpo a intervalos irregulares, como empeñadas en amoldarlo a los contornos del suyo.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo y dormí un rato. Aún estaba oscuro cuando desperté. La tensión que percibí en el cuerpo de Darién me dijo que él también estaba despierto. Me mecí lentamente contra el insistente palpitar de su erección, sintiendo que me encendía más con cada vaivén. La boca de Darién fue hacia mi cuello y mi hombro, besando la suave piel, saboreándola y acariciándola con los labios.

Le empujé los hombros y él se dejó caer hacia atrás, permitiendo que me pusiera encima. Cerré la mano alrededor de su sexo, lo puse vertical y me dejé caer lentamente sobre él. Oí el tenue siseo de su aliento a través de los dientes. Luego me sostuvo las caderas con las manos, dejando que fuera encontrando mi propio ritmo. Ahora me pertenecía por completo... Lo supe, lo sentí en ese momento de rendición masculina. Estaba montándolo, dándole placer, y él gemía y arqueaba las caderas para recibir cada nuevo descenso de mi cuerpo. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos en dirección al centro de mi sexo y lo acarició con los pulgares hasta que me corrí, y eso hizo que él también llegara al clímax. Se envaró debajo de mí, en el momento culminante del placer. Me puso la mano detrás de la nuca y tiró suavemente de mí para que lo besara. Un beso apremiante, sazonado por la desesperación.

—No te preocupes —susurré después en el silencio del dormitorio, porque quería consolarlo de alguna forma—. No pasa nada. Todo está bien.

Ya era casi mediodía cuando desperté. La sábana y la colcha habían sido extendidas con mucho cuidado sobre mí, y la ropa que había tirado al suelo la noche anterior estaba pulcramente extendida sobre el respaldo de una silla. Llamé a Darién con voz adormilada, porque quería que volviera a la cama. Pero cuando sólo me respondió el silencio, comprendí que se había marchado del apartamento.

Me puse boca abajo, con una mueca de incomodidad cuando noté leves tirones y molestias en los músculos. Una sonrisa avergonzada se extendió por mis labios mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Podría haber pensado que sólo había sido un largo sueño erótico, si no fuera porque mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo saber que había sucedido realmente.

Me sentía curiosamente ligera y exultante, casi ebria de felicidad.

La noche anterior había sido diferente de todo cuanto había experimentado yo antes. Sexo a un nuevo nivel más profundo, más intenso, que me abría tanto emocional como físicamente. Y había afectado a Darién de la misma manera que me afectó a mí, cosa que probablemente le habría dejado asustadísimo.

Comprendí que Rubeus siempre había considerado el sexo una especie de acto de anexión. Para él yo nunca había sido una persona, ciertamente no alguien cuyos pensamientos o sentimientos tuvieran importancia. Lo que significaba que cuando Rubeus practicaba el sexo conmigo, en realidad era una forma de masturbación.

Mientras que Darién, incluso en el desenfreno de su deseo, le había hecho el amor a mi mente y a mi cuerpo, a mí. Y me había dejado pasar a través de sus defensas, por muy involuntariamente que lo hubiese hecho.

Yo ya no creía en las almas gemelas, o en el amor a primera vista. Pero estaba empezando a creer que en ciertos momentos muy especiales de la vida, si tenías suerte, podías conocer a la persona adecuada para ti. No porque esa persona ni tú fueseis perfectos, sino porque la combinación de los defectos de ambos creaba una estructura especial que permitía que esos dos seres encajaran el uno en el otro.

Con Darién nunca sería fácil mantener una relación. Era complejo, terco y un poco atormentado. Pero yo adoraba esas «cualidades» suyas. Estaba más que dispuesta a aceptarlo tal como era. Y daba gracias al cielo de que él también pareciera dispuesto a aceptarme tal como era.

Bostecé, fui al cuarto de baño, encontré su albornoz y me lo puse. La cafetera estaba lista para ser utilizada en la cocina, con una taza y una cuchara limpias al lado. Apreté un botón, y el silencio quedó roto por el alegre gorgoteo del café goteando de la espita.

Cogí el teléfono fijo y marqué el número de su móvil.

No hubo respuesta.

Colgué.

—Cobarde —dije sin mayor vehemencia—. Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, Darién Chiba, pero no pienses que podrás esconderte eternamente.

Pero Darién se las arregló para rehuirme durante todo el sábado. Y aunque me moría de ganas de hablar con él, mi orgullo me impedía correrle detrás como una quinceañera loca de amor. Así que le dejé un par de mensajes intrascendentes en el contestador y decidí esperar a que se dignara aparecer.

Mientras esperaba, recibí un correo electrónico de Rubeus.

**o o o problemas! será que lo superaran **


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO l9**

—Es que no tiene pies ni cabeza, de verdad —dije en cuanto Rei hubo acabado de leer el mensaje de Rubeus. Lo había impreso y le pedí que le echara una mirada durante nuestra sesión de terapia del sábado—. Le ha dado la vuelta a todo. Vamos, que lo cuenta exactamente al revés de cómo sucedió realmente. Parece Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

El mensaje, de diez páginas, estaba repleto de acusaciones y mentiras. Leerlo me había hecho sentir sucia y mezquina, pero por encima de todo, profundamente indignada. Era como si Rubeus hubiera rodado una nueva versión de nuestro matrimonio, una en la que él interpretaba el papel de víctima y yo el de bruja mala. Según decía, yo había sido una esposa trastornada, histriónica e infiel, y él había intentado en vano aplacarme y amoldarse a mis continuos cambios de humor y arranques de mal genio. Y al final, aquella noche en que acabó perdiendo los estribos conmigo, fue porque yo había colmado su paciencia con mi obstinado rechazo de sus sinceros esfuerzos por subsanar todo lo que iba mal en nuestra relación.

—Lo que más me cabrea —continué con indignación— es lo detallado y convincente que le ha quedado... como si él fuese el primero en creerse sus propias gilipolleces. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué me lo ha enviado? ¿Acaso piensa que voy a tragarme algo de lo que pone ahí?

Rei me miró con ceño.

—La mentira patológica es habitual en los narcisistas. Para ellos, la verdad importa sólo si sirve para proporcionarles lo que quieren. Que es atención. Necesitan contar con un suministro continuo de ella. Así que básicamente Rubeus está intentando conseguir una reacción por tu parte. La que sea, eso le da igual.

—¿Quieres decir que de cara al suministro de atención, odiarlo le va igual de bien que quererlo?

—Exacto. Atención es atención. Lo único que Rubeus no puede soportar es la indiferencia. Eso crea lo que llamamos una «lesión narcisista»... y por desgracia ese correo electrónico que acaba de enviarte es una señal que apunta en esa dirección.

Eso no me gustó nada.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa cuando se sufre una herida narcisista?

—Puede tratar de asustarte de algún modo, lo que para él es otra forma de conseguir ese suministro emocional que necesita. Y si sigues sin reaccionar, entonces puede iniciar una escalada de la situación.

—Oh, estupendo. ¿Más llamadas telefónicas? ¿Más visitas inesperadas?

—Espero que no. Pero sí, probablemente. Y si llega a ponerse lo bastante furioso, puede querer castigarte.

Hubo un largo silencio en la pequeña consulta de Rei mientras yo trataba de digerir aquella información. Era tan injusto... Había creído que bastaría con divorciarme. ¿Por qué tenía que salirme ahora con aquello? ¿Por qué parecía empeñado en que yo siguiera interpretando un papel secundario en la película de su vida?

—¿Cómo me deshago de él? —pregunté.

—No será fácil. Pero yo, en tu lugar, guardaría este correo electrónico y documentaría cualquier clase de contacto futuro con Rubeus. E intentaría mantenerme alejada, haga lo que haga él. Rechaza los regalos, no respondas a sus correos, y no hables de Rubeus con nadie que pueda venir de su parte. —Rei miró la copia impresa y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Si a un narcisista se le hace sentir inferior a algo o a alguien, eso lo va royendo por dentro hasta que acaba dándole rienda suelta de alguna manera. Rubeus no parará hasta que sienta que puede dar por finalizada la batalla porque se ha alzado con la victoria.

—Pero estamos divorciados —protesté—. ¡No hay ninguna batalla que librar!

—Por supuesto que la hay. Rubeus está batallando por conservar su imagen de sí mismo. Porque sin esa imagen de superioridad y dominio y control... él no es nada.

La sesión con Rei no había ayudado a mejorar demasiado mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía preocupada y furiosa, y quería que me consolaran. Y como Darién seguía sin responder a su móvil, ahora se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de los primeros puestos de mi lista de blancos en los que centrar el enfado.

Cuando mi teléfono sonó finalmente el domingo, me apresuré a mirar la pantallita para ver quién llamaba. Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron: era mi padre. Con un suspiro de cansancio, respondí de mala gana:

—¿Sí?

—Serena. —Papá empleó un tono bastante seco, y había en su voz una satisfacción que no me gustó nada—. Necesito que vengas a verme. Tenemos que hablar.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Me hubiera encantado decirle que estaba ocupadísima, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa mínimamente convincente. Y como ya me encontraba aburrida y de mal humor, pensé que daba igual.

—Muy bien —dije—. Dentro de nada estoy ahí.

Conduje hasta River Oaks y encontré a papá en su dormitorio, que tenía las dimensiones de un pequeño apartamento. Estaba disfrutando de un rato de relajación en el sillón de masajes que ocupaba un rincón entero de la habitación, apretando botones en el panel de control.

—¿Te apetece probarlo? —me ofreció, dando unas palmaditas en el apoyabrazos—. Puede administrar hasta quince clases distintas de masaje. Analiza los músculos de tu espalda y hace recomendaciones. También aprieta y distiende los músculos del muslo y la pantorrilla.

—No, gracias. —Le sonreí y me acomodé en un asiento normal próximo al sillón de masajes—. ¿Cómo va todo, papá? ¿De qué querías que habláramos?

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, concentrado en introducir un mensaje de programa en el sillón. El mecanismo empezó a zumbar y ajustó la posición.

—De Darién Chiba —dijo finalmente.

Sacudí la cabeza y chasqueé la lengua.

—Nanay. No pienso hablar sobre ese tema. Me da igual lo que quieras saber, pero no...

—No te estoy pidiendo información, Serena. Sé algo sobre él. Algo que necesitas oír.

Todos mis instintos me gritaron que me fuera de allí inmediatamente. Mi padre siempre estaba acumulando información sobre todo el mundo, y no habría vacilado en hurgar en el pasado de Darién en busca de asuntos turbios. Pero yo no quería ni necesitaba saber nada que Darién no se sintiera preparado para confiarme. Además, me sentía razonablemente segura de que ya estaba al corriente de lo que iba a contarme papá: las cosas que había hecho el padre de Darién, el tiempo que había pasado en la cárcel, y el que hacía unos días lo habían detenido por conducir borracho. Así que decidí oír lo que tuviera que decirme papá, y cantarle las cuarenta en cuanto hubiera acabado de hablar.

El dormitorio había quedado sumido en el silencio salvo por el suave rumor de los mecanismos del sillón de masajes. Me obligué a sonreír fríamente.

—Vale, cuéntamelo.

—Ya te advertí que Darién Chiba no era trigo limpio —dijo papá—, y estaba en lo cierto. Te ha vendido, cariño. Así que será mejor que lo borres y vayas en busca de otro hombre. Alguien capaz de tratarte todo lo bien que te mereces.

—¿Cómo que me ha vendido? —exclamé, mirándolo con cara de perplejidad—. ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—T. J. Bolt me telefoneó después de verte con Chiba la noche del viernes. Me preguntó qué me parecía a mí que estuvieras saliendo con un sinvergüenza como Chiba, y se lo dije.

—Siempre metiendo las narices donde no os llaman, ¿verdad? —repuse con una mueca de disgusto—. Dios, con la cantidad de tiempo y dinero que tenéis, ¿no podríais encontrar otro entretenimiento mejor que hablar de mi vida amorosa?

—A T. J. se le había ocurrido una idea para desenmascarar a Chiba... para que vieras de una vez la clase de hombre que es. Y después de que me la explicó, le dije que por mí adelante. Así que ayer llamó a Chiba...

—Oh, demonios —murmuré.

—Y le ofreció un trato. Dijo que estaba dispuesto a estampar su firma en el contrato de arrendamiento que Chiba le ofreció hace algún tiempo, y que además se olvidaría de la bonificación. Si Chiba prometía que no volvería a verte. Nada de salir juntos, nada de encuentros sociales de ninguna clase.

—Y Darién le dijo a T. J. que se fuera a parir panteras —dije.

Mi padre me lanzó una mirada conmiserativa.

—No. Chiba aceptó el acuerdo. —Se repantigó en el sillón de masajes mientras yo trataba de asimilar aquellas cuatro palabras.

Sentí un hormigueo en la piel. Mi mente se negaba a dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, diciéndose que Darién nunca habría aceptado semejante acuerdo. No después de la noche que habíamos compartido. Yo sabía que Darién sentía algo por mí, que me necesitaba. Era absurdo que ahora tirase por la borda todo eso. No a cambio de un contrato que probablemente habría acabado logrando de todas maneras.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de Darién? Decidí averiguarlo. Pero primero...

—Ya veo que sigues siendo el mismo viejo manipulador de siempre —le espeté a mi padre—. ¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte en mi vida privada?

—Porque te quiero.

—¡Querer a otra persona significa respetar sus derechos y los límites que esa persona se ha marcado en la vida! No soy ninguna niña. Soy... No, tú ni siquiera me consideras una niña, me tratas igual que a un perro que puedes llevar cogido de una correa y controlar como te venga en gana...

—No digas disparates —me interrumpió él, frunciendo el ceño—. Vamos, Serena, procura calmarte y...

—¡No quiero calmarme! Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar furiosa. Dime, ¿acaso serías capaz de hacerle semejante bajeza a Haruka, Andrew o Sammy?

—Ellos son mis hijos. Son hombres. Tú eres una mujer que ya ha pasado por un mal matrimonio y probablemente estaba yendo de cabeza a otro.

—Hasta que seas capaz de tratarme como a un ser humano, papá, nuestra relación ha terminado. Estoy harta. —Me levanté y me eché el bolso al hombro.

—Te he hecho un favor —dijo él con una mueca de irritación—. Acabo de demostrarte que Darién Chiba no es lo bastante bueno para ti. Todos lo saben. Él mismo lo sabe. Y si no fueras tan testaruda, tú también lº admitirías.

—Si realmente cerró ese trato con T. J. —dije—, entonces no me merece. Pero tú tampoco, por haber sido capaz de hacer algo tan innoble en primer lugar.

—¿Vas a matar al mensajero?

—Sí, papá, si el mensajero no deja de meter las narices en mis asuntos —repliqué mientras echaba a andar en dirección a la puerta.

—Bueno —le oí mascullar—, al menos has terminado con Darién Chiba.

Le lancé una mirada asesina por encima del hombro.

—Todavía no he terminado con él. No pienso dar por finalizada esa relación sin haber descubierto por qué hizo lo que hizo. Y me refiero a una razón de verdad, no a ese trapicheo que habéis organizado entre tú y T. J.

No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar. Todo el mundo, incluido Seiya, me había advertido que aquello era exactamente la clase de cosas que debía esperar de Darién Chiba. Ni siquiera podía llamar a Michiru, porque él ya le había hecho algo parecido en una ocasión, y eso significaba que Michiru no podría decirme que era incapaz de portarse así. Y lo peor era que me sentía como una imbécil, porque aún lo amaba.

Una parte de mí quería hacerse un ovillo y llorar. Otra parte estaba que se subía por las paredes. Y aún otra estaba ocupada en analizar la situación y determinar la mejor manera de afrontarla. Decidí que necesitaba calmarme un poco antes de encararme con Darién. Lo llamaría al día siguiente en cuanto hubiera salido del trabajo, y hablaríamos sin tapujos de todo el asunto. Si él quería que rompiéramos, me aguantaría. Pero al menos no habríamos roto a causa de una tercera fuerza, personificada por dos viejos carcamales manipuladores.

La oficina se hallaba inusualmente silenciosa cuando llegué allí a las ocho de la mañana del lunes. Todo el mundo estaba callado y parecía tener muchas cosas que hacer. Nadie parecía con ganas de compartir los pequeños detalles de su fin de semana como teníamos por costumbre. Nada de conversaciones en torno a la máquina del café, nada de pequeñas confidencias entre colegas.

Cuando faltaba poco para la hora de almorzar, fui al cubículo de Molly a preguntarle si quería salir a tomar un bocadillo conmigo.

Molly, normalmente tan vivaracha, parecía abatida y tristona detrás de su mesa. Su padre había muerto hacía dos semanas, así que aún tendría que pasar algo de tiempo antes de que volviera a ser la de siempre.

—¿Te apetece almorzar? —le pregunté—. Invito yo.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa bastante lánguida y se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo hambre. Pero gracias de todas maneras.

—Déjame traerte al menos un yogur o un... —Me callé cuando vi el destello de una lágrima bajo uno de sus ojos—. Oh, Molly...

—Me acerqué y la abracé—. Lo siento. Tienes uno de esos días en que no estás de humor para nada, ¿verdad? ¿Has estado pensando en tu padre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y hurgó en el cajón de su mesa en busca de pañuelos de papel.

—En parte es eso. —Se sonó la nariz—. Y en parte... —Su esbelta mano fue por encima de la mesa y empujó hacia mí una hoja.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un aviso del banco de que te han cargado algo en la cuenta? —Fruncí el ceño, sin acabar de entender por qué eso la había afectado tanto—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Mi nómina semanal me llega por transferencia directa, cada viernes. Así que la semana pasada consulté los movimientos de mi cuenta, y el disponible era mucho más bajo de lo que esperaba. Hoy he entrado en el programa del departamento y he descubierto por qué. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, y las lágrimas volvieron a acudirle a los ojos—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel arreglo floral tan enorme que la empresa envió al funeral de mi padre? ¿El que llevaba los nombres de todos vosotros escritos en la tarjeta?

—Sí —murmuré, y por un momento casi no quise oír lo siguiente.

—Bueno, costó doscientos dólares. Y Beryl me los ha deducido de la nómina.

—Pero...

—No sé qué ha podido impulsarla a hacer algo así —continuó Molly—. Pero está claro que he hecho algo que la ha disgustado, e imagino que fueron esos días que me tomé libres después de que muriera papá... Desde entonces se ha mostrado muy fría y distante conmigo.

—Te tomaste esos días para asistir al funeral de tu padre, Molly. A ninguna persona normal se le ocurriría reprochártelo.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro estremecido—. Beryl tiene que estar sometida a una gran presión. Me dijo que había elegido el peor momento posible para ausentarme del trabajo. Parecía sentirse muy decepcionada conmigo.

Una rabia volcánica fluyó por mis venas. Me entraron ganas de cruzar la oficina en plan Godzilla y bailar un zapateado tras otro encima de la mesa de mi jefa hasta dejarla hecha astillas. Si Beryl quería atacarme y rebajarme, yo no iba a hundirme por eso. Pero abusar así de la pobre Molly a raíz de un drama familiar.., aquello era intolerable.

—No se te ocurra decirle que me he quejado —susurró Molly—. No aguantaría tener problemas en el trabajo precisamente ahora.

—No tendrás ningún problema. Y no tendrían que haberte deducido esos doscientos dólares. Ahora mismo volverán a tu cuenta.

Molly me miró como si lo dudara.

—No tendrían que habértelos deducido —repetí. Cogí un pañuelo de papel y le enjugué los ojos—. Esas flores corren de cuenta del departamento, no tuya. Enseguida lo arreglo, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. Gracias, Serena.

El intercomunicador de mi mesa empezó a zumbar. Como la oficina estaba dispuesta en cubículos abiertos, cualquier cosa que Beryl dijera por el intercomunicador era audible para todo el mundo.

—Serena, ven a mi despacho, por favor.

—Lo que tú digas —mascullé, saliendo del cubículo de Molly y yendo hacia el despacho que Beryl ocupaba en la esquina. Me tomé mi tiempo, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de encararme con mi jefa. Sabía que lo que me disponía a decirle probablemente me costaría el despido, y había muchas probabilidades de que luego fuera víctima de una campaña de difamación altamente efectiva. Pero me daba igual. Siempre podía encontrar otro trabajo. Y el daño que Beryl le haría a mi reputación no era ni la mitad de importante que el hecho de plantarle cara.

Cuando llegué al despacho de Beryl, ella ya había vuelto a apretar el botón del intercomunicador.

—Serena, haz el favor de venir a mi...

—Aquí me tienes —dije yendo directamente hacia su mesa. No tomé asiento, sino que me quedé de pie ante ella.

Me miró como si yo fuera una hormiga que estuviera subiendo por la pared.

—Espera en mi puerta, por favor —dijo en tono distante—, hasta que se te invite a entrar. ¿O es que aún no hemos hablado de eso lo suficiente para que te acuerdes, Serena?

—Voy a olvidarme de las reglas por unos minutos. Esto es importante. Se ha cometido un error con las hojas de pago de las nóminas. Hay que corregirlo inmediatamente.

Beryl no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie fijara el orden del día por ella.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, Serena. No te he hecho venir a mi despacho para hablar de las nóminas.

—¿No quieres saber de qué se trata? —Esperé. Cuando fue evidente que no iba a contestarme, sacudí la cabeza lentamente—. Claro, porque ya lo sabes. No fue ningún error, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa extraña e inquietante se extendió por sus labios.

—Está bien, Serena. Lo haremos a tu manera. ¿De qué se trata?

—A Molly le han cobrado las flores que el departamento mandó al funeral de su padre. —Esperaba alguna clase de reacción, una pequeña dilatación de las pupilas, un fugaz destello de vergüenza, un fruncimiento de ceño. Lo que fuese, cualquier cosa. Pero mostró tan poca emoción como un maniquí de unos grandes almacenes—. Vamos a arreglarlo de inmediato, ¿verdad?

Se hizo un denso silencio. El silencio era una de las armas más efectivas de Beryl; se me quedaba mirando sin decir nada, hasta hacerme desmoronar como una torre de Lego, y entonces yo decía algo, lo que fuese, para llenar aquel enervante vacío de palabras. Pero esta vez le sostuve la mirada sin pestañear. El silencio se prolongó hasta que pasó a ser casi gracioso. Pero conseguí tener más paciencia que mi jefa.

—No te pases, Serena —dijo finalmente—. Cómo dirijo al personal a mis órdenes no es asunto de tu incumbencia.

—¿Debo entender que descontar esa suma de la nómina de Molly es el último grito en técnicas de gestión empresarial?

—Será mejor que salgas de mi despacho ahora mismo. De hecho, tómate el día libre. Ya estoy harta de ti y de tus aires de grandeza.

—Si te niegas a dar la orden de que devuelvan esa suma a la cuenta corriente de Molly —dije—, iré a ver a Andrew.

Eso sí provocó una reacción. Una sombra cruzó su rostro, y vi brillar un destello de ira en sus ojos.

—Zorra malcriada —dijo con un filo cortante en la voz—. Rubeus me lo ha contado todo sobre ti... Cómo utilizas a las personas, lo egoísta que eres. Cómo mientes y manipulas para salirte con la tuya. Pequeño parásito mentiroso, siempre quejándote por todo y...

—Vaya, veo que Rubeus ha decidido volver a encargarse de mis relaciones públicas. —¿Acaso Beryl había salido con mi ex? Por Dios, ¿en qué podrían entretenerse dos narcisistas cuando salían de copas?—. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a devolver el dinero, o tendré que ir a hablar con Andrew?

—Atrévete a decirle una sola palabra, y cuando haya acabado de contarle lo que eres realmente, le darás tanto asco como a mí. Te dirá dónde puedes...

—Beryl —siseé—, Andrew es mi hermano. ¿Tan arrogante eres que crees que podrías volverlo contra mí? Andrew es leal. Puedes echarme encima toda la mierda que quieras, pero eso no te hará ganar puntos ante él.

Estaba tan rabiosa que la cara había empezado a cubrírsele de manchitas rojas que parecían flotar sobre su piel como gotas de aceite sobre el agua. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, se las arregló para emplear un tono bastante controlado.

—Sal de mi despacho, Serena. Y no vuelvas. Acabas de ser despedida.

Mantuve una fachada de calma, aunque sentía el corazón tan desbocado que temí fuera a estallarme en cualquier momento.

—Imaginaba que dirías eso. Adiós, Beryl.

Fui a mi mesa a recoger el bolso. Cuando estaba llegando a mi cubículo, me quedé atónita al ver a Molly, Kelvin y Mina de pie allí, con los rostros inexpresivos. Si no hubiera estado tan fuera de mí, me habría parecido gracioso. Menuda cara estaban poniendo todos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, entrando en el cubículo. Y entonces me detuve en seco cuando vi a Andrew plantado junto a mi mesa. Estaba mirando la pantalla del intercomunicador, la boca apretada en una rígida línea y el color bastante subido.

—Hola, Andrew —dije, un poco desconcertada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a llevarte a almorzar —respondió él muy despacio. Mina se acercó y me tocó el brazo.

—El intercomunicador estaba encendido —murmuró.

Beryl debía de haberse olvidado de apagarlo cuando yo había irrumpido en su despacho. Y mi hermano y los demás habían oído cada palabra.

Andrew cogió mi bolso y me lo tendió.

—Vamos —dijo con voz hosca.

Palidecí al ver que íbamos en dirección al despacho de mi jefa.

Andrew abrió la puerta sin llamar, se quedó inmóvil en el umbral y miró fijamente a Beryl.

A ésta se le demudó el rostro.

—Andrew —dijo sorprendida. Luego le sonrió, con una expresión tan servicial que me asombró el cambio operado en ella—. Qué alegría verte. Entra, por favor.

Mi hermano sacudió la cabeza, sus oscuros ojos fríos como el hielo. Y luego dijo sólo tres palabras, en un tono que no admitía réplica:

—Recoge tus cosas.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con Andrew, explicándole cómo Beryl había tratado de acosarme y manipularme, y que probablemente hacía lo mismo con Molly. Cuando hube terminado, Andrew ya no sacudía la cabeza sin dejar de mascullar palabrotas, y simplemente parecía asqueado.

—Por los clavos de Cristo, Serena... ¿por qué te lo has tenido callado hasta ahora?

—No quería ir de diva por el mundo. Quería lo que fuese mejor para la empresa, y sabía que Beryl había hecho un trabajo excelente en el pasado.

—A la mierda la empresa. La gente importa más que los negocios. Me da igual lo buena administradora que sea Beryl si luego se comporta como una terrorista entre bastidores.

—Al principio creí que se le pasaría con el tiempo, o que alcanzaríamos alguna clase de arreglo para que ambas pudiéramos sentimos a gusto. Pero no tardé en comprender que las personas como Beryl nunca cambian. No hay forma de llegar a un acuerdo con ellas. Es igual que Rubeus, una narcisista llena de veneno. Hacerle daño al prójimo le causa tan pocos remordimientos como los que sentiríamos tú o yo por pisar una hormiga.

Andrew apretó los labios.

—El mundo de los negocios está lleno de gente así. Y aunque odio decirlo, algunos aspectos de esa conducta (ser ambicioso e implacable y no pensar en los demás) pueden promocionarte en algunas empresas. Pero en la mía no.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres despedirla?

Andrew asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Beryl ya no existe. Ahora tendré que encontrar a alguien que ocupe su puesto. —Una pausa significativa—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Puedo hacerlo —dije—. Ojo, tampoco estoy diciendo que vaya a ser la jefa perfecta. Cometeré errores. Pero sé que soy capaz de asumir la responsabilidad.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de mi hermano.

—Vaya, últimamente no paro de aprender cosas nuevas.

Dedicamos un buen rato a hablar de la situación del departamento, y luego la conversación pasó a cuestiones personales. No pude evitar contarle que había decidido cortar toda clase de relación con papá. Le hablé de T. J. y Darién, y del trato sobre los terrenos.

Andrew se mostró satisfactoriamente furioso al enterarse, y dijo que eran unos gilipollas. También estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que necesitaba llegar al fondo de las razones que habían impulsado a Darién a hacer aquello, porque no tenía ningún sentido.

—T. J. tiene unas cuantas propiedades de primera —dijo—, pero no es el único terrateniente que hay en la ciudad. Y tu Darién puede acudir a quien le dé la gana. Vale que quizá quiera esos terrenos en particular, pero tampoco es que le vaya la vida en ello. Así que yo diría que esto es su forma de romper contigo. Ha hecho algo que sabe que te obligará a partir peras con él.

—Una cucharada de agresividad y otra de pasividad, ¿eh? —murmuré—. Si quería romper, debería habérmelo dicho a la cara.

Andrew sonrió.

—Casi compadezco al pobre desgraciado. Vale, tú te encargas de Chiba, y yo iré a hablar con papá para ver si le aclaro un par de cosas.

—No, olvídate de papá. No puedes reparar mi relación con él.

—Siempre puedo hacer de parachoques o actuar como interferencia.

—Gracias, Andrew, pero no necesito ningún parachoques, y te aseguro que ya he tenido suficientes interferencias en mi vida.

Eso pareció disgustarlo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué has desperdiciado todo este tiempo en quejarte ante mí si no querías que intentara hacer algo al respecto?

—No quiero que resuelvas mis problemas. Sólo quería que me escucharas.

—¡Venga ya, Serena! Si lo único que querías era unos oídos, habrías hablado con alguna amiga. Si hay algo que saque de quicio a los tíos, es que nos vengáis con algún problema y luego nos impidáis hacer algo al respecto. Nos hace sentir fatal. Y entonces la única manera de hacer que nos sintamos mejor es partir por la mitad un listín de teléfonos o lanzar algo contra la pared. Vamos a ver si lo entiendes de una vez: no soy un oyente, ¿vale? Soy un tío.

—Desde luego que lo eres. —Me levanté y sonreí—. ¿Quieres que te invite a una copa en uno de esos bares para oficinistas recién salidos del trabajo?

—Eso ya me gusta más —dijo mi hermano, y nos fuimos de la oficina.

Todavía quedaba mucha tarde por delante cuando llegué a mi apartamento. Una copa y un par de horas en compañía de Andrew habían hecho que me sintiera mejor. Lo que más me había sorprendido era que él no expresara ninguna clase de condena hacia Darién, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cuál había sido su postura anterior sobre el tema.

—No estoy ni a favor ni en contra de él —me había comunicado antes de beber un trago de cerveza—. Mira, te explicaré cómo veo yo ese trato con T. J.: o Darién ha hecho lo que no debía por la razón equivocada... —Otro trago de cerveza—. O ha hecho lo que no debía por la razón correcta.

—¿Cómo puede haber una razón correcta para lo que hizo?

—Demonios, no lo sé. Lo único que digo es que deberías darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

—Seiya piensa que Darién es manipulador y retorcido —dije con aire taciturno.

Por alguna razón eso hizo que Andrew se echara a reír.

—Bueno, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso, teniendo en cuenta que eres una Tsukino. Exceptuando a Haruka, todos somos más retorcidos que un sacacorchos. Y Seiya podría ser de la familia, créeme.

—Me estás asustando —dije, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Aún conservaba la sonrisa cuando llegué a mi apartamento, pero estaba un poco nerviosa, porque no podía dejar de pensar en cómo iría mi encuentro con Darién. Cuando vi que la lucecita del contestador estaba parpadeando, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Fui hacia el teléfono y apreté un botón para oír el mensaje.

Darién.

«Tengo que verte. Haz el favor de llamarme cuando llegues a casa esta noche.»

—Vale —murmuré, cerrando los ojos. Pero enseguida volví a abrirlos, porque acababa de fijarme en otra cosa. Algo pequeño relucía junto a la base del teléfono. Perpleja, tendí la mano hacia el objeto, y me asombró descubrir que era una pulsera con colgantitos de la suerte. La que mi tía Setsuna llevaba siempre en la muñeca. Pero ¿cómo había ido a parar allí? Había estado en poder de Rubeus. Rubeus...

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de emitir ningún sonido, alguien se me acercó sigilosamente por detrás, y una mano se cerró sobre mi cuello. Sentí el frío metal del cañón de una pistola apretado contra mi sien. Supe quién era incluso antes de oír su voz.

—Te pillé, Marie —se regodeó Rubeus.

**CAYO LA BERY... PERO LLEGO ! EL EXXX**


	20. Chapter 20

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Cuando te encuentras repentinamente en una situación peligrosa, tu cerebro se escinde en dos partes: la que se dedica a experimentar la situación, y la que se mantiene en un segundo plano y trata de entender qué está sucediendo. Y esas partes no tienen por qué compartir información. Así que tardé unos segundos en ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo Rubeus.

No puedes ignorarme, zorra. No puedes darme con la puerta en las narices si quiero verte.

Quería dejarme claro que no había nada que estuviera fuera de su alcance. También quería demostrarme que él siempre podría más que yo.

La boca se me había quedado reseca y el rostro se perlaba de sudor.

—Sí —dije con voz ahogada—. No cabe duda de que has encontrado una manera de verme. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado? No puedes haber adivinado la combinación de la cerradura.

—Usé una tarjeta canceladora.

Cada apartamento del edificio disponía de dos tarjetas canceladoras, por si se producía alguna emergencia, o alguien olvidaba su código del teclado de la cerradura. Una estaba depositada en una habitación detrás del mostrador del conserje; la otra estaba guardada bajo llave en el despacho de la administración.

—Te la dio Beryl —dije con incredulidad. Eso era ilegal, algo denunciable ante los tribunales. ¿Tanto me odiaba que estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de acabar en la cárcel sólo para hacerme pagar que la hubieran despedido? Aparentemente sí.

—Le dije que necesitaba pasar por aquí para devolverte unas cosas.

—Bueno, pues ya me las has devuelto —dije con un hilo de voz—. Gracias por la pulsera. Pero no hacía falta que trajeras la pistola, Rubeus.

—Me has estado ignorando...

—Lo siento.

—... tratándome como si yo no significara nada para ti. —El cañón se apretó contra mi sien con fuerza suficiente para dejarme un morado. Permanecí inmóvil, sintiendo que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas—. Pero seguro que ahora sí significo algo, ¿verdad?

—Claro —susurré. Quizá su intención inicial era sólo asustarme, pero ahora se estaba cabreando por momentos tal como había hecho siempre, dejando que la ira creciese dentro de él. Cuando Rubeus empezaba a ponerse furioso, el proceso era como una avalancha. No podías hacer nada para contenerlo.

—Me chuleaste a conciencia en el divorcio, y me dejaste tirado en Dallas, con todo el mundo preguntando qué había pasado, dónde estabas... ¿Cómo crees que me sentó eso, Marie? ¿O es que te importaba una mierda lo mal que pudiera estar pasándolo yo?

Intenté acordarme de lo que me había dicho Rei, que un narcisista necesitaba sentir que se había alzado con la victoria.

—Por supuesto que me importaba —dije con voz entrecortada—. Pero todo el mundo sabía que podías aspirar a algo mejor. Todo el mundo sabía que yo no era lo bastante buena para ti.

—Desde luego. Nunca volverás a tener lo que tuviste cuando estabas conmigo. —Me empujó tan fuerte que choqué contra la pared, y boqueé con jadeos sibilantes. El cañón de la pistola me tocó la cabeza. Oí el chasquido del seguro al ser quitado—. Nunca lo intentaste —masculló Rubeus, al tiempo que me sobaba el trasero con las caderas. Un acceso de náuseas me revolvió el estómago al notar su abultada erección—. Nunca te esforzaste lo suficiente. Hacen falta dos personas para construir un matrimonio, y tú nunca estuviste por la puta labor, Marie. Deberías haber hecho más.

—Lo siento —dije mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente.

—Me dejaste. Te largaste de ese apartamento para ir descalza por la calle, como una maldita pordiosera, porque pensabas que cuanta más pena dieras mejor. Para dejarme en mal lugar ante la gente. Y luego recurriste al cabrón de tu hermano Haruka para que te tramitara un divorcio a medida. Creíste que bastaba con arrojarme a la cara un puñado de dinero para que yo desapareciera. Pues entérate de que los documentos legales y toda esa mierda no significan nada para mí. Aún puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana contigo.

—Rubeus —conseguí musitar—, iremos a sentarnos y estaremos hablando todo el rato que quieras si guardas esa... —Gemí de dolor al recibir un golpe detrás de mi oreja, y luego oí un zumbido. Un hilillo de líquido caliente me corrió por detrás de la oreja y bajó por el cuello. Rubeus me había golpeado con la culata de la pistola.

—¿A cuántos hombres te has tirado? —inquirió con voz amenazadora.

No había ninguna respuesta buena a esa pregunta. Cualquier cosa que le dijera acabaría en el tema Darién, y entonces la sensación de furia humillada de Rubeus llegaría al paroxismo. Tenía que tranquilizarlo, aliviar su ego herido.

—Tú eres el único que me importa —susurré.

—Y que lo digas. —Me agarró del pelo con la mano libre—. Vas vestida como una puta, haces que te corten el pelo como a una puta. Antes al menos parecías una señora. Una respetable mujer casada. Pero ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de aparentar. Mírate.

—Rubeus...

—¡Cierra el pico! Sólo sabes decir mentiras. Cada vez que te tomabas una de esas píldoras, era una mentira. Yo estaba intentando darte un niño. Quería que tuviéramos una familia, pero tú sólo querías largarte. ¡Furcia embustera!

Me tiró del pelo hasta hacerme tender en el suelo. Su furia había alcanzado el punto de ebullición, y me gritaba un insulto tras otro mientras apretaba la pistola contra mi cabeza. Mi mente, mis emociones, se distanciaron de lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel anuncio de la violencia íntima que no iba a tardar en llegar. Igual que antes, sólo que ahora con una pistola apuntándome. Me pregunté confusamente si Rubeus apretaría el gatillo. Su cuerpo aplastó el mío y me inmovilizó con su peso. El aliento le apestaba a alcohol cuando acercó los labios a mi oreja para musitar:

—No grites o te mataré.

Yo estaba rígida, todos los músculos tensados al máximo. Lo único que quería era sobrevivir. Sabores salados inundaron mi boca. El contacto horrendamente familiar de la mano de Rubeus me paralizó cuando empezó a subirme la falda.

Ambos estábamos tan absortos en nuestra salvaje pugna, uno inclinado sobre el suelo para infligir dolor, el otro resistiéndose en cuerpo y alma, que ninguno de los dos oyó abrirse la puerta.

Entonces el aire vibró con un sonido inhumano y toda la habitación pareció hacer explosión, como si el caos acabara de ser liberado. Conseguí mirar hacia arriba, pese al dolor del cuello, y vi que una silueta se abalanzaba sobre Rubeus, y el frío metal dejó de hacer mella en mi cráneo cuando mi ex levantó la pistola y disparó.

Silencio.

Mis oídos habían quedado aturdidos temporalmente, mi cuerpo resonaba con el frenético palpitar de mi corazón desbocado por el terror. El peso que me oprimía había desaparecido. Rodé sobre el costado y abrí los ojos velados por el llanto. Vi a dos hombres enfrentados en una brutal pelea a puñetazo limpio, y las gotas de sangre y sudor volaban con cada nuevo impacto de sus puños.

A horcajadas encima de Rubeus, Darién le asestaba un puñetazo tras otro. Mi ex no tardó en dejar de oponer resistencia a medida que quedaba cada vez más maltrecho, y aun así Darién no dejaba de golpearlo. Había sangre por todas partes, y Darién tenía el costado izquierdo manchado de rojo.

—¡Darién! —grité poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo—. Darién, ¡basta!

Pero él no me oyó. Había perdido el juicio y sólo quería destruir a Rubeus, matarlo. La pistola, arrancada de la mano de Rubeus, había resbalado un par de metros por el suelo. Me arrastré hacia ella y la cogí.

—¡Darién, no le pegues más! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Se acabó! Darién...

Pero nada de cuanto pudiera decir o hacer serviría de algo. Darién tenía tanta adrenalina corriéndole por las venas que lo arrasaría todo a su paso. Yo nunca había visto tanta sangre. No podía creer que aún no hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Maldita sea, Darién, te necesito! —grité.

Él se detuvo y me miró, jadeando entrecortadamente. Vi que tenía los ojos un poco desenfocados.

—Te necesito —repetí, levantándome del suelo. Fui hacia él con paso tambaleante y lo agarré del brazo—. Ven, vamos al sofá.

Él se resistió y bajó la mirada hacia Rubeus, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con las facciones deformadas por la paliza.

—Ya no hace falta que sigas —le dije a Darién, sin dejar de tirar de él—. Está inconsciente. Se acabó. Ven conmigo. Vamos. —Repetí las palabras varias veces, combinando la persuasión con las órdenes mientras lo llevaba lentamente hacia el sofá.

Darién estaba lívido, y una serie de espasmos le recorrieron el rostro cuando el instinto asesino se disipó y el dolor de la herida empezó a ejercer sus efectos. Trató de sentarse pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y acabó dejándose caer en el sofá, los puños suspendidos en el aire a mitad de camino. La bala le había dado en el costado, pero había tanta sangre que no podía ver el punto exacto por el que había entrado o la magnitud de la herida.

Sin soltar la pistola, corrí a la encimera y cogí un puñado de paños de cocina limpios. Dejé la pistola encima de la mesilla del café y le abrí la camisa a Darién, arrancándole los botones con las prisas.

—Serena —dijo él, respirando con visible dificultad—, ¿te ha hecho daño? ¿Te...?

—No; estoy bien. —Limpié la sangre y dejé al descubierto la herida, un orificio sorprendentemente pequeño y redondo. Pero no pude ver ninguna herida de salida, lo que significaba que la bala había entrado y se había desviado para alojarse en el costado, causando lesiones en los órganos... Quise llorar, pero contuve las lágrimas y cubrí la herida con los paños de cocina—. No te muevas. Voy a apretarte el costado para contener la hemorragia.

Darién dejó escapar un gemido cuando apreté los paños. Los labios se le estaban poniendo grises.

—Tu oreja...

—No es nada. Rubeus me pegó con la pistola, pero no fue...

—Lo mataré... —Intentó levantarse del sofá.

Volví a sentarlo de un empujón.

—¡Estate quieto! Te han disparado. —Le cogí la mano y se la puse encima de los paños para que siguiera haciendo presión mientras yo iba por el teléfono—. Aguanta así.

Llamé a la policía, a Artemise y a Andrew, todo ello sin dejar de mantener los paños firmemente apretados sobre la herida.

Andrew fue el primero en llegar.

—Dios mío —dijo en cuanto vio la escena, mi ex marido que empezaba a recuperarse en el suelo, Darién y yo en el sofá—. Serena, ¿estás...?

—Estoy bien. Asegúrate de que Rubeus no hace nada más.

Andrew fue hacia mi ex marido y se detuvo junto a él con una expresión que yo nunca le había visto.

—A la primera ocasión —le dijo en un susurro letal—, te llevaré de vuelta al pozo de mierda del que saliste y te arrancaré las tripas.

Entonces llegaron los de la ambulancia, seguidos poco después por la policía, mientras los guardias de seguridad del edificio se encargaban de impedir que ningún curioso entrara en el apartamento. No me di cuenta del momento exacto en que los policías se llevaron del apartamento a Rubeus, porque estaba pendiente de Darién. Él caía en la inconsciencia y salía de ella, respiraba muy deprisa, y la piel se le había cubierto de un sudor frío. Parecía bastante desorientado, porque me preguntó al menos tres veces qué había pasado, y si me encontraba bien.

—Todo va bien —murmuré, acariciándole el pelo alborotado al tiempo que le apretaba la mano mientras un enfermero le inyectaba suero—. No te muevas.

—Serena... quería decirte que...

—Ya me lo dirás después.

—Cometí un... error...

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Ahora estate calladito y no te muevas. Intentó decir algo más, pero el otro enfermero le puso la mascarilla de oxígeno y unos parches para un monitor cardíaco, y luego ajustó un tablero estabilizador para transportarlo. Eran rápidos y eficientes. Lo que los profesionales de la atención sanitaria llaman la «hora crítica», que va desde el momento en que una persona recibe un disparo hasta que llega a un centro hospitalario, había empezado a correr. Si transcurren más de sesenta minutos antes de que esa persona sea atendida por un equipo médico, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir disminuyen en picado.

Acompañé a Darién en la ambulancia mientras Andrew nos seguía en su coche. Fue sólo por el bien de Darién que conseguí mantener una apariencia de calma. Por dentro, sentía una angustia demasiado inmensa para que un corazón humano fuera capaz de soportarla.

Llegamos a la entrada de ambulancias, y los enfermeros pusieron a Darién encima de una camilla para transportarlo.

Michiru y Haruka ya estaban en urgencias, avisados por Andrew. Supuse que el resto de mi familia no tardaría en aparecer. No se me había ocurrido pensar en mi aspecto, con los ojos desorbitados y toda manchada de sangre, pero adiviné por sus expresiones que era muy preocupante. Michiru se quitó la chaqueta para ponérmela sobre los hombros y me limpió la cara con unos pañitos para bebés que llevaba en su bolso. Cuando descubrió el bulto detrás de mi oreja, ella y Haruka insistieron en que me examinara un médico, a pesar de mis protestas.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte, me quedaré aquí hasta que sepa cómo está Darién...

—Serena —dijo Haruka, plantado ante mí—, ahora va a pasar un buen rato antes de que tengan algo que decirnos. Están comprobando su grupo sanguíneo, haciéndole radiografías y pasándolo por el escáner... No te perderás nada, confía en mí. Ahora deja que alguien le eche una mirada a esa cabezota tan dura que tienes. Por favor.

Fui limpiada y vendada, y enviada de regreso a la sala de espera. Como había predicho Haruka, aún no se sabía nada. Darién estaba en el quirófano, aunque nadie quiso decirnos para qué lo habían llevado allí exactamente, o el tiempo que iba a durar la operación. Me quedé sentada en un rincón de la sala y miré la televisión sin verla, preguntándome si debería llamar a la madre de Darién. Finalmente decidí esperar hasta tener alguna información sobre su estado —ojalá fuese tranquilizadora— para comunicarla junto con la noticia de que le habían disparado.

Mientras esperaba, la culpa tiró de mí como las arenas movedizas. Nunca habría imaginado que Darién acabaría cargando con las consecuencias de mis errores pasados. Si yo nunca hubiera tenido nada que ver con Rubeus... si nunca hubiera iniciado una relación con Darién...

—No pienses eso —oí la dulce voz de Michiru a mi lado.

—¿Qué es lo que no he de pensar? —pregunté con voz átona, mientras cruzaba las piernas sobre la dura silla de plástico.

—Lo que sea que ha hecho que se te ponga esa cara. —Me pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres lo mejor que le ha ocurrido nunca a Darién.

—Oh, evidentemente —musité, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a las puertas que conducían al quirófano.

Michiru me apretó los hombros con el brazo.

—Cuando os vi juntos en la fiesta de las petroleras la otra noche, al principio no pude creer lo mucho que había cambiado Darién. Nunca lo había visto tan relajado y feliz. Como si por fin se sintiera a gusto consigo mismo. Con lo convencida que estaba yo de que nadie podría hacer eso por él.

—Michiru... algo ha ido muy mal durante los últimos dos días. Papá y el tío T.J. se...

—Sí, ya estoy al corriente de eso. Kenji me lo contó todo. También me habló de algo que había sucedido hoy, algo que realmente necesitas saber.

—¿Qué es?

—Creo que debería ser Kenji quien te lo contara. —Me empujó suavemente los hombros con el codo para que volviera la vista hacia la entrada de visitantes, por la que justo entonces estaban entrando Sammy y mi padre. Michiru se levantó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que viniera hacia nosotras, y papá se instaló en el asiento contiguo al mío. Y pese a toda mi ira y mi sensación de haber sido traicionada, me apoyé en él y puse la cabeza en su hombro, aspirando aquel olor a cuero que para mí siempre sería olor—de—papá.

—¿Qué ha pasado, bichito? —preguntó.

Mantuve la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras se lo contaba. De vez en cuando él levantaba la mano y me daba unas palmaditas en el brazo. Parecía asombrado de que Rubeus hubiera llegado a hacer semejante disparate, y me preguntó qué había pasado para que se le cruzaran los cables de aquella manera. En un primer momento pensé explicarle que Rubeus siempre había sido así, que eran sus malos tratos los que habían destruido nuestro matrimonio. Pero luego decidí dejar esa conversación para un lugar y un momento más adecuados. Así que me limité a sacudir la cabeza, encogerme de hombros y decir que no tenía ni idea.

Y entonces papá me sorprendió diciendo:

—Yo sabía que Darién iba a ir a verte esta noche.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Él me llamó a eso de las cinco. Me explicó que sentía haber aceptado el trato para arrendar los terrenos, y que ya le había dicho a T. J. que lo dejara correr. Dijo que el sábado no tenía la cabeza del todo clara, y que había sido una equivocación por ambas partes: nuestra por ofrecérselo, y suya por aceptarlo.

—Tenía razón —me limité a decir.

—Así que ya no hay trato —dijo papá.

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees! Quiero que cumplas con tu parte del trato. Asegúrate de que Darién consigue el arrendamiento al precio justo que había ofrecido inicialmente, y dile a T. J. que se olvide de la bonificación. Y si haces lo que te pido, significará que estás dispuesto a hacer otro intento de que tú y yo tengamos una relación padre—hija como es debido.

Estaba decidida a que por una vez en su vida, Darién Chiba fuera tratado con un mínimo de decencia.

—¿Y tú seguirás viendo a Chiba?

—Sí.

Mi padre sonrió levemente.

—Probablemente será lo mejor para todos, teniendo en cuenta lo que él me contó sobre ti.

—¿Qué te contó?

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

—Chiba me pidió que lo guardara en secreto. Y he decidido que ya no interferiré. Aunque...

Dejé escapar una risita temblorosa.

—¿Aunque qué? Maldita sea, papá, ¿por qué tienes que dejar de interferir justo cuando por fin tienes algo que quiero oír?

—Una cosa sí que puedo decirte. He hablado con dos hombres que querían explicarme lo que sentían por mi hija. Uno de ellos era Rubeus. Y no creí ni una palabra de todo lo que me dijo. No porque tú no merezcas que se te quiera. Rubeus sencillamente no sentía nada por ti. Pero Darién Chiba..., aunque es un sinvergüenza y un cateto... hoy creí lo que me dijo. No estaba tratando de venderme nada. Se limitó a decirme cómo estaban las cosas. Yo respeto eso. Y sea lo que sea lo que decidas hacer acerca de él, también lo respetaré.

Pasaron dos horas. Me paseé por la sala de espera, estuve sentada, vi la televisión, y me bebí no sé cuántos cafés que sabían fatal por mucha cantidad de sacarina y leche en polvo que llegara a echarles. Cuando pensaba que iba a estallar por la tensión, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Un cirujano muy alto de pelo blanco se asomó y escrutó la sala de espera con la mirada.

—¿Hay aquí algún familiar de Darién Chiba?

Corrí hacia él.

—Soy su prometida —dije, pensando que eso podría proporcionarme más información—. Serena Tsukino.

—Soy el doctor Tomoe.

Nos dimos la mano.

—El señor Chiba se ha gastado todas las reservas de suerte con ésta —dijo el cirujano—. La bala le rozó el bazo, pero ningún otro órgano resultó afectado. Casi un milagro. Lo lógico habría sido que la bala le perforara algún órgano vital, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Se la hemos extraído y hemos procedido a una reparación de sutura relativamente simple en el bazo para salvárselo. Dada la edad del señor Chiba y su excelente estado de salud, no hay razón para que surjan complicaciones de ninguna clase. Así que yo diría que pasará alrededor de una semana en el hospital, y luego se requerirán entre tres a cuatro semanas de reposo hasta que se encuentre completamente recuperado.

La nariz y los ojos habían empezado a escocerme. Me pasé la manga por los ojos para secármelos.

—¿Así que no tendrá problemas a causa de esto en el futuro? ¿Insuficiencia de bazo o algo así?

—No. Se recuperará completamente.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Exhalé un trémulo suspiro. Fue uno de los momentos más gloriosos de mi vida. No, sin lugar a dudas el más glorioso de todos. Me notaba electrizada y débil al mismo tiempo, y noté que me faltaba la respiración—. Siento un alivio tan grande que me duele un poco el estómago. ¿Es posible eso?

—Es alivio —dijo el doctor Tomoe con una sonrisa de comprensión—, o el café de la sala de espera. Más probablemente el café.

El hospital permitía que los pacientes ingresados en la unidad de cuidados intensivos pudiesen recibir visitas las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero sólo podías quedarte quince minutos por hora, salvo en circunstancias especiales y autorizadas previamente por el personal de enfermería. Pedí a Haruka que tirara de todos los hilos a su alcance para asegurar que yo pudiera entrar y salir de allí a voluntad. Mi hermano pareció encontrar gracioso que le viniera con ésas, y me recordó que en una ocasión yo había protestado airadamente ante la sugerencia de usar el poder y el dinero para obtener un tratamiento especial. Le dije que cuando uno estaba enamorado, la hipocresía tenía preferencia sobre los principios. Y Haruka me aseguró que lo entendía, y me consiguió un permiso especial para pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con Darién.

Pasé la mayor parte de aquella noche echando cabezadas en un asiento reclinable en la habitación de Darién. Un hospital es el peor sitio del mundo si quieres dormir. Las enfermeras entraban cada hora para cambiar las bolsas del suero, comprobar los monitores y tomarle la temperatura y la presión sanguínea. Pero yo encajaba con sumo deleite cada una de aquellas interrupciones, porque me encantaba enterarme una y otra vez de lo bien que se estaba recuperando Darién.

Haruka fue al hospital al clarear el día y me dijo que me llevaría en coche a mi apartamento para que pudiera ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. Yo no quería separarme de Darién, pero debía de parecer algo sacado del cubo de la basura, y probablemente era una buena idea asearme un poco.

Darién había despertado cuando regresé a las siete, y no se mostró nada contento, por decirlo suavemente, cuando se vio en una cama de hospital con una serie de monitores conectados a su cuerpo. Entré justo a tiempo de oírlo discutir con una enfermera, a la que exigía que le quitara el suero al tiempo que se negaba en redondo a tomarse el calmante prescrito. No quería que lo examinaran y le hicieran ninguna prueba, dijo. Se encontraba perfectamente. Lo único que necesitaba era un vendaje y una bolsa de hielo.

Pude ver que la enfermera disfrutaba de lo lindo discutiendo con aquel hombretón de ojos azules que se hallaba a su merced, y no se lo reproché en lo más mínimo. Darién parecía perdido y un poco preocupado, y entre una cosa y otra la verdad es que estaba para comérselo.

Y era mío.

—Darién Chiba —dije entrando en la habitación—, pórtate bien o te piso el tubo.

La enfermera pareció un poco sorprendida por aquella salida surrealista.

Pero la mirada de Darién sostuvo la mía en un instante de alto voltaje y enseguida lo vi relajarse, tranquilizado de una forma que nunca estaría al alcance de las muestras de conmiseración expresadas con voz cantarina.

—Ese truco sólo funciona cuando el tubo sirve para darte oxígeno —dijo.

Fui hacia la bandeja que había encima de la mesilla y cogí las pastillas de Vicodina que la enfermera había intentado hacerle tomar con un trago de agua.

—Tómatelas —dije—. Sin rechistar.

Darién obedeció, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a la enfermera, que tenía las cejas ligeramente enarcadas.

—Es menuda —le dijo él—, pero tiene muy malas pulgas.

La enfermera se fue, sin duda preguntándose por qué semejante pedazo de tío no había podido encontrar una amiguita más simpática. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, dediqué unos momentos a ocuparme de Darién, alisándole las sábanas y ahuecándole la almohada. La mirada de él no se apartó de mi cara ni un solo instante.

—Serena —me dijo en voz baja cuando hube acabado—, sácame de aquí. Nunca había estado en un hospital. No aguanto estar enchufado a todos estos cacharros. Lo único que necesito es...

—Deja de resistirte —le dije—, y saldrás de aquí mucho antes. —Le besé la frente—. ¿Te portarás bien si me meto ahí contigo?

Sin ninguna vacilación, Darién se escurrió hacia un lado de la cama, con un gemido de dolor a causa del esfuerzo. Yo me quité los zapatos y subí a la cama con cuidado, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del brazo de Darién. Él suspiró profundamente, un sonido de pura satisfacción.

Rocé su cálido cuello con los labios y aspiré su aroma. Tenía un olor entre antiséptico y medicinal, como si lo hubieran rociado con alguna colonia de hospital. Pero bajo aquel vacío esterilizado enseguida encontré esa fragancia suya que había llegado a resultarme tan familiar.

—Darién —murmuré, acariciándole la muñeca—, ¿por qué aceptaste ese ridículo trato que te ofrecieron T. J. y papá? ¿Y por qué te echaste atrás después?

Su mano encontró la mía, y sus largos dedos se cerraron sobre mi palma.

—Me puse un poco fuera de mí después de ver a mi padre la noche del viernes.

—¿Sí? Pues no me di cuenta.

—Le pagué la fianza y lo dejé en un motel con algo de dinero. Y le dije que se largara con viento fresco. Pero lo que no te conté... debería haberlo hecho.., es que él y yo estuvimos hablando durante unos minutos. Y me dijo... —Darién me apretó la mano más fuerte.

Esperé sin decir nada mientras él respiraba hondo con inspiraciones entrecortadas.

—Mi padre se cabreó bastante cuando le dije lo que le haría si volvía a llamar a mamá —musitó finalmente—. Dijo que le hacía mucha gracia oírme decir eso, porque yo había sido la razón de que se casaran. Mamá había dejado de salir con mi padre, pero entonces tuvo que volver a juntarse con él porque se había quedado embarazada. Yo tuve la culpa de que acabara teniendo que vivir con ese hijo de perra. Toda su vida ha sido un infierno por mi culpa. Ha sufrido...

—No, Darién. —Me incorporé sobre el codo y clavé la mirada en el oscuro azul de sus ojos—. Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Sabes que no tuviste la culpa.

—Pero eso no quita que, si no hubiera aparecido yo, mamá nunca se habría casado con él. Y en cuanto mi padre la tuvo a su merced, le arruinó la vida.

Yo entendía sus sentimientos pese a que discrepara bastante de su lógica. Pero su angustia y esa culpa irracional que sentía no podían ser disipadas con unos tópicos dichos para cubrir el expediente. Darién necesitaba tiempo y amor para lograr hacer las paces con la verdad. Y yo tenía más que suficiente de ambas cosas para darle.

Me besó la cabeza.

—Odio ser su hijo —dijo con la voz más profunda y ronca que escuchara últimamente—. Odio la mitad de mí que es él, y puedo sentirla, esa parte que es un sucio hijo de perra que sólo sabe hacer daño a quienes lo rodean, y cuando Kenji y T. J. vinieron a mí con ese trato, pensé que por qué no. Iba a tener que dejarte de todas maneras. Porque te amaba demasiado para arrastrarte al fondo del pozo conmigo.

Levanté la mano para acariciarle la rígida mandíbula.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? —susurré.

—En cuanto me hube calmado un poco y tuve ocasión de pensar, me dije que... te amaba lo suficiente para tratar de merecerte. Yo haría cualquier cosa, sería cualquier cosa, por ti. Anoche fui a tu apartamento para suplicarte que me dieras otra oportunidad. Estaba muerto de miedo, porque pensaba que a lo mejor no me perdonarías lo que pasó la noche del viernes.

El cuerpo se le había puesto tan caliente que me pregunté si no se estaría sonrojando también.

—Temía que pudieras pensar que me había pasado de la raya. La verdad es que estuve demasiado brutal contigo. Y después de todo lo que habías tenido que aguantar con Rubeus... Bueno, tenía miedo de que no quisieras volver a hacerme un hueco en tu vida. Así que decidí ir a tu apartamento para decirte lo mucho que lo sentía. Lo delicado que iba a ser de ahora en adelante. E incluso si no querías volver a hacerlo conmigo, pensaba que ojalá me permitieras... aunque sólo fuera estar cerca de ti, al menos. Por si alguna vez te hacía falta para algo.

Nunca le había oído hablar con semejante humildad, nunca había imaginado que eso fuera posible. Guié su cara hacia la mía hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaron.

—Me haces falta para muchas cosas, Darién. Para una vida entera de cosas.

Él me besó con un vigor sorprendente, su boca cálida y exigente.

—¿Sabes? —dije, arqueándome un poco mientras me besaba el cuello—, les he dicho a las enfermeras que estábamos prometidos, para que me dejaran quedarme aquí contigo.

—Odiaría hacerte quedar como una mentirosa —repuso él mientras me alisaba los cabellos—. Pero después de lo que sucedió anoche, te sientes enormemente agradecida y no quiero aprovecharme de ello. Así que mañana, cuando la gratitud se haya disipado... probablemente te pediré que te cases conmigo.

—Y yo probablemente te responderé que sí.

Darién atrajo mi frente hacia la suya, y me sumergí en las brillantes profundidades azules de sus ojos.

—¿Pronto? —susurró él contra mis labios.

—Cuando tú quieras.

Cuando me puse a pensar en ello después, se me ocurrió que probablemente debería haber estado nerviosa ante la perspectiva de volver a casarme, vista mi experiencia anterior. Pero todo era diferente con Darién. Su amor carecía completamente de condiciones, lo que me parecía el regalo más grande que un ser humano puede hacerle a otro.

—¿Sabes? —le dije en nuestra noche de bodas—, soy igual cuando estoy contigo que cuando estoy sin ti.

Y porque él entendía lo que yo quería decir con eso, me tomó en sus brazos, muy cerca de su corazón.

**QUE PAREJA NO CREEN**


	21. Chapter 21

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Lisa Kleypas **s**in fines de lucro o promoción…**

**EPÍLOGO**

—Está hablando por teléfono, señora Chiba —dice la secretaria de Darién—. Pero me ha dicho que la hiciera pasar en cuanto llegara usted.

Estoy en las oficinas que Darién tiene en el Fannin, un rascacielos de aluminio y cristal que parece dos piezas de rompecabezas ensambladas.

—Gracias —le digo a la secretaria, y me encamino hacia el despacho de mi marido y entro.

Darién está sentado detrás de su escritorio, la chaqueta tirada de cualquier manera encima de un asiento. Se ha aflojado el nudo de la corbata y su camisa arremangada revela unos antebrazos musculosos, como si no acabara de sentirse cómodo en su atuendo de hombre de negocios. «Cateto mío», pienso, con una punzada de placer posesivo.

Pronto llevaremos un año casados, y todavía no he acabado de acostumbrarme a que Darién sea mío. Lo de ahora no se parece en nada al matrimonio que tuve con Rubeus. Mi ex ya no representa una amenaza para mí ni para nadie, pues fue hallado culpable de dos agresiones con agravantes y enviado a la penitenciaría de Texarkana. Y Beryl Metalia acabó yéndose de Houston. Lo último que supe de ella fue que había encontrado trabajo como ayudante de dirección en una compañía de fertilizantes en Marfa.

No dedico mucho rato a pensar en el pasado. Una bendición del cielo que los seres humanos damos por descontada es que podemos recordar el dolor sin que el hacerlo suponga tener que experimentarlo de nuevo. El dolor de las heridas físicas se desvaneció hace mucho tanto para Darién como para mí. Y la otra clase de dolor, el daño que nos hicieron en el alma, también se ha curado. Ambos procuramos mantenernos a una prudente distancia de las viejas cicatrices del otro. Y nos deleitamos en este matrimonio que estamos creando, profundizando, un poco más cada día.

—… quiero que te expliquen con pelos y señales cuál es la clase de fluido que planean inyectar dentro de esa grieta —está diciendo Darién.

Reprimo una sonrisa, mientras pienso que a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a que la jerga que utilizan los magnates del petróleo suene a chiste de viejo verde.

—… lo que me interesa no es tanto el ritmo de extracción como los aditivos que utilizan en el proceso. —Darién hace una pausa para escuchar—. Sí, de acuerdo, pero los secretos de la tecnología de estimulación me la traen floja. Será mi cabeza la que la Agencia de Medio Ambiente querrá clavar en una estaca si se les ocurre contaminar Los acuíferos, y...

Se calla en cuanto me ve, y la cara se le ilumina con una sonrisa deslumbrante que, como me sucede cada vez que la veo, me deja un poco mareada.

—Oye, ya acabaremos de aclararlo más tarde —dice al teléfono—. Me ha surgido algo. Vale.

Deja el teléfono a un lado y rodea el escritorio. Medio se sienta, medio se inclina sobre el borde, y extiende los brazos hacia mí para ponerme entre sus muslos.

—La chica de los ojos castaños —murmura, al tiempo que me da un beso.

—¿Estabais hablando del último grito en tecnología estimuladora? —pregunto mientras le echo los brazos al cuello.

—Formas de extraer el petróleo acumulado en los estratos de baja permeabilidad que resultan inaccesibles para los métodos convencionales —explica él—. Inyectas fluido en el agujero de perforación hasta que ese fluido agranda las grietas subterráneas, permitiendo que el petróleo fluya a través de ellas. —Sus manos me recorren la cintura y las caderas—. Estamos trabajando con un nuevo grupo de fracturación hidráulica.

—Podrías haber acabado tu conversación —le digo.

—No quería que te aburrieras.

—Qué va. Me encanta oírte hablar de negocios. Siempre suena un poco picante.

—No acabo de tener claro en qué estás pensando —sonríe Darién, y su mano desciende hacia mi trasero—, pero me parece que debo de haberlo hecho unas cuantas veces.

Amoldo mi cuerpo al suyo.

—Oh, admito que tenía ciertas connotaciones sexuales —le explico—. Digamos que desde que eres adulto toda tu vida ha sido un poco subida de tono.

Una chispa de diversión brilla en sus ojos azules.

—Pero ahora únicamente contigo. —Me besa muy despacio, como si quisiera hacerme una demostración práctica de lo que quiere decir—. Serena, cariño... ¿cómo ha ido la visita?

Últimamente hemos empezado a hablar de tener hijos. Darién parece dispuesto pero no muy entusiasmado, mientras que yo comienzo a sentir lo que tiene que ser un imperativo biológico. Quiero tener un hijo con él. Quiero que tengamos nuestra propia familia. Ignoro lo que pueda depararnos la vida, pero sé que sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos.

—El ginecólogo dice que estoy sanísima y que por mí no hay problema —le digo—. Ahora lo demás depende de ti.

Él ríe y me estrecha contra su pecho.

—¿ Cuándo empezamos?

—¿Esta noche? —Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisita indolente mientras los labios de Darién bajan por mi cuello.

—¿ Qué te parecería adelantarlo a la hora de comer? —sugiere él.

—Ni hablar. Quiero música romántica y un rato de preliminares.

Siento la curva de su sonrisa en mi piel. Pero cuando levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, la sonrisa se desvanece.

—Serena... no sé si seré capaz de ser un buen padre. ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

Me conmueve su preocupación, su constante deseo de ser el hombre que él cree que me merezco. Incluso cuando discrepamos acerca de algo, no me cabe duda de que soy adorada. Y respetada. Y sé que ninguno de los dos da por sentado que tenga derecho a contar con el otro.

He llegado a comprender que nunca puedes ser realmente feliz a menos que antes hayas conocido algo de pena. Darién y yo hemos tenido que pasar por cosas terribles en nuestras vidas, pero fueron precisamente esas cosas las que crearon estos nuevos espacios interiores en los que puede morar la felicidad. Por no hablar del amor, claro. Tantísimo amor que parece como si la amargura no tuviera cabida en ninguno de los dos.

—Creo que el hecho de que estés tan preocupado por eso —le digo— significa que probablemente serás un padre maravilloso.

Darién sonríe y me atrae hacia su cuerpo, ese cálido refugio en el que siempre me siento segura y a salvo. Me estrecha entre sus brazos, y la sensación es maravillosa. Es todo lo que me hace falta en la vida.

—Decidido —dice, su voz amortiguada por mi pelo—. Tendrás derecho a la hora del almuerzo, cariño. Coge tu bolso. Disponemos de tiempo para unos cuantos preliminares, pero me temo que no habrá música romántica. A menos que consigas encontrar algo en la radio del coche mientras vamos de camino al apartamento.

Giro la cabeza y encuentro sus labios, y descubro que es prácticamente imposible sonreír y besar al mismo tiempo. No tengo ninguna intención de discutir.

—¿Quién necesita música romántica? —digo.

Y unos minutos después estamos camino de casa.

**FIN**

**gracias chicas que ha leído las otras historias... espero esta les gustara **


End file.
